


the dark night

by HagarMostafa94



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 143,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagarMostafa94/pseuds/HagarMostafa94
Summary: hello everyone i hope you enjoy my writing so far, i would love to hear what you guys think about my story.so please anyone who read that just leave a small comment of what you think , if you like it or hate it anythinghere is link of what stiles wore to the party. https://twitter.com/daildylanobrien





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Stiles  _ ** **_ prov _ **

My name is Genim Salvatore, but everyone calls me Stiles. I'm forever 23.

Now you're probably wondering how the hell can I be forever 23?

Well I'm a vampire, in fact so is my twin brother Damon and our younger brother Stefan.

It all started in 1864, when Miss Katherine Pierce arrived at our home in  _Mystic Falls_. She told us that her family was killed in a fire back in her  _'hometown'_   _Atlanta_.

As you can guess it was all a lie, but at the time everyone believed her, well everyone apart from me.

Giuseppe - my father - let her stay at our home, no matter how much I warned him that it was a bad idea.

I knew that she was evil, but nobody listened to me, they all loved her. Hung onto her every word.

But every time I touched her I got nothing but darkness from her. Death.

While living with us, she thought it would be fun to make both of my brothers fall in love with her and get into both of their beds at night. The manizer she is.

She used compulsion on Stefan, but Damon didn't need it. He already loved her, even going as far as to letting her feed off of him willingly.

In the end, it destroyed whatever bond they both had. They both came head to head, all for this one girl.

A girl who's the definition of a strumpet.

If anything she was more trouble than she was worth.

A while after Katherine came to town, news traveled that there was vampires in  _Mystic Falls_ ; the small town my parents founded and the town me and my brothers grew up in.

And because we were one of the founding families, Giuseppe set up a plan, along with the other founding families, to capture the vampires that was in town.

I tried telling my father that Katherine was one of them, but he didn't believe me at first and because he didn't believe me, he beat me till I was in the corner of his office, in a ball, protecting myself.

But I told him that if he didn't believe me, he could see for himself and put vervain into Damon and Stefan's drink; so it was in their system.

I guess he wanted to prove me wrong, but it only proved me right.

That night Katherine went to Stefan's room to feed from him, but because of the vervain that was in his blood, she became weak since vervain is like poison to vampires.

While she was weak Giuseppe barged into Stefan’s room and strapped a vampire muzzle over her mouth and shipped her off to Fells church where all the vampires were taken to burn.

Damon and Stefan found out I was the one who told Giuseppe about Katherine, so they disowned me as their brother, before they went on a death mission to save her.

I wasn't really bothered about them disowning me, since I've never really been their brother, and that happened a long time before Katherine came into our lives.

In my families eye, I was a disgrace.

My mother was born from a witch bloodline, and obviously magic was in mine and both of my brothers' blood.

And out of the three of us, I was the only one who tapped into my magic. I was 5years old when I first tapped into it.

I was so scared and went straight to my mother, thinking she would help me, but instead everything changed.

 

Damon hated me because I had magic and he didn't, and my parents were afraid of what the town folks would think about me if they found out about me.

When my parents had gotten married, Giuseppe made my mother - Lillian - stop using her magic, saying that she wasn't allowed to put shame onto his family’s name, and my mother being the perfect wife, did as he asked.

I wasn't like her, I refused to give up my magic. It made me feel special. I was young and alone and my magic made me feel safe.

So when I heard my  _parents_  talking one night about my mother tapping back into her own magic, to take mine away from me, I decided to make sure she couldn't take the only thing that I had.

Even at the age of 5 I knew I was stronger than my mother. She abandoned her magic, so she wouldn't be strong when she tapped back into it.

So, after hearing what he wanted her to do, I hid my magic into one of my toys. So when she tried to take it away from me, there was nothing there for her to take.

They were both so mad, especially when I wouldn't tell them what I had done with it. Even through all the beatings from Giuseppe, I refused to tell them where I put it.

It took 2 years for them to stop asking me about it, but as soon as I knew they weren't going to try any more, I finally took my magic back and started practicing.

As the years went on I became stronger, making my own spells and I was a well-known warlock in the witch community,  _'The Salvatore_ warlock _'_.

It's how I knew what Katherine was. The darkness I saw when I touched her told me straight away that she was a vampire.

But the night the founding families rounded up the vampires, I lost it all.

I couldn't feel the nature any more. And I hated it. The one thing I had felt for 18 years had gone.

I was stupid to follow them both that night. Even though they told me I wasn't their brother, I still didn't want them to be killed. Especially over a stupid girl. A vampire, a strumpet.

So when I tried to stop them both from their ridiculous plan to save Katherine, the three of us were shot. By our so called father.

I found out that Katherine had been putting a drop of her blood into my drink every day, so when Giuseppe shot me, I came back to life, as a vampire...

Coming out of my thought, hearing a car driving towards me, as I lay in the middle of Wickery Bridge, I smirked to myself.

_My dinners here._

I laid perfectly still, with my eyes closed as the car stopped, with the headlights shining at my un-moving body.

I heard the driver get out of the car before running over to me. "Hey!"

As he got closer, I turned my head to the side, to have a look at who was gonna be next to add to the list of people I've killed.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent down next to me, looking at me concerned.

I smirked at him. "Everything's perfect now" I chuckled, before I let my face vamp out, making veins appear underneath my eyes, and fangs showing.

As soon as he realized what was happening, he started to scream and run back to his car to escape. A girly, high pitched scream.

I rolled my eyes laughing to myself from the guys fear.  _Stupid, naive humans._

I let him get to his car before I rushed to stand behind him, turning him around and slamming his back against the drivers side door, so he faced me.

"P-please d-don't hurt me" He begged making me smirk.

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm starving" I chuckled, before I bit down on his neck; my fangs piercing into his skin, letting his blood pour into my mouth.

Once I couldn't hear his heart beating anymore, I let him go, smirking as he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

_Another one bites the dust_.

I wiped the corner of my mouth with my thumb, before sucking the little bit of blood off of it. I don't like to waste.

Since I've been back in little old Mystic Falls, I've being going out of town to feed because I didn't want my little brother to know I was here.

But, now. Now is the perfect time to give him some clues that I'm back in town.

I looked around to see if anyone was lurking around, before speeding away thanks to my vampire abilities.

I wasn't worried about anyone finding my latest victim. I knew the founding families was still living in this town, so I'm sure they'd cover it up as an animal attack, so the rest of the town doesn't freak out.

Humans these days will believe anything you tell them, but I'm sure my little brother will figure it out it was a vampire.

Unless feeding from bunny rabbits have been destroying his brain cells.

Ugh! He was so much more fun when he fed off of humans, but now he sits and writes in his little diary, complaining about everything in life, while trying to fight the urges all vampires have. The taste for human blood.

I sped back to the house I compelled myself to live at, getting a quick shower before pouring myself a drink, and lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

I knew why my little brother was in town. It was all down to one girl. Miss Elena Gilbert; the girl who could pass as Katherine's twin.

What can I tell you about Elena Gilbert? I can tell you a lot. Nobody knowing that you're in town, helps a lot when you want information.

I found out that her parents died a few months ago, in a car accident driving off of Wickery Bridge, and Elena had magically survived. She was born in 1992, making her 17 years old.

Her two best friends are called Caroline Forbes; who happens to be one of the founding families, and Bonnie Bennett; a Bennett witch, even if she doesn't really believe it at the moment, she's still a witch. She just has to tap into it.

Then there's Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood who are also her friend's.

She also has a little brother Jeremy Gilbert who is now one of the towns stoner's since their parents died.

\---

After getting a good night sleep, I woke up and quickly got ready for the day.

I got a quick shower before getting changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, with a blue tank top, adding a black open jacket and my pair of black boots.

, and my  _Lapis Lazuli_  diamond shaped earrings in.

I wore my black diamond cut ring set on so I can also walk out in the sun without getting burnt.

 

That's one thing not all vampires know; we can walk out in the sun as long as we wear a piece of jewellery or brooches that has the  _Lapis Lazuli_ stone.

When I first woke up as a vampire, I had a ring, that was the same as my brothers with the  _Salvatore_ crest and my initials on it, but over the years I've had witches make me new ones, so I can’t lose it or any one threaten to take it of me .

I kept them all over the years just in case. You never know when you're going to need a spare.

While I was getting ready I heard the humans I was staying with, listening to the news, and my victim from last night was the news of the day.

It was like it was breaking news. Seriously, this town should be used to deaths like these.

After all it's Mystic Falls - the town for supernatural.

I looked at myself in the mirror before I rushed downstairs and made my way to the high school - Mystic High.

This town seriously needs to come up with some better names for their buildings.

All the students were inside, so I walked around outside listening for my little brother, which didn't take long.

I walked towards the window of the classroom he was in, but keeping my distance and because I like messing with him, as soon as he turned his head to look at me, I quickly sped away, so he was left wondering if I was really there or not.

I walked around town for a bit, comparing everything to how it looked from when I was last here in 1864. I haven't been in Mystic Falls for 145 years.

I sat down on a bench in the time square, watching as the humans walked pass me, not noticing the dangers in this world.

Believing everything the council tells them.

And thanks to me sat on the bench, I overheard someone talking about a party that was going off in the woods tonight.

I knew Stefan would be going, especially since Elena would be going.

He'd do anything to get close to Elena, it was his way to be close to Katherine.

As I made my way to the party I smirked to myself, there was plenty of humans to be my next victims.

Everyone was pretty much drunk already, but the party had being going on for a while now, so I could choose anyone and no one would notice.

Now this is going to be fun.

I walked around as I spotted the perfect person. He was tripping up everywhere so his death would just be called an accident to the townsfolks.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I heard somebody shout, and as my head snapped towards the cry for help, I noticed it was Elena who had shouted. She was carrying a body with the help from Jeremy.

I stayed in the shadows, but close enough so I could see what was going off, but I didn't want Stefan to see me yet.

The group of drunken teenagers started crowding around them, and as I had a good look I noticed the 2 puncture holes on the neck of the girl who was obviously unconscious.

I flicked my eyes over to Stefan who looked paralyzed from shock, noticing the puncture holes himself, before he composed himself, and slowly walked backwards, out of the crowd.

I chuckled to myself. What does he think will happen? That if he walks away slowly, nobody will notice him there or leaving?

Silly little brother.

I didn't think much about the attack, but I should have because it wasn't me and I know it definitely wasn't Stefan.

I rushed towards the  _Salvatore boarding house,_ I know that's where he's staying. It is our home after all.

I guess my little snack will have to go a miss for tonight.

As I arrived I heard Stefan and Zach - one of our descendants - talking about the attack, before my little brother rushed up to his room.

Ready to reveal myself, I jumped through his window and leant against the wall, watching as he paced about, not noticing that I was stood here.

"Stop the pacing, little brother. It's quite annoying" I spoke up.

Stefan quickly turned around, and stared at me, before he composed himself, well tried. I knew him too well.  
"Stiles " He whispered, shocked.

"How are you Stefan?" I asked as I walked around his room, picking random things up before throwing them back down.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Well I came to see my little brother. Would you believe me if I told you I missed you?" When he didn't answer me I chuckled. "I'll take that as a no... Does she do it for you Stef? Does she make you feel like you're with Katherine again?" I asked, as I flicked through one of his journals, before throwing it onto the floor.

"She isn't Katherine" He growled making me chuckle. "Please Stef. I've heard a dog that can growl better than that" I laughed shaking my head.

"Why are you here, Stiles?" He asked again, but I ignored him and carried on being nosey, rooting through his stuff.

Realising that he wasn't going to get an answer from me, he decided to ask a different question. "Was that you?" He asked looking at me accusingly.

"Last night's attack? Yes, I killed him. He was delicious, aged to perfection. Tonight? No. Whoever it was got to her before me. Oh well, whoever it was left her alive. Unlike me, who would have killed her" I chuckled, looking at him.

Stefan opened his mouth, most probably to lecture me about killing people, but before he could a crow flew through the window, chirping away.

_I should have known he'd be here soon._

"She was a tasty little thing"

Oh, dear god!

"Damon" I groaned, turning to look at him. "The crows a bit old, don't you think" I asked him.

I had a good look at him, noticing he didn't look different too much, except the clothing, obviously.

Damon smirked at me, the same cocky smirk he's had since we were children.

"How long have you being here?" Stefan asked him, flicking his eyes between the two of us, obviously not knowing who he should be more worried about.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of high school could I? What sort of brother would that make me?" Damon asked, but we could hear the sarcasm behind his words.

"Why are you both here? We all despise each other, so why are we all together now?" Stefan asked glaring at us both.

"I never hated you both at first. You both disowned me, even my own twin. Remember? So you both can go to hell" I told them, as I sat down at Stefan's desk propping my feet up on top of his desk.

Both Stefan and Damon rolled their eyes at me before Stefan spoke up once again. "You both hate small towns, there's nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon smirked as he walked around picking things up. Stefan glared at him before turning around to look at me.

"I can make do with what we've got in this town" I smirked at him.

Stefan looked at Damon. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight?" He asked.

"And you" He looked over at me. "You left his body there for anyone to find. Did you both forget that Mystic Falls knows that vampires exist?" He asked flicking his eyes between me and Damon.

"Well that will cause a problem for you, brother" Damon spoke, smirking at Stefan.

"So Stiles, why are you here?" Damon asked me as he crossed his arms over his chest, and raised his eyebrows.

"Like I asked Stef, would you believe me if I told you I missed you?" I asked him with the most serious face I could muster, raising my eyebrow.

"Not in the slightest brother" I gasped and quickly put my hand over my mouth acting shocked. "Wow, I'm your brother again, how nice. I guess I should feel privileged to be Damon's brother again" I chuckled, but I'm sure they heard the sarcasm leaking out my mouth.

Damon glared at me, before looking at Stefan. "I saw Miss Elena Gilbert today. I'm guessing she's the reason you're here, Stefan... She took my breath away, she did. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked smirking at our little brother.

"She's not Katherine" Stef snapped, making me laugh.

"Are you kidding? She might not be Katherine, but she sure looks like her... Let's hope she's not got the same personality as her... we don't want a remake of 1864 all over again" I mused, smirking at my brothers, as I lounged out on the chair Stef had at his desk.

"We all know how that ends" Damon mused, staring at Stefan, before his normal smirk appeared back on his face.

"When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel, Stefan?" He laughed.

"They're gonna turn on you one day brother. You know revenging their family and all that jazz" I chuckled.

"I know what you're both trying to do and it's not going to work" Stefan told us before going to walk out of his room, but I quickly rushed in front of him, blocking his way.

"Do you not crave it a little? Just a little drop? The feeling you get when the blood pours into your mouth?" I asked smirking.

"Stop it Stiles" Stefan snapped, making me laugh. It's so easy to get underneath his skin.

"Let's do it together, the three of us. I saw a few yummy women out there for us, and some men for Stiles" Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Or we could go straight for Elena" I mussed smiling. "Stop it" Stef snapped again looking at me and Damon.

"Come on little brother... just imagine what her blood taste like, the way it'd feel as your fangs pierce her skin" I taunted as I walked closer towards him.

"To taste her sweet blood, to feel it pool in your mo-" Damon started to taunt him, but was cut off by Stefan who went all  _Macho Man._

His face vamped out as he shouted "I SAID STOP!" before rushing towards Damon, and with all his strength, sent them both flying through the window, landing outside.

I sighed, shaking my head before I made my way over to the window, to watch them both.

I needed some entertainment and watching my brother's fight is definitely entertaining.

"I was Impressed. I'd give it a 6, but I was pleasantly surprised... Very good with the whole face thing, the whole  _ARGH!_  thing, it was good" Damon chuckled as he looked at Stefan who was getting up off of the floor.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, but wherever you or Stiles go, people die" Stef spoke looking up at me aswel.

I rolled my eyes, jumping out of the window to join them both outside. "We're vampires little brother. It's a given" I chuckled.

"Not here, I won't allow it" Stefan spoke with determination.

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'll take that as an invitation brother" I smirked at him before speeding away.

_Who does he think he bloody is, to tell me what I can and can't do?!_

I went to the house I've been staying at since I arrived in Mystic Falls, to pack up all my stuff, ready to move back into the boarding house in the morning when I've had a good nights sleep.

Also, I couldn't be bothered to put up with my brothers right now.

\---

I woke up the next morning, getting a quick shower and getting ready for the day, before I made sure I had everything packed, putting it all in my car. Luckily I travel light.

Making my way back into the house I headed over to Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, who was in the living room watching the television.

I sat on the coffee table that was in front of them, looking at them both.  _"Thank you for letting me stay with you, but it's time for you to forget me. You will forget that vampires are real, and that I was ever here. You will forget me"_  I compelled them both, before I sped out and into my black Audi r8, and made my way back to the boarding house.

Time for some family bonding


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_ Stiles _ **

As I pulled up outside the boarding house, Stefan was walking out. Smirking to myself, I quickly cut the engine, before jumping out.

"And where are you going this morning, looking all chipper?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He shook his, as he carried on walking away from me. "Nope. I'm not doing this. Go bother someone else, Stiles" He told me, before walking off.

"Enjoy school, little brother" I called, as I started taking everything out of my car, sighing.

Stefan could have helped me before buggering off to school.

I grabbed everything I could, which thankfully was everything, before I made my way into the house.

Thanks to Stefan, the door was already open, saving me having to struggle to open it, or kick it down.

As soon as I kicked the door shut behind I heard someone walk in to the hallway, lifting my head, I noticed it was Zach.

"uncle Stiles" He spoke, making me raise my eyebrows. "What can I do you for, young descendant of mine?" I asked with a wide smile on my face.

"I don't want any trouble while you're in town. The council is still going on" He warned me.

I laughed. "Remember Zach, you're human. I'm not. I could kill you, without blinking" He stared at me. "I'm full of vervain" He stated.

"Vervain, really?" I asked smirking. "Well that is a shame, I guess I have to be careful now" I looked over at him, noticing the look on his face.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm here, strictly on business, plus your family, so you're safe" I told him, before heading up to my room, with all my belongings.

As soon as I opened the door, I looked around my room, taking note that I needed to compel some workers to come and update it all. It wasn't my taste now. It was tatty.

Putting everything down on the old bed, I walked around to see if my closet or bathroom needed work, and it did.

I made sure I had my phone and car keys, before walking back down the stairs, to see Damon putting his coat on. "And where are you going, brother?" I asked him, making him look at me.

"Out" He answered before rushing out of the house, using his supernatural speed.

Sighing to myself I walked down to the basement to see if we still had a freezer down there, so I can store some bloodbags, which thankfully we did.

_So that's two things I need to do now._

Walking back upstairs, I was welcomed to Zach stood in front of me. Again. "Oh god, now what?" I groaned, tired of seeing him already.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I told you, I'm here strictly on business" I told him as I walked past him, towards the front door.

"Look, I don't know why you or Damon are back, but you don't belong here. There's people in this town that still know about vampires" He spoke just as I opened the front door.

_If I don't belong here, where do I belong?_

"This is my home, Zach. You'll do well to remember that" I told him, before shutting the door behind me, and jumping into my car.

I went to the best contractors I could find, compelling him to start the work today and have it done ASAP. I even showed him how I wanted it and what I wanted. He obviously had to get some others in to help him with the job, since it wasn't a one man job.

 

I also ended up going shopping, to get some new clothes and shoes for my new closet.

A new closet means new clothes.

Once I compelled myself god knows how much stuff, I made my way back to the boarding house, where I could hear the workers in my room. Perfect.

As I walked in with my bags of shopping, I was welcomed to Damon and Elena stood in the  _living room_ , which happened to be right in front of me.

As soon as the door shut behind me, they both snapped their heads towards me.

I looked over at Elena, smirking.  _She looks so much like Katherine._

If it wasn't for the heartbeat coming from her and her straight hair, I would have thought she was actually Katherine.

"You must be, Elena. Stefan's told me so much about you" I smiled at her, but she looked confused. "Elena, this is my twin brother, Stiles" Damon told her, making her nod.

"I guess our little brother never told you that he had siblings" I smirked at her, as I dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"No" She shook her head, staring at all my bags in disbelief.

"Well, that's Stefan for you. He doesn't like to brag" I laughed making her smile at me.

"You have some workers in your room" Damon told me, smirking. "Yeah, they're doing some work for me" I told him, before looking back at Elena.

"I can definitely see why my brother is so smitten with you" I told her, making her raise her eyebrow at me, looking confused and a bit uncomfortable. "I mean it's about time. I never thought he'd get over the last one" I carried on, making her confused.

"The last one?" She asked looking at me and Damon, as I walked into the room, and over to the mini bar, pouring myself a drink that I had brought with me. My favourite.  _Whiskey and blood._

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend" Damon told her, watching me as I poured myself a drink. "What's up brother? Do you want one?" I asked him smirking.

He nodded before looking back at, Elena. "By the look on your face, I'm gonna go ahead and take it that you haven't had the whole ex conversation, yet"

She shook her head. "Oh well. I'm sure it'll come up soon" I shrugged as I handed Damon his drink. "Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think you're one of his rebounds... We all know how those relationships end" He told her before having a drink, only to cough, snapping his head towards me, a smirk on his face.

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" Elena spoke, making us both look back at her.

"I'm a fatalist" Damon shrugged, with a smirk on his face, as Stefan silently appeared behind him and Elena on the step leading into the living room.

"Hello Stefan" I spoke holding my glass up towards him, making Elena turn to look at him surprised, and Damon to full on smirk.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over" Stefan spoke, not even sparing her a glance, as he stared at me and Damon.

"I know, I should have called, I just-" Elena started but, Damon cut her off. "Oh don't be silly, you're welcome anytime. Isn't she Stiles?" Damon told her before looking over at me.

I nodded, a smirk on my face, as I thought about the blood that was running through her veins. "Of course" I smiled at, Elena.

"I'll go get the baby photos, or some home movies. But I should warn you, Stefan wasn't always a looker" Damon told her, smirking.

"I got all the good looks in the family" I spoke up as I walked towards the three of them.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. It was nice to see you" Stefan spoke, sparing her one glance as he kept his eyes locked on me and Damon.

"Yeah. I should probably go. It was nice to meet you both, Stiles, Damon" Elena spoke awkwardly, looking between the three of us.

"Stefan? ... Stefan?" Elena spoke, making him finally takes his eyes off of us both, looking down at her.

Instead of saying anything, he stood to the side to let her past, looking back at me and Damon.

I could tell she seemed upset about the cold shoulder, but I wasn't bothered. She's a strumpet.

If she looked like Katherine then she's a strumpet.

"Ouch" I laughed once she walked out the door making Stefan glare at me. "Don't look at me like that little brother. That was a bit harsh. How do you live with yourself, Stefan Salvatore" I asked feigning been shocked by the way he acted.

"She's a great gal, she's got spunk. You on the other hand look pooped" Damon spoke up making the glare turn towards him. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital"

_What have I missed?_ "Well someone had to clean up your mess" Stefan told him.

"What the hell have I missed?" I asked confused making them both look at me. "The girl, Damon left alive last night - Vicki Donovan - told her brother - Matt - that it was a vampire that attacked her"

"So, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right" Damon spoke smirking at Stefan who looked pissed off.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked, ignoring Damon's dig about his diet.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game  _I'm a high school human_?" Damon asked him raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not playing any game" Stefan told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I laughed shaking my head. "Of course you are, Stef. We all know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it" I spoke as I walked back over to the mini bar to pour myself another drink.

As I looked back over to Stefan, I noticed he was staring at me. "Would you like some? It's my favourite - Whiskey and blood" I laughed at the look of disgust on his face.

"What game are you two playing?" Stefan asked looking at me and Damon. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Damon smirked before leaving the house.

Stefan looked at me. "What about you, Stiles?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry your little head, little brother" I smirked at him, just as the men who I compelled to renovate my room, walked down the stairs.

"We're done for the day. The en' suite is done" He told me. I nodded smiling. "Great. I'll be seeing you tomorrow" I told him and he nodded.

As soon as they left, Stefan snapped his head towards me. "You compelled them" He accused making me smirk. "What you gonna do? Call the council? Tell them that I've compelled a couple of people to renovate my room. Grow up little brother. I'm not harming anyone" I told him before I grabbed my bottle of whiskey and blood, along with my glass before walking upstairs into my room, grabbing the bags along the way.

It all looked clean, to say that my en' suite has just been rebuilt. I made sure that my bathroom was exactly how I wanted it, and it was. I loved it.

Now all I need is a nice bubble bath with a glass of blood and whiskey, to relax. Especially since I don't think I'll be able to do much relaxing, now I'm back in Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles  
I woke up this morning in a good mood, so as I was getting ready for the day, I had my music blasting out and my windows open, letting the fresh breeze, flow through my room. I jumped into the shower, singing along to the music, and dancing about.  
If someone was watching me they would have a good laugh, I looked like an idiot.  
But I wasn't bothered, I was enjoying myself.  
After a shower, I got changed and made sure everything looked good, before I turned my music off and made my way downstairs.  
"Thank god you've turned that rubbish off" Damon groaned as I walked into the parlor.  
"Shut up, Damon" I sighed, just as the work men knocked on the door. Perfect.  
I opened the door smiling at them. "Please, come in" I smiled at them letting them walk in, I looked at them all. "I want the bedroom done today" I compelled them, making them nod before walking up to my room.  
As soon as they were out of sight I turned around to look at Damon. "See you later" I wiggled my fingers at him before walking out of the house and jumping into my car.  
I was going to spend my day in the grill, since there wasn't anything better to do in this town.  
The town square was full of humans, little kids was running around with face paint on their faces, everyone was having fun, ready to watch the comet, tonight.  
It only comes every 145 years, that last one being in 1864. The night the founding families rounded up the vampires, also the night I was shot.  
Weaving my way through all the humans I made my way over to the grill only to bump into, Elena, and Bonnie. "Nice to see you again, Elena" I smiled at her.  
"Oh, Stiles. Hi" She smiled at me, as I flicked my eyes over to Bonnie. "Oh, Bonnie, this is Stefan's older brother, Stiles. Stiles, Bonnie" She introduced us.  
I smiled at Bonnie as she was cheking me out, offering my hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie" I smiled at her. She shook my hand, but quickly pulled back staring at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, even though I knew what was wrong with her.  
She's a witch, so she obviously felt something.  
"What happened to you?" She whispered, staring at me. Oh, you know, got shot by my own farther, and I've being a vampire ever since. "Excuse me?" I asked her, flicking my eyes over to Elena, acting confused.  
"Sorry, that was rude. I'm just..." She trailed off before she quickly walked away. I looked over at Elena, raising my eyebrow.  
"Sorry" She smiled at me. I nodded. "It's alright. I'm sure, I'll see you around, Elena" I smirked at her, before walking over to the Grill.  
As soon as I walked in I noticed it was kind of busy, but I thought it would be since everyone's in the town square, getting ready for tonight.  
I walked over to the bar, flagging down the bar man. "What can I get you?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
I laughed, as I connected my eyes with his. "I'll have a bottle of whiskey, on the house" I compelled him.  
"A bottle of whiskey. On the house" He smiled as he placed the bottle in front of me. Gotta love compulsion.  
I spent the rest of the day in the grill drinking a bottle of whiskey, one after another, before I made my way outside where everyone was waiting for the comet.  
As I walked around I spotted Stefan and Elena talking; both holding a lit candle.  
Wanting to be nosey, I hid in the shadows, but made sure I was close enough to listen in, since the town square was full of humans talking.  
"Yesterday that wasn't about you, okay" Stef re-assured her. "You never said you had siblings"  
"We're not close... It's complicated" Stef answered vaguely. "Always.... They told me about your ex. Katherine" Elena told him.  
Stefan stared blankly at nothing for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. "What did they say?" He asked her.  
"That she broke your heart" Elena told him with sympathy. "That was a long time ago" Stef told her shaking his head.  
"When you lose someone it, stays with you. Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt" Elena told him, and you could hear the sadness in her voice, going to walk away.  
"Elena..." Stef stood in front of her, trying to stop her, but he had nothing to say.  
"It's okay Stefan. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it... Complicated sibling? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, we talked and it was epic but, then the sun came up and reality set in" Elena told him before blowing her candle out and walking off.  
I sped behind Stefan with a smile on my face. "Well it looks like my brothers won't be reliving 1864 all over again" I chuckled at him, making him turn around to look at me.  
"Not now, Stiles" He groaned making me smile. I knew I was getting to him. It's so easy to get under his skin.  
"Wow Stefan, where's the sibling love?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart feigning being hurt.  
"I tried making it up to you, but you decided to make sure that my life is a living hell, just like Damon does" He snapped at me, but I just rolled my eyes.  
"You pushed me away years ago Stefan, you know when I brought nothing but shame to the family name, you remember 1858? Better yet, remember your whole life?" I glared at him.  
"How many times do I have to apologize for that" Stefan asked me.  
"Are you serious? You stood there and watched as mother and father took a part of me away, while calling me a disgrace... and you just stood there, like you did all your life! ...it's going to take more than a simple apology" I snapped at him.  
"Stefan. Have you seen my sister?" Matt, Elena's ex asked walking over to us, interrupting us. "No, sorry" Stef apologized.  
"I can't find her, she's missing" He told us sounding worried.  
Well she has just been bitten by an 'animal'.  
I smirked as I heard something with my enchanted hearing. "I'll go look for her" I told him before walking away, it's not like I could vamp speed away with him stood there.  
When I knew I was out of sight of the humans, I sped up to the church roof, where Damon stood with Vicki, on the edge of the rooftop, tormenting her.  
"Fancy sharing?" I asked him with a smile on my face. "Ah, Stiles. My favorite Brother... Stefan's such a broody guy" Damon sighed dramatically, making me rolls my eyes.  
"Are you going soft in your old age, Damon? I haven't being your brother for a while now" I reminded him, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"And that was wrong of me, and I'm sorry... I heard what you said to Stefan" I nodded for him to carry on. "I'm sorry for what I allowed them to do. I shouldn't have done that. You're my twin, I should have stuck by you" I smirked but nodded.  
I knew that was the best apology I was gonna get from him, so I obviously took what I could get. I knew him too well.  
Stefan, was going to have to do a lot more than apologize. I was more pissed off with him, than I was with Damon.  
"So are we sharing?" I asked nodding over to Vicki.  
Before Damon could say anything, Stefan joined us, and like usual he was brooding.  
"Not bad. Have you being eating bunnies again?" Damon asked him, with a smirk on his face, as he kept a hold of Vicki.  
"Let her go" Stefan begged walking closer to them. "Really?" Damon asked as he removed his hand off of Vicki's mouth.  
"Ok" Damon looked down to the ground and acted as if he was going to let her fall. "No, no, no" Stef begged, as he took a step closer to them.  
Damon laughed to himself before he flung her over to Stefan. "Relax. I don't need her to be dead, but you might" Damon told him, shrugging his shoulder.  
He looked over at Vicki walking over to her, bending down so he was level with her. "What attacked you the other night?" He asked her.  
"I don't know, an animal" Vicki told him sitting up, looking at him confused.  
"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard... What attacked you?" I asked her.  
I wanted to know if Stefan's compulsion was strong enough.  
She started to think before she started to move backwards on the floor away from Damon. "A vampire" Her voice was trembling with fear, a typical human reaction.  
"Who did this to you?" Damon asked her. "You did!" She shouted, moving further away from him.  
Damon made the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong" He flicked his eyes over to Stefan, smirking before looking back at Vicki. "Stefan" He told her, making her turn her head to look at Stef.  
"Don't" Stef begged, as Damon pulled Vicki up to stand next to him. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster" Damon compelled her.  
"Damon, please. Please don't do this" Stef begged.  
"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now" Damon told him before ripping Vicki's plaster off of her neck revealing blood and the two puncture holes that Damon left her with.  
"Your choice of life style has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks, it's nothing compared to the power you can have. That you now need... You can change that, human blood gives you that" Damon told him laughing as Stef started struggling with his thirst for her blood.  
Stefan pushed Vicki away before bending over with his hands on his knees. "You have two choices brother, you can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming vampire all over the town square" Damon told him.  
"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stef asked, looking at Damon.  
"No, I want you to remember who you are" Damon told him, making me roll my eyes.  
"He's right, Stefan. We're vampires. It's our nature to want to feed from humans. It's in the job description" I stated, joining the conversation.  
"What? You want me to feed and kill, so I remember what it's like to be a sibling again? ... You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires are back in Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them shove a steak through my heart... At least I'll be rid of the two of you" Stefan spat at me and Damon.  
I wasn't going to lie, his comment hurt, but like I've always done, I buried it away, not letting anyone see how much his comment hurt me.  
Damon laughed to himself before walking over to Vicki; who was still sat on the floor. He bent down to be level with her again, whispering something into her ear.  
"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked coming out of the trance. "Eugh. My stitch is open" She said mostly to herself.  
"You okay?" Stef asked her, looking worried. "I took some pills man... I'm good" She stood up and walked off.  
Before any of us could say anything Damon jumped off of the roof and rushed off to god knows where.  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, before looking at Stefan. "See you later little brother" I smirked at him as I jumped off of the roof and rushed to the boarding house.  
I couldn't be bothered to get in the middle of their argument. It was stupid.  
If Stefan wanted to drink human blood, he would, but he doesn't because he can't handle it.  
Don't get me wrong, my little brother was a lot more fun on human blood, but if he wants to slowly kill himself, then who am I to stop him?


	4. Chapter 4

  
As I walked down the stairs this morning, I had a front row seat to Damon dancing around the parlor _._ Just what I want first thing this morning.

I wasn't with it right now, I'm not a morning person, and I definitely don't appreciate been woken up by Damon's rubbish music.

I went down to the basement to get myself a blood bag – from the collection I got myself, last night – before making my way back into the parlor.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" I groaned as I flopped down onto the couch. "Would you believe me if I told you I met a girl?" He asked smirking at me.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as my lips twitched in amusement. "I believe that you have a compelled, walking, human blood bag girl"

"You know me so well brother" Damon smirked down at me.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled to myself, before letting out a satisfying moan, as the blood fell onto my tongue.

"I've been thinking" He started making me snort. "Wow, Damon Salvatore's been thinking" I spoke sarcastically, receiving a glare from him.

I needed to engrave this moment into my brain, so I can remember the day Damon thought about something.

"So, what is it that you've been thinking about?" I asked, urging him to carry on.

"We both want to ruin Stefan's life, so we should work together. The Salvatore twins back together again" He smirked at me. Raising one of his eyebrows.

"Has my brother missed me?" I asked in amusement, sitting up to look at him.

"Look I've apologized, I know I was wrong for what I've done, and you're my twin brother. My double. My best friend. My partner in crime... I should have looked out for you Stiles, and for that I'm truly sorry. Sorry for everything" He apologized, and I knew he was been honest.

I know him like I know the back of my hand.  _I hope_.

"You have one more chance Damon. I'm only doing this because you're my twin, but fuck up one more time there will be no turning back" I warned him.

"Deal... but if anyone asks, this conversation never happened. Got it little brother?" Damon asked me with amusement.

"You're older than me by 5 minutes Damon! ...and Deal... I'll not tell anyone that Damon Salvatore has just given his brother an apology" I smirked at him.

The rest of the morning was spent with me and Damon sitting in the living room drinking blood and alcohol.

"Our little brothers on the school football team" Damon told me, as I threw my empty blood bag on the coffee table, making that my 4th one this morning.

I didn't necessarily need them, I just wanted them.

Call it boredom.

"Where's my little brother that relished in human blood? He was less broody" I sighed shaking my head.

Damon didn't have chance to make a comment as Stefan walked through the door. "How was try-outs? Did you make the team?" Damon asked him.

Stefan didn't say anything, he stood leaning against the doorframe staring at the both of us. "Look. I want to apologize Stefan. I've done some soul searching, and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us, the three of us. Stiles's already agreed to start fresh, so what do you say?" Damon asked him.

"You're our little brother, so if you want to live a normal happy human life, then we want that for you. Maybe we could as wel. We can learn to be a non-living, living person" I joined the conversation, trying to keep a straight face before I burst out laughing, along with Damon.

 

"It doesn't have to be this way between us" Stefan tried to reason.

"Do you not grow tired of being the peace maker, Stefan?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

"I saw Elena today, BTW, that means ' _by the way_ '. She was at cheer leading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts" Damon started, but with the glare Stefan was sending him, he carried on. "Simmer down I didn't even go near her" he told him as he held his hands up in surrender. "Bedsides, I've got my own cheerleader now... That reminds me, I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms and all that. Wish me luck" Damon told us before leaving the house.

Leaving me with my broody brother.  _Cheers Damon!_

"Who's his date Stiles?" Stefan interrogated, but I shrugged my shoulders. "How the hell am I supposed to know? We might be twins, but I don't know what he's doing and who he's with all the time... If you carry on being so broody, you'll get more frown lines" I shot him a quick look before I walked past him towards the front door, patting his cheek as I did.

I made my way to the Grill, since I refuse to spend the day in the boarding house. Plus there wasn't anything better to do in this little town.

I compelled myself a bottle of wine, flicking my eyes around the bar. There weren't really many people in here, well not anyone I recognized.

I miss  _New York,_ there's a lot more humans to feed from, there's no council, and there's a lot more to do there. Plus, my house in New York is amazing.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone and messaged Damon, to see where he was.

I was bored, and when I get bored, bad things tend to happen, and that isn't really good, especially in this town.

**I'm at Elena's with our little brother and Elena's friends. You're missing out on all the fun – Damon**

I smirked to myself. I bet our little brother was pissed off when Damon got invited in. Oh, how I'd have loved to have seen his face. I bet he's got a couple of extra frown lines.

Not wanting to miss out on anything else, I quickly walked out of the bar, before rushing over to Elena's – using my supernatural speed.

As I stood outside the Gilbert household, I could hear my brothers, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking.

I take it that Caroline is Damon's new human blood bag.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to the door and knocked, before waiting for someone to answer.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, since Elena answered the door a couple of seconds later.

"Stiles?" Elena asked shocked. "Hi Elena. Are my brothers here?" I asked her as I looked at the door frame, gritting my teeth.

I hate these invisible barriers that stop us vampires from entering, if we haven't been invited in.

Before she could say anything, Stefan appeared behind her, out of nowhere. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" He basically growled at me, and I just smirked at him.

"I came to see my 2 brothers, and the lovely Elena. I mean I need to know the girl that my little brother fancies" I smirked at him before looking at Elena.

"Am I ok to come in?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow, but before she could answer Stefan butted in.

"NO!" He shouted, before looking at Elena. "Don't invite her in, Elena" He warned her making me roll my eyes.

"What? You said the same thing when Damon came" She stated confused making me smirk. I think my little bro needs to cool it down.

"It's alright Elena just ignore him" Damon spoke as he joined us, looking at me with a smirk, noticing I was still stuck outside, thanks to the barrier.

I glared at him; I bet the big baboon didn't think it was so amusing when he was the one who were stuck out here.

"Can I come in?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah... sure" She spoke confusingly looking at me and my brothers.

"Sorry. It's just that we were brought up with manners. We don't like entering other peoples' properties without their permission" I smiled at her.

I'm sure she was wondering why I didn't just walk in, especially when she left enough room for me to enter.

I walked into the living room where Bonnie and Caroline were sat, looking around the room, and everything else I could see.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline snapped, making me chuckle to myself.

"Stiles Salvatore. She's my twin brother" Damon introduced me, sending me a wink.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Stefan asked giving me a pointed look, as he sat down next to Elena.

"Well, I was bored at the grill. I already drank a bottle of wine to myself, so I messaged Damon. Once I found out you were here, I thought I should come and join you" I smirked at him, knowing he didn't like the fact that I've now being invited in, and I could come in whenever I wanted to.

I looked around the room, as I sat down in one of the empty seats. This would sure be an entertaining night.

"Wait. You're their Brother?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Hmm-hmm" I hummed looking around the room, then looking at Elena. "I must say you have a beautiful home, Elena. Ours is like a bloody museum" I chuckled.

"Thank you. Damon said the same thing" She smiled at me.

I looked at Damon. "Great minds think alike. Isn't that right brother?" I asked raising my eyebrows, receiving a wink from him.

Nobody said anything and you could cut the tension with a knife, but thankfully Caroline spoke up.

Actually I don't really know if that's a good thing or not.

"I can't believe Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. Good for you. Go for it"

"That's what we always tell him. I mean you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" Damon told her giving Stefan a pointed look, as I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routine" Caroline ranted, with a small sigh.

I rolled my eyes at the towns' gossip queen.

Couldn't he have chosen a different human? Maybe someone who didn't talk so much.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie spoke up, giving Caroline a pointed look.

"I guess we could put her in the back" Caroline mussed, acting as if Elena wasn't even in the same room.

Eugh! Does she ever shut up!?

"You know Elena, you don't seem like the cheerleader type" I spoke up, wanting to shut Caroline up. Elena gave me a weak smile before drinking her coffee.

"Yeah that's because her parents just died. Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a  _blah_  phase. She used to be way more fun" Caroline spoke in one breath "...and I say that with complete sensitivity" She added once she noticed the look both Bonnie and Elena were giving her.

"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact Stiles, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" Damon told her, but gave me an apologetic look before smirking at Stefan.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan told him, trying to get off the subject.

Stef then turned to me, giving me a pleading look, wanting me to help him out. Yeah because I'm going to make this easy for him.  _Hell no!_

"He's right Damon. I don't think he wants to talk about  _her_ , while he's with his girlfriend and her friends" I told him with a small smile on my face, before looking at Stefan who was glaring at me.

It was quiet for a while, until Elena broke the silence. "Well I need to go clean-up"

Wanting to mess about with Stef more, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, where I could hear Elena.

"You know Elena, I like you" I spoke as I stood at the table, making her look at me surprised, but also confused.

"You make Stefan smile and that's something I haven't seen in a long time" I carried on, giving her the best friendly smile I could.

"Earlier, were you talking about Katherine?" She asked me and I nodded to her. I wasn't going to lie to her.

"How did she die?" She asked me, and I'm sure my eyes looked distant as I remembered the night my life changed.

"A tragic fire" I spoke up as the memories flashed before my eyes.

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to lie, but the whole truth wasn't what she needed to know.

I didn't want her running around town like a crazy, screaming Vampire.

"Recently?" She asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts, making me smirk.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I winked at her, making her laugh since she thought I was joking.

But, what she didn't realize is, that I was being honest.

"It seems like it was yesterday" Damon spoke, as he finally joined us, instead of eavesdropping from around the corner.

"What was she like?" Elena asked looking at us both.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive" Damon answered her with a smile on his face.

"Who dated her first out of you and Stefan?" Elena asked him making me laugh, but I tried to cover it with a cough, but I don't think it worked from the look Damon shot me.

"Ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine" Damon told her, as I walked out of the Kitchen to go join Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline.

I didn't want to hear anything that had to do with Katherine.

"I'll go see if Elena needs any help" Bonnie mumbled as I walked back into the living room _,_ giving me a funny look as she passed me.

I guess she doesn't like me, especially since she saw my darkness the other day. But she's still new to her magic, so she might not know, what I actually am.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like from the sandbox" Caroline spoke up making me chuckle, that was totally random.

"That's a really nice scarf" Stefan complimented making me roll my eyes. "Thanks. It's new" Caroline smiled at him.

"Can I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off" Stefan asked her. "I can't" Caroline told him. "Why not? Are you ok?" Stefan asked her, making me sigh.

"Leave it alone Stefan, let them do as they please, she's alive" I told him, knowing what he really wanted to see. Damon's bite marks on her.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off" Caroline told him, confused.

"What are you two kids and one adult talking about?" Damon asked as he walked into the room. Even though he probably heard it all.

"I was just commenting on Caroline's scarf" Stefan told him, giving him a glare.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked him, looking at me and Stefan, giggling, before looking back at Damon. "For me?" Damon asked her. "Hmm... I don't think so" She shook her head, smiling.

"Get rid of her Damon, before I kill her" I spoke, gritting my teeth together.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen" He finally compelled her. Thank god!

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen" She spoke smiling at us.

"Fantastic" I smiled at her, sarcastically, before she made her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Damon and Stefan started arguing about feeding off of humans, and how they don't exist for Damon's amusement.

"Alright, you've both had your fun. Damon you've used Caroline and you've both got to me and Elena, now it's time for you both to leave" Stefan ordered making me and Damon laugh.

"We could leave Stefan... but we've being invited in. We can come back whenever we want" I smirked at him, before patting them both on the shoulder and walking in to the kitchen.

"It was nice to see you again Elena, Bonnie, and it was nice meeting you, Caroline" I smiled at them.

"Are you going already?" Caroline asked, looking like a lost puppy. "Yep. I've got things to do" I chuckled at her before leaving Elena's home, and going back to the boarding house.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up hearing Stefan talk about a party or something. Apparently the high school was having a small party to celebrate a new season for the football team. I got a quick shower before getting ready for the day. I decided to wear a pair of black shorts, with a red tank top. I paired them with a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. I prushed my hair, before making my way downstairs. I went down to the basement to get myself a blood bag, before deciding to once again spend my day at the grill. But as soon as it started getting dark outside, I made my way to the school, where I knew Damon and Stefan would be. Damon – because he wants to ruin Stefan's life, and Stefan – well he's on the football team. Just as I arrived I received a message off Damon. Stefan's gave Elena a necklace full of vevrain, so don't try compelling her. I tried and failed. Instead of a kiss, she slapped me. - Damon Seriously? Well I suppose if you want to protect your Human girlfriend from your vampire siblings, that's one way to go. I just wish I was there to see her slap him, he deserves a good slap now and again. I met up with Damon, who looked pissed off. "Sort the face out, Damon. You got rejected and slapped. Get over it" I laughed making him glare at me. "Come on" He grumbled before walking off, to god knows where. "Surely you've been rejected before, Damon" I grmbled realising how upset he seemed about it. "What you did back there. You had Jeremy's back" I heard Matt, and as I looked up, I noticed he was stood talking to Stefan. "He's a messed up kid. Somebody's got to look out for him" Stefan told him' shrugging his shoulders. "I know... Look this week at practice I was a dick" Matt told him. "You had your reasons" Stefan told him making me roll my eyes. "That's still no excuse" Matt told him before holding out his hand for Stefan to shake, which he did. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you" I guess they're supposed to be playing a game tonight. As soon as Matt walked away Damon started clapping, making an appearance from the shadows. "Isn't that nice... Stefan joins the team and makes a friend" Damon cooed making me laugh as I walked out of the shadows. "It's all rah rah, go team, yeah!" I sang, as I walked out of the shadows. "Not tonight. I'm done with the both of you" Stefan told us before going to walk off but I sped in front of him. "Damon told me about the little present you gave to Elena. Vervain in a necklace? How romantic" I snorted. "I must admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone's resisted my compulsion... Now, where did you get it?" Damon asked walking over to stand next to me. "Does it matter?" Stefan asked him. "I guess I could seduce her old fashion way" Damon called as Stefan walked around us. "Or I could just eat her. Get rid of her all together" I called making him stop walking and quickly turn to look at me and Damon, walking towards us. "You're not going to hurt her, neither of you" Stefan told us, thinking I wouldn't, when I definitely would. "No?" Damon asked, with a raised eyebrow. "No you won't Damon because there's a part of you that cares for her. I was worried you had no humanity left that you had become the monster that you pretend to be" Stefan stated. "That doesn't mean I won't kill her" I spoke up with a smile on my face. "You won't touch her Stiles. Just like Damon, I thought you had no humanity left in you, but I can still see the man that cried when he lost everything" He spoke but I rolled my eyes. "That was ridiculous Stefan" "Salvatore" Someone called, and as I flicked my eyes behind Stefan, I realized it were the coach. Mr Tanner. "What the hell?! We've got a game to play" He snapped. I looked over at Stefan. "I have no humanity, brother" I told him, with no emotion, just as I rushed behind Mr Tanner. My face vamped out before I bit down on his neck, letting his blood flow into my mouth. Once I knew he was dead, I threw his dead body onto the floor, looking up at Stefan and Damon. Damon was smiling at me, while Stefan stared at me, shocked. "I'll let you clean this mess up brother" I smirked at him before speeding off back to the boarding house. I went down to the basement grabbing myself a blood bag, before heading up to my room. I had a quick shower, getting changed into some comfortable clothes, before walking over to the hidden cupboard, opening it to reveal my valid possessions. I grabbed the wooden box, before walking over to my new bed, shutting the door as I did. I laid down on my stomach with the blood bag in one hand, while I opened the wooden box with the other – revealing some of my victim's possessions that I've collected over the years. Some of them I can't remember who they belonged to. They're probably from my victims when I was spending my immortal life feeding, drinking and killing – the time it was all blurry. I grabbed the necklace that's always stood out to me. It held the triquetra symbol, with two crescent moons at both sides. I don't know why, but ever since I first found it in this box, it's always stood out to me. Always catching my eye. I put the necklace back into the box, before looking at the rest of the possessions. After looking through it all, I put it back into my hidden cupboard. I couldn't have anyone finding them. Throwing the empty blood bag into the bin I had in my room, I jumped into bed, pulling the covers over my head. The last thing I remember hearing is Damon and Stefan arguing with each other. Will they ever go a day without bickering?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone i hope you enjoy my writing so far, i would love to hear what you guys think about my story.  
> so please anyone who read that just leave a small comment of what you think , if you like it or hate it anything   
> here is link of what stiles wore to the party. https://twitter.com/daildylanobrien

**_  
Stiles _ **

_"Dear diary. Life sucks. My brothers are ruining my life. I want to make amends, but their humanity is no more"_ I mocked Stefan as I walked into his room, noticing he was sat at his desk, writing in his diary.

"Did you know Damon's started to cover his tracks?" Stef asked me, closing his diary and putting it in his desk drawer.

"Yes. He wants to stay for a while, and so do I. Damon enjoys yours and Elena's company, and I enjoy being back in our home town" I smirked at him. "Tell Elena, I said hello" I called before running down to the basement, for a blood bag.

I didn't want the council on my ass if I went around killing the civilians of Mystic Falls.

I walked into the living room, where Damon was sat reading Stef's school work. "Didn't expect to see you here" I mumbled as I sat down on the couch.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. This country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years" He mumbled before throwing the book down.

I rolled my eyes, just as Zach walked in, staring at Damon. "Eugh. The fun police are here" I mumbled smirking at Damon.

He laughed, before looking over at Zach. "What can I do you for, Zach? What's on your mind?" Damon asked him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" He asked, getting straight to the point. "To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important" Damon smiled at him.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" He asked, making Damon rush over to him, grabbing him by the throat. "You are in no position to question me" Damon gritted out.

"Put him down, Damon. He's family" I spoke up, rolling my eyes. I might not have known my half-brother - whoever he was, but family is family.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Zach gasped out, since Damon still had hold of him. "This is not upset, Zach" Damon told him.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he came downstairs joining us in the living room. "Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time" Damon told him, as he let Zach go, leaving the house

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked Zach, who was still trying to get his breath back.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many people have to die before you see that?" He asked him, before looking at me. "You don't exactly help. You go around killing everyone and anyone"

I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me, but I haven't had blood from the vein, since I've being here. I've being drinking blood bags. I don't fancy the council on my arse" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You kill innocent people" Zach stated before looking back at Stefan. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that" Stef told him.

"Well this is boring. I'm going out" I spoke up leaving them. I couldn't be bothered to deal with them.

I was just about to go to the grill, when my phone beeped, signaling that I had a message.

**Founders party tonight. Wear something pretty. And act like we're a normal family. - Damon**

I rolled my eyes at the text. We're far from a normal family. We're more of a dysfunctional family.

I decided to go to the grill for a drink before I had to get ready. I needed a drink anyway. Family problems, drive me insane.

 

Sighing I slammed the glass onto the bar, just as I was joined by some random man. "What's with the long face?" He asked making me raise my eyebrow.

"If I was you, I would leave" I told him, not bothering to look at him. "Now why would I leave a pretty boy like you, alone?" He asked.

Sighing, I turned my head towards him, connecting my eyes with his.  _"Turn around, and walk away"_ I compelled him.

He blinked before turning around and walking away, making me smirk. Gotta love compulsion.

I looked at the time, noticing I needed to head back to the boarding house to get ready for the founders party.

I got a quick shower before getting ready. I decided to wear my  suits.

 

  
After checking myself in the mirror, I grabbed my ring that some how i feel connected to i put it on my ring finger  before walking into Stefan's room, where both of my brothers was.

Damon was pouring himself a drink, while Stefan was sat down on a chair, watching him.

"Oh well, here's to history repeating itself, eh" Damon smirked at Stefan.

I guess I came in, when they was halfway through a conversation.

Damon went to have a drink, but instead of pouring it into his mouth, he let it pour onto the floor, the glass following behind it.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain... I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me.. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment... Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon spoke before walking out of the room.

Once I knew he had left the house, I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you playing at?" I asked Stefan.

"It needs to be done" He stated, receiving a nod from me. "Yes, it does. But surely you knew he was going to smell it" I rose my eyebrows.

"Of course. But it did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon" I smirked.

"Wow, maybe you do have a brain" I laughed, shaking my head. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked me, looking at my outfit.

"The same place you are...The Founders party" I smirked. "See you there, brother" I called as I walked out of his room, leaving him with his eyes wide.

Does he really think that I'll do something stupid?

Making sure I had my car keys and my phone in my pocket, I made my way outside and into my car, driving to the Lockwood's home.

Once I arrived, I joined Damon, who was stood with Caroline. "Brother, have you thought about how we're gonna get in?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Please tell me that the idiot has a plan.

"Of course" He smirked at me as we came up to the doors.

"Do tell" I stated raising my eyebrows, since we was stuck outside and Caroline had already crossed the threshold.  _Eugh!_

"Caroline! You look smashing" Carol - Tyler Lockwood's mother and the Mayor's wife - spoke as she walked over to us, giving Caroline a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon, and hisbrother Stiles" Caroline introduced us.

"Oh, well, come on in" She smiled, making me smirk as I stepped over the threshold. "Thank you" I smiled at her, receiving a smile back.

Oh, if she only knew that she'd just invited a vampire into her home.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while" Damon spoke with a secret smile on his face.

More like over 100 years.

"Well, enjoy" Carol told us before walking off.

"I'm gonna get a drink" I mumbled before taking off.

I didn't want to be a  _third wheeler_ , even if they aren't in a real relationship.

I spent the day next to the bar, drinking. It was the only thing to do.

I didn't know anyone here, and I didn't fancy playing nice with the humans.

It's not like it will effect me. The tolerance a vampire has for alcohol is amazing.

Tired of the looks I was getting for nearly drinking all of the alcohol, I decided to look for my brothers.

I found Stefan and Elena in a room where all the historical artifacts was. "Wow, look. It's the original guest registry" Elena spoke as I walked in, as she stood in front of a list of names.

_Oh, shit._

I walked over to them. "Look at all these familiar names - Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Is that Damon Salvatore? Stiles Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" She asked, as she read a couple of names off of the list.

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. We were named after them" I spoke up, trying to stop her mind from ticking.

I didn't need her figuring anything out. I have enough to deal with, and I didn't want to add a Katherine-look-a-like human, who shouts vampire to the whole town, on to the list of things I need to deal with.

"Tragic story actually" Damon mused as he walked into the room, with Caroline next to him, with a smile on her face.

Does she ever go away?

"We don't need to bore them with the stories of the past" Stefan glared at Damon. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear about your family" Elena spoke, smiling affectionately at him.

_Give me the sick bucket._

"Well I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me" Caroline complained.  _Please just hurry up and kill her, Damon._

"Mm-hmm" Damon hummed.  _What is he up to?_

_"stiles, would you dance with me please?"_

"sorry sweetie i don't dance, maybe you can ask Stefan here?" i put a fake smile on my face as i nodded to him.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena, who was shocked by her question. "Oh, uh..." Elena trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I don't really dance too" Stefan tried to get out of it.

"Don't lie brother" I told him before looking at Elena. "You should see him. He can do the waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all" I smirked at her.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked her. "It's up to Stefan" Elena told her, but I could tell she was uncomfortable.

_Just stand up for yourself woman._

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer" Caroline told her before she dragged Stefan outside.

"I want to apologize for being a world class jerk the other night, when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm ...acting out, trying to punish Stefan" Damon apologized, when he knew Stefan was out of ear-shot.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"It happened a long time ago... Let's just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry, and it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" I told her as I pointed to the Original guest list.

"Tell me about them" She was basically begging.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-" Damon started but Elena cut him off. "The battle of Willow Creek"

"Right" I nodded. "I know. We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside" She told me, making me chuckle quietly, to myself.

"What the history books left out, was the people that was killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive... Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood... The three Salvatore siblings died that night"

"Who was in the church that they tried to save?" Elena asked, looking at me and Damon. "A woman, I suppose. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked her.

Elena apologized for everything that was going on between Damon and Stefan, but said she couldn't get in the middle of it and that she hoped that they could work it out, before leaving.

I give her points for that. Let's just hope it doesn't come to the point where she loves them both.

I looked over at Damon, who was smiling.

I knew why he was so desperate to come to the founder's party. I wasn't stupid, and to know that Damon thinks I am, is insulting.

"Well, I'm going to get another drink" I mumbled as I walked out of the room and over to the bar.

I didn't want to be near Damon, in case I said something that would make this whole thing harder.

I don't know how long I had been sat at the bar, when Elena came walking over to me. "Elena. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Do you know what your brother has being doing to Caroline?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry darling. You'll have to elaborate" I told her, raising my eyebrow.

"Caroline's got bruises all over her body, and bite marks" I nodded my head at her, making her look at me confused. "Why don't you seem shocked?" She asked, sounding disgusted.

"Anything Damon does, doesn't surprise me" I told her, making her stare at me, before storming off outside.

I sighed, before downing my drink, and spotting Damon walk outside, pulling Caroline with him, looking pissed off, and she looked scared.

I wanted to follow, just in case it got out of hand. I wasn't bothered if he killed her, but we are at a founder's party.

Plus, I could really do with Damon getting weak, and left to desiccate. I can do what I came here for, without Damon getting in my way.

_"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you"_  Damon spoke as he stood behind her, with his arms around her waist.  _"I swear I didn't say-"_  She started but Damon cut her off.

_"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now"_  He spoke before biting her neck, drinking her blood, as they both dropped to the floor.

A couple of seconds later, he pulled away, looking like it was a struggle for him to breathe.  _"What the hell?"_  He struggled to speak.  _Vervain._

_"You know, I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers"_  Stefan spoke up as he walked over to Damon, before grabbing him and speeding away, just as Caroline woke up.

I didn't bother to stick around, instead I went and jumped into my car, making my way home for the night.

As I walked in I was welcomed to Stefan carrying Damon down to the basement.  _Now my job just got a lot easier._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Stiles _ **

The next morning I woke up early, and jumped into the shower before getting ready for the day ahead. I was busy, busy, today.

I didn't have much time left.

I decided to be myself more today and wear a pair of denim ripped jeans, with a black long sleeved crop top, pairing them with a pair of  _Christian Louboutin_ kne _e-_ boots. I wore one of my Lapis Lazuli bracelets.

 

I grabbed one of my leather jackets before making my way downstairs. 

Damon's been in the cell that we had in the basement for 5 days now. He was knocked out until 2 days ago, but I still haven't being able to do my job, as I'm always coming up to a dead end. Which isn't good.

I decided to go check on Damon, see if he's desiccated yet. With a bit of luck he has.

As I stood at the door, looking through the gap - that had small metal bars through it - my eyes landed on Damon.

He didn't look good, if anything he looked on the verge of desiccation. But, that's good for me.

"Stiles. Let me out" He gasped out, hoping I'd help him.

"No can do, brother. If I let you out, I'll be joining you" I told him, before walking into the room where my chest freezer was, where I keep my blood bags.

Grabbing one, I made my way upstairs, and out to my car. I wasn't going to stay in. I had my own life, and since I wasn't getting anywhere with my job, I decided to drink the day away at the grill.

I knew I couldn't drink anyone's blood. Even if I compelled them to forget. I'll be the next one in that cell.

I walked over to the bar flagging down the bar man. "I'll have a glass of wine" I ordered, but surprisingly a bottle was put in front of me, along with a glass. "On the house" He winked at me before walking off.

Wow, a free bottle of wine. And no compulsion.

I poured myself a drink, looking around the grill, seeing that there was hardly anyone here, which is a surprise. It's everyone's hang out spot.

I had just finished my bottle of wine when I received a message from Stefan.

**Damon's escaped and Zach's dead. - Stefan**

How the hell as he managed to escape? Zach wouldn't have let him out, I know for a fact. He was the one who gave Stefan the vervain.

I ran my hand through my hair before making sure I had my phone and car keys, before walking outside and jumped into my car to head home.

I guess that's the Salvatore name over with now. Since me and my brothers are the only Salvatore's left alive, well as alive as we are.

As I pulled up, Stefan was just opening the door to Elena, but by the look on his face, he didn't know she was there.

"What are you?" Elena demanded as soon as he opened the door. "Oh boy... I guess she knows" I spoke up as I stepped out of my car, making them both look at me.

"No, I don't" Elena denied. "Of course you do. You just don't want to believe it" I told her, as I walked over to them, sitting down on the wall, on the porch.

"Stiles" Stefan warned me, giving me a look telling me to shut up, before he looked back towards Elena, who, may I add, looked freaked out.

I know I said I didn't want to deal with her screaming vampire to the whole town, but screwing shit up for Stefan, was so much more fun.

"You do, or you wouldn't be here" Stefan stated, making me roll my eyes. That's basically what I bloody said!

"It's not possible. It can't be" Elena denied, not wanting to believe it.

"Everything you know, and every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked her, dragging it out.

Just tell her, for god sake.

"What.Are.You?" She asked again, strongly.

Knowing Stefan was going to weasel out of it, I decided to tell her. "For crying out loud! We're vampires, darling. The three of us are vampires. The original Salvatore siblings" I told her.

"I shouldn't of come" Elena told us, starting to walk backwards, towards her car. "Please" Stefan called, trying to make her listen to him first, but she ignored him.

I rushed in front of her, stopping her. "And where do you think you're going, little Miss curious? Just hear him out" I told her.

"How-How did you do that?" She stuttered making me smirk.

She tried to step past me, but I stood in front of her blocking her again. She tried 2 more times, until she realized I wasn't going to let her past. "Let me go" She begged.

"Nu-hu. You need to listen to him. You came here wanting to know the truth, so shut up and listen to him" I told her, glaring down at her.

"Elena, there are things you need to know" Stefan spoke as he walked over to stand next to me and in front of her.

She didn't listen. Instead she side-stepped him, and he let her.

She didn't even look back, she jumped into her car and sped off. Leaving Stefan upset and me pissed off.

If she blabs, I will kill her!

I flicked my eyes over to Stefan. "You need to make sure she doesn't spill, Stefan. If she does she'll become my midnight snack" I warned him before making my way up to my bedroom.

I loved my room, especially now that it was all done. Thank god.

My en' suite was finished along with my bedroom and closet. I even had my own mini bar that was fully stocked, a big flat screen TV. Basically it had everything I needed.

After a couple of drinks and a nice bubble bath, I jumped into bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling fresh as a daisy, so after getting ready for the day, I made my way downstairs to get a blood bag before walking into the parlor, where Damon was, with an unconscious Vicki – who was laid on one of the couches.

"Where's Stefan? I'm bored and getting really impatient having to stay in the house. I want my ring back" Damon greeted me walking around the room walking in the shadows.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine" I sang, knowing it would wine him up.

After the glare he sent me, I rolled my eyes. "Well you're no fun... I don't know where he is, the last time I saw him was last night, when Elena came around asking what we are" Damon raised his eyebrow at me.

Before he could say anything I noticed Vicki was getting blood all-over the couch. "Not on the couch. Damon, your little friends ruining the furniture" I growled as I glared at him, pouring the blood into a glass.

Like the idiot that he is, he fed her his blood, so she could heal.

I have a feeling that isn't going to end well.

Damon let her get in his shower, to freshen up, but as she came running down the stairs in her panties and vest top, I knew it was time for me to leave.

I decided to drive around town, to see if I could get anywhere with this job, but I couldn't. It was all a dead end. I phoned Stefan, telling him he needed to give, Damon his ring back before he killed everyone in this town.

Tired of driving around town, I decided to find Stefan and the first place I decided to check was, Elena's.

Once she opened the door, she quickly closed it again, noticing it was me. Laughing to myself, I pushed the door back open with no effort, as she still tried to push it shut.

"A little warning darling. Be careful who you invite in to your home, you never know what sort of monsters they are" I told her as I walked in, smirking to myself as she took a step back, to get more distance between us.

"Don't fret. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, in the long run I'm on your team, but I'm sure you'll find that out soon... Where's my little brother?" I asked as I looked around.

"He's out looking for Vicki" She snapped, glaring at me.

"Let me guess. Damon turned her into a vampire?" I sighed shaking my head. "Yes!" Elena snapped, glaring at me. Again.

"Don't look at me with those judgy eyes. I didn't turn her, and I didn't tell him to. You'll have to excuse his behaviour. He hates not getting what he wants. He's always been like it. I'm sure she'll thank him for it later" I chuckled shaking my head a bit.

"Why? Did you thank Katherine?" She asked smirking at me, thinking she had gotten to me. "Let me guess. Stefan gave you the whole life story" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, but I got enough. You're making his life hell because you had a couple of arguments when you were human" She snapped at me.

I snorted shaking my head. "Oh, I get it. He only told you what he wanted you to know. Typical Stefan" I sighed shaking my head before I looked back at Elena. "FYI, I hated Katherine. Tell Stefan I'm looking for him" I told her before I sped off into the woods to see if he was there. Feeding from animals.

As I got deeper into the woods, I found Stefan laid on the floor with Damon next to him, grabbing his daylight ring off of Stefan, before putting it back onto his finger.

I heard someone's fangs piercing someone's skin and as I turned my head, Vicki had her fangs pierced in Logan Fells neck, completing the transition. "I'm sorry" She apologized before rushing off, to god knows where.

"That's another one" I chuckled as I walked over to Logan Fells body, seeing something on the floor next to him.

"Wooden bullets they know" Stefan spoke up holding one up, as I picked up whatever it was that Logan had.

"No shit, Sherlock. They knew we were back the moment dead bodies started showing up one after another" I told him before speeding home.

I wasn't bothered about what happened or where Vicki was, I just wanted to get home and inspect what I found.

It looked familiar.

As I laid on my bed looking at the device I found, Damon and Stefan walked into my room. "A little privacy would be nice" I grumbled, as I hid the device under my pillow.

"We need to go find Vicki and you're helping" Stefan demanded.

"And why am I doing this? I wasn't the idiot who fed her my blood then killed her" I reminded him, raising my eyebrow. "If I'm doing it then you are" Damon spoke up dragging me out of my room.

_Well. Okay then!_

It didn't take us long to find her. She was in the car park at the high school with Tyler Lockwood, getting ready to feed off of him, but Stefan pulled her off before she could.

_Always ruining the fun, little brother!_

"What's going on here? Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked as he looked between me, my brothers and Vicki. "You, don't talk" Damon snapped at him.

"Screw you, dude" Tyler snapped, making me burst out laughing. "Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon asked looking at Tyler.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan warned, as he kept hold of Vicki. "Come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked Stefan, just before Tyler punched him in the face.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him" Vicki gritted, struggling in Stefan's hold.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and started to compel him.  _"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here"_  He threw Tyler away from us before we all rushed away back to the boarding house.

I just wanted to go to sleep for a bit, and then wake up, and find out more about this little device.

"Remind me why you dragged me out" I mumbled as we walked back into the house, and I walked up to my room.

"Just for extra back-up" Damon called all cheery.

"Fuck off, Damon" I called down to him.

When I walked into my room, I quickly got changed into a pair of shorts and a vest top before jumping into my bed?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Stiles _ **

I woke up this morning, hearing Damon, Vicki and Stefan in his room, so I decided I should get up. I had a quick shower before getting changed.

 

  
I grabbed the device I found, well the compass, before I made my way into Stefan's room.

"There's nothing in here about that Logan guy I killed. Not a word" Damon mussed.

"Someone's covered it up" I spoke as I walked into Stef's room, flicking the compass between my fingers.

"What is that?" Vicki asked, looking at me. "It's a very special, very old compass" I told her as I sat on top of Stefan's desk, passing the compass to Damon.

"Where did you find it?" He asked me, as he held it between his thumb and middle finger, looking at it.

"Last night with Logan Fell, but what was he doing with it? Aren't you a bit curious?" I smirked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"If you're so worried that someone's on to you, why don't you just leave town?" Stefan asked. "We should all be worried" Damon pointed out, giving Stef a glare.

"Hey, um. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked, making Stefan walk over towards me, and grab the cup that was next to me. "I thought I smelt something nasty" I spoke scrunching up my nose in disgust.

Rolling his eyes, he handed her the cup. "What is it?" She asked as she looked what was inside before looking at Stef.

"It's what you're craving" Stefan told her making me snort.

"Don't lie to the poor girl, brother" I told him before looking at Vicki. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch" I told her before looking back at Stefan. "Right, Stef?" I smirked at him.

"What is it?" Vicki asked again. "Yeah what is it? Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asked reading through his newspaper.

"She's new Stefan. She needs people blood, she can't sustain on that stuff" I reminded him as Vicki tried the animal blood.

"Yeah why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked with a smile on her face. "Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people Vicki" Stef told her. Here we go!

"You don't have to kill to feed... Just find someone really tasty, and erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy" Damon smirked at her.

"No, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself. Okay? ...It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody. Then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which if I haven't made clear, is eternity" Stefan told her.

 

"Just because you can't handle it little brother, doesn't mean she'll be like you" I told him as I leant back on my hands on the desk.

"He walks on a moral plane, way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase" Damon told her, as I nodded agreeing with him.

"Hey look at me. We choose our own paths. Our values and our actions, they define who we are" Stefan educated her.

"Okay. Count Deepak. I'm out of here" I told them as I jumped off of the desk.

"You look nice today, brother" Damon complimented as I got to the door.

I turned around to look at him. "I look nice every day, brother" I winked before going downstairs.

As I got to the bottom, the doorbell rang, and I knew who it was straight away.

"Hello Elena" I smiled at her as I opened the door. "Is Stefan here?" She asked. "Yep!" I smirked at her.

"Where is he?" She asked glaring at me. "Hello Miss sunshine" Damon greeted her, since he decided to come and join us.

"How can you be so arrogant after what you both have done? Stefan told me it was you, Stiles, that killed Mr Tanner" Elena snapped.

"Oh, so that is his name? I wasn't too sure" I mussed, smirking.

"How can you be so brave and stupid to call 2 vampires arrogant?" Damon asked her raising his eyebrows and his lips twitching in amusement.

"If either of you wanted me dead, I'd be dead by now" Elena spoke confidently.

"Yes you would" I told her as I took a step towards her. "But I'm not" She smiled smugly at me."Yet" I warned her.

"Where is Stefan?" She asked us, obviously tired of me and Damon already.

"He's upstairs, singing ' _The rain in Spain_ '. Knock yourself out" I told her silently telling her to come in.

Damon kissed my forehead before walking out towards his car. Well, bye then.

"Stefan! You have a visitor!" I called up to him, before I went down to the basement to get myself a blood bag.

As I walked back into the hallway, Stefan gave me a disappointed look, as he looked at the blood bag I was currently drinking from.

"Stiles. Elena's here" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you'd both rather me drink a blood bag, then drain your precious girlfriend, Stefan" I winked at them both as I put the empty blood bag into the bin.

"Toddles, my friends" I called before I jumped into my car and drove off to the high school. I've finally started getting somewhere.

As I walked around the school I found Bonnie and Caroline stood in the corridor near the lockers. I smiled as I realized Bonnie was holding the necklace I needed her to have.

This whole thing just got a lot easier.

"Hey Bonnie, Caroline" They smiled at me, as I walked over to them. "Hey" They smiled, but looked at me confused.

"I like that necklace Bonnie" She gave me a confused look. "Thanks, Damon gave it to Caroline" She told me, as she gave me a small smile.

I looked at Caroline, raising my eyebrow. "He gave me it the other night" She told me shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you seen my brother?" I asked, even though I already knew where he was, I just needed an excuse.

I can't compel them, since Bonnie's a witch, and if I compelled Caroline in front of her, it would make her question what happened and why Caroline forgot.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him" Caroline spoke up. I gave her a fake smile, before heading over to my car and driving back to the boarding house.

As soon as I walked in, I laughed to myself.

Vicki had Elena pinned to the wall, strangling her. "I'll just sit here and enjoy the show, shall I?" I laughed as I sat down at the dining table.

Vicki let go of Elena, who fell to the floor rubbing he neck as Vicki went up to Stefan's room.

"A bit of a warning, newbie vampires can be a bit temperamental" I told her before walking into the living room.

I laid down on the couch, drinking my whiskey and blood, when Damon came back telling me that he overheard a conversation about vampires being back in town, between Mayor Lockwood and his wife.

So that's what they were doing with the compass. They were using it, to find us.

_Bloody, stupid council._

A while later Damon came downstairs with Vicki and took her outside. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank" Damon retorted. "No. No. Hey, hey... Now's not the time for this" Stefan told him trying to stop them.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about" Damon told him as they walked outside.

I jumped off of the couch and followed them. "She could hurt someone" Stefan snapped.

"He's not taking her to bloody Disneyland. They're in the front yard" I told him. "She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks" Damon told him.

"Like what?" Vicki asked confused. "Like..." Damon started before he used his speed and appeared behind her.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" She asked turning to look at him. "Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended" He smirked at her.

Vicki used her speed and sped away from us and into the treeline. "Uh... my bad" Damon mumbled.

"Well, I'll let you deal with this" I smirked at them, before I went back into the living room to drink my whiskey and blood.

As I was pouring my forth drink, I received a message from Stefan.

**Found Vicki at the Halloween party, at the school, but I've lost her again. Fancy helping? - Stefan**

_Typical_.

As I arrived Damon was stood near a 'caldron' that held the punch, as he watched Bonnie walk away.

"Everything okay?" I asked him. "The Bennet witch just shocked me" He gritted out making me smirk.

Perfect.

"You must have pissed her off" I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders.

"I spoke to Carol Lockwood tonight" He started, making me look at him. Once he knew he had my attention he carried on.

"I found out a few things. Zach was one of, and supplied the council with vervain. They need some more. The best part is that they don't suspect us" He told me with a smile on his face.

"How's that?" I asked him confused.

"Well apparently, anyone who arrived at the founder's party during the day, was eliminated as a suspect" I smirked at him.

Before I could say anything Damon's phone started ringing. "What?" Damon asked through the phone.  _"I need your help"_  I heard Stefan, making me remember why I was actually here in the first place.

"What?" Damon asked him.

Stefan quickly explained that he had to kill Vicki because she was going to attack Jeremy and that he's left Vicki's dead body with Elena near the school buses, while he got Jeremy out of the way.

As we arrived, Elena was on her knees next to Vicki's grey, dead body, crying. "You should go, we've got this" I told her as we walked next to them.

"You did this... This is your fault" Elena snapped at Damon, as she quickly stood up and that's when I noticed she was bleeding.

"You must be confusing me with someone who has remorse" Damon told her, just before she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "None of this matters to me. None of it" Damon told her pushing her away slightly.

"People die around you both, how can it not matter? It matters and you know it. Vicki, Mr Tanner" Elena glared as us both before slapping me around my face. I slowly turned my head and looked at her.

The little girls lucky she's not dead yet.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you.need.to.leave" I spoke deadly, taking a step closer to her. She slowly backed away glaring at us both before walking off.

"I guess you can handle this. Toodles" I smiled at Damon before speeding off, towards the Bennet house.

I wasn't going to get my hands dirty burying a dead vampire. No thank you.

A couple of seconds after ringing the doorbell, Sheila answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked glaring at me, already knowing what I am.

"You could actually" I nodded at her making her raise her eyebrow at me.

"You need to make sure Bonnie doesn't take that necklace off, she's got to keep it on her at all times" I told her making her glare at me. "What do you know about that necklace?" Sheila asked me. Again with the glare.

"Your ancestor, Emily Bennet. I met her in 1864, she lived at my home for a while... She made me promise her that when the time comes it needed to be with the youngest Bennet witch... I'm just holding up a promise I made to a friend" I told her shrugging my shoulders.

"You must be Stiles Salvatore?" She asked me, with a small smile.

"You will be correct" I nodded at her.

"Thank you" She thanked me, making me confused, and I think she noticed as she explained to me. "You tried to save her" I smiled and nodded, knowing she was talking about Emily. "No problem" I told her before speeding off back to the boarding house for the night.

As I arrived home, Damon and Stefan was just coming home themselves. "You got rid of the body?" I asked them.

"Yeah. I compelled Jeremy to forget everything" Damon nodded, before they both rushed upstairs.  _Well, night then._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think stiles big plan is ?? why is he back? what is he trying to do behind Damon and Stefan back ??


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_ Stiles _ **

I woke up this morning, not feeling in the mood for the day, but I knew I couldn't just sit around and mope all day.

Moping around doesn't solve anything.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair which was fanned out on my pillow, as I stared at the ceiling.

After just staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes, I decided to jump into a nice bubble bath and relax for a bit, with a glass of whiskey.

I know it's still early in the morning, but don't judge. Today isn't a good day for me.

After a nice relaxing bath I wrapped myself in a towel before walking into my closet looking for something to wear.

I picked out a pair of light washed jeans, and a burgundy red, long sleeved crop top, pairing them with a pair of my   ankle boots.

After making sure I looked okay, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and my phone before I walked towards Stefan's room.

  
It's his birthday today, so I need to pay him a visit before I mope around, and get drunk.

As I walked into his room, I smirked to myself, noticing a blonde vampire sat on his bed.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I chuckled as I walked over to Stefan's desk and sat in his seat, looking at the blonde vampire, and Stefan.

"Stiles... I should have known you'd be here" She groaned, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, as I took a mouthful of the goodness we all call whiskey. "You know me Lexi, I can't leave my brothers alone for too long... plus I live here" I smirked at her.

Lexi is Stefan's best friend. She helped him with his ripper ways. Turning him into the broody Stefan we all see today.

She's a 350 year old vampire. A 350 year old vampire, I'd love to do nothing but rip her head off of her neck. I didn't like her too much.

She walked around thinking she was better than the rest of us. She claims to be one of the best at controlling her thirst, hence why she helped Stefan.

She hates bringing harm to humans, and lectures me all the time, on how I kill all of my victims. The way I see it is, that if humans can eat animals, why can't we feed from humans?

Lexi glared at me before looking back at Stefan. "So what's keeping you here Stefan?" Lexi asked him, I guess she's already had enough of me.

Good! Maybe she should leave!

 

"I told you. Her names' Elena" Stefan told her sitting at the end of his bed. "Well let's hope she's better than the last one you got all sprung over" Lexi teased him, waving a picture, Stefan still had of Katherine from 1864.

Geez, Stef, do you not throw anything away?

I snorted, thinking how Elena was so much like Katherine.

"You didn't even know Katherine" Stefan reminded Lexi snatching the picture out of her hands.

"Because if I did, I'd kick her arse. Little bitch... Speaking of... where's Damon?" Lexi asked, looking at me.

"Did you just call Damon a little bitch?" I laughed shaking my head before growing serious. "You know Damon, he's probably out there inflicting pain on someone" I shrugged as I sat back in the chair, resting my feet on the desk.

"Hey, will you be okay here? I have some things I need to take care of" Stefan asked looking at Lexi after sending me a glare.

"It's not like I can go anywhere" Lexi told him pointing to the window. "You Salvatore's, are the only ones with these nifty daylight rings" Lexi added looking at Stefan's ring.

"So what are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday someone turns 162 years old" Lexi asked him making me groan.

"Yeah, that's right, it's your birthday little bro. Not a day I like to remember" I spoke bitterly before going to walk out of his room.

Today is a day I like to forget, so I always drown myself in alcohol.

Lexi stopped me with what she said next. "It's your brothers birthday, you self-centred bitch. The least you can do is celebrating it with him" I sped towards her grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall, still holding onto the bottle of whiskey.

"You know nothing Lexi. Nothing. You may be older, but I'm stronger" I gritted out before letting her go.

"Stiles" Stefan mumbled giving me his sad eyes.

"Look Stefan, happy birthday and all that but you know why I hate this day" He nodded giving me a weak smile. I kissed his cheek before speeding down the stairs and sat in the parlor, with my bottle of whiskey.

A couple of minutes later Stefan came downstairs putting his leather jacket on. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Sheriff Forbes wants to speak to me about Vicki" He told me.

I smirked at my little brother. "Let's hope little Jeremy doesn't take vervain. He is a Gilbert after-all"

Stefan sighed shaking his head at me. "Can you at least try and stay sober today?" He asked me. "You don't wanna keep the Sheriff waiting, so off you go" I waved him away.

No way was I staying sober today. And if I want to drink, I'll drink.

I took a drink of my whiskey, leaving it nearly empty. I drank the last bit, before going to get myself another bottle and mixing it up with a blood bag.

Just as I lay back down on the couch, Lexi came storming into the room and stood in front of me glaring down at me.

"Can I help you?" I sighed. I couldn't be bothered with her little lectures today.

"It's your little brother's birthday, and you are laid here getting yourself drunk. You should be spending the whole day with him, doing whatever he wanted to do" I sighed.

"Just go away Lexi. I can't be bothered with your little lectures" I groaned, taking a drink of the whiskey and blood.

"No! You're always such a bitch to him. You do nothing but terrorize him. You ruin his life!" She snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes and took another drink of the goodness, before she snatched it out of my hand.  _Wrong move._

I glared at her, gritting my teeth. "Give me it back Lexi. Or it won't end well for you" I warned her.

"No! You're going to listen to me" She snapped, and that was my breaking point. I quickly jumped up onto my feet before grabbing her by the neck and sped her over to a wall slamming her back against it.

"Don't underestimate me, Lexi. Don't try and tell me how to treat Stefan, he's my brother. And don't ever take my alcohol away from me again" I snapped at her, before I snapped her neck, and grabbed my bottle of whiskey from her, before she dropped to the floor. Temporarily dead.

I looked down at her, rolling my eyes before I lay back down on the couch. Staring at the ceiling.

There was one reason and one reason only, as to why I hated today, and that's because today father beat me near enough to death on Stefan's 14th birthday in 1860.

If it wasn't for one of the house maid's stopping him I would have been dead.

Every day I was beaten by my own father, so I didn't want to go and 'celebrate' Stefan's birthday, so as punishment he beat me with his belt, his feet, his fists and everything he could get his hands on to.

The only reason I didn't want to go celebrate my brothers birthday was because I was covered in bruises already, just like I had been since I stopped mother taking my magic away from me .

I cuddled myself in a corner, trying to hide myself away from his beatings. Every time I went to bed, I cried myself to sleep.

My life had being a misery, no matter how much I did to try and get my parent's love, they still hated me. When mother died, father told me how I was a curse, always being there reminding him off what he lost, and how much he wished it had been me.

I thought the beatings would stop once mother died, but they never did. They got worse specially when i get caught sneaking away with one of the maid's son.

Father doted on Stefan because he was the youngest and did what he was always told; knowing what would happen if he didn't.

He had seen first-hand what our father was capable of. I remember one day when I had a little hope that I would have my twin back, but I was wrong.

That's when I realized that I would always be alone. The disgrace of the family.

Damon hadn't gone in to the war, so father told him how he was a coward and a disgrace to the family name, after giving him a beating.

Damon's beating wasn't near anything to what I always got from him.

I thought that after that, me and Damon would become the siblings we used to be, before I tapped into my magic. Instead he still hated me, so I was still on my own.

Always alone.

No matter what I did to help them, they still resented me. Just because I liked my own type and they didn't.

Damon's my twin brother. We shared a womb for 9 months for crying out loud.

I always thought that no matter what, he would always be there for me. Be someone I could go to and tell all my secrets and problems to.

Instead he hated me.

My own twin brother hated me!

I launched my bottle at the wall, smashing it, making whiskey and blood splat onto the wall, and soak into the floor.

"Stiles?" I snapped my head towards Damon, only just noticing he was here along with Stefan and a, now alive Lexi.

I glared at my 2 brothers. "After everything I did for you both, you still didn't try and stop him" I snapped, and neither of them could look at me.

"Happy birthday Stefan" I called before walking out and speeding off to the grill. I wasn't taking my car because I was going to drink until I couldn't remember anything.

I needed to take my mind off of everything, if not I would end up thinking about everything and become angry. And an angry Stiles Salvatore is not something I need right now. Not with the council on vampire watch.

I ordered myself a bottle of whiskey as soon as I arrived, and sat down at the bar.

I looked around the grill and didn't see anyone I knew. So I was bored.

I drank the bottle of whiskey before going back to the boarding house. A bored me, would end up with this small town raining blood. Again, I don't really need to deal with the council right now.

As I came up to the front door, I noticed it was open, with Elena stood staring at Lexi, who only had a towel wrapped around her, staring at Elena, shocked.

I came back at a good time, I think.

"Well isn't this awkward" I mumbled leaning against the doorframe. "How-er-oh. Who?" Lexi stumbled over her words, looking at Elena, shocked.

"I'm Elena. Who are you?" Elena asked, making me full on laugh. This was soap opera worthy.

"Elena, meet Stefan's best friend Lexi" I spoke walking in.

"You're Elena?" Lexi asked making me chuckle. "What were you saying this morning Lexi?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked looking at me.

"He's in the shower, err. Do you wanna wait?" Lexi asked her, as I parked my arse down with a blood bag that was on the table, which I'm going to guess was one of Lexi's.

"No" Elena mumbled. "I'll tell him you stopped by, Elena" I called as she walked out the door. "You have got to be kidding me" Lexi mumbled.

"Dead ringer for Katherine eh?" I chuckled before going back to my blood bag, while Lexi sped up to Stefan's room.

No doubt lecturing him on why he shouldn't be going out with Elena.

As I was pouring myself a drink, my phone beeped, letting me know I had a message.

**Caroline's throwing a party tonight, at the grill. The council think that they have all their info wrong. So we need to blend. So dress to impress brother. - Damon**

I should just kill the whole council, maybe then I'd actually be able to live my bloody life, instead of acting human, and blending in!

News flash, people. I'm not human. I'm a vampire. I do vampire things, like feed from humans and kill them. And there's some council that are doing everything in their power to stop me.

I had a feeling Damon had something planned, especially since I found out that he gave Liz Forbes - the Sheriff and Caroline's mother - vervain because Zach couldn't, he also let it slip to her that we both knew about vampires, since we're Salvatore's.

So now they'll tell us anything. Perfect.

Only thing is, now that he has given the council vervain we had to be careful with who we compel and feed off of.

I rushed back to the grill to show my face at this stupid party.

As I walked through the door I noticed Damon sat at the bar with Caroline stood next to him, chatting his head off. I laughed and shook my head, as I walked over to the bar, ordering myself a glass of whiskey.

Once Caroline walked off Damon turned his head towards me and sighed, seeing me with a glass of whiskey. "You'll regret it in the morning" He reminded me, but I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's either alcohol or the citizens of Mystic Falls, but I don't fancy having the council on my arse, so I think getting drunk is a perfect idea" I smirked at him.

"You do this every year Stiles" He stated, looking at me.

"It's better than feeling the pain" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear me, but my hopes went down the drain. "It was 149years ago, Stiles" He reminded me making me laugh bitterly.

"The memories are still there Damon and they will never go away, always reminding me how weak and defenseless I was. When my own brothers hated me for who I was" I spoke staring at the wall, downing my drink and waving to the barman to pour me another drink.

Damon drank his drink before slamming his glass down onto the bar, and looking at me. "Be careful tonight Stiles" He warned, before walking off, leaving me alone.

I watched him walk over to Lexi making me chuckle. That brother of mine is up to something, but as long as it doesn't get me killed I'm not bothered.

I'd rather sit here and drink until I can't remember anything.

I compelled the bar man to hand me a bottle of whiskey.

After about half an hour Damon came and sat back down next to me with a smile on his face. "What are you up to Damon?" I asked drinking my whiskey.

"Nothing at all Stiles. Nothing at all" He winked at me, making me laugh shaking my head. "Of course" I knew he was, and that comment just proved it.

I flagged the bar man down. "Don't you think you should calm down? You've being drinking all day?" Damon asked me.

"You're starting to sound like Saint Stefan" I told him turning my head to look at him, raising my eyebrow. "And one Stefan's enough" I mumbled, just as Lexi joined us, placing two shot glasses in front of us, on the bar.

"Alright, the shots are a bribe... What are you both really doing here in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked, as she stood in between us, interrupting mine and Damon's conversation.

I downed mine before looking at Lexi. "Cheers for the shot darling, but see I don't do bribe" I chuckled at her making her glare at me.

"I have a diabolical master plan" Damon told her downing his own shot, winking at her.

"What is it?" Lexi asked, being a bit nosey. "Now, if I told you that it wouldn't be very diabolical now would it" Damon smirked at her.

"Whatever it is Damon, don't ruin Stefan's birthday" She demanded making both of us chuckle at her.

"You know I'd think you're in love with my brother, the way you care for him" I told her with a smile on my face.

"He's my best friend Stiles" She snapped at me, but before I could say anything Liz walked over to us, along with a 2 of her deputies.

I didn't understand what she wanted with us, especially with 2 deputies.

Well that was until she injected Lexi with something, making her go limp. Shit vevrain!

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her looking around to make sure no one was looking.

So this was his plan to get the council off of our backs? Is he serious? That could have been me!

"Thank you for the vevrain. Now if you'll excuse me" Liz thanked him before walking out while the two deputies dragged Lexi out, who could barely walk.

Honestly she looked like she had, had one too many to drink.

I looked at Damon. "This was your plan to get them off of our backs? Seriously?" I asked him. "It was the best I could come up with, without one of us dying" He shrugged, making me gasp.

"Careful Damon, anyone would think you cared" I smirked at him. "If you'll excuse me" Damon excused himself before leaving the grill.

Well what do you know; maybe my twin does care about me after all.

Stefan and Elena walked over to me, looking worried and confused. "What's going on?" Stefan asked and I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't going to tell him that this was Damon's plan to get them off of our backs.

"Elena stay here with Stiles" Stefan told her making me sigh. "Sure have a seat Elena" I smirked waving my hand to the seat Damon was previously sat in.

I had a good look at her, I still can't believe how much she looks like Katherine. It's kind of freaky.

"So how are you? You know after the whole confrontation?" I asked her, talking about when she found out what we are.

"Still coming to terms with it" She told me as she played with her hands on top of the bar.

"Yeah that'll probably take a while. Everything you thought was a myth or whatever is in fact true. Well parts of it" I chuckled.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "Are you drunk?" She asked me.

"Probably, I've been drinking since this morning" I told her waving down the bar man, for him to refill my drink now Damon wasn't here.

"Why?" She asked confused. "A few reasons. 1 being it helps with the cravings, I'm sure you don't want any town folks to go missing. 2 being, I don't particular like today" I told her as I swiped the full bottle of whiskey that the bar man was holding ready to pour me a drink.

"Hey you ca-" I cut him off as his eyes connected with mine. "I can have the bottle of whiskey, and it's free thank you very much" I compelled him.

As he nodded and walked off I turned back around to look at Elena, who looked shocked.

"It's Stefan's birthday, shouldn't you be with him celebrating?" She asked snapping out of it.

"Not really. I don't really celebrate Stefan's birthday. I haven't for a while now" I told her vaguely, as I poured myself another glass of alcohol.

She nodded, knowing I wasn't going to tell her anymore. "What happened with Lexi?" She asked changing the subject.

"She was injected with vevrain" I told her but carried on once I noticed the look she was giving me. "It's one thing that can make us weak, it also stops our compulsion. They obviously figured out she's a vampire" I told her shrugging my shoulders.

"What's compulsion?" Elena asked confused.

"It's what you've just seen me do to the bar man. Mind control... don't worry we can't do anything to you since Stef gave you that lovely necklace" I smirked at her, looking down at the necklace my little brother gave her, finally taking notice of it.  _It looked familiar._

She sat there in shock for a couple of seconds before nodding, finally understanding.

"You don't seem bothered about Lexi" She spoke looking at me raising her eyebrows.

"Elena she's 350years old. She's lived her life. And the way I see it is, this way hopefully they won't suspect me or my brothers, so I win in the end" I told her, looking at her in the eyes.

Stefan came storming up towards us both, and honestly he looks pissed off. "What's up little brother?" I asked him.

"Damon's just killed Lexi" He told me, I sighed and shook my head. "W-what?" Elena stuttered, with her eyes wide and jaw hanging.

He told us that Lexi managed to knock the deputies out, but Liz started shooting at her, but she wouldn't go down and then Damon came and staked her in the heart. Killing her.

I tried to explain that he was doing it for the 3 of us, so the council believed that they caught the vampire and there wasn't anymore. But Stefan wouldn't listen, he was set on killing Damon.

Brothers. Who'd want them? In fact does anyone want mine?

I downed the rest of my glass of whiskey and sped back to the boarding house. As soon as I walked in I was welcomed to Damon and Stefan arguing, about him killing Lexi.

How amazing my life is.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Stiles _ **

It's been a few days since Damon killed Lexi. He's tried to apologize to Stefan for killing her, but obviously he was having none of it.

She was his best friend.

While my 2 brothers were arguing with each other, I've been keeping an eye on Bonnie and the necklace.

She tried to get rid of it, throwing it away into a field, but I grabbed it and sneaked into Elena's house and put it into Bonnie's bag.

I couldn't risk anyone getting their hands on it. Especially Damon.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked as he stormed into the boarding house, and if I say myself he looked pissed off.

"What's up little brother?" I asked him as I shrugged one of my black jackets on. "Damon's after Katherine's crystal" He told me.

I sighed shaking my head. "I've got it covered Stefan. Just leave it" I told him.

"Why should I believe you?" He snapped at me. "If you were to believe anything I tell you, believe this. I'm on your side in all of this" I told him.

He stared at me, scrunching his eyebrows up. "What are you not telling me, Stiles?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Stefan" I called as I walked out of the house, and speeding to the grill, where Damon was waiting for me.

Damon had just given me my drink he ordered for me, when Stefan came and joined us.

"So, Stefan... You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh-so well, once upon a time" Stefan impersonated Damon, making me chuckle.

"I don't Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Damon started to mock Stefan, but gave it up as a bad job. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place"

Stefan looked at the bartender. "Can I get a coffee, please?" He asked him before looking at me and Damon. "What's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge. Crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile, and I invited Stiles to come and join me, since she has to keep a low profile as well" Damon answered him, and when he mentioned me I raised my glass towards Stefan, sending him a glare.

I knew he only came to try and get Damon's secrets out of him. Even though I told him I had it covered.

"You both could just leave town, find a new one to turn into both of your own  _'Gas 'n' Sip_ " Stefan retorted.

"I like it here, so I think I'll stay" I smirked at him. "I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on the both of us" Damon told Stefan turning his head to the side, to look at him.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on the both of you" Stefan told him. "So, why are you here brother?" I asked, sending him a glare.

"Why not?" He asked raising his eyebrows, looking at me. I told him to leave it alone!

I rolled my eyes at him before pouring me and Damon another drink.

"Fancy a game of darts?" Stef asked Damon, who rolled his eyes and nodded before they walked over to the dart board.

I sighed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey me and Damon was drinking before joining them.

I sat at the table they had their drinks on, as I drank the bottle of whiskey, I didn't really pay any attention to what they were talking about or who were winning.

 

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort" Damon spoke, making me listen into their conversation.

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked smirking at Damon. "Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked him.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I've been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Stef smirked at him.

I chuckled before pouring myself another drink. "Touché" Damon smirked.

As they finished their game of darts I drank the rest of the bottle to myself, ignoring whatever my brothers were talking about.

"Come on Stiles. We're bonding" Damon told me as he walked over to me. "Where are we going?" I asked as I followed them out of the grill.

"Follow me" Stefan called as he rushed off, I sighed before me and Damon took off after him.

We ended up at the high school on the field. "What are we doing here?" I asked looking over the field. "Bonding. Catch!" Stefan called before throwing a ball to Damon. "Go on. Give it a try" He encouraged him.

"Don't forget who taught you this game" Damon reminded Stefan smirking, before chucking the ball. The three of us sped for it crashing into each other.

"Eugh" I groaned as I laid on the floor, from the tackle. "That hurt" Damon groaned. "Downside of my diet - getting hit actually hurts a little bit" Stefan groaned with a small chuckle.

I glared at him. I don't know what he's up to but he needs to stop.  **Now!**

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now? Starry night... What do you want Stefan?" Damon asked sitting up.

"It wasn't real Damon... Our love for Katherine, she compelled us, we didn't have a choice... It took me years to sort that out to try and understand what she did to us" He told Damon as he sat up himself. I rolled my eyes, I hate Katherine.

"Eugh, Stefan. We are not taking that on tonight" Damon told him patting his leg before walking off. "What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stef asked him watching him walk away.

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked turning around. "Come on. You knew Elena would tell me" Stefan stated.

"How do you know its Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her and you weren't" Damon told him smirking, making me groan.

Seriously there still arguing over the same girl?

"I was the last one to see her Damon... now what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stef asked again.

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked, his lips twitching. "No, we had other things on our mind" Stefan stated, making me pretend to be sick. YUK!

Damon glared at Stef before speeding in front of him. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it" Damon told him.

"Yeah, I've heard that before" Stefan retorted. "Alright, that's enough brothers" I called as I walked over to them. I'm tired of listening to them both argue over one girl. Floozies.

"I have a bigger surprise" Damon started as he walked away. "I'm going to bring her back" He finished turning to look at us. I glared at him.

_Oh hell no!_

I sped over to Damon and snapped his neck, and let him drop to the floor 'dead'.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan asked making me turn around and glare at him.

"Yes because we need to talk... You need to keep out of it Stefan. I've got it sorted... He isn't getting her back, I've made sure of it... The crystal is with Bonnie, where it's supposed to be. She needs it" Stefan raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything Damon started groaning, meaning he was waking up.

"What did you mean you're gonna bring her back? How?" Stefan asked once Damon sat up.

Damon glared at me before looking at Stefan "Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you both remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked us.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria" Stefan answered, while I just stared at Damon. I wasn't going to let this happen. No way!

"Towns people were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said  _'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her'_ She did" Damon told Stefan.

"How?" Stefan asked shocked. "She did a spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning, and we thought Katherine was burning in it, she wasn't" Damon shrugged.

"But I saw her go inside..." Stef trailed off. "There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her" Damon shrugged.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked shocked.

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me neither, but I'm sure Stiles does... in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead. And, in order for that crystal to work again..." Damon explained.

"The comet had to return" Stefan finished Damon's sentence off.

"Downside? Long time in between comets. And, a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are" Damon ranted.

"Why would Emily? Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked confused. "She knew they were gonna go for her, too, so she made him promise that her lineage would survive" I answered him.

"I remember. He saved her children" Stefan spoke looking from me to Damon.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Oh well, a deal's a deal. So... you wanna go throw some more?" Damon smirked looking at me and Stefan.

Before either of us could say anything Stefan's phone started ringing. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried.

_"It's Bonnie"_  I heard Elena speak. "What happened?" He asked her, looking at Damon, then at me.

_"Emily is possessing her. She said something"_  Elena ranted. "What did she say?" I asked, and Stefan asked Elena, since she couldn't hear me.

_"She said_   _'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed'_ " Elena answered.

I looked over at Damon, and noticed he had already left.  _No surprise there._

I left Stefan at the high school and rushed off to Fells church.

When I arrived I noticed Damon was impaled on a tree branch through his stomach.  _Lovely._

I looked over at Emily/Bonnie; who was drawing a pentagram into the floor, using a long stick. "Hello Emily" I smiled as I walked closer towards her. "Thank you Stiles Marie" She nodded and smiled at me.

"I was just doing the right thing. They shouldn't be released" I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Stefan" Emily/Bonnie nodded over to my little brother who had just joined us, helping Damon off of the tree branch. "It hurts. This is why I feed on people" Damon groaned, making me roll my eyes.  _Suck it up!_

"Hello Emily" Stefan nodded at her. "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil" Emily/Bonnie explained.

"What do you mean evil?" Stef asked confused. "Emily, I swear to god I will make you regret this" Damon gasped out.

"I won't let you unleash them in to this world, Damon" Emily/Bonnie spoke as she stopped drawing the pentagram, to glare at him.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" Stefan asked him, confused.

"To save one comes all, Stefan... So to save her she had to save them" I answered. He needed to know what Damon had conveniently left out.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked Emily/Bonnie. "As Stiles Marie said, with one, comes all" Emily/Bonnie told him.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine" Damon told him standing up.

"And why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth? This isn't about love is it? ...It's about revenge... Damon, you can't do this" Stefan told him.

"Why not? They killed  _Twenty Seven_ people and they called it a war bound. They deserve everything they get" Damon snapped.

" _Twenty Seven_  vampires Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back" Stef snapped. "This town deserves this" Damon argued.

"Your punishing innocent people for something that happened  _One Hundred and Forty Five_  years ago" Stef reminded him.

"There's nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again... They already know too much and they'll burn that little witch right along with us when they find out. Trust me." Damon snapped looking at me and Stefan.

"Things are different now" Emily/Bonnie spoke up finished with the pentagram.

"Please don't do this" Damon begged her.

"I can't free them... I won't" Emily told him before the pentagram set on fire, making the flames create a barrier between us and Emily/Bonnie.

"No! No please" Damon begged. "Bonnie!" Elena cried, running over to us.

_Does she always have to be here?_

"No!" Damon cried as Emily/Bonnie threw the crystal into the air, letting it explode above us.

Once the spell was complete Bonnie, who was now back to her normal self, looked around confused.

Before she could ask what was going on, Damon rushed over to her and bit into her neck and started feeding from her.

Elena screamed as I rushed over to Damon and pulled him off of her.

I guess now that his deal with Emily is over he wanted to kill her for destroying the crystal. His only way to get Katherine out of the tomb.

"Knock it off" I snapped as Stefan knelt down next to Bonnie checking her pulse. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her" Stefan told Elena before he bit into his wrist letting his blood drop into Bonnie's mouth.

I looked at Elena who was looking at me and Damon in disgust.  _What the hell did I do? I'm on their side with this!_

"Her neck, it's healing" Elena cried.  _Dramatic much?_

"You alright from here Stefan? I'm heading home. My job is done. I stopped what needed to be stopped" Elena, Stefan and Damon snapped their heads towards me.

Stefan and Elena looked at me shocked, while Damon looked at me with betrayal. "I told you both that by the end of this I was on your side. I wasn't allowing the tomb vampires to come back." I glared at Damon before speeding off.

I had enough of my brothers today. A full day I've spent with them both. It's been a long day.

I just wanted to go home, have a nice bubble bath with some candles and a glass of alcohol, get into some comfy clothes and relax for the rest of the night.

As I sat on my bed after my bath I heard Stefan in his room, throwing things about  _Oh, oh. Someone's in a bad mood._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_ STILES _ **

I was currently sat in the living room, with Damon and Stefan, nursing a bottle of whiskey and trying to ignore Stefan.

_He want us all to leave town because he didn't think we should stay here anymore. I didn't want to leave; I'm starting to enjoy myself in this little nifty town. My home._

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked looking between me and Damon. "I don't know.  _London_  I suppose, see some friends" Damon told him, making me laugh.

"Really? What friends, Damon? I wasn't aware you had any" I laughed, making him snap his head towards me, instead of staring out the window.

"Your right Stiles. I only have you and Stefan... So where are we all going?" He asked looking between me and Stefan.

" _We_  are not going anywhere. I'm going to live my life as far away from you two as possible" Stefan told us standing behind a seat that was next to where I sat.

"Ouch, that hurt Stefan... But don't worry, I don't want to be near you two either. I'm going to stay in good old  _Mystic Falls_. I like being back home, and you don't want to be around Elena, so you won't have to see me" I smirked at him before having another drink.

"We're a team. We can travel the world together. We can all try out for the amazing race" Damon said walking over to us, with his famous smirk on his face.

"Mm, that's funny, but seriously where are you both going 'cause we're not staying in this town" Stefan said right when the doorbell rang.

I frowned, not expecting any visitors. Once Stefan opened the door, I heard Liz's voice float through the house. "I'm here to see Damon and Stiles. Are they in?"

I flicked my eyes over to Damon who looked confused as well. I shrugged my shoulders as we both walked over to the door.

"Sheriff. What a surprise" Damon smiled at her. "I'm sorry to bother you both, but we need to talk" She told us, giving us a look. I nodded and looked at Stefan, silently telling him to leave.

_What's going off? Lexi's dead, so what the hell does she want? And I haven't killed anyone, so it definitely wasn't me. I'm innocent._

I'm sure it wasn't Damon, he's been keeping himself to blood bags like me, and I'm  _100%_  it wasn't Stefan, he's still broody, to be drinking from humans.

"Come on in" I smiled at her before I led her out to the back. Damon, behind her while Stefan went off somewhere else in the house, probably listening in.

"I hope you can understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know yet, and we'd like to keep it that way" Damon told her as we stood on the patio, outside.

"Of course. Kids are too young to be brought into this" Liz said. "So what do you need?" I asked her.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern" She told us.

_What?_

Me and Damon shared a look. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I... staked the blonde one" Damon whispered the last bit, meaning Lexi.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someone's. I don't know" Liz rambled. "The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this"

"So, uh, what do we do?" I asked. "Damon's the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you both could tell us" She told us looking between me and Damon.

 

I flicked my eyes over to Damon, before looking at Liz. "We're on it" I told her. "Thank you" She smiled gratefully at us both.

As soon as she was gone Stefan was on our case, pushing me and Damon up against the door. "What is wrong with the two of you? You killed someone?" He snapped.

I gripped his hand that was locked around my neck, pushing it off of me, and getting out of his reach, along with Damon.

"A – Don't touch me. B – If I did I wouldn't have being so obvious and C – What about you Stiles?" Damon asked looking at me, making Stefan look at me as well, raising his eyebrows.

"It wasn't me. I prefer males and I'm drinking from blood bags... There's obviously another vampire in town" I stated.

"That's impossible" Stefan denied. "Well obviously not Stefan" I told him.

"Well who could it be?" Stefan questioned. "What do we care? We're leaving anyway right?" Damon said.

"No I can't leave now, and you know that... How are we supposed to find this person?" Stefan asked us.

He tells us he wants us all to leave, but he knows  _Mystic Falls_  is the home of the supernatural, so why would he want to leave poor Elena defenseless?

"Let the adults handle this Stefan" Damon told him before walking off. "Well looks like you'll be staying with me for a while Stefan. Playing happy families" I chuckled, before I walked up to my room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, messaging Damon.

**Have you still got the compass? Get Caroline to use it. - S.S**

It's the only thing I can think of, to find them. I didn't fancy walking all around town, looking for a vampire, plus it's not like me or Damon could use the compass, we'd only interfere with it.

**Already on it. I'll keep you in touch. - D.S**

I sighed, throwing my phone onto my bed. I needed to get changed. Especially if I'm going to look for a vampire. I need comfortable clothes on. Never know what might happen?

I changed into a pair of black jeans with a grey vest top, with a pair of black boots.  there's no need to get dressed up just to go and hunt a vampire.

 

I grabbed my phone before walking downstairs just as my phone beeped, signalling that I had a message.

**Fell's old abandoned warehouse. I'll see you there. - D.S**

As I arrived Damon was talking to Caroline. "So why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked him. "Because we'd interfere with the signal" I spoke up as I appeared behind her making her quickly turn to look at me.

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day" Caroline asked. "You do that" Damon nodded, before he connected his eyes with hers.  _"Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this"_ He compelled her.

"Ok. Bye, now" Caroline smiled before walking off. I looked over at Damon. "Let's go meet our visitor" I mumbled, before walking into the abandoned warehouse, on my guard.

I didn't know who it was, or how many there was. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, except metal shelves and fences.

As I took another step I was shot with a couple of wooden bullets, making me drop to the floor on my knees groaning.

_That's it I'm going to kill this vampire. Slowly and painfully!_

I looked up to see who it was and had the shock of my life. It was Logan Fell, the guy Vicki fed off. "I have tons of these wooden bullets so nothing funky" Logan told us as he pointed the gun towards us.

And if I wasn't in this situation, I probably would have laughed.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me" Damon groaned as he pulled out a bullet, but was shot again. I was still trying to get the bullets out of me, but luckily I didn't have many.

I should have had a blood bag this morning. Stupid Stefan and his stupid talks about moving, he made me miss my morning blood bag, and now, I'm not at my usual strength.

"You made me like this. It's what you deserve" Logan told Damon. "I killed you. I didn't turn you" Damon groaned as he pulled a bullet out of his chest.

"You see. I know what you both are along with your brother. I've been watching the three of you. I knew you'd show up here, and I'm glad you did because I have some questions" Logan told us.

"Me first. Who turned you?" I asked him helping Damon pull out the bullets seen as though I had all mine out.

"How should I know? All I know is, I was about to stake your brother, and this one grabbed me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground, behind a used car dealership on highway  _Four_. Somebody buried me" Logan told us, looking at Damon.

I looked at Logan. "It happens mate, don't worry about it too much" I shrugged. "He bit me. It had to be you" He told Damon.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood" Damon told him.

"Who?" Logan asked us. "That's what we'd like to know" I told him, as I sat on the floor.

"Dude. It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundle cake and a handbook. It's being a learn as you go process... You know one minute I'm a small town, on the rise news guy, and the next thing I know is, I can't get in to my house because my foot won't go through the door" He ranted making me laugh.

"You have to be invited in, mate" I spoke with amusement. "I know. I live alone" He told us, making me laugh.

_That's brilliant!_

"Well that sucks" Damon chuckled.

"So now I'm at the  _Ramada_  watching paper view all day, and eating everything in sight, including housekeeping" He ranted again.

I smirked, he's so emotional. It's fun seeing a baby vamp.

"All I can think about is blood, and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it... I'm conflicted"  _Geez, does this guy shut up?_

"Welcome to the club" Damon told him sarcastically. "Wait a minute. The cops only found one body" I thought aloud.

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies, there right back there, there just piling up. Go on, have a look" He pointed over to a cage that held a number of dead bodied.

"That's disgusting" I said staring wide eyed.  _Holy shit!_  My little brother didn't even do this shit when he fed from humans, and he did some disgusting things.

Logan sat down, looking at the floor. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend, how I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff" He asked looking at up at us.

"Well you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified, now you're going to have to learn to control that" I told him.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person, you both can walk in the sun. Which by the way is pretty cool, the council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals" He told us.

"The Journals?" Damon asked him. Logan went on to tell us how the founding fathers passed down journals to their kids, which held everything they knew about us vampires.

Logan ended up shooting us both again before he sped off to god knows where, since we refused to tell him how we manage to walk in the sun.2

"That's it, he's dead" I gritted out between my teeth pulling the bullets out of my stomach.

After going home to change out of my blood covered clothes, I walked into Damon's room where he was getting changed, while on the phone which was on speaker.

"Logan Fell's a vampire. But when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb from limb" Damon told him pulling his shirt off.

"What happened are you okay? Where's Stiles?" Stefan asked worried.

_My little brothers worried about me. How sweet._

"No, we were ambushed... We were shot... And now I'm vengeful... I just gotta find him first" Damon told him.

"Well there's no need he's here at the school" I heard Stefan say on the other end of the phone.

"Why the hell is he there?" I asked joining the conversation.

"Working the crowd" He mumbled. "Well we'll be right there" Damon told him before putting the phone down.

On our way there Stefan called telling us how Logan had Caroline, so as he stopped at a stop sign, I pulled him out of the car while Damon shot him with wooden bullets.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it" I chuckled. "Get Caroline out of here Stefan" Damon told him, as he joined us.

I could hear Liz on Logan's phone panicking, and I guess Damon did as well as he quickly rushed over to it to calm her down. "Sheriff, hey it's Damon" he told her.

"Where's Caroline?" She asked still panicked. "She's okay, Stefan's got her. We're on Elm Street" he told her before putting the phone down looking at Logan.

I pushed Logan on to his back, on the floor, with my shoe's digging into his chest. "Don't ever shoot me ever again" I snapped before looking at Damon. "I'll leave this to you brother. I need to clean this blood off of my shoe's" I smiled at Damon before I punched Logan in the face and rushed off.

I stopped when I was out of sight but where I could still hear what was going on. I had a weird feeling about this. There was obviously another vampire involved. And I wanted to know who.

After Damon terrorized Logan to find out who turned him, Logan blurted out that he knew of another way to get in to the tomb, and told Damon to meet him at the old church and he'd tell him, so when Liz turned up, Damon told Logan to take him down, and make it look real.

_That stupid brother of mine will never learn._

I sped to the warehouse where Logan was keeping his rotting bodies, knowing he would be there, and hopefully before he tells Damon anything. No way was he opening the tomb.

As soon as Logan walked in I sped over to him and launched him back outside. I slowly made my way over to him, with a piece of wood in my hand.

"Damon might want that tomb open, but I don't... So I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now" I told him before I shoved the wood into his heart. Killing him.

I would have ripped his heart out, but It would look weird if he was missing his heart, wouldn't it?

I sped back to the boarding house, I didn't want Damon thinking anything. I didn't want to deal with one of his tantrums right now.

As I arrived I was welcomed to Stefan and Elena having 'fun' in his bedroom. "NOT COOL LITTLE BROTHER" I shouted before leaving, no way did I want to hear them and their activities.

I jumped into my car and drove to the grill for a bit. I couldn't be in the same house as Stefan when he's doing...that.

**__ **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up this morning to Stefan storming into my room. "Eugh! Go away" I groaned as he opened my curtains, letting the sun shine through.

"We have a problem" He told me making me quickly sit up, he sounded worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Last night, Elena found a picture of Katherine, and left, leaving her necklace here... I called her but she won't speak to me" He ranted, making me shake my head. "You woke me up, because you and Elena are having problems. Are you serious?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"She's with Damon" He told me, making me nod. "Well, see, now there's a problem. You should have just started with that" I mumbled jumping out of my bed.

"I asked Bonnie to do a spell or something, but she couldn't do it" He told me, making me sigh. This just got a lot harder.

Bonnie's not exactly our best friends, especially since, Elena decided to tell her the truth about us. "Where's Bonnie now?" I asked him, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I can't find her" I sighed. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just told her how she looked exactly like Katherine. Let me get a quick shower and that and we'll go find Bonnie" I told him, silently telling him to get out of my room.

Once he left my room I jumped into the shower before getting changed into a pair of my grey denim ripped jeans, a black long sleeved  top.

  
I grabbed my phone before running downstairs where Stefan was waiting for me.

"Where to?" He asked me. "Sheila's. She might know where she is" I told him as I walked out and towards my Audi.

As we pulled up outside Sheila's house I turned to look at Stefan. "Let me talk to her" I told him before I stepped out of the car.

I walked up to the porch, Stefan behind me before knocking on the door. It didn't take long for Sheila to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Sheila asked looking at me then at Stef. "This is Stefan, my little brother" I introduced him as he held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

When she looked back at me, I started talking again. "Is Bonnie here?" I asked her. "She was. Not anymore" She told me, vaguely.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked her. "No. But you do" She nodded at me. "What? How the bloody hell do I know where she is?" I asked her confused.

"I told her to face her fears. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am Stiles. Your brother shook my hand, which proves he wanted me to see that I can trust him" She stated looking a Stef.

 

"Can you trust him? Can you trust me?" I asked her.

"I trust that you will both keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why" She told us before closing the door.

I looked at Stefan. "She's at Fells church" I told him before I walked back to my car.

"How do you know?" Stef asked as he jumped into the passenger seat. "She went to face her fears Stefan" I mumbled as I drove off.

As we arrived I noticed that there was a hole in the ground, in the same place Emily destroyed the crystal.

"Come on, phone! Great! Great" I heard Bonnie from down the hole.

I jumped down, along with Stefan, scaring Bonnie in the progress. "It's me and Stefan, Bonnie" I calmed her.

"The ground gave-way, and I fell" She told us, trying to calm her breathing down. "It's okay. Calm down, let's get you out of here" Stefan told her.

I looked over at the stone door that had a pentagram on it. I knew straight away that it was the door to the tomb.

Stefan jumped back up out of the hole, carrying Bonnie, as I jumped back up myself.

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie asked looking at me and Stefan. "I went to your grams. She told me what you were doing and I guessed the where" I told her.

"I heard them... down there... behind the door. Are they in pain?" She asked.

"In the beginning they would have been, but not anymore" I shrugged, as I looked around the trees. "They've starved to the point of desiccation" Stefan explained.

"But if they have blood..." She trailed off. "That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe" Stefan re-assured her.

Well that's not true anymore brother, there is another way, but so far Damon doesn't know how, thanks to me killing Logan.

I dropped Bonnie off at Sheila's home and Stefan decided to walk her to the door, and that he would run home, so once they were both out of my car I drove back to the boarding house.

It's been a tiring day. I just want to have a nice bubble bath with a glass of blood.

It's just what the doctor ordered.

As I was getting dried and changed into my camouflage tracksuit and  _UGG_  sandal slippers, I heard Elena and Stefan talking and I couldn't help but listen in.

_I know it's wrong, but oh well._

 

_"You could have told me"_  Elena told him.  _"I wanted to tell you"_ Stefan explained.

_"You said no more lies. Only the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you're a vampire. And that you have a vampire siblings. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this... this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"_  Elena asked him.

_"You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was"_  Stefan tried to re-assure her.  _"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"_  Elena asked him. Ew!

_"Before I met you"_  Stefan whispered.  _"What?"_  Elena asked confused.

_"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena"_  BOOM! The bomb had been dropped.

_"Then when was it?"_  She asked confused.  _"May 23, 2009"_  Stef whispered.

_"But that was..."_  Elena trailed off.  _"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge"_  Stefan finished.

_"You were there?"_  She asked shocked.  _"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you"_ Stefan explained.

Elena started crying.  _"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle"_  She cried.

_"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't - I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad"_  Stef explained.

_"Why do I look like her?"_  Elena asked.  _"Elena, you've been through so much"_  Stef tried to get out of it.

_"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"_  Elena demanded.

_"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth... You were adopted, Elena"_  BOOM! That's another bomb!

I laid on the bed still listening to their conversation. I know I really shouldn't but I was bored and nosey.

_"How do you know all this?"_  Elena asked after she calmed down.

_"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant"_  Stefan explained.

_"What else do you know?"_  Elena asked him.

_"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine... Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you"_  Stefan declared, before I heard them kissing.

Eugh! I hid my head underneath my pillow, letting sleep take over. I didn't want to hear any of their mushy crap.

\---

As I walked into the Living roomthis morning Stefan told me that Elena had hit someone with her car, the night she left the house. Apparently the man that she hit got up, perfectly fine. Obviously another vampire.

"I'm not hunting down every vampire that comes into this town to protect your precious Elena" I told him as I poured myself a glass of blood.

"I'm not asking you to hunt them down. I just thought I should let you know that I gave her the Gilbert compass" He told me.

"Well it's not every day that your boyfriend gives you a compass that detects vampires" I snorted shaking my head, sitting down on a chair.

Stef glared at me before leaving to god knows where. Not wanting to stay in the house all day, I made my way to the grill, ordering myself a bottle of wine.

I decided to pay for my drinks for a change, since it wasn't really fair to compel it, plus I'll get caught one day.

I was just about to open the second bottle I had just ordered when my phone beeped signalling I had a message.

**Meet me at, Elena's. We have a problem. - S.S**

I rolled my eyes, before putting some money on the bar and grabbing my bottle of wine, before making my over to Elena's.  _This better be good._

I walked into the house noticing Damon pacing around the  _living room_ and Stefan and Elena were on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. "Elena was attacked by a vampire tonight in here" Stefan explained.

"How did he even get in?" Damon asked, looking at Stef and Elena. "He was invited in" Elena sighed. "He posed as a delivery guy last night" Stefan elaborated.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asking making me snort. "I think he was a little busy trying to kill little  _miss human_  over there" I nodded over to Elena.

"You have no idea who this is?" Stef asked Damon. "No" Damon told him, but Stefan still looked unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company" Damon told him.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked looking at the three of us. "We don't know. But he was invited in... so we need to kill him" I told her.

"Then we go get him. Tonight" Damon told us before looking at Elena. "You up for it?" He asked her.

"What do I do?" Elena asked, determined. "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up" Damon shrugged.

"That's a bad idea" Stef sighed shaking his head. "Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot" I explained, looking at, Elena. I knew she'd do anything to protect everyone living in this house.

"I'll do it" Elena agreed making me smile, she looked at Stefan, who looked anxious, and grabbed his hand. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe" Elena explained to him.

I looked down at what I was wearing, making sure I looked good enough for a  _Fifties_  decade dance. And thankfully I did.

 

  
I can't really remember what I did in the  _fifties_ , it's all a blur. I can just remember partying, drinking and feeding.

It's what I mostly did until the  _nineties_ , well from what I can remember. Been on my own. Alone.

Elena and Stefan walked into the dance arm-in-arm, with me and Damon behind them, looking around to see if we could spot anyone.

Me and Elena walked off towards the punch bowel, since Stefan didn't want to leave Elena on her own.

_I'm sorry little brother, but if this vampire even sees me with her, he isn't going to make a move, meaning we can't kill him._

As we stood there, Elena started to nervously play with her earring. "Hey. Quit stressing. Nothing's going to happen to you. You have three vampires protecting you. Everything will be okay" I tried to calm her down.

Before she could say anything, Bonnie and Caroline came and joined us. "Having fun?" Elena asked them both.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that" Caroline laughed, Elena joining in.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked, looking at Damon in disgust. I guess she doesn't like him, since he nearly killed her.

"He wanted to come. You know to scare all the boys away from me. I promise he'll behave" I promised her.

The three of them started talking about something, but I blanked it out, as I could feel someone staring at me.

I turned my head to see it was a man. I'm guessing a teacher, or a chaperone. Either one. But I didn't know him, and he was staring at me like he knew me.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" Damon asked coming to join us.

"I'm out of here" Bonnie mumbles, looking at Damon in disgust and started to walk away, but Damon blocked her path.

"Please give me another chance" Damon begged her, but she didn't say anything, she just walked around him, and walked off. "Back off Damon" Caroline snapped, glaring at him, before she followed Bonnie.

"Elena... would you like to dance?" Damon asked her. "I would love to" She smiled at him, before looking at Stef. "May I have this dance?" She asked him, making him smile at her, offering her his arm.

"Burn" I sang, laughing as Stefan and Elena walked onto the dance floor. "Shut up Stiles" He mumbled before walking off, leaving me alone.

I stood looking around the dance, to see if I could see anything of the vampire, when I was joined by the man who was staring at me earlier.

"I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher" He smiled down at me offering me his hand.

_So this is the man who's took the job of the teacher I killed. Oh well._

I looked down at his hand before looking up at him, as I shook his hand. "Ah, the, uh, cursed teaching position" I smirked at him.

"So I've been told" He smiled at me. "Stiles Salvatore" I introduced myself.

"Salvatore, as, in, uh, Stefan?" He asked me. "He's my little brother. I'm one of his legal guardians. Hence the chaperoning" I explained, as I watched Stefan and Elena dance.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had the chance to see for myself" he chuckled.

"Well, his attendance records a little spotty. Family problems" I told him.  _What the hell is he trying to get at?_

"No family?" He asked turning to look at me. Now I know he's digging for something. "No. It's just me and my two brothers" I mumbled, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

" _Two_  brothers? I thought it was just Stefan" He asked confused. "My twin brother. Damon. He's here somewhere" I grumbled.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" He asked.  _Geez! Stop with the questions!_  "On and off. I like to travel sometimes" I stated.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" He asked and I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, raising my eyebrows.

"If you want to get into my pants Mr Saltzman, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't date" I told him.

"No-No. I'm sorry, I'm just nosey. I didn't mean it like that... It was nice meeting you" He ranted, as I silently chuckled to myself.

"Yeah. You too" I mumbled staring at him.

_If he didn't wanna get into my pants, then what the hell was he digging for?_

"Enjoy the rest of the dance" He smiles at me before walking off.

Stefan and Elena had one more dance before joining me at the punch bowel. "You guys having fun?" I asked as I looked around the dance floor.

My eyes landed on Damon who was dancing with a random girl. "Seriously?" I asked more to myself shaking my head.

Elena started laughing. "You can't take him anywhere can you?" I shook my head. "Sadly, no. That's Damon for you" I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Elena stiffen up like an ironing board. "The back corner" She whispered.

I flicked my eyes over to where she said and noticed someone staring at us, in a black jacket and his hood up. "Go get Damon. We've got this" Stefan told her before we walked across the dance floor, weaving ourselves through the students.

As we followed him, he led us down a crowded corridor into another darker one. As we walked through the darker corridor we noticed him walk around the corner.

_Seriously, he wants us to go on a goose chase for him?_

We ran after him before Stef slammed him against the lockers. "What did I do?" He asked with no emotion.

As I looked at him properly I could hear a heartbeat coming from him.  _It's not him!_

I looked at Stefan who looked confused. "Where is he?" Stef asked him. "I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie" My jaw dropped.

"Elena. Go to her" I told Stefan, realizing he tricked us so he can get Elena on her own. Clever sod.

Once Stefan left, I compelled the human to forget everything that just happened before making my way towards the cafeteria.

As I walked in Damon joined me with Stefan walking through the other door, when we all noticed the vampire about to take a bite out of Elena.

Stefan rushed over to him and pulled him off of her.

"Hey dickhead... Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk" Damon told him, holding his hands up in surrender with a broken wooden stick in his hand.

He went to attack Stefan and Elena, but Damon threw the stick over to Stefan, who caught it before shoving it through the vampires' stomach, making him drop to his knees onto the floor.

"Now do you feel like talking sweet cheeks?" I asked walking in front of him, swaying my hips. "Screw you " He glared at me.

I smiled sweetly at him before nodding to Stefan who shoved the stick further into his stomach.  _I didn't want to get my hands or my outfit covered in his blood._

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked him. "Because it's fun" The vampire told us rolling his eyes, like it was the obvious.

"I like to have fun too mate, but I don't stalk my victims and terrorize them. Now what do you want with Elena?" I asked him, and when he didn't answer straight away Stefan shoved the stick further earning a groan from him.

"She looks like Katherine" He told us looking at Elena, smiling.

"Wait, you knew Katherine?" Damon asked stepping into the conversation, as we all shared a look.

_He knew Katherine? How? Was he another one of her toys, like my brothers were?_

"You thought you were the only ones... You don't even remember me?" Me and my brothers shared a look.

_Who the hell is he?_

"Tell me how to get in to the tomb" Damon demanded, bending down resting his hand on his knees so he was level with the vampire.

"No" I guess Stef didn't like the answer as he shoved the stick further. "The grimoire" He gasped out in pain.

"Where is it?" Damon asked him.  _What a surprise, he wants Katherine. Always bloody Katherine. I hope she dies. A slow, horrible, painful death._

Stefan shoved the stick further when he didn't answer. "Check the journal. The journal. Use Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's" He gasped out.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked him, but the vampire shook his head, smirking at us. "Now, you'll have to kill me"

I smirked at him. "Don't mind if I do darling" I smirked at him, before I grabbed the stick off of Stefan and pulled it out.

"Have fun in hell" I told him before I ripped his heart out of his chest, holding it up in the air a bit, like I won a trophy.

"H-how are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked, trying to not look at me, or the heart I had in my hand.

I dropped the heart onto the floor before grabbing the handkerchief that Stefan held out towards me.  _Seriously? A handkerchief?_

"He had to die Elena... He was invited in" I told her as I wiped my hand clean, giving her a pointed look.

Before she could say anything we all heard a loud bang, which sounded like a door. "Go check it out. I've got this" I told Damon.

When he left I looked over at Elena. "You did well tonight... for a human" I winked at her. "Er... thanks?" She asked confused, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"It was a compliment Elena" I laughed shaking my head at her, before carrying on. "Any other human would have freaked out by now, but you're just taking everything smoothly. I mean I've just ripped someone's heart out in front of you" I shook my head laughing a bit.

"Er..." Elena trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Well I have a body to bury" I mumbled before picking up the dead vampire and his heart, and rushed outside and into the woods to bury him.

I walked back into the school towards Damon and Stefan who was stood in the corridor making a deal.

I stood far away so they wouldn't know I was there, but close enough to hear this new deal.

Stefan was going to help him open the tomb for him to get Katherine, but they had to leave town and never return again or come in to our lives, and the other  _Twenty Six_  vampires was to be destroyed.

_Everything added up now._  Stef told me that Damon had been looking for Giuseppe's journal which I'm guessing was to find the grimoire. He went to Atlanta with Elena to go and see Bree – a witch that owned a bar in  _Atlanta_.

He knew, all this time! He apologized and said we were gonna be the twins we once was, but that was a load of rubbish.

_He was just saying it so I wouldn't ruin his plans!_

I didn't say anything to them, I just made my way to the grill. I couldn't deal with them right now.

I give them so many chances, and they all get thrown right back in my face! No more!

I refuse to let them treat me how they used to. I'm not the same weak human Stiles  Salvatore.

Now I'm a vampire. A strong vampire, who wouldn't think  _twice_ about killing anyone to protect myself.

Damon came and sat next to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Eugh! What are you doing here?" I groaned downing my drink, waving the bar man down to pour me another.

"Someone's looking for the journal. I want to know who. Jeremy's meeting her" I rolled my eyes. The god damn journal.

_Always Katherine Pierce!_

I turned my head towards the pool table where Jeremy was, with a girl. A girl I knew.

"It can't be" I whispered, shocked. Damon snapped his head over to them staring at her. "Annabelle" I whispered.

Annabelle is the daughter of Pearl – one of Katherine's friends and a vampire – they came to  _Mystic Falls_ with Katherine.

I looked back at Damon, but he had gone off, and I knew where he went. To wherever Annabelle's staying.

My phone beeped signaling I had a message, making me take my eyes off of Annabelle.

**Meet me at father's grave. - S.S**

I downed my drink before walking outside; making sure nobody was around before I sped off into the wood, to the place my abuser was buried.

When I arrived Stefan was stood with Elena and two shovels. "Please don't tell me you're going to dig him up" I shivered in disgust.

"That's exactly what we're doing. He always said that all his prized possessions' was to be buried with him" Stef explained.

_Of course! The dickhead buried it with himself!_

"I don't care if the grimoire is in there with him Stefan. That man ruined my life. I'm not helping you dig him up" I shook my head.

_No way!_

"We need the journal before Damon gets his hands on it. That way we can destroy it. I know you heard us when we made a deal" Stefan sighed.

"Oh I heard you. Again it's always Katherine. My twin sure does like to talk out of his ass" I grumbled. "How do you know the grimoires' buried with him?" I asked.

"The history teacher, Alaric Saltzman was doing copies of them, oh he's also a vampire hunter" He glared at me but I shook it off, knowing if he had a problem with me he would talk to me when Elena wasn't here.

_But what was Alaric doing with the journal? Does it have anything about me or my brothers in it? Is that why he was asking questions?_

I ran my hand through my hair before I grabbed the other shovel and started to help Stefan.

_He owes me big time!_

"So tell me Stiles, why are you helping me? You hate me" Stefan asked me. "I'm not letting Damon get what he wants. So if that means working with you then, that's what I'm going to do" I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

As we hit the casket I looked at Stefan. "This is all you now, little brother" I mumbled as I jumped out of the hole in the floor that held the box that held Giuseppe's' skeleton.

Digging down to the bastards grave, I can handle. Opening it, is another thing all together.

I stood next to Elena not wanting to see the man that made my life a misery, and took everything away from me. Even if it was just his skeleton.

As Stefan came back up with the grimoire I noticed the tears in his eyes. I knew he felt bad for killing him, but if he didn't kill him I would have.

Stefan opened the grimoire to try and find the spell just as Damon arrived. "Well what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events" Damon spoke as he walked out of the tree's glaring at the three of us.

"I'm not going to let you bring her back Damon. You don't get what you want. Sorry" I smirked at him. "So am I, for even thinking that I could trust any of you" Damon told us shaking his head.

"You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here, means you planned on doing this yourself" Stefan spoke up.

"Of course I was going to do it myself because the only person I can count on is me" He snapped at us.

"You had me back, but now I realize it was all a load of rubbish. I believed you when you apologized, but then I hear that you want to get Katherine out, now that there's a way to do it" I snapped at him.

"Now you" Damon looked at me. "We're twins, and you still betrayed me" He told me making me chuckle.

"You betrayed me, Damon. You apologized, only to throw it back in my face. Again" I snapped glaring at him.  _I gave him once chance, and he ruined it._

Damon glared back at me but didn't say anything as he looked at Elena. "Now Elena. You really had me fooled" I looked at her and she couldn't look at him.

_Stand up for yourself woman!_

"So what you gonna do now because if you try and destroy it, I'll rip her heart out" Damon threatened, looking at Elena. "You won't touch her Damon, stop being stupid" I rolled my eyes at him.

Damon raised his eyebrow at me before speeding behind Elena with his arm around her neck pinning her back to his chest. "No? I can do one better" He told us before biting his wrist and forced her to drink it.  _What a douche bag._

"Give me the book Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend" Damon told him still feeding her his blood, as she struggled in his grip.

"Let her go first" Stefan begged.

"The book" Damon shook his head removing his wrist from her mouth. "I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me" Stefan told him.

"The problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back" Damon told him still holding on to Elena. "Trust me, you've just done the one thing that insures that I will" he promised him nodding his head.

_Come on, seriously? He forced me and Damon to finish the transition but as soon as precious Elena gets forced to drink someone blood, everything's' different._

Stefan threw Damon the grimier, making him push Elena over to Stefan. "What the hell Stefan!? Just let her become a vampire, at least no Katherine and no tomb vampires" I snapped at him, as I watched him and Elena walk away.

Damon looked at Giuseppe's grave in disgust. "You know, I thought that out of you and Stefan, you would be the one to stick by me, but you never did. You hated Giuseppe because he thought you was a disgrace to the family, so I thought I could rely on you, that I'd get my twin back. But I guess I was wrong" I spoke before speeding off.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_ STILES _ **

Today started off early and with drama. Like any other day in  _Mystic Falls._

Apparently Annabelle went to the Gilbert home with Jeremy and kidnapped Elena. I ended up getting a gob full off Stefan, because I didn't tell him that Anna was in town.  _I guess I forgot to mention it._

Anna called Stefan using Elena's phone, telling him that Elena would be fine if we gave her the grimoire, and that she also had Bonnie to do the spell, to open the tomb.

She wanted one of us to meet her with the grimoire in the town square to arrange everything, and obviously Damon went to meet her.

Him being the one who wants the stupid tomb open.

I haven't really spoken to him since the whole digging up Giuseppe, and I really don't want to.  _He betrayed me, once again._

_I'm finally starting to realize how stupid I've being since I came to this town._

Damon arranged to meet Anna at sundown at Fells church, but while Damon was off planning his diabolical plan with Anna, me and Stefan went to Sheila's home to see if she could do anything to help us find Bonnie and Elena.

And thanks to a little locating spell, we found them.

Stefan wanting to be the hero like usual went off to get them both, while I stayed at Sheila's.

Stefan came back a while later with Elena and Bonnie, thankfully. I couldn't cope with the staring and constantly walking on egg shells around the old witch.

"We need to let him have Katherine back, maybe this way it'll end it all" Elena told us, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, Damon doesn't get what he wants Elena" I told her shaking my head.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

"I don't know Elena, but none of those vampires are leaving that tomb, especially Katherine" I snapped.

_I hate Katherine with a vengeance._

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we do to stay out of it... I'll open the tomb, you get your brothers girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over" Sheila spoke up.

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan butted in.

"So he wins again?" I asked but everyone ignored me.  _Excus_ e _me!_

"He already agreed once" Elena reminded us. "My brother's anything but stupid, Elena. We ruined the trust he had for us when we dug up the grimoire" I snapped at her.

Elena came up with an idea to get Damon to trust us, and what do you know it worked. Looks like we have another Katherine on our hands, ladies and gentleman.

She's got my brothers wrapped around her finger, just like Katherine. I guess history will be repeating itself.

The only difference between Katherine and Elena is that Katherine admitted to playing both of my brothers, but Elena, she denies it.

My brothers might not be able to see it, but I can.

Just before sundown myself, Stefan, Bonnie and Sheila made our way to the church ruins, so the Bennett witches' could get ready for the spell.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked, on about Elena when Stefan handed her a flashlight.

Before he could answer her, Damon whistled gaining out attention. "Brothers, . Witches" He greeted as he walked past us with the grimoire, Elena behind him.

 

He walked down the stairs that lead to the tomb. "Everything okay?" Stefan asked Elena as she walked over to him. "I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" She asked looking at us all.

"I guess so" Bonnie shrugged.

We all walked down into the tomb, me, Stefan, Damon and Elena stood at the entrance watching as Sheila went around lighting the torches Stef set up for them.

"Air. Earth. Fire" Sheila stated. "Water" Bonnie added as she held up a bottle of water, letting Sheila grab it to sprinkle it onto the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked confused.

"As opposed to what?" I asked laughing. "I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something" Elena mumbled making me laugh at her.

Damon pulled out a blood bag out of his pocket. "Please tell me that's for me A way for saying  _'Sorry'_ " I asked looking at the blood bag as he unraveled it.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless Elena's offering a vein to tap" He smirked at me before looking over at Elena, who looked un amused.

I sighed and shook my head, along with Stefan. "Admit it - you both can't wait to get rid of me" Damon laughed.

"Honestly? No I can't wait. I'd be happy if I didn't see you for a  _Thousand_  years" I stated. I've had enough of Damon to last me a  _ten_ lifetimes.

"I can't wait to get rid of you" Stefan laughed, making me smirk. "We're ready" Bonnie called gaining our attention.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I was starting to stress out. It felt like something was going to go horribly wrong.

This is a really bad idea. I know Stefan had everything he needed to burn the other  _Twenty Six_  vampires, but it still felt like it wouldn't end well.

I wish we could kill Katherine as well. The good for nothing, manipulative wench. She might have a few  _Hundred_  years on me, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to kill her.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked looking over at the Bennett witches' who had their hands locked together and eyes closed as they recited the spell.

"Sounds Latin" Stef stated. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it's Latin" Elena mumbled.

A couple of seconds later the torches flared up, scaring Elena. "What's happening?" She asked worried, holding onto Stefan's arm.

"The spells done" I explained to her as the door to the tomb creaked open.

"It worked!" Bonnie smiled at her grams. "Of course it worked" Sheila smiled down at her granddaughter.

"We have some fires to build" Damon spoke up looking at me and Stefan.

"Hey. I'm not here to get my hands dirty, well not if it's not needed, and I don't see myself getting attacked by any vampires yet, so..." I trailed off.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline. I'll be right back" Stef told Elena before he rushed out of the tomb. "Don't screw this up brother" I told Damon, before following Stefan.

Just as I got to the top of the stairs I noticed someone else had joined us. "Dark down there?"

I snapped my head up to see who it was, to notice it was another vampire who had an unconscious Jeremy at his feet.

"I thought I told you to leave" Stef snapped. I guess it's Anna's minion. "I considered it. Then I thought, screw you"

"Hey, hero" I heard Anna call, making Stefan turn around to look at her. "I'm going down there to get my mother"

Time to make an appearance. "I can't let you do that" She snapped her head towards me.

"Stiles " She whispered shocked, before composing herself. "Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So you can stop me, or him. Your choice" She smirked.

"Your forgetting there's two of us" I chuckled, but before I could do anything, I was attacked by Ben.

I quickly got back onto my feet before ripping his heart out. I snapped my head towards Stefan, noticing Anna wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Cheers for the help brother" I snapped as he checked on Jeremy, before we both walked back down to the tomb.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked looking around, noticing she wasn't here. "Damon took her inside" Bonnie told him.

"What?!" Stefan asked before trying to run into the tomb, but Sheila grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out" She warned him.  _She didn't!_

"What did you do?" Stefan gritted.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal. It just opened the door" Sheila told us like it wasn't a big problem, when it is.

_My god damn brother. My twin, is stuck in a tomb full of vampires!_

_Okay maybe I said I wasn't going to stick with them anymore but still! If anyone's going to kill him, it's gonna be me._

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked looking at the Bennett witches before flicking his eyes towards me, knowing I'd tell him the truth.

"Some seals keep us from entering, this one stops them from coming out" I spoke deadly glaring at the two witches.

_I don't appreciate being taken as a mug by two witches._

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't... You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stefan ranted.

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters" Sheila told us as she stood next to Bonnie.

"That's all that matters?! That's my brother! My twin! Undo the god damn spell, witches!" I snapped, but before they could say anything, we all heard Elena scream, making Stefan speed into the tomb.

"STEFAN!" I shouted, I'd go in the tomb myself but I don't want to get trapped.

The  _Three_  Salvatore siblings locked in the tomb with  _Twenty Seven_ vampires. Now that would be news.

I snapped my head towards the two witches. "Undo the seal. Now!" I snapped as I took a step towards them.

"We're not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring down the seal, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up" Sheila told me.

"Many things fuels witches' powers. Do it!" I snapped, as I clenched my fists.

They finally agreed to take down the seal. If they hadn't I would have ripped this town to pieces until they did it.

"Elena, Stefan..." I snapped my head up to look at Elena who was walking out of the tomb.

"He's right behind me" Elena told us, I looked behind her to see my little brother stood there at the tomb door. Stopped by an invisible barrier.

Elena looked behind her. "Stefan what are you doing?" She asked walking over to him worried.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll fix it" Bonnie promised her.

"What is it?" Elena asked, panicking. "I can't" Stefan told her sadly.

"Can't? Can't what?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"The spells still up, we can't get them out yet" Bonnie told her. "You went in there not knowing whether you could get back out?" Elena asked him. "I heard you scream" Stefan told her with tears in his eyes.

"Stefan, go get Damon, we can't leave him. They're finding a way to open the seal but there not strong enough to keep it up for long" I told him, he looked at me, shocked and nodded before he nodded to Elena and went back to get Damon, hopefully without Katherine.

They started the spell to lift the seal for my brothers to get out. If they didn't I would have had to kill people to persuade them.

I might hate my brothers but I don't wanna see them stuck in a tomb.

"I just wanted my mother back" Anna told us as she walked out of the tomb with her mother; Pearl, who may I add, looked a mess.

_I guess the spells lifted. What a shame it wasn't my brother's because Anna and Pearl could have stayed in there for all I cared._

I sighed and went to speed in to the tomb to go get them both quickly. I could tell the witches wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

Elena stood in front of the door stopping me. "They will never forgive me if I let you in there. I'll go" I rolled my eyes.  _Like they'd actually care._

About a minute later they thankfully walked out the door, just before it closed again and the torches died out.

"Thank god" I sighed.

I looked at Sheila and Bonnie and nodded. "Thank you" They both nodded at me. Stefan and Elena went to go check on Jeremy.

I watched Damon as he walked up the stairs. He looked devastated.

I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time looking for someone who wasn't even there.

I nodded to Bonnie and Sheila again before walking up the stairs, to be welcomed to Elena hugging Damon.  _I wished she would just leave my brothers alone!_

I didn't say anything to any of them, I just rushed off back to the boarding house. I wanted a nice soak in the bath with a glass of blood.

One day I will get a day to do whatever I want. No drama. Just me, myself and I. Just like usual.

After a nice bath, I dried my hair and got changed into my pajamas before making my way downstairs to the basement to get myself a blood bag for the night.

As I walked back up I noticed Damon and Stefan sat in the living room, in front of the fireplace, quiet. The atmosphere was horrible.

"What's with the silence?" I asked making them both look at me. "She wasn't in the tomb. She never was. All this time, I've spent trying to get her out, and she wasn't even there" Damon mumbled, looking back at the fire.

"Well, that's a bit harsh" I mumbled, before walking up to my room, leaving them to be morbid on their own.


	15. Chapter 15

 

**_ STILES _ **

Since the night we opened the tomb, not much has happened really. It's been a depressing week.

Sheila died at home, after opening the tomb, resulting into Bonnie leaving town for a while. I'm guessing she blames us for Sheila's death.

Damon's been dealing with everything by partying with sorority girls – using them as a walking blood bag, but I left him to it.

I knew he would calm down soon, so I wasn't worried, and it wasn't like he was killing them.

It's nice to let loose for a while, but in this town it's no good. I'd end up with a stake in my heart from the town council.

"Oi! I was listening to that you goof" I snapped at Stefan as he stormed into my room and turned my music off. "We need to talk" He basically demanded.

"Go ahead brother. What can I do you for?" I sighed, bored.

"There was a woman you might have known a few years back. Named Isobel – from  _North Carolina_  at  _Duke_ " He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, Stefan.  _North Carolina's_ a pretty big state, I'm not going to be able to remember everyone now am I?" I mumbled.

_How the hell am I supposed to remember? I met a lot of people in North Carolina._

"You killed her" He stated, as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing at the bottom of my bed, staring me down.

I snorted. "That doesn't really help. I killed a lot of people in  _North Carolina._ And I don't exactly ask them for their names, unlike you... Why are you asking me this anyway?" I asked him.

"I just want to know if you knew anything about her" He answered vaguely.

"Well I don't. If that's all, don't let the door hit you on the way out" I smiled sarcastically at him before turning my music back on.

_That little brother of mine is definitely up to something, and I intend to find out what it is._

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before I grabbed myself a bottle of whiskey from my collection.

I remember a couple of the people I killed. Especially one. They basically begged me to turn them. I did, but not before drinking their blood.

"I've sent the college girls back to campus. Fancy coming to the grill?" Damon asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head towards him as he had a good look around my room.

  
"Eugh! Fine, but it's only because I don't want to be stuck in this house" I mumbled before walking into my walk-in closet.

_I didn't want him thinking that I forgive him._

 

After getting changed me and Damon jumped into my car before heading to the grill. How fun.

As soon as we arrived Damon was at the bar ordering us drinks.

This town needs something more to do. It's boring. All we seem to do is drink. If we weren't vampires I'm sure we'd be dying from liver disease.

I sat down on the stool next to Damon as a bottle of whiskey and two glasses was placed on the bar in front of us.

While Damon poured us both a drink I noticed someone was sat next to me.

I flicked my eyes over to them, noticing it was the new history teacher, from the dance.  _Mr nosey pants._

"Shouldn't you be grading some papers?" I grumbled, having a drink.

"It's more fun with a buzz" He shrugged, turning his head to look at me. "Everything's better with a buzz. Sobers depressing" I mumbled before I downed the glass of whiskey.

_This town is depressing._

"You don't seem like the person who gets depressed" Alaric stated. "You say that like you know hهة" Damon glared at him, joining the conversation.

"Nope. It's just a hunch" Alaric answered as I poured me and Damon another drink.

Feeling his eyes on me, I flicked mine towards Damon, before we both slowly turned our heads towards him.

"You both have a good afternoon" He told us before grabbing his papers and walking away.

"Well that was weird" Damon grumbled.

"Yeah. You can say that again. He was digging at the  _Fifties_ dance, asking me loads of questions. He's here for a reason, and I want to know what it is" I told him.

Noticing Liz walking over to us I smirked. Just the person I need.  _I wanna know what Mr Alaric Saltzman is really doing in town._

"Day time drinking, huh?" She asked looking at us both. "It's all the rage" Damon grumbled.

"Listen, I need a favour, Damon" She stated, getting straight to the point. "You ever been in love?" Damon asked turning to look at her, ignoring her.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused, looking at me, but I just shrugged.

What am I supposed to say?  _'Oh don't worry about him sheriff, he's spent One Hundred and Forty Five years waiting to rekindle with the woman he loves only to find out she wasn't even there'._

_I don't think that'll go down all too well._

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon asked her.

"You forget I was married, Damon" Liz reminded him.

"Right. Gay husband" I chuckled before I called the bartender over. "We'll have another glass" I told her.

"Sit down" Damon told her as he patted the other seat next to him.

Liz flicked her eyes over towards me then the bartender, then finally taking a seat.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor" She told us.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um other problems? Organize bachelor raffles?" I asked looking over at her, gaining a small laugh out of her.

If they're bored with no vampire hunts, I'd be happy to go off and kill a couple of people. I'd make sure I'd hide my tracks. Just leave the bodies to look like an animal attack.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires" She smiled at me before looking at Damon.

"Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed" Liz basically begged.

"You know this is right up your street, Damon. A room full of women clamoring to win a date with you" I told him making him turn to look at me.

"It sounds tasty" He smirked at me, before looking at Liz. "You can count me in" He smirked at her.

"Thank you" She laughed sounding relieved.

"Oh before you go Liz, can you get some information on someone for me?  _Alaric Saltzman_ , the new history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy" I told her, as she stood up from her seat. "You got it" She nodded before making her way out of the grill.

_I will get to the bottom of this And whatever Stefan's up to._

We stayed at the grill for a couple more drinks before we made our way to the boarding house, to get ready for tonight.

 

  
As I was getting ready I couldn't help but over-hear a conversation from Stefan's room.

_"Stefan?"_  Elena called.  _"Better. Me"_  I could tell Damon was smirking. I could hear it in his voice.

_"You, look, um..."_  Elena trailed off, sounding uncomfortable.

_"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?"_  Damon asked.  _"Wrecked. You look wrecked"_  She stated.

_"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"_  He asked her.

_"Huh. How are you doing?"_  She asked him.  _"Never better... What can I do you for? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose; how can I help people?"_  He asked her.

_"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser"_  Elena told him.

_"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this_ " Damon asked her.

_"So I found out who my birth mother is"_  Elena started, making small talk.  _"Eccch. Who cares? She left you. She sucks"_  Damon stated.

My brother can be a dick sometimes.

_"Stefan. There you are"_  Elena stated, with a smile in her voice.

_"Uhh, I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit"_  Damon stated, as I heard him leaving Stef's room.

I rolled my eyes, and got back onto the task of getting ready. I didn't listen back in until I heard her mention vevrain.

_"She has vevrain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence"_  Elena stated.

_Who?_

_"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife"_  Stefan stated.

_"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?"_ Elena asked him.  _"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one"_  Stef stated.

_I knew there was something funny with Alaric. He knows what we are._

_"Oh, my god"_  Elena gasped.

_"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him"_  Stefan basically begged her.

_"Why?"_  She sounded confused, but why was she so bothered? Unless Isobel is her birth mother. That must be it.

_"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?"_  He asked her.

I quickly grabbed my phone before making my way downstairs, where Damon was waiting for me.

"Let's go Damon" I called to him, since he was in the  _living room._ " Can we talk a minute Stiles?" Stefan asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Geez! What can I do you for little brother?" I sighed.

He pulled out a picture from his jacket pocket. "This is the girl I was talking about from  _North Carolina_. Do you remember her?" He asked handing me the picture.

Looking down at the picture, I could have laughed. I do remember her, I remember her very well. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Who wants to know?" I asked as I passed him the picture back, raising my eyebrow. "I do" He stated. And I had to call bullshit.

I rolled my eyes. "Who else wants to know?" I asked him. "Did you kill her?" He asked as he put the picture back into his jacket pocket.

"No, I didn't brother. Come on Damon. Let's go get you a date for the night" I called before we both walked to my car.

It didn't take us long to make it to the grill, and I made a beeline towards the bar, ordering myself a glass of wine.

"Stiles" Liz spoke as she stood next to me, holding a brown folder. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

Liz nodded, as she placed the folder down in front of me on the bar. "Apparently his wife went missing a few years back in  _North Carolina_ " Liz informed me.

_North Carolina_? How many more times do I have to hear the name of that stupid town?

"Does she have a name?" I asked as I looked through the information.

"Yeah. Isobel" Liz told me. I nodded and looked at the picture that was in the folder of Isobel's driving provisional, and what do you know, it's the same woman Stefan was asking me about.

_Could this be anymore ironic?_  Isobel is Elena's birth mother, but also Alaric's wife, and I killed her.

I looked over at Alaric before handing the folder back over to Liz. "Thank you Liz" I thanked her, before she walked off.

"What are you not telling me?" Damon asked as he joined me at the bar. I smirked at him.

"The woman Stef was asking me about was Alaric's wife. I killed her" I smirked at him.

"Where?" Damon asked.

"At her home in North Carolina, near Duke. She was delicious" I told him, before having a drink of my wine.

I was gonna have fun with this.

When the raffle was about to start, I walked over to Jenna and Elena who was sat at a table.

"Anyone sitting here?" I asked looking at them both.

"No" Jenna smiled at me, while Elena looked at me confused. I smiled at her as I sat down.

"Number  _Four_ , Alaric Saltzman. Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High" He stated.

"Oh beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol Lockwood asked him.

"History" He stated.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about  _Mystic Falls_ , something crazy" She told him, and I noticed he was staring right at me.

I wiggled my fingers at him, smirking. "Uh, well..." He trailed off. I chuckled to myself.

I guess when you see the man who killed your wife you're bound to go into a state of shock.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date" Carol spoke before she moved onto Damon.

"Lastly, we have Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you Damon" Carol introduced him. "Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" Carol asked him.

"Yeah.  _L.A_ ,  _New York_... A couple of years ago my twin and I went to  _North Carolina_. Near Duke actually. I think Alaric went to school there" Damon smirked, flicking his eyes towards me.

_I'm gonna kill him! This was my problem to have fun with. Not his!_

Damon turned to look at Alaric. "Yeah, in fact, I'm sure of it. I-I know your wife did" Damon stated looking at Alaric.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Stefan was making his way over to the table me, Jenna and Elena were sat at.

"My brother had a drink with her once" Damon smirked at Alaric.

Elena snapped her head towards me, her eyes filled with tears, and her mouth hung open.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked looking at her.

"I just need some air" She told her before she walked off, walking past Stefan and out of the grill.

Stefan glared at me, and shook his head before walking out, after her.

"Is she okay?" Jenna asked me. "I don't know, but Stef's gone outside with her. He'll look after her" I promised her before standing up and walking off.

As I walked towards the bar, Elena bumped into me. "Woah. Watch where you're going darling" I smirked at her.

"It was you weren't it?" Elena snapped at me.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. "It was me what, Elena?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"You killed Alaric's wife." She snapped. I glared at her, as I took a step closer to her. "It was a long time ago Elena. Leave it alone" I told her, ready to walk away.

"I was starting to believe that you're not as bad as you put on to be" Elena started making me look at her, noticing Damon and Stefan had joined us.

"Elena don't" Stefan warned. Probably worried I was going to snap her little neck.

_Not a bad idea actually._

"Don't ever think that I have a bit of good in me Elena. This is me. Deal with it. I killed Alaric's wife, so what? He'll get over it. He's young, so he'll marry again" I shrugged.

"Alaric's wife was my birth mother... Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her" Elena snapped, before walking past me, bumping into my shoulder as she did.

I grabbed her by the wrist stopping her and pulling her towards me, so she stood next to me.

"I don't like you Elena. You mean nothing. So don't think for one second that I won't snap your neck. You.Mean.Nothing.To.Me" I told her before I let her go so she could go and have a kiddy fit.

Stefan followed her like a lost sheep, glaring at me. I chuckled to myself.  _They can be mad all they want._

I don't know why she's so bothered, she's never met Isobel. She abandoned her.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Damon. "You had to take my fun away didn't you. I'll see you at home" I spoke before I made my way outside towards my car.

I was bored, and if I stayed any longer I would have ended up eating some of the town folks. I jumped into my car and drove back to the boarding house.

As soon as I walked in I made a beeline straight to the bar we had in the  _living room,_ I needed a drink.

I just finished pouring myself a drink, when I felt a presence behind me, and I knew who it was straight away.

_In fact I was expecting to see him sometime soon. Revenge and all that malarkey._

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked him, before I drank my glass of whiskey, and poured myself another one.

I turned around to look at him, and smirked once I noticed the stake in his hand.

I rushed over towards him, and threw him across the room. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, but he still got back up, getting ready to attack me.

_I've gotta give him points for his braveness._

"Just put the stake down mate. We both know that you're not going to be able to kill me. Human" I pointed at him, before I pointed to myself. "Vampire. Let's face it. The chances of you killing me are slim" I chuckled.

He didn't move, he just stood there with the stake in his hand. "Wow. That's courage" I rolled my eyes, before walking over to him.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done with my wife?" Alaric snapped, making me smirk.

"Do you want me to tell you that I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"I saw you feeding on her" He stated, but I just shrugged my shoulders as I stood in front of him. "Yeah, I did, and she was delicious" I told him, and I got the reaction I wanted.

He rushed towards me, but I just bitch slapped him, sending him flying across the room again.

I walked over to him bending down to be level with him running my index finger down the side of his neck.

"Oh come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" I taunted, smirking at him, before standing up walking over to the mini bar.

"I turned her" I stated as I poured myself another drink. "Why?" He asked confused, still on the floor.

"Hey! She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires, and I liked her. She had sass" I told him holding my hands up.

"You turned her because she had sass?" He asked, and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"No, I liked her because she had sass, I turned her because she begged me to. Yep, she basically got on her hands and knees begging me to turn her. But something tells me you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm... I'm guessing she wasn't happy at home, or with her life... wasn't happy with you"

He went to attack me again but I grabbed the stake out of his hand, pushing it into his stomach puncturing his lung, making him yell out in pain.

I quickly pulled the stake out of his stomach making him wheeze, falling to the floor. Slowly dying.

"Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die" I smirked as I tossed him to the floor.

Alaric placed his hand over the open wound I left him with, gasping for air. I threw the stake onto the floor before grabbing my drink and sitting down on the sofa, watching him take his last breath.

I stared at his dead body, having a drink of the whiskey. "There goes another History teacher" Damon laughed as he walked into the  _living room_.

"What can I say? I have a thing for killing history teachers" I chuckled.

Stefan walked into the room, and as soon as he noticed Alaric, he rushed over to him, kneeling down next to him, checking him for a pulse.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan snapped.

"Before you give me a big lecture, you should know that he attacked me first.... I told him the truth – that his wife didn't want him anymore. It's not exactly my fault he didn't like the truth" I explained.

"You just love screwing with people's lives Stiles!" Stef snapped at me.

" _FYI_. I turned Isobel because she came to me. She found me. She begged me to turn her. To give her eternal life" I stood up and pointed at Alaric. "I'm sure you can take care of this"

I went up to my room, with my glass of whiskey, having a quick shower before diving onto my bed with my drink.


	16. Chapter 16

 

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning to find out that Alaric was walking around town, alive and well. Thanks to a spelled ring that Isobel gave him.

So whenever he wears that ring and he dies by the hands of a supernatural he'll come back to life. Great!

_When I kill people I like them to stay dead, never to be seen again._

"Don't look at me like that" I heard Damon groan from downstairs.  _What the hell have I missed?_

"Are you crazy?" Stef snapped. "Save the lecture. Look-" Damon were cut off as a window was smashed.

_What the hell!?_

I rushed downstairs to see Damon fighting with two vampires. Fredrick and Bethanne.

_They were supposed to be in the bloody tomb!_

I rushed over to Stefan and Bethanne and ripped her heart out of her back. "Thank me later" I mumbled, just as Damon threw Fredrick across the room.

Fredrick stood up and looked at the three of us then at Bethanne, then down at her heart in my hand before he rushed back out of the window. Leaving.

"They were in the tomb. I remember them from  _1864_ " I mumbled dropping the heart on the floor and looking at both of my brothers.

"Yeah... about that" Damon mumbled scratching the back of his neck. "What haven't you told us Damon?" I asked him as I turned to look at him.

"Pearl and Anna came here earlier this morning. Apparently some of the tomb vampires are staying in a farmhouse just outside of town" Damon told me.

"How the hell did they get out?" I asked him confused.  _Didn't the witches' close it?_

"The Bennett witches' screwed it up" He grumbled.

"So is that all, Pearl wanted?" I asked him. I knew she was probably round here making demands, thinking she's the leader.

"She wants a list of all the council members and their families, and everyone we've supplied with vevrain, which apparently needs to stop. They want to take back  _Mystic Falls_ " He shrugged.

I snorted. "That's just great. I spend a day in my room drinking and this is what happens" I grumbled, before walking back up to my room, I needed to wash this blood off of my hands.

"I'm sure you can clean up the mess" I called on my way up the stairs.

\---

I walked down the stairs this morning hearing Damon, Stefan and Elena in the  _living room_. Damon was boarding up the window that Fredrick smashed last night.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon spoke as he knocked another nail into the wood.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say  _Oops. Sorry_?" Stefan retorted.

"No. We all know it's a bad idea them being anywhere near this town. They want revenge. So I say we go in and kill them all" I spoke as I walked into the room.

"Damon was stupid making a deal with her" Elena spoke up, glaring at my twin.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's ... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back" Damon told her.

 

"Again, with Katherine?" I shook my head. "She had you spend  _One Hundred and Forty Five_  years waiting for you to be able to get her back, and she wasn't even there. If she wanted to be with you Damon, she would have come to you by now" I sighed.

"Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process" Elena added. "You don't have to be snarky about it" Damon sighed.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky" Elena snapped.

"Okay. Let's all just calm down. We need to figure out a way to kill the tomb vampires. So let's plan"

The three of them looked at me then each other before they walked out heading in different directions.

_Okay then!_

I rolled my eyes, before walking outside and jumping in the car making my way to the grill. I needed to do something. This town can be boring.

I was there for a couple of hours when Damon rang me.  _"Have you seen our little brother?"_  He asked straight away.

_"No. Why?"_  I asked confused, as I looked around the bar to see if I could see him.

_"He went out for some rabbits a while ago, and he hasn't come back yet. Now normally I wouldn't be worried but with these vampires in town... I can't get him on his phone. I thought he'd be with Elena but he's not here"_ Damon told me.

I ran my hand through my hair.  _"I'll be at Elena's soon"_  I told him as I walked out of the grill over to my car.

I sped to Elena's, walking straight in. Elena was on the phone pacing about.

"Where could he be?" Elena asked, when it went to Stefan's voicemail.

I walked over to them and shared a look with Damon. "You're not gonna like what we're thinking" Damon mumbled looking back at Elena.

Damon went to the farmhouse that Pearl said they were living in, to see if we were right and that Stefan was there.

_He left me here to watch Elena. How fun!_

_If they hurt any of my brothers I will kill them all. I'm the only one allowed to hurt them._

Elena was constantly pacing around the  _living room_. "Will you please calm down! I'm sure he'll be fine... If there's one thing I know about us Salvatore's, is that we can handle anything thrown at us. We're strong Elena" I promised her.

Damon came back looking pissed off. Fredrick's apparently took charge, since Pearl isn't there, and that he does have Stefan, torturing him. Getting revenge for being locked in a tomb, starving for  _One Hundred and Forty Five_  years. Fredrick also compelled the owner of the house not to let Damon in.

I wanted to do nothing more than to go and kill the human and then kill all those vampires. Nobody can hurt my brothers, apart from me. I have the given right as their brother.

"I knew they'd pull something like this... They want revenge, and whose father put them there? Ours!" I snapped pacing the floor at Elena's.

"We have to get him out of there. We need to get him" Elena cried. "Will you shut up! I'm thinking" I snapped, glaring at her.

I didn't have time for one of her tantrums. I had to save my little brother.

"I know just the person" Damon spoke up making me look at him confused.  _Who the hell is going to help us?_

He didn't give me time to ask questions since he walked out towards his car, dragging Elena with him.

"Stay here Stiles, or go home, but don't even think about coming to the farmhouse. I'm not letting you get stuck in there as well" Damon told me, with authority in his voice.

_Pft_.  _Yeah because I'm going to stay here and let him have all the fun!_

Once he drove off, I jumped into my car and made my way to the boarding house, to get changed. I had a white top on and I didn't want to stain it with blood before I ran to the farmhouse.

 

I made sure I was close enough to hear what was going on, and how many there was. I needed to know the layout, where they all was including Stefan. I couldn't go in without being prepared.

Once I figured out a plan, I walked to the backdoor and quietly tapped on the door, making the human look over at me.

When she opened the door, I connected my eyes with hers and started to compel her. "Invite me in"

"Come in" She spoke with no emotion making me smirk, before I snapped her neck.

I knew Damon would be here soon, and he needed a way to get in.

_He can thank me later._

I walked out in to the hallway where two vampires was standing. As quietly as I could I ripped their hearts out. It's a lot quicker at killing them, and quieter.

I made my way down to the basement where they was holding Stefan. Once I have him out of here, I'm going to come back and kill them all. One by one. Slowly and painfully.

They only had one vampire guarding the basement door, making this job so much easier.

I know they've all being stuck in a tomb for a while, but seriously? They was over  _Two Hundred_  years old these vampires, surely they knew a thing or two.

I quickly sped behind him and ripped his heart out before he could do anything.

I walked through the door the now dead vampire was guarding.

I looked around and noticed Stefan in the middle of the room, tied up by ropes, with another vampire who was staked to the chair.  _How lovely._

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Stefan gasped out. "I'm here to rescue you" I laughed, holding my hand out like superman.

Stefan didn't laugh.  _Huh, well I thought it was funny._

Rolling my eyes I walked over towards Stef ready to undo the ropes, but he stopped me. "Don't. They covered in vevrain" He gasped out.

"Great! Well will you be alright for a bit? I've got some vampires to kill" I asked him, but I didn't give him chance to answer, as I quickly sped out of the basement, and upstairs, to kill a bunch of vampires.

"It's too quiet" I heard Fredrick, making me smirk,  _no shit Sherlock_.

I quickly sped behind a girl - who was stood in the doorway - ripping her heart out of her back before speeding away.

"Spread out" Fredrick ordered, watching the vampire fall to the floor.

I kept speeding around ripping hearts out, but it went deadly silent when someone knocked on the door.

No one answered, but I still heard the door opening, and my twin brothers' voice floating through the farmhouse.

"Anybody home?" He called, just as I sneaked up behind another vampire, ripping their heart out.

I looked at my hands. "Stef owes me a manicure" I mumbled to myself, just as Damon showed up in front of me glaring.

_Surely he knew I wouldn't listen to his orders._

"Stefan's in the basement. Go get him. I got this" I mumbled.

"Elena's got him" He told me as he ripped a heart out. After they was all dead I smiled, well it was fun while it lasted.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell you're doing here?" Damon started, making me roll my eyes.

"Careful, Damon. I might actually start to think you care" I patted his cheek, as I walked past him, and towards the door, ready to leave this place, but I stopped in my tracks.

"I hope you have a plan. We've got more visitors" I mumbled walking away from the door. "Here" I looked to my right, noticing Alaric stood there holding out a wooden stake towards me.

_Huh? When did he get- In fact never mind. I know what he's doing here._

_He's the one Damon knew would help him. The towns' vampire hunter._

"Thanks, but I think we'll need something a bit bigger mate" I told him, just as I heard Pearl's voice, from outside.

"Stop! What is going on here?" She asked as she opened the door to see some of her vampires dead. "What did you do?"

"Woah, hold on a minute darling. Your merry little bunch of vampires spent the day torturing my little brother" I told her walking towards her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that they were going behind me" Pearl apologized.

"Our little arrangement only works if you stick to the deal. If I had a good side, this is not the way for you to get on it" Damon told her walking out the door with Alaric behind him.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm sure you understand, sibling bond and all that" I winked at her before I ran back to the boarding house.

After a nice relaxing shower, and getting into a pair of my sweats, I went to check on Stef who was in his room.

When I walked in I spotted a few empty blood bags, and as I walked further into the room, I spotted him sat on the floor, drinking from another blood bag.

Noticing me stood here, he snapped his head up looking at me helplessly.

I didn't know what to do, he looked so disappointed with himself. He had blood around his mouth, and it looked like he wanted to cry.

I just stood staring at him as he went back to his blood bag.

_What the hell do I do?_  I mean yeah, I wanted him to feed from human blood, but looking at him now, it made me realize why he stopped.

I thought he wouldn't be broody if he went back onto human blood, but I guess I was wrong because even in this state he was still brooding.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Come on Stef. You don't want to do this. Elena wouldn't want you to do this" I stated.

"Elena knows. She made me drink her blood" He told me, before going back to his blood bag.

_Well shit!_


	17. Chapter 17

**_ STILES _ **

These past couple of days have been nothing but rough and draining.

They've found Vicki's body and once Matt found out, Elena went to comfort him, even though she knows the truth behind her death.

Liz told them that she  _overdosed_  due to drugs, which honestly was believable, since she was one of the towns' teen druggies.

After indulging in human blood, Stefan decided to detox himself. Starving himself.

Damon, went to a council meeting and Elena's Uncle John showed up, stating that a blood-bank in the neighboring county of  _Amherst_ , reported several break-ins over the past  _Two_  weeks.

Along with  _Seven_ hunters,  _Four_  campers and  _Two_  state employees that have been reported missing.

And all of this within a  _Seventy Five_ -mile radius of little old  _Mystic Falls_.

So that's put the council on an up-roar again. All ready to hunt down vampires.

The founders are throwing a  _Founders day kick-off_ party at the founder's hall tonight, and because we're Salvatore's the three of us have being invited.

_How lucky are we?_  Note the sarcasm.

I could tell it was going to be another long night, when I caught Stefan having glass after glass, of whiskey back at the boarding house earlier today.

I mean it does slow down the cravings but he has a lot of cravings. You can't just quit drinking human blood.

Especially my little brother.

When I arrived at the party I made my way over to Elena and Damon who was stood at the bar, watching someone dance, and as I got closer I noticed who it was.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself.

"Am I seeing correctly? Is Stefan actually having fun?" I asked, making myself known. "Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked worried, while Damon nodded laughing.

"Eventually" I chuckled, watching Stefan twirl Kelly – Matt's mum – around on the dance floor.

"Liz spoke to me. Apparently everything John said checked out" Damon stated. I turned to look at him. "Well it wasn't me" I told him, once I noticed the look on his face.

_He was actually blaming me_. "What about you?" I asked glaring at him.  _Two can play this game brother._

"Hey! It wasn't me" He told me. "Oh and by the way, your little brothers being asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death" Damon added looking at Elena.

"He knows her death was ruled an overdose" Elena stated. "Really?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows, before he started imitating Jeremy. " _Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?_ " He started talking normal. "I know, I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vevrain" He mused.

"No, I don't want you to compel him" Elena told him. "If he keeps asking questions..." I trailed off.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it" She stated.

"Well. I'm going to find my little brother. He seems to have gone missing" I mumbled before I grabbed myself a drink, and going to search for Stefan.

I found him stood in a hallway drinking. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "At this party, you're underage little brother" I spoke as I stood next to him.

"Leave me alone Stiles" He groaned, but before I could say anything Damon joined us.

"Do you want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked flicking his eyes from me to Stef, then back to me.

I raised my eyebrow for him to explain. "Well the council are back on vampire patrol...Oh, and I just killed John Gilbert" He told us, making me near enough spit my drink out all over the floor, staring at him.

"What?" Stefan asked, but I don't think he was listening.

"Great party by the way" Damon smirked before walking off. That brother of mines' going to get us killed.

Mayor Lockwood called everyone for a toast. "In a few moments we will officially start the countdown to the founders day celebration, and it's a very special one this year. The  _On Hundred and Fiftieth_ birthday of our town" He started as a bell, on a table was wheeled in next to him, making everyone clap.

"I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons, to do the honors of ringing our official charted bell. John Gilbert"

I snapped my head towards Damon. "He doesn't look dead to me brother" I told him sarcastically, as John flicked his eyes towards Damon and me glaring.

"It's good to be home" John finished his speech before he walked over to the bell, ringing it. "Look at his hand Damon" I told him noticing a ring that looked like Alaric's.

We walked over to Alaric. "Look at his right hand" Damon told him lowly. "Who?" Alaric asked stupidly. "The town's favorite son. Look at his ring" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

_Is he stupid?_

"Well, it looks like mine" Alaric answered.  _Well, duh!_

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead,  _Five_  minutes ago" Damon ranted.

"Where the bloody-hell did you get that ring from?" I asked him, as I finally looked at him, taking my eyes off of John.

"Isobel" He answered making me smile.

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert John's brother!" I ranted, looking back at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked confused. "I think John knows a  _lot_ of things" Damon mumbled.

We ended up following John out when he left the party. "Going somewhere, hm?" Damon asked as we walked behind him.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate... You're going to kill me again, or are you gonna let your twin Stiles do your dirty work?" John asked looking at me and Damon before flicking his eyes over towards Alaric.

"Or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do it instead?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay. You obviously know who I am" Alaric stated. "I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret" John admitted.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town" I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"More than you can imagine. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that any of you or the council knows... So if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore siblings and their present day return to  _Mystic Falls_ " John told us, and honestly I didn't know what to say.

He actually has the guts to threaten  _Two_  vampires.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked him.

"I inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This were his-" He held his hand up showing us the ring. "-and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy" John explained.

"So you did know Isobel?" I asked.

"Who do you think sent her your way, when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked me making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"You" I stated.

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else sent her? What about you Damon, maybe Katherine Pierce?" John asked looking at me and Damon.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked him. "How do I know anything, Damon?" John fired back.

"Okay what the hell do you want?" I asked him. I was tired of his games.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you" John told us before he started walking off.

I looked at Damon and Ric. "I think we have a problem"

After arriving back at the boarding house we went straight to the living room having a glass of blood, and that's how Stefan found us when he came back home.

He didn't look too good, but what do you expect? It was hard for him to control years ago, so no doubt the need for blood was too strong, but I could have told him this. I mean it's been years since he last fed from human blood.

\---

The next morning, I woke up to Damon barging in my room, demanding me to get ready. Apparently Liz called him, and wanted us to meet her at the founders' hall.

As we arrived I realized John Gilbert was there along with Liz.

_Eugh! He's everywhere I go!_

"What's going on?" Damon asked looking at Liz. "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised"

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked. "We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them" Liz explained.

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft" John spoke up.

"Yeah. We know what she meant" I glared at him. "We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county" Liz added.

"How lucky for us, we have John" Damon looked at John.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vevrain to prevent this from happening again" Liz stated.

_You have got to be kidding me! I need to stock up my freezer._

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon, Stiles and myself put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this" John added.  _What an ass kisser._

"Truthfully, I can use the extra hands. Is that something you both would be willing to do?" Liz asked looking at me and Damon.

"Well, of course. I mean if it'll help" Damon nodded. "I think we could make a good team, don't you think?" John looked at me and Damon.

"Whatever we can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you" I smiled at him, with a glare.

Me and Damon went back to the boarding house trying to figure out who it could be.

We both thought that it was the vampire's from the tomb, but when Anna showed up at the boarding house we found out that it wasn't them.

She came to apologies on behalf of Pearl because  _'she doesn't do apologies'_.

"Well, it's a coincidence, cause' I don't do forgiveness. Just run along, and if you're going to continue playing house with these little vampires, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it" Damon warned her.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank for at least a week" Anna told us. "Well it was one of the others" I told her as I stood up off of the sofa.

"The others are gone" She explained. "Where did they go?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now" She explained before walking out.

I looked at Damon, who was already looking at me.  _Who the hell is it then?_

_In fact forget that. I have an idea who!_

When Stefan came back from school Damon confronted him, but he denied being back on human blood, but he still left us both suspicious, so I decided to keep a very close eye on him.

I followed him down to the basement, staying in the shadows so he didn't know I was stalking him.

I stood and watched as he walked over to the chest freezer that I kept my blood bags in.

Which was empty and what do you know? It was full!

"Would you look at that. My little brothers a liar and a thief... So, when was you gonna share?" I asked walking over to him, standing next to the open freezer.

"Go ahead, help yourself" He told me waving his hand down at the blood bags.

I looked down at them shaking my head.  _How the hell do I get him out of this?_

"No. I was talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie" I stated looking back at him.

"So, I'm drinking again. What's your problem? I have it under control" Stefan asked raising his eyebrow.

I snorted, chuckling to myself. "Under control? You robbed the god damn hospital Stefan" I ranted.

"What's your point?" He asked.

_Oh wow. A bit of human blood and he turns into a dick!_

"You're a dick! And when this all blows up in your face don't expect me to come in and save you. I'll stand and watch as the council stakes you. I mean why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein, while you're at it" I snapped.

_I hate my little brother when he's like this. ARGH!_

"Have my actions negatively impacted you and Damon? I can't imagine what that feels like" Stefan spoke smirking at me.

_Great. Sassy Stefans' reared its ugly head!_

_Ugh!_

"So what does Elena have to say about the new version of you?" When he didn't answer I chuckled shaking my head.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and go with, nothing, because you haven't told her" I spoke as I grabbed myself a blood bag.

"Nothing's changed Stiles, I'm still the same person" He told me.

"Yeah, you keep believing that little brother" I chuckled rolling my eyes, making my way out.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet" Stefan stated before I left him down in the basement.

I was tired of looking after Stefan, I mean I wish I could go out and feed from someone and not a blood bag, but I can't, since we have to keep a low profile.

But my little brother decided that it's a good idea to rob a god damn blood bank!

John ended up coming over, telling us how the original Johnathan Gilbert, had an invention, that was stolen by a vampire, and that the said vampire was burnt alive in Fell's church, or so Johnathan thought, and his invention went missing. Never to be seen again.

_Oh, how terrible._

But now that the tomb vampires are still alive, well some of them are, John wants the invention, since it's one of his ancestors, and he wanted mine and Damon's help to get it. He even had the nerve to blackmail us.

So if we didn't want our secret getting back to the council we had to help him.

_I could just rip his ring off and kill him. It would be so much easier and satisfying_.

"We don't know what you're talking about John, much less who has it" I told him.

"Oh come on! You both was around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was, Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" He asked us raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out" Damon snapped, obviously having enough with John trying to blackmail us.

_You're not the only one brother._

"I beg your pardon?" John asked confused.

"I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl was best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon taunted.

I was getting tired of Damon's obsession with Katherine. She obviously doesn't want him, otherwise she would have come to him by now.

_Move on for crying out loud!_

"I'll tell the whole council what you are" John tried again, but I just shook my head.

I had enough of him trying to blackmail us. In fact, I've had enough all together!

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them, then I'll sever your hand, pull off your ring, and then I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" I snapped at him.

And I think he got the message because he thankfully left.

I quickly turned around to look at Damon. "And you. You need to get over Katherine. If she wanted to be with you Damon she would have came to you by now... I'm not saying this to be a dick to you, but she lied to you. Made you spend your vampire life waiting for her. Waiting for someone who wasn't ever coming to you" I told him before walking off.

I needed to get ready for the founders day gala.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally discovered how to add pictures in here,yay me!!  
>  Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments to tell me what you think so far of the story.

**_ _ **

**_ STILES _ **

After a quick shower, i get on my black suit ( pic above).

I checked myself in the mirror smirking to myself. I looked good.

 

As I pulled up at the founder's hall, I noticed Damon talking to Anna outside, so I decided to listen in.

_"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Johnathan senior back in 1864"_  Damon told her.

_"What are you, his errand boy?"_  Anna asked him, making me snicker.  _"Look I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it"_  Damon stated.

_"I could ask her, but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?"_

_"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls, and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat"_  Damon told her before walking off.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my car before making my way inside, looking for Elena. I think she deserves to know about Stefan's little blood problem.

I knew she'd be upstairs getting ready, so I walked upstairs and towards the room I heard her in.

I knocked on the door, I didn't want to walk in when she was getting changed.

"Come in" She called, letting me know it was safe.

"I can remember this event from  _1864_ , the town was so excited, but then everything happened with the vampires" I spoke as I walked in.

"Stiles?" She span around looking at me confused. Probably because I'm not the best of friends with her.

"You got everything ready?" I asked her as I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah. I just have to get changed... How's Stefan?" She asked sounding worried.

"About that. He's back on human blood Elena" I told her truthfully. She has the right to know about her boyfriend's newest addiction.

"He told me he had it under control" She denied shaking her head.

"That's my brother for you Elena. He denies everything. He robbed a hospital the other night and filled our freezer with blood bags, for crying out loud. He doesn't have it under control" I told her rolling my eyes as I sat down on a chair in the room.

 

"W-what" She stuttered shocked. "I'd be happy that he was back on the good stuff again, but he can't handle it. He goes too far Elena, and that is something we could do without right now, with the council back on vampire patrol, thanks to John Gilbert" I told her.

"Oh my god" She sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"The thing is, Stefan doesn't know normal. Normal for a vampire is drinking human blood, but Stefan's being denying it this whole time instead of trying to control it and now it's controlling him... He'll do anything, say anything because he doesn't want to stop. Trust me" I told her.

"This is my fault. I'm the one who gave him the blood in the first place" Elena told me pacing the floor, just as Stefan walked in. "What's going on in here?" He asked looking at me and Elena.

"I was just filling Elena in on your newest extra-curricular activities" I told him, but like I knew he would, he acted dumb.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" He asked me.  _Seriously Stefan just admit it!_

"I know about the blood Stefan" Elena stated.

I looked between them both, as they stared each other down. "I'll be downstairs making sure Damon doesn't do anything... Damon like" I mumbled before leaving the room.

I didn't want to listen to them argue.

I walked back downstairs, and over to the bar, knowing that's where Damon would be.

I walked over to him, and ordered us both a drink. "Elena knows" I told him as I ran my eyes over everyone who was here.

"Yeah I heard" He chuckled, but I just shrugged my shoulders as he passed me my drink. "Let's go" He told me before he walked over to the bottom of the stairs, ready for everyone who was competing for  _Miss Mystic Falls_.

When Elena walked down the stairs, I realized Stefan wasn't there waiting for her. "Damon. Fill in for Stefan" I whispered.

Thankfully he got over there before Elena made it to the bottom.  _I can't believe Stefan would do this to her._

_Where the hell is he?_

I followed everyone outside to watch them dance. "What are we gonna do?" Elena asked Damon as they danced.

"Right now we just need to get through this" Damon told her. "I'll go find him" I told Damon quietly so only he could hear me from where I was stood.

"No, you can't leave now, it'll look suspicious" Damon told me. I sighed, but watched them dance anyway.

_This is bad. Really bad. And it definitely doesn't look good!_

I didn't really watch them dance, I was listening out for Stefan, but I couldn't hear him anywhere.

Once the dance was over, it was time for Mayor Lockwood to announce this year's  _Miss Mystic Falls_.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community" Mayor Lockwood started making everyone clap. "So, without further a due it's my honor to announce our very own  _Miss Mystic Falls_. Miss Caroline Forbes" He announced.

About  _Five_  minutes after the crowning, Liz came over to me and Damon asking us both to follow her.

I flicked my eyes towards Damon wanting to know if he knew what was going off, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Great help.

She took us to a bathroom, where there seemed to have been a struggle, the mirror was smashed with blood on it.

Liz told us that a girl called Amber was missing as well. "We'll have a look around, see if we can see anything" Damon told her.

"Thank you" She thanked us. We both nodded before we headed off to look for Elena.

"Did you find him?" She asked once we walked over to her.

"No. but there was signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom" Damon told them, while I kept flicking my eyes around to see if I could find him.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing" I added as I carried on looking around the room, noticing Bonnie looking over at us.

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena spoke, and I could tell she was trying to re-assure herself.

"Let's just find him. Come on" I told her. I wanted to find my brother. I don't need him making any more bad choices.

We made our way back outside, when we heard someone scream. I looked at Damon before we both rushed towards whoever it was. Elena was behind us, but obviously not as fast.

I stopped in my tracks as I noticed Stefan had his fangs pierced into the missing girls' neck.  _Lovely._

"STEFAN!" Elena shouted, joining us, along with Bonnie.

"Stefan" I called making him drop the girl to the floor and look at us with his fangs out and veins under his eyes.

"Come on Stefan. Get control. Come on. This isn't what you want" I told him walking over to him but when I was close enough he chucked me in to a tree, growling at me.

_Geez! He sounded like a dog._

"OI!" Damon snapped speeding over to him, only to get launched next to me. "He's pissed" I mumbled, as I stood up.

"Stefan, stop it" Elena cried but he ignored her as he walked over to us, but after a couple of steps, he stopped and held his head, groaning in pain.

_A witch!_  I snapped my head over to Bonnie.

Once Bonnie let up the spell, Stefan looked around, and once he saw what he had done, he ran off.

_Thanks little brother. Leave us with your mess. It's perfectly fine!_

Damon went to find Liz to tell her we found Amber, while I stayed to make sure our tracks was covered.

I walked over to Amber, and started to compel her.  _"You don't remember what happened, you will forget everything that happened here tonight"_  I compelled her before I turned to look at Elena and Bonnie.

"You can't tell them the truth. Just say you both stumbled across her" I told them both, just as Damon and Liz came walking over to us, with some of her deputies.

Liz questioned Amber about what happened and thanks to my compulsion, she didn't remember anything.

"She doesn't remember what happened" Liz told us.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood" Damon spoke up. "You didn't see anything?" She asked Bonnie and Elena, making me look at Bonnie.

I knew Elena would stick to the story, but I wasn't too sure about Bonnie. She's still anti-vampire.

"No, we just found her and then we called Damon and Stiles" Elena spoke up. "Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked looking at Amber.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? We can take it from here" Liz asked Bonnie and Elena, but it was a friendly demand.

Once they left she turned towards me and Damon. "They didn't see the bite mark?" She asked worried.

"No. We got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly" Damon told her.

After we helped Liz get everything sorted we finally managed to leave, Damon went god knows where while I headed home.

I was hoping to be able to jump into a nice relaxing bubble bath with a blood bag or two, but that wasn't going to happen since Anna was waiting outside with Pearl.

"What the hell do you want now? I've had a long night. I just want a nice bath and a glass of blood" I groaned.

"We're here to talk. I was hoping Damon would be here" Pearl told me.

"Well. I'm sorry to disappoint you but he's not. But I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by" I chuckled before going to walk into the boarding house.

"Annabelle told me that you and your brother are looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert" Pearl spoke making me stop in my tracks, turning around to look at her.

"I'm listening" I told her raising my eyebrow.  _Now I was intrigued._

She passed me something. "What is it?" I asked confused as I looked at it.

It didn't look special.

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element" Pearl told me as she stood next to Anna.

"It was a pocket watch" I told her as I carried on looking at the device.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Johnathan's hand the night they took us, its stile pointed to me" Pearl told me.

"So what the hell is this?" I asked looking at her.

"I have no idea, but now it's yours" She shrugged. "Okay, what's the catch?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"There's no catch Stiles . My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology" She stated.

I looked at them both, nodding before walking into the house with the device still in my hand.

As I walked in I noticed Elena following Damon – who was carrying an unconscious Stefan – down to the basement.

"What's going on?" I asked confused as I followed behind them. "Elena's idea. She wants us to lock him up" Damon told me rolling his eyes.

I shrugged, I wasn't too bothered. I thought he needed it as well.

After locking the door to the cell, I looked towards Elena. "There's no guarantee it's going to work" I warned her.

"It has to" She stated.

"Coming?" Damon asked as he started to head back up.

"I'm gonna stay here" Elena answered as she slid down the wall.

Damon looked at her for a few seconds before sitting down next to her. So I decided to join the party.

"I heard what Pearl said" Damon spoke up breaking the silence. "Thank god. I thought I was gonna have to repeat it all" I chuckled.

Hey! It got a small chuckle out of Elena, who seemed down in the dumps.

I passed the device over to Damon so he could see what it was. "What is it?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea" I mumbled resting my head against the wall.

I stayed down in the basement with them for thirty minutes, before I grabbed myself two blood bags and went up to my room, for a nice bubble bath.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_ STILES _ **

Since Pearl gave us the device – The one John Gilbert wants – we've being trying to figure out what it is and what he wants to do with it. But we've gotten nowhere, which isn't good for us.

I like to know what I'm dealing with.

One thing we know for certain, is that, it has something to do with vampires. Johnathan Gilbert senior was obsessed with his stupid inventions against vampires.

Damon and Alaric, are now the best of friends, ever since he helped with rescuing Stefan.  _Even if the help wasn't needed._

Alaric did some digging on John Gilbert and found out that he's been ringing the same number, Elena used to get in touch with Isobel, but it's been disconnected.

He also found out that John had been receiving calls from a different number, and he traced the location which so happened to be an apartment in  _Grove Hill_.

Damon along with Alaric went to go check out the apartment to see who it was, and while they did that, I decided to pamper myself, before going to the grill to have a couple of drinks.

_It's the least I deserve._

Ever since I came back to  _Mystic Falls_ , I've been doing nothing but running around after my brothers, getting them out of their messes.

It gets tiring. I just want some me time. To do whatever I wanted.

I decided to go back to the Boarding house later on in the afternoon, to be welcomed to Damon in the  _living room._

He told me that it was a vampire from the tomb – Henry. Apparently John's been helping him adapt to this century, and in return he's been helping John keep the other tomb vampire in line, since they're still wanting revenge on the founding families.

Damon killed Henry when he tried to feed off of Alaric.

I was brought out of my thought by Elena storming up into the  _Living room._

"Has he eaten yet?" Damon asked her. "I thought you didn't care" Elena sassed.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity" Damon mumbled. "I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've both spent the last  _One Hundred and Forty Five_  years punishing him" She snapped.

"Hold on a minute. You're blaming this on us?" I asked her raising my eyebrow as I sat up, staring at her.

"You've both made it your life's mission, to make his life miserable" She snapped at me.

"You know nothing Elena" I told her, shaking my head.

_She had no idea!_  Both me and Damon had our reasons for doing what we've done to Stefan.

"Let me ask you this, in all of this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" Damon asked her.

After Elena shook her head, I started to tell her.

"Well I'll tell you shall I? When we woke up at the quarry, me and Damon wasn't going to complete the transition. Damon because of Katherine and me because I had nobody, my whole family hated me-"

Elena cut me off. "Why did they hate you?" I chuckled and looked at nothing in particular.

"I was a disgrace to the family name... I stopped my parents for taking the only thing I had away from me. Damon hated me because I had something he didn't and Stefan because he was our fathers favourite. He did everything Giuseppe asked..." I started. "Giuseppe beat me till I was black and blue, while Damon and Stefan did nothing to help me" I added.

I flicked my eyes towards her, noticing she was staring at me, with her jaw hanging and her eyes wide.

"Anyway, Stefan went off on his own for a while before he came back and told us how he went to see father and found out that he was the one who killed us... Me and Stefan for siding with the vampires and Stiles because it was what he wanted, I guess. He told us how father went to kill him, but he didn't realise his own strength and made fathers blood spill and after he had it on his hands he wanted more of it, leading to his death" Damon spoke up.

I looked at him noticing he was looking at nothing in particular, probably remembering that night. "What happened next?" Elena asked getting in to the story.

"He told us how different he felt after completing the transition, how exhilarating it was. He ended up forcing me to feed shoving the blood right in to my mouth. I couldn't do anything he was a lot stronger than me, I was slowly dying... Once I tasted it, I couldn't stop until she was dead. He was right. It was exhilarating... After I finished feeding he moved onto Damon, while I stood there mad beyond belief... So I promised them both an eternity of misery" I told her with no emotion.

"The moment Stefan has his first taste of human blood, he's a different person... I suppose I should thank him it's being a hell of a ride" Damon added, holding up his glass of whiskey before downing it.

Elena ended up figuring out that's why Stefan wouldn't feed. She went down to the basement to talk to him but he managed to escape after she stupidly left the door open for him.

I knew for a fact where he'd be. The quarry, so that's where I sent her.

When Stefan came back he apologized to me for forcing me to feed and for not been the brother he was supposed to be, before I went to bed for the night.

\---

I woke up the next morning to Damon dragging me out of bed and making me get ready for the day before he dragged me to the high school, where Alaric, Elena and Stefan was waiting for us.

I guess something's happened. But honestly when doesn't something happen? I just want a quiet day, where I can do what I want to do. Have no supernatural problems.

"Thanks for coming" Alaric thanked us as we walked into his classroom. "Sorry we're late, I had to get this one out of bed, and that's impossible" I smacked him around the back of the head.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" I asked noticing everyone looked stressed. "I saw Isobel last night" Alaric started.

"Isobel's here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. After he nodded, I looked at Elena to see how she was taking it, but she wouldn't look at me.

_I guess she's still pissed off at me for turning her biological mother in to a vampire._

"Well what does she want?" I asked him confused. "She wants to see me" Elena spoke up making me snap my head towards her.

"Alaric's supposed to arrange a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants" Stefan spoke up.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to" Damon told her. "I don't really have a choice" Elena snapped.

I raised my eyebrow. W _hat's that supposed to mean?_  "She's threatening to go on a killing spree" Alaric explained.

"Oh, I guess this is something none of you are okay with" I mumbled, looking at the others, receiving glares from everyone but Damon, he seemed like he wasn't too bothered with the idea.

In the end Elena decided she wanted to meet Isobel. In a way I feel sorry for her, she's meeting her biological mother for the first time and she's a vampire, not something that happens every day.

Alaric arranged for them to meet up at the grill, and obviously Stefan being the over-protective boyfriend went in with her, but he planned to stay away from her.

It was just so she had back-up if it was needed. Even though Isobel didn't want any of us in there, but she didn't know Stefan so she should be okay.

Where I had to wait outside with Alaric, and Damon stayed with us, but we stayed close enough so me and Damon could hear everything that's being said.

Isobel told Elena that Katherine found her after I turned her, and she knew that she played both of my brothers. She also added that she wants the Gilbert invention – the same one John wants. And if she doesn't get it the blood would be on Elena's hands.

_What the hell does she think she's playing at?_

After that little confrontation I decided to go speak to Isobel myself later on, and I knew exactly where she was staying.

After all I was the one who turned her.

I sat there drinking her out of her alcohol, when she finally showed up. "Stiles" She smiled at me as she walked in.

"It's good to see you Isobel. I'm sorry to say, but I kind of drank you out of booze" I smirked at her.

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked me.

_Fine, straight down to business._  I stood up and walked around the room.

"Oh you know, I searched all the neighborhoods biggest foreclosures and found the most expensive one" I told her shrugging my shoulders as I picked random stuff up before putting them back.

"I should have known... You were the one who taught me that... What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Well you caused a bit of a stir up the way you blew in to town" I smirked at her, as I carried on walking around the living room.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized, but I could tell it was fake. She sped over to me pushing me against the wall.

"Did you bring the device?" She asked, holding me against the wall.

I chuckled rolling my eyes as I grabbed her hand removing it from my neck.  _Young vampires. What you gonna do?_

"Remember Isobel. I'm older than you, which means stronger... and why would I come and give you what you want? I learnt that mistake once already." I chuckled walking around her.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions... How do you know John Gilbert?" I asked her sitting down, looking at her.

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a bit in love with me" She smiled, and shook from side to side like a little school girl.

_I think she might have gone a tad crazy._

"Now the next question. This invention, what do you want with it?" I asked her.

"Me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing as I'm told" I raised my eyebrow as I stood up walking closer to her.

"For who?" I asked glaring at her.

"Katherine. She wants John to have the device, and I think you know that what she wants she gets, and if she doesn't she isn't happy" She told me making me laugh.

_I should have known the bitch was involved. She's involved in everything._

"I never took you to be the one to do someone else's dirty work... why?"

"Don't kill the messenger... We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants" Isobel smirked, holding her hands up.

"And so do I..." I started before speeding over to her grabbing her by her neck and pinning her to the floor.

"Now that I have your un-divided attention. Listen up. Leave my family alone or I will kill you. Again. But this time for good... do you know why? Because I do believe in killing the messenger, because it sends a message" I smirked down at her before I smashed her head onto the floor, earning a groan from her.

I grabbed her chin, making her look at me. "If Katherine wants something, tell the little slut to come for it herself" I told her before I rushed out of the house and towards the boarding house, leaving Isobel on the floor.

\---

The next day Elena found out Johnathan Gilbert's inventions only worked because Emily spelled the pocket watch, the Gilbert rings, and the invention Pearl stole from him, which is apparently a weapon against vampires.

_Which we already guessed._

In fact I should have figured it out, she came to me asking for help to spell something against vampires, but I refused.

I knew what would happen if the town raged a war against the vampires.

Isobel ended up showing up at the school when they were getting everything ready for the Founder's parade, and kidnapped Jeremy.

So now Elena, Bonnie and Stefan want us to hand over the device. Pft, because that's going to happen!

"We're doing this Damon, and we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time" Elena told him.

"Whoa, hold on love, who do you think you are? You come in to my home and demand a weapon that can kill vampire's, meaning me, Damon and Stefan. You must be crazy. So what if she has Jeremy? He's human, he's bound to die one day, at least I'm still alive" I smirked at her.

"We might die, but at least we have humanity unlike you... Jeremy is innocent in all of this! You'll be fine if that's all your worried about, Bonnie will de-spell it" Elena glared at me, making me chuckle to myself.

"I tried to kill you, so how can I trust you?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"But you can trust me" Elena spoke up.  _Oh here we go. Miss Elena Gilbert using Damon's emotions to get what she wants._

_One day I'm going to kill her_ , especially when I watched Damon hand over the device.

"You're all out of your god damn minds! This invention can kill us and you're willing to trust a witch, who need I add, is still learning, and a human who can't do jack shit!" I snapped before downing my drink and throwing the empty glass against the wall.

I looked at Bonnie. "Don't screw me over, I held my end of the deal with Emily, I no longer have to protect you, so I can kill you" I told her sweetly, before looking at Elena.

"You are right Elena. I have no humanity, I guess that's what happens when you have everything you cared about ripped away from you" I snapped.

Elena looked at me confused but she didn't say anything, and thankfully my brothers didn't otherwise I would kill them!

Bonnie ended up doing the spell before Elena, myself, Damon and Stefan took the invention to Isobel, in return for Jeremy.

If the witch has played us, her blood will be on Elena's hands.

I wouldn't think twice about killing her!

Later that night I spoke to Damon and Stefan about what had being on my mind since I spoke to Isobel.

"So when are you going to tell Elena, that John is her biological father?" I asked Stefan, as I poured myself a drink.

"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Come on. Am I the only one with a brain around here? Isobel and John used to date and she ends up pregnant at  _Fifteen_  and later finds herself at the doctor's office of John's brother" I told him, raising my eyebrows.

_I swear eating animals has made him stupid._

"You think John is her biological father?" Stefan asked shocked. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Night" I told him before walking up to my room.

It's got nothing to do with me. If Stefan wanted to tell her, he would, but I definitely wasn't getting involved.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**_ STILES _ **

I felt like I was back in  _1864_ , today. Stefan was wearing one of his suits from when we were human, and Elena, she looked like Katherine. It's kind of weird.

Today, the towns celebrating the _150th_  birthday of  _Mystic Falls_. I know, only  _Mystic Falls_ would decide to celebrate the day the town was founded.

They had a whole parade of students from the high school. The winner and runners up of  _Miss Mystic Falls_  was in it as well, so that included Elena and Stefan.

Once the parade was over, I made an escape to the grill, drinking by myself, god knows where my stupid brothers had gone off to.

Stefan was no doubt with Elena, and Damon was no doubt doing something Damon-like.

I noticed Jeremy sat on his own, and decided to talk to him. I heard that he's being pissed off at Elena because she hid everything from him; vampires and the fact that Damon compelled his memories of Vicki and all his pain away.

I don't know why I was doing this, but I went through with it anyway.

"How are you Jeremy?" I asked as I sat down at the table were he sat at. "Go away Stiles" He snapped, sending me a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "You know you're taking this whole thing out on the wrong person. Damon was the one who compelled you to forget everything Jeremy"

_Why the hell am I trying to help Elena?_

"She lied to me" He stated, making me sigh. "She only did it to protect you... Listen, life gets complicated for humans when they know about us. So just give your sister a break, and stop acting like a child" I snapped at him.

I'm not good with frustrating teenagers!

"Go to hell Stiles!" He snapped before standing up and walking out of the grill.

I sat in the same seat with my mouth wide open.  _He did not just tell me to go to hell!_

I quickly stood up and followed him, ready to kill him. I still couldn't believe I stuck up for Elena.  _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

As I walked outside I noticed Damon stood talking to Jeremy, and it didn't look like they were having a friendly chat, so I decided to listen in.

_"Don't talk to my brother like that. Ever!"_  Damon warned him.

_Wow, he wants to be the protective brother? Sorry, Damon. But you're a bit late for that._

_"What so you're going to kill me because I hurt poor Stiless' feelings?"_ Jeremy asked him.

_"No. But you're lucky he didn't kill you, he's a lot stronger than you. And from now on, lay off your sister. She was protecting you. I was the one who erased your memories, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me"_  Damon told him.

_"It wasn't her call to make"_  Jeremy snapped as he tried to leave but Damon grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back roughly.

_"Let go of me before I cause a scene"_  Jeremy told him, as he looked up to Damon.  _"You'll be unconscious before you even get a word out"_ Damon smirked at him, just as Stefan joined them.

_"Let him go"_  Stefan told Damon. Once he let go, Stefan stood in the middle of them both, looking at Jeremy.  _"Are you alright?"_  He asked sounding worried.

_"Yeah"_  Jeremy nodded. Stefan looked at Damon.  _"What my brothers were trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't"_ Stefan told him.

 

Jeremy looked at them both.  _"You shouldn't have made me forget"_ He told him before leaving.

The conversation was over, so I headed back into the grill, to my good old time friend Mr Jack Daniels.

I must have being sat here at the bar, drinking whiskey for a couple of hours when Damon came and joined me, snatching the glass out of my hand, sitting next to me.

"We have a problem. And when I say a problem, I mean a big problem" He told me, and even though I had a couple of bottles of whiskey, I could still hear the worry in his voice.

I turned to look at him raising my eyebrows. "What problem are we talking about? Newbie vampire or Elena problem?" I asked him, sending him a smirk.

"A tomb vampire problem" He stated making me groan. "They want revenge on the founders', they're going to attack when the fireworks go off" He added.

I went to grab my glass, but Damon moved it out of my reach. I sighed, and looked at him. "That's what John wanted the invention for. To kill them" I muttered.

_Everything was starting to click together._

The plan was good, but not for me and my brothers. I don't wanna die just yet.

"Looks like we have some vampires to kill" I smirked at him, before we both walked out of the grill.

Damon got Ric to help us kill them, we couldn't do it on our own. They're older than us.

Yeah I might be stronger than your normal vampire, but that doesn't mean I liked being outnumbered.

We had Stefan get Elena out of here, to keep her safe. I might not like the girl, but I know both my brothers love her, so I don't want her to die just yet.

The three of us split up. Damon went to speak to John, Ric went off to get his weapons and I stayed around waiting for the tomb vampires to make their first move.

Once those fireworks go off, I'm going on a killing spree.

The buggers ruined my night of ravishing in alcohol!

I looked down at my outfit and shook my head. Great, they decide to pick a fight when I'm wearing a white top.

Blood's a bitch to get out of white, so it looks like this top will be chucked into the bin after.

After Mayor Lockwood made his speech, he and his wife started walking off of the stage, just as the fireworks started.

Before I could even make a move I dropped to my knees, with my head in my hands.

It felt like my head was burning from the inside. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. It didn't last long as I felt a needle being stabbed into my neck. Knocking me out.

As I came back around, I noticed I was in a room with other vampires laid around me, unconscious. Not just any vampires. The ones from the tomb.

I looked around for my brothers, but I could only see Damon – who was laid next to me. "Damon" I whispered. I felt weak.

As he turned his head to look at me John Gilbert walked down the stairs, with a deputy, dragging a vampire behind him.

"The device is done. The only thing keeping them down now, is the vervain. We don't have much time. Let's finish this" John told the deputy before I felt something wet being chucked onto me.

_That best not be gasoline, or I will haunt all of their arses!_

I turned my head to look at John who was staring down at Anna, before he got onto his knees and shoved a stake through her heart.

He walked back up the stairs before setting the gasoline on fire. Fuck!

_That's it. The founding families will forever be haunted, even their descendants!_

Thankfully the fire didn't spread over to me and Damon straight away, so we had time to try and find a way out, and then I'm gonna kill Bonnie!

"The witch did this" I gritted out as I tried sitting up. "I know" He whispered giving me a weak smile.

"I told you this would happen. Where's Stefan? Can you see him?" I asked as I looked around the basement.

We couldn't see him anywhere, but we noticed Mayor Lockwood was down here.  _What the hell?!_

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.  _Surely he wasn't a vampire. We would have known._

"What are you both doing here?" He fired back. "We're vampires. What's your excuse?" Damon asked him, as the Mayor started moving backwards, further away from us.

"The vervain didn't affect you. What the hell are you?" I asked confused, watching him as he carried on moving backwards.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon told him as he noticed that he was basically sat on top of another tomb vampire, but it was too late as he got his head snapped before he could blink.

I looked at Damon. "Come on. We need to get out of here" I told him as I got onto my knees, when the building started to collapse.

"STILES! DAMON!" Stefan shouted. "Down here" I called, as I tried to help Damon and myself up.

Stefan rushed downstairs and threw me over his shoulders, and held onto Damon as he rushed us back outside.

Stef sat me down on the pavement, as I had a big coughing fit.

I looked up and noticed Elena and Bonnie was in front of me.

I rushed over to Bonnie wrapping my hand around her neck, with a strong hold. "You lied Bonnie. I could have died" I gritted out.

"Stiles. Stop! She helped save you. Let her go. Please" Elena begged. I turned my head towards Elena and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, quit your whining" I groaned, as I pushed Bonnie away from me, letting go of her neck. "Don't do it again Bonnie. I won't hesitate to kill you next time" I warned her, before I sped towards the boarding house to get changed. Nobody could see me like this. I looked a mess.

_I knew we couldn't trust a Bennett witch. Especially Bonnie._

After getting changed and having a blood bag, I made my way to the grill.

It was either alcohol or the town residents. I chose the safer route. Alcohol. I'll have some more blood bags when I go back to the boarding house.

I compelled myself a bottle of whiskey and grabbed myself a glass from behind the bar.

As I was pouring myself a drink, I couldn't help but over-hear Stefan and Elena's conversation.

_"I try so hard to hate them both, I guess it's just pointless"_ Who knew my brother wanted to hate us, if anything he acts like he wants to be a ' _family'_  again.

_"You care about them, so do I... but I love you Stefan, and I know that you're worried about that, with Damon"_ Elena told him.

_"You know, I just... I know my brother"_ I decided to ignore them the conversation was getting too sappy for me.

I came to this town to destroy my little brother's life, and so far that hasn't happened, we've being working together to protect Elena.

Stefan saved my life, even though he could have let me burn in that fire, he would have been rid of me for good.

_So why didn't he?_

Maybe I should leave  _Mystic Falls_ and my brothers behind me. The town knew too much as it is, my brothers seemed happy.  _So why am I still in this pony little town?_

I wasn't exactly destroying my brother's life, if anything I was helping them.

_What the hell has happened to me?_  This town's turned me soft. I don't do well, it's not in me. That's reserved for Saint Stefan.

He's always had good in him, even when we was human, apart from when it came to me, he hated me.

The one thing stopping me from leaving was that I didn't want to be alone. Like I always have being.

I hate being alone. Life's no fun when you have nobody to spend it with.

My phone started ringing, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.  _"Hello, drunk and depressed Stiles speaking"_  I slurred in to the phone.

I didn't realize how much I've actually drank until now.

_"Stiles. Sober yourself up and get to the hospital ASAP. Caroline's in hospital, Tyler had a crash"_  Damon told me before putting the phone down.

Well looks like I have to go do some good again.


	21. Chapter 21

**_ STILES _ **

I was currently walking around the hospital, looking for my brother when I heard Elena and Bonnie talking.

I stayed around the corner so they didn't see me, as I listened in.  _"How's Caroline?"_  Elena asked.

_"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it"_  Bonnie told her, and as I popped my head around the corner, I saw her give Elena a hug.

_"What? Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something?"_ Elena asked worried for one of her friends.

I walked around the corner, making myself known. "She doesn't know how to. Do you Bonnie?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"No. I don't" Bonnie shook her head, looking defeated.

"I can help you" I told them, making them both look at me confused. "How?" Elena asked.

"I can give her some of my blood. Just enough to heal her" I told them. "No Absolutely not. It's not an option" Elena refused shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Elena. She's in a hospital, for crying out loud. She'll be safe. It'll leave her system in  _twenty-four_  hours. Then she'll be back to her annoying self"

"No" Elena shook her head. "Do it" Bonnie told me.

Me and Elena looked at her. "What? No, Bonnie. The risk" Elena told her shaking her head.

"It's Caroline, Elena. One of our best friends" Bonnie told her before looking at me. "Do it"

"I'll do it" I told her before looking at Elena. "Before I do. I want to talk about what happened tonight-" I started but Elena cut me off.

"Yeah. Someone got invited into my home and nearly killed John" She told me.

I stared at her. "What-When?" I asked confused.  _Stiles left out of the loop once again._

I probably wouldn't have known if I didn't want to talk about her little conversation with Stefan tonight, and to tell her to stop using my older brother’s feelings against him.

Before she could answer Jenna joined us. "How's John?" She asked looking at Elena, after flicking her eyes towards me.

"Where have you been?" Elena interrogated her. "At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier" Jenna told her, making Elena look confused.

"No you didn't" Elena shook her head. "Yes. I did" Jenna nodded her head. "No. Jenna. You didn't" Elena shook her head.

_Oh shit! If it wasn't Elena...._  "You have got to be bloody kidding me" I groaned making the three of them look at me confused but I ignored them and went back on my mission to find Damon.

_This isn't good. The wicked witch is back in Mystic Falls._

Lost in my own thoughts, I bumped into someone, and as I looked up ready to snap at whoever it was, I realized it was Damon. "There you are. I've been waiting forever"

"Yeah, well I've sorted the Caroline situation out... That's the least of our problems" I told him.

"What problem?" Damon asked confused. "Oh I don't know Damon. Maybe the problem of who chopped John Gilberts fingers off" I snapped.

_I was starting to get stressed out. The bitch is back in town!_

"Who?" He asked confused. "The slut we call Katherine. She went to the Gilbert home tonight pretending to be Elena" I told him, and his eyes went wide.

 

Damon groaned. "We'll all meet up at Elena's to talk about this. Go get Elena. I'll call Stef" I told him before I walked off pulling my phone out.

On my way to Elena's I called Stef but he didn't answer me. "Eugh!" I groaned.

I met up with Damon and Elena outside, and as we walked in, we were welcomed to the sight of Stef sat on the floor un-twisting his arm.

"Stefan? Are you alright? What happened?" Elena asked worried, running over to him.

"Katherine happened" I told her, as I looked at my brothers, and Elena.

Me and my brothers sat in the Gilbert's  _Living room,_ while Elena went to speak to Jeremy.

One thing I do know is that it's been a long stressful night. "Did she say what she wanted?" I asked Stefan.

"No she didn't say anything" He shook his head. "Well, she sure knows how to make an entrance. I'll give her that" Damon mumbled.

"She said she fooled one of us. What does that mean?" Stefan asked confused, looking at me and Damon.

"Hey don't look at me. If I had seen the bitch, I would have killed her" I told him, raising my hands in  _'surrender'_.

"She pretended to be Elena, when I showed up earlier tonight" Damon admitted.

I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  _What was he doing here?_

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore" Elena told us as she walked down the stairs joining us.

Apparently he's drank some of Anna's blood that she gave him, and then decided to overdose himself. Thankfully, the blood healed him instead of him dying and becoming a vampire.

_He'd make the worst vampire. Ever._

"Are you alright?" Stef asked her worried. "No. I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better" Elena snapped.

"Yeah. Well we all did sweetheart. I wanted to go and have a day to myself" I grumbled.

I was tired of her tantrums when she doesn't get the peaceful life she wants. She goes out with a vampire. Her life will never be peaceful.

"Katherine was in this house, which means she's been invited in. What am I going to do?" Elena asked looking at the three of us.

"Move" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders. "Very helpful, Stiles. Thank you" She told me, but I could hear the sarcasm behind her words.

She's lucky my brother loves her, or I would kill her.

"Listen, sweetheart. If Katherine wanted you dead, there's  _zero_  you can do about it. You'd be dead. But you're not" I told her.

"So, she clearly has other plans" Damon added making me nod.

"Right. And we need to find out what those other plans are, and not provoke her in the process" Stefan warned us both.

I rolled my eyes before looking over towards Damon. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I had a vague idea.

"To risk another frown line on our brothers crowded forehead. We kissed" Damon smirked, making me laugh.

Only Damon would kiss his brother's girlfriend. "What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked glaring at Damon.

"Seriously, you want the details?" I asked disgusted. "Well when two lips pucker, they kiss" Damon tormented him.

Stef rushed over to Damon, who sped over to stand next to Elena. "Don't be obvious, Stefan" Damon tormented him.

Stef went to try and attack him again, but Elena stopped him, placing her hand on Stefs chest. "Stefan. Wait. He kissed Katherine, not me" She looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this" She sighed.

"Later" Stef snapped at Damon.

"Okay, now that my brothers have had their showdown. We need to find out why she's here, but we're obviously not going to get anything from Katherine, we won't find out until she wants us to, therefore we go see John, plus Isobel was in touch with Katherine" I stood up walking over to them smirking.

"I say we ignore the bitch then shove a stake through her heart or something poetic" Damon smirked at me before he left.

"Well I'm calling it a night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I smirked before heading back to the hospital.

I snuck into Caroline's room without anyone seeing me. As I stood next to her bed, I bit into my wrist. "Here you go, sweetheart. Drink up" I whispered as my blood dropped into her mouth. "-Stiles?" she asked confused.

I looked in to her eyes starting to compel her.

"You don't remember any of this or how you got better, you just did and it's a miracle. You'll enjoy your life Caroline, there's a lot more out there for you to enjoy. You'll find your prince charming, you'll have beautiful children and grandchildren. You'll live a good life with your own family, and then you'll die... Just like I was supposed to" I compelled her before speeding out of her room.

I had a soft spot for Caroline, she reminds me of myself sometimes, and she's young and free, just like I used to be.

She was strong willed, and if she wanted something, she'd go for it.

\---

Today is the Mayors funeral/wake. But even on a day like today she was demanding an explanation as to why her husband was killed last night. She was even blaming the deputies.

I couldn't be bothered to listen to her anymore, so I left Damon with her.

I walked over to the bar and got myself a drink, and as I walked around I noticed Damon stood talking to Liz.

I walked over to them, and on my way I spotted Carol talking to someone who I didn't recognize. "Who's that who Carol's talking to?" I asked Liz as I joined her and Damon.

"That's the mayor's younger brother. Mason Lockwood" She told me, looking over at him herself.

"Is he on the council? You know like Johnathan Gilbert was when he rolled in" Damon asked her.

"He's nothing like John. For one he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave" She spoke sarcastically before walking off.

I looked over towards Mason, giving him the once over before walking off.

I had a walk around on my own just being nosey I suppose, when I noticed Stefan sat on a bench with blood on his stomach and Elena cleaning him up.

"Woah. What happened to you?" I asked him. "Katherine" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I tried to track her, but I can't find her. Whoa... cover up Fabio" Damon smirked joining us.

"Looks like you have a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out, it looks like she's trying to steal your guy" I spoke looking at Elena, with a smirk on my face.

"That's not what's happening" Stefan calmed her once she looked at him panicked. "Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl" Damon spoke up.

"I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy, let me know when you guys are done" Elena excused herself.

"So what's it going to be? The fight till the death?" Damon asked laughing with his fists held up pretending he was a boxer or something.

 

I started laughing, this shit was funny. "I'm not going to fight you Damon" Stefan told him.

"Well that's boring... I'll fight you Damon" I smirked at him. "You're gay Stiles" Damon told me rolling his eyes.

"I know brother" I smirked at him. "But that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass" I told him, as I swiped my leg under his feet making him fall on to the floor.

As soon as he fell on his back, I sat on his chest smirking down at him. "You were saying brother?" I smirked at him before jumping off of him.

"You know Katherine's going to try and play us against each other you do know that" Stefan reminded us standing up.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable" Damon told him, smirking.

"We need to stay united against her. The three of us. So yes as much as I'd like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you" Stefan told him before he walked off. "Well that was fun" I mumbled before walking away myself.

I headed off to the grill for the rest of the day. Drinking my sorrows away. Alone.

After a couple of bottles of whiskey I made my way back to the boarding house, to find Damon stood staring at the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Damon?" I asked confused. "It was never me. It was always Stefan" He mumbled, making me more confused.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" I asked him.

"Katherine came to pay me a visit. I asked her if she ever loved me" I nodded walking over to him. "What did she say?" I asked him but I already knew the answer.

"She never loved me. It was always Stefan... It will always be Stefan!" He shouted throwing his glass in to the fire.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Just ignore the bitch. She's a manipulative wench anyway" I told him pouring us both a drink, seen as though his is all over the fireplace.

"I also snapped Jeremy's neck" I coughed. "Well that's one way to make Elena like you" I chuckled handing him his drink.

"I'm off to bed. Don't pull anymore crazy stunts" I laughed before heading up to my room, to sleep the rest of the night away.

\---

I walked in to the main room the next morning where Damon was pouring himself a glass of blood. "I'll have one brother" I smirked at him.

"How about you Stefan, do you care for one?" Damon asked him. "No, thank you" Stefan smirked at him.

"Aren't you worried that all these animals you kill aren't going to wage a war against you? Surely they talk" Damon smirked at him handing me a glass.

"I'm just glad that, that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl" Stefan told him. "You need to lighten up Stefan" I told him sitting down.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them, vervain didn't. So there not vampires, there something else" Damon spoke getting down to business.

"Well we'll just have to get to the bottom of it" I smirked before downing my glass of blood and heading to the grill before the  _'Mystic Falls Annual Carnival'_  tonight.

I walked around the carnival and noticed Damon and Stefan watching Tyler who was sat at the arm wrestling booth.

As I walked over to them, Mason went and sat opposite Tyler. "Okay, he's a champ. Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked as Mason beat him.

"I want a go" I called making my brothers and everyone else look at me.

I ignored the looks and pushed my way towards Mason.

"Get him Stiles!" Damon called smirking. "Brilliant plan by the way Stiles" Damon chuckled, winking at me.

"You know me, I'm just good" I told him before walking closer to the arm wrestling booth, as i  wrestle with Mason, he was actually quite good not strong as me but he was abnormally strong.

"You didn't put in any effort at all did you?" Damon asked me after i beat Mason.

"Actually, yeah I did" I mumbled giving them a pointed look.

"Come with me" Damon mumbled before pulling us both with him.

"Is he?" Damon asked. "No, no. He didn't have that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense" I told them.

"What the hell is up with this family?" I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. "If they're not vampires then what the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Oo, maybe their ninja turtles" Stefan joked. "You're not funny" Damon told him. "Actually, that was good for Stef" I laughed.

"Zombies, werewolves" Stef added, that's when Damon compelled a lad to pick a fight with Tyler.

"You do realize that someone's going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked worried. "No someone's going to get mad, as in rage" Damon smirked before walking off.

A while later I bumped in to Damon, who was walking with Elena. "Come with me" I raised my eyebrow at him but followed him anyway.

We ended up walking in to an empty classroom, Damon had Elena call Stefan to meet us.

"Okay, what's going off?" I asked once Stefan arrived. "Caroline's a vampire" Damon smirked and my jaw dropped.

"What? How?" Stefan asked confused.

"I fed her my blood" I whispered. "And Katherine killed her, with a message for the three of us, saying  _'game on'_ " Damon finished.

"Why?" Elena asked confused. "Because Katherine's a manipulative little wench and does whatever she wants" I told her.

"And she said game on? What does that even mean?" Stefan asked. "It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know" Damon told him.

"Why Caroline?" Elena questioned. "She must be out of her mind, I bet she doesn't even know what's happening to her" Stefan spoke, sympathetic for Caroline.

"Oh, I think she does. All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition" Damon told him.

"We have to find her" Stefan told us. "Yep, and then kill her" Damon told him.

Stefan, Damon and Elena started arguing about killing her, Damon fetched up the whole thing with Vicki Donovan, where we had to kill her because she was too unstable.

Damon thought that Caroline wouldn't be able to handle being a vampire, not only that but Liz hates vampires.

I had to agree with him. Caroline was too bubbly as a human, so I dread to think what she's going to be like now.

As I was walking around I bumped in to Caroline. "Stiles?" She whispered. "There you are. I've being looking for you" She glared at me.

"You did this to me" She snapped, glaring at me. "Actually, I fed you my blood to save your life Caroline, otherwise you would have died. Katherine must have found out before coming to kill you" I told her.

She didn't say anything she just stared at nothing and whispered "Oh god" before she vanished into thin air.

"GREAT!" I snapped before walking off to find her again.

I bumped in to Damon. "Stefan's sorting it, he's with Caroline. Come on we have a body to bury" I sighed but followed him.

Bonnie and Elena was stood next to a dead body that was obviously Caroline's lunch.

As Damon placed the shovel down, we both dropped to the floor, groaning in pain, god knows how long she kept it up. I couldn't think straight it felt like my brain was exploding.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" She told us before she let the pain go from our heads.

I thought that we were free but she ended up lighting some gasoline that she had used her magic to pour on us.

Thankfully Elena stopped her before it killed us.

"I hate her! How many times does she want to try and kill me?" I groaned standing up breathing heavily.

I've nearly died twice and it's all thanks to Bonnie!

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning to find Damon, Stefan and Elena talking in the  _living room_. They were talking about the fight that Damon compelled someone to have with Tyler.

"There's definitely something. Last night Mason came in to save Tyler just like you thought he would. Only thing is, he used supernatural speed. No way are the Lockwood's just humans" Stefan told us.

"So we find out what they are before they find out what we are" I spoke as I made my presence known, sending the three of them a smirk, as I plopped down on the sofa, resting my feet on Damon's knees.

"Y-you can't hurt them" Elena stated. I rolled my eyes. "Relax, darling. I never said anything about killing them. All I said was that we find out what they are. I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend to be killed by them"

"Nobody will be killing or hurting anyone" Stefan stated, giving Elena a reassuring smile. "For now" I mumbled.

Elena called Alaric to come over to the boarding house to see if he knew anything about the Lockwood family. He knows a lot about the supernatural in this town.

I just hope that whatever they are, that they aren't anything dangerous to us vampires. Otherwise I'll be killing them soon.

My life comes before anyone else's.

While we were waiting for Alaric to come to the house I went upstairs to get ready for the day.

I had a quick shower before walking into my closet, deciding to wear my denim shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans, ankle boots.

 

Once I checked myself in the mirror, I grabbed my phone and one of my black blazers, before I made my way downstairs.

I went down to the basement first to get myself a blood bag before I went back to the  _living room_ , finding that Alaric had come and they were all waiting for me.

"It takes time to look this good, you know" I chuckled as I noticed four annoyed faces looking at me.

I sat back in my original seat, before turning to look at Alaric. "So, now you're here. Let's get down to business. We were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family" I explained to him.

"What makes you think I know anything about the Lockwood's?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well you wouldn't, but your dead - not dead vampire wife might" Damon smirked at him.

 

I knew for a fact Isobel would have something on them. She was obsessed with supernatural happenings. So I'm one hundred percent sure she'd have something somewhere.

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena spoke up. "You said that she spent years researching this town" Stefan added.

If he refused, I would persuade him. He does come back from the dead after all.

"Isobel's research here... Mystic Falls, was rooted in folklore and legend... At the time, I thought most of which were fiction" Alaric started, but Damon interrupted. "Like that amazing vampire story"

I laughed because that was pretty funny. "Aside from vampires what else?" Elena asked him, glaring at me and Damon.

_Geez let us have some fun! Why so serious?_

"Lycanthrope" Alaric answered her.

"Wait. Lycanthrope as in werewolves?" Elena asked him.

I quickly sat up "No way. Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney" Damon spoke, and I had to agree with him.

"Is it?" Stefan asked, looking at me and Damon.

"I've been on this planet  _One Hundred and Sixty some odd_  years. And I've never come across one... If werewolves exist, where the hells are they?" I asked looking at Stefan, before finally having a drink of my blood bag.

Once I had my first mouthful, I felt myself relax on the sofa.

It might not be fresh blood, but it'll do.

I realized nobody was talking and four pairs of eyes were on me. I looked up and noticed they were all staring at me.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Relax. It's just a blood bag. Nobody died. I've decided to be the good boy now" I smiled at them.

None of them looked convinced, but I ignored them, and looked at Damon, who was looking at the blood bag I had in my hand. "You could have grabbed me one Stiles"

I took a mouthful of the blood before looking back at Damon. "I'm not here to do everything for you brother. Stop being so lazy and get off your arse and go get one yourself" I grumbled before going back to my blood bag.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked getting back on topic.

"Because vevrain didn't affect the mayor on founder's day, but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son Tyler" Damon told him.

"And at the school carnival, Tyler's Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior, when he fought one of the carnival workers... it suggested some sort of a supernatural entity" Stefan added.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is" I explained to him.

"Well a lot of her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing" Alaric explained to us.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

He didn't look like he was going to help us, and honestly I don't blame him. We're vampires, he's a vampire hunter and I changed his wife into one, taking her away from him.

"Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true... well let's just say I've seen enough movies to know its not good" I told him.

"It means that Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney, and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed" Damon added.

We decided to go to Duke to retrieve Isobel's work, but someone needed to stay with Caroline. We couldn't risk her exposing us.

"I'm not babysitting Caroline. No way" I shook my head. "Well why should I? Your blood was in her system when she died" Stefan argued.

I rolled my eyes. "So what I'm older than you, therefor you do as I say" I smirked at him.

"Just stay and watch her please Stiles" Stef begged and that's when I realized why he really wanted to go with Elena, Damon and Alaric.

"If it'll make you happy little brother, I'll go on the trip swell, that way I can keep an eye on Damon" I chuckled, before standing up looking at Elena, Damon and Alaric. "Let's get this over with" I mumbled.

We all jumped into the car in complete silence. None of us spoke. We all hate each other I guess.

After too much uncomfortable silence I decided to break it. I couldn't cope with it anymore. "You know our little brother doesn't like you around his human girlfriend" I chuckled as I popped my head between the driver and passenger seats.

"That's Stefan for you" Damon mumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"Who can blame the poor boy? If history has anything to say about it, and then there's the whole  _'Damon's in love with you Elena'_ speech from Isobel" I chuckled, looking out of the window.

I guess he didn't want to talk about it because he turned the conversation over to Elena. "How you doing back there Elena?"

"Leave her alone" Alaric warned, but Damon ignored him. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly" Damon told her when she didn't answer him.

"I don't think she's pretending you did kill her brother" I reminded him. "I don't think you can talk Stiles. You're in a worse position than I am. You did turn her biological mother and Alaric's wife into a vampire. Besides he came back to life" Damon smirked at me.

"Yeah, thanks to the ring that you didn't know he was wearing" Elena snapped, making me chuckle.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked turning around so he could look at her. "Did you?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Yes" Damon nodded.

"You're lying" Elena said glaring at him. "Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss" Damon groaned looking out his window.

And that was the end of the conversations. Yep. We all definitely hate each other.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department, given that most paranormal phenomena are rooted in folklore" Ric explained to us as we walked in to the Duke building.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier" Alaric explained to a lady that was looking through some cabinets.

"Yes Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant... Comparative Folklore... Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys" Vanessa introduced herself, looking at me, Damon and Elena.

"I'm sorry. These are my friends Stiles, Damon and Elena. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" Alaric introduced us.

I nearly laughed at him calling me a friend. I doubt he would ever be my friend. I ruined his life.

Just what I do to everyone. Ruin other's lives. Take human lives. Push everyone away before they can get close enough to hurt me. Alone. Forever alone.

"Oh please. Isobel's office is just this way. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant. One of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask...has there been any news." Vanessa asked, bringing me out of my morbid thoughts.

"No. I'm afraid not" Alaric told her. Well lied to her, he knew she was still walking around, only difference is, is that she's a vampire.

"Its right this way" She nodded before leading the way to Isobel's office.

As we walked in it was really dark for an office, which I found really weird. Aren't they usually bright so people can actually see what they're doing?

"I'll grab the light. Feel free to have a look around... It's fascinating, isn't it?" She asked turning the light on.

As I looked around the room, I noticed Vanessa disappeared. "Huh. Where did she go?" I asked the others, just as Vanessa walked back in with a crossbow, pointing at Elena.

I rushed over to Elena to get her out of the crossfire. As I got in front of her, I felt the arrow pierce my stomach. "Ugh!" I groaned.

I could tell that the arrow was covered in vevrain, so she obviously knows what we are.

Elena and Damon helped me sit down, before Damon went to pull out the arrow. "It's covered in vevrain. Elena needs to do it" I groaned out.

Elena looked freaked out. "Eugh! You hang around with a bunch of vampires, Elena. You need to get used to it. Just pull the god damn thing out" I snapped.

Just like the bitch she is, she pulled it out slowly, but thankfully it was over when I came close to snapping her poor neck.

I stood up looking for Vanessa; ready to kill her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Ric took her into another room" Damon told me, noticing me looking for the human. I sighed. I couldn't be bothered to hunt her down, but it looks like I have no choice. "The bitch is as good as dead" I snapped, making my way out of Isobel's office.

"I thought you were good now, Stiles?" Elena spoke up, making me turn around to look at her.

"That was before the bitch shot me. So now I'm vengeful... You should be happy, Elena. I took the shot to save your life. If I hadn't you would have being dead right now. With no coming back" I told her before walking off to the room I knew Ric and Vanessa would be in.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon and Stiles Salvatore died in  _1864_. Okay? I read Isobel's research" I heard Vanessa cry as I made my way towards the room. Elena and Damon behind me.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is" Alaric told her just as I opened the door, glaring at Vanessa.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore. And Stiles Salvatore; who you just shot" Elena introduced us, trying to make sure I don't kill Vanessa.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now love. I'm sure you don't want to die just yet" I smirked at Vanessa.

"Look we need your help, okay. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to  _Mystic Falls_ " Elena explained to her.

Vanessa decided to help us look for what we needed. If she hadn't I would have just killed her and looked myself.

I knew that there was something about the Lockwood's. All the other witches' used to talk about werewolves, but I never believed them because I had never seen one.

I was the same way about vampires, until Katherine came to town. I don't believe anything, until I see it with my own eyes. Then I believe it.

The witches used to talk about how a curse was placed onto the wolves and vampires. I can't really remember much, since I never really listened, but right now I'm starting to wish I had.

"This box tracks Katherine's arrival to  _Mystic Falls_  in  _1864_ " Vanessa spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts, as she grabbed a box.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked. "All that I'm aware of" She answered, with a small nod.

A while later after looking through a few things Ric called us over to him. "Hey guys check this out"

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in  _Mystic Falls_ , but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to Marechal de Retz" Vanessa told us handing Damon a book, showing a weird drawing.

"Tonartsliitsii Metslii. Which roughly translates in to  _'the curse of the sun and moon'_ " She explained.

"It's native American" Ric added. "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story is that  _Six Hundred_  years ago, the Aztecs was plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon... As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf" She told us.

"Can they control the transformation?" Elena asked. "If they could, it wouldn't be called a curse, Elena" I told her rolling my eyes.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice – Vampires" Vanessa added.

"Well if werewolves were hunting vampires, we would know about it" Damon added, but I shook my head.

"I remember hearing stories from the other witches about a curse that was placed onto the vampires and werewolves, but I never believed it, so I never really listened... So maybe they are real" I shrugged.

"If they were real Stiles, we would have seen one by now" Damon reminded me. "Not necessarily. Not if there aren't many of them left.  _Hundreds_  of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction" Vanessa added.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked confused, but I remembered a part of the story that the witches spoke about.  _'They say that a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire'_.

"For protection" I answered making everyone look at me. "The story is, that a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire. So if vampires knew this, they would have gone around and killed them"

"Oh" Damon whispered staring at me. "Yeah So that means if the Lockwood's are werewolves, we are totally screwed, unless we kill them" I flicked my eyes over to Elena, to see she wasn't happy about the killing part.

"Tonight's a full moon. Stefan and Caroline are still in  _Mystic Falls_ " Elena spoke sounding worried. "If the story is true, then someone needs to call him" Alaric reminded us.

Elena offered to call Stefan to warn him, and to make sure he's careful. When she walked back into the room she walked back over to a box looking through it. "Do you know anything about doppelgängers?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living breathing double of oneself" Vanessa explained.

"And more things we already know. Just….. I want to know why we look alike" Elena moaned. "Head scratcher isn't it" Damon smirked at her.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena questioned him.

"Well  _if_ I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude" Damon told her with the famous Salvatore smirk on his face. I think the three of us had the same smirk.

"That's good Damon, and this coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" Elena glared at him.

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed something that would be helpful to Elena.

I sighed. "Okay, that's enough. Put your claws away people. I think we've found everything we needed. Let's go" I told them before looking at Vanessa.

"Tell anyone about this, I will kill you, and just so you know I keep my promises" I warned her before walking back towards the car, but not before quickly grabbing the book I saw.

When Elena jumped into the car, I chucked the book I found onto her knees. "What's this?" She asked confused.

"Katherine originally came from Europe.  _Petrova_  was her real name.  _Katerina Petrova_  to be exact" I smirked at her.

"How did you know that?" She asked, as we were still waiting for Damon and Ric.

"I have my ways Elena" I smirked. I wasn't going to tell her how I knew, that's a conversation I didn't want to start.

"Thank you" She whispered before putting her jacket on top of it as Damon and Ric got into the car.

Ric dropped us all back of at Elena's house, so I had to run home. I made sure I was fast, since it's a full moon.

We might not know if a werewolf bites deadly to us, but I didn't fancy being a scarifying pig to test the theory.


	23. Chapter 23

**_ STILES _ **

It's been a couple of days since we went to Duke, and not much as gone off. Well with me anyway. My life is pretty much boring, since I moved to this little town.

Stefan managed to inject Katherine with vavrein, and tied her to a chair – down in the basement.

He wanted to know, what she knew, about the Lockwood family. I didn't really expect her to tell him anything, but surprisingly she did.

According to, Katherine, the Lockwood's  **do** carry the werewolf gene, but they're not all wolves, she also added that the Lockwood's weren't the only ones who possessed the gene, but there weren't many left, since vampires hunted them all down and killed them.

She also admitted, that she had spoken to, George Lockwood – Someone I knew when I was human – at the founders' ball back in  _1864._ She knew that he was a werewolf, and he knew she was a vampire. He had been covering up his kills, by blaming them on the vampires.

She also admitted that she knew the founders were rounding up the vampires, so she got George to help her escape. Not even thinking about the other vampires, or me and my brothers.

So while we were dying, she was escaping, to save her own life.

I can't really criticize her on it because as long as I live, I don't care who dies along the way. I have nobody else to protect.

I always think about how stupid I was to follow Damon and Stefan that night, but then I realized how much better off I am.

I'll always look young. I'm away from Giuseppe, and I'm stronger.

 

The downside to it though, is I no longer have my magic, plus I have to live with all my human memories. The pain I always feel. Always being alone.

The loneliness is the worst of them all.

Once Katherine thought she had given enough information, she made a run for it. Turns out she's been drinking vavrein for the last  _One Hundred and Forty Five_ years, so now it doesn't even affect her.

Unfortunately he didn't find out why she was back in town, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later.

Damon got himself invited to the Gilberts home, after he got Alaric, to get Jenna to invite her old friend, Mason, over for a barbeque. He wanted to see if Mason was a werewolf or not.

Turns out he is.

Damon stabbed him with a silver knife – thinking it would kill him, but it turns out that it was just a myth, that the werewolves started.

Silver doesn't harm them at all. He healed.

If I was Damon I would have just ripped the werewolf's heart out. If he doesn't, I'm sure I will soon. I still don't fancy testing the theory out about a werewolf bite.

"Stiles, are you ready?" Damon called through my door, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'll meet you there. I'm still not ready" I called back, as I walked into my en 'suite.

After a quick shower, I decided to wear a pair of dark green jeans, with a plain black vest top, pairing it with my pair of  _Mulberry_ boots, and one of my leather jackets.

 I wasn't dressing in any of my best clothes today, since we were going to be walking on a lot of grass.

I grabbed my  _lapis lazuli_ ring and my phone before I rushed into my car.

_The founders always have something going on_. The Fell's donated some money to open a new park in town. So the civilians' are volunteering to help. And as a founding family, I and my brothers had to go.

As I arrived I noticed Mason unloading his truck, so I decided to have a little chat with him. I didn't want him doing anything crazy, now that Damon had literally stabbed him, trying to kill him.

If he stays away from us and keeps our secret we'll do the same for him. Otherwise I'll have to kill him.

"It's Stiles, right? One of the other Salvatore's" He asked as I walked over to him.

"That would be me... Look, I want to offer you an apology, for what my stupid twin did yesterday" I told him.

"I'm not interested" He told me, pulling another box towards him from the back of his truck.

"Look Damon acted impulsively. If you both keep going at each other someone's going to get hurt... Now, I don't want that, and I'm sure you don't either, with your family living in this town. So why don't we quit this whole Alpha male thing, you and my brother seem to be having and call a truce?" I asked him.

"You know, I made the same offer to Damon. He turned it down. With a knife" He told me. "Well that's my brother for you, always causing troubles no matter where we go" I shrugged.

"Tell your brother to watch his back" Mason threatened as he went to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Did you just threaten my brother?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I pushed him back a bit, making him stumble, but he stayed on his feet.

"That was a stupid thing for you to do. I wouldn't threaten me or my family, you flea-bitten-runt-of-a-poodle. I tend to retaliate, which leads to a lot of people dead. Plus if my memory serves me right, you werewolves only have your supernatural strength on a night of a full moon. Unlike me and my brothers; who have it every day and night... Remember, there's one of you and three of us. Don't take the chance mate. Just accept the truce and then we all can get on with our lives" I told him.

Thankfully he accepted the truce. I didn't want to be dealing with any werewolf problems at the moment.

I was still going to be keeping a very close eye on him. I didn't want any unsuspected attacks.

I walked away from Mason, looking around for either of my brothers. I got a good look at how the park looks so far.

I enjoy seeing how everything changes with the years, the towns, the humans, the music, the style, the technology, anything and everything.

It's nice to know what it used to be like, and then to see it a hundred years later, seeing how much it's all changed.

I found Damon and Stefan stood on some decking, near the lake, watching Mason walk away.

"Please tell me you were just bonding" Stefan asked, groaning at Damon. "When does Damon ever do bonding?" I asked joining them both.

"Very funny Brother.... So what's up with this fraud drama in your relationship Stef?" Damon asked, obviously not wanting to talk about his lack of bonding.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked him, and even though I didn't have a clue what they were talking about, I could tell Stef was just acting dumb.

Me and Damon's' known him since birth, so we know what to look out for.

"Oh come on. You and Elena don't fight. Especially over me" Damon smirked at Stef. "Drop it" Stefan snapped.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. I guess they're arguing over Elena. What a surprise!

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl asked me, holding out a plastic cup. "I would love some. Thank you sweetheart" I smiled at her as I took the cup from her smiling.

I might be a vampire, but I don't hurt children.

As soon at the lemonade touched my mouth I started chocking, spiting the drink back out. My mouth was burning, but thankfully it started to heal itself. But the vevrain taste was still there along with the burning feeling.

"Stiles?" Damon asked as Stefan said. "What's wrong with you?"

Damon sat me down on a bench that was next to us. "Vevrain" I coughed out.

I stood up and grabbed a sealed bottle of water. I swirled the water around my mouth, before I spat it over the decking, into the lake.

I had another mouthful, before turning to look at my brothers. "Mason Lockwood, is as good as dead. No more Mr nice boy" I growled as I attempted to go and find Mason, but Stefan stood in front of me and pushed me back down onto the bench.

"Move Stefan" I snapped, ready to just snap his neck to get him out of the way. "We were ready to play nice little brother. But he did this. So let him do what we should have done the moment we found out that he's werewolf" Damon spoke up.

_At least someone sees it my way._

I was foolish to think Mason would accept the truce. After all he is a werewolf, and they obviously can't be trusted. I should have killed him as soon as we found out he carried the gene.

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats, he could expose us. We need to put him down" Stefan agreed.

I rolled my eyes.  _Seriously? He stopped me, just so he could agree? He could have said this to me, as we searched for Mason. I could have killed him by now._

My little brother sure knows how to waste precious time.

"Fantastic, let's go" Damon smirked, looking down at me. I quickly ran my eyes around me to see if I could see him.

"Woods. Trash duty. Let's go" I told them, as I started walking over to the woods. It didn't take long for us to catch up with him. Supernatural speed and all that.

"Don't look so surprise. You knew this was inevitable... Spiking the lemonade with vevrain, trying to expose us" Damon spoke as we walked out of the trees, surrounding him.

"Go ahead. Run. I like the chase. But believe me I will kill you" I told him, but he bent down just as we were shot with wooden bullets.

I fell to the floor in pain, I hate this god damn council, and this stupid pony little town!

If it wasn't for this god damn vevrain in my system, thanks to Mason, I would have being able to handle the wooden bullets.

_I'm gonna burn every little bit of vevrain this town has!_

As I looked up, I noticed it was Liz and two of her deputies who had shot us.  _Well I guess the cats out of the bag now. So much for keeping our secret from the council!_

The deputies walked over to my brother's while Liz walked over to me injecting me with something.  _I'm gonna kill Damon for giving Liz vevrain._

\---

"This is how it's going to work, answer me and you don't get shot. Do you understand Damon?" I heard Liz ask, as I started waking up.

Once I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in the middle of my brothers – Damon on my right and Stefan on my left.

Well we're really screwed. There was no one else to help us.

Even after my little nap, I still felt weak. I had two doses of vevrain in my system; one from Mason and the other from Liz.

_This day seems to get better and better._  Note the sarcasm. "How many of you are there?" Liz asked him. "Liz, please" Damon gasped out, before she shot him making him groan in pain.

I tried to move towards him, but I was shot in the stomach. "ARGH!" I cried out. It hurt a lot thanks to the vervain.

It's a good job Liz is my 'friend' or I would be plotting her death right now.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" When neither of us answered her, she decided it would be a good idea to shoot Stefan in his chest just missing his heart.

"I will drag this out painfully" Liz warned us. "But your my friend" Damon gasped out.

I couldn't talk. My mouth was dry. I was weak and I don't like being weak, it can end up getting you killed.

_Just like now._

"Our friendship was a lie... Answer me and I'll kill you fast" I looked around, everything was quite blurry, and so I couldn't really make out where we were.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_ I need to get out of here, feed - preferably off of the two deputies – then get my brothers out of here, as well as make Liz forget all of this.

"They're not going to tell us anything, kill the three of them.... Let's do this. All of them with a stake in their heart" Liz told her deputies.

Something squeaked making them stop before they even moved, hopefully someone's saving us, but I'd love to know who.

"Go check it out" Liz told one of the deputies.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Liz asked, as Elena came running in to the room.

Great, the one to come and rescue us is a god damn human, who can't really do much.

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you" I heard Elena tell her.

Elena was pushed into the room, as the steel gate slammed shut, before someone started speeding around the room.

Someone with blonde hair.  _Caroline._

Thank god! Someone who can actually help us. Even if she is just a baby vamp. It's better than a weak human.

Caroline sped around and killed the two deputies, while Liz tried to shoot the vampire but she couldn't get a shot on her since she was too fast.

When Caroline stopped, Liz stood there staring at her daughter. "Hi, mom" Caroline whispered while they both stared at each other.

Elena woke Stefan up, as me and Damon pulled us over to the two dead deputies. They might be dead, but when I'm in this state I'll take any human blood that I can.

I pulled out the bullets I had in my stomach, looking at Stefan. "You need to drink some deputy blood" I told him, noticing he wasn't healing fast.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer" Stefan refused, receiving a sigh from me.

"She's right Stefan. If there's ever a time to break your diet..." Caroline trailed off. "He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena snapped.

"Eugh!" Damon groaned as he finished feeding off of the deputy. "This is the most unfortunate situation ever" Damon grumbled as he stood up.

"Tell me about it. Two deputies dead. And the sheriff who knows about us" I spoke as I looked around at the two deputies and Liz.

"You. What am I going to do with you?" Damon asked as he walked over to Liz, who had tears in her eyes.

"You won't tell anyone will you mum? ... Mum? ... Mum please... Look I know we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter, and you'd do this for me... right? ... Mum please... He will kill you" Caroline spoke, but Liz couldn't look at her.

"Then kill me... I can't take this... Kill me now" Liz cried, as Damon walked closer to her.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully" Damon whispered before grabbing her by her arms making her stand up.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted, I shook my head. "Relax guys... No one's killing anybody. You're my friend" Damon told Liz, before letting her go. "We gotta clean this up" I spoke up looking at the two dead bodies.

After getting everything cleaned up we had Liz stay down in the cellar in the boarding house, to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. It's only until the vervain leaves her system and then we can compel her to forget everything she saw today.

Then this horrible day can be put behind us and never spoken of again.

I walked into the  _living room_  where Caroline was sat, on her own. "Where are Elena and my brothers?" I asked her sitting down with a glass of blood.

"Damon's with my mum, and Elena and Stefan are somewhere" She mumbled. I nodded and listened out for them both.

_"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it; this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes this, I can't protect you"_ I heard Stefan, and I was confused so I decided to keep listening.

_"Can we talk about this later?"_ Elena asked.  _"They can both hear us wherever we are because they drink this. This is... this is the only thing that can help me!"_ Stefan snapped.

_"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if"_ Elena started but Stefan cut her off.  _"No, this is real. No more pretend"_

I realized they were talking about Stefan drinking human blood. I sighed. He needs it; he's slowly starving himself to death.

Elena walked into the living room looking at Caroline. "Can I take you home?" She asked. "I can't go home" Caroline shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked her confused. "Katherine's going to be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on Elena and Stefan and report back to her" Caroline spilled.

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you" Elena told her.

"Who did she threaten, Caroline?" I asked her, knowing exactly what Katherine had done. "Matt. She threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her. I am so scared of her" She cried.

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be" Elena told her sitting next to her. I snorted. "Please I could kill the bitch with my eyes closed" I chuckled.

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked. "Well darling. That's what we all want to know. You can stay here for the night if you want to" I told her as I stood up and walked over to the bar to get myself a drink.

"Thank you" She smiled at me, and once I poured my drink and made my way back over to my seat I noticed she was already asleep on the couch.

Elena wrapped a blanket around her before sitting back down. "I'm not the one to be giving advice or anything, but Stefan needs to drink the human blood, Elena. And deep down, you know that too" I told her before I had a mouthful of my drink.

"But the last time..." She started but I shook my head. "He can build up his tolerance to it, Elena. Katherine took a little vervain every day to build up a tolerance. Just help him through it. But my little brother nearly died tonight Elena. And I don't want to take the risk" I told her before I made my way up to my room for the night.

I was going to start building up a tolerance to vervain, especially after the night we've had. If I had a tolerance it wouldn't affect me as much.


	24. Chapter 24

 

**_ STILES _ **

As I walked downstairs this morning, someone knocked at the door, but before I got to the bottom Damon was already at the door. Revealing Jeremy Gilbert.

"I need to talk to you" He demanded. "And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked him before trying to close the door, but Jeremy stopped him.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet" Jeremy stated, but it wasn't enough.

"Yeah. Come back when you have something else buddy" I told him. "But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone – a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here" Jeremy added.

"A moon stone?" Damon asked. "And I know where it is" Jeremy smirked. "And you're bringing me this why?" Damon asked him "Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sister say about this little discovery of yours?" I asked him because I had a feeling she didn't know he was getting involved. When he didn't answer I knew I was right. "You haven't told her, have you" I smirked at him.

"Well, Elena doesn't want me involved in all of this" Jeremy answered as he tried to walk into the house but Damon stopped him.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic" Damon told him.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jeremy asked looking at us both. Damon stepped aside so he could come in before he closed the door.

Damon called Ric to come and join us and to bring Isobel's research, to see if there was anything about a moon stone in them.

Thankfully it didn't take him long to arrive, but while we waited I sat in the  _living room_  drinking some coffee.

It helps us a lot to be honest, calms down the cravings for blood and it keep us warm. I mean we are technically dead.

"Ric!" Damon greeted him, as he walked into the  _living room_  carrying a box. As soon as Ric noticed Jeremy he looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon and Stiles. I'm the one who found out about the moon stone" Jeremy told him. "Elena doesn't know about his newest purpose in life" I told Ric.

"What you got?" Damon asked him as he started digging through the box. "This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me" Ric told him.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie" Damon smirked. "The bitch that shot me" I grumbled.

Ric grabbed the book out of Damon's hands. "Vanessa, yes. Now do you remember the old Aztec curse we spoke about?" Ric asked.

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" Damon nodded. "An Aztec curse? Cool" Jeremy spoke as he walked over to us.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun" Ric explained to him.

"Well, most of them" I smirked as I tapped my  _lapis lazuli_  ring.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone" Ric added.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked as Ric showed him a map of the story of the Sun and Moon curse.

"Witches. Whatever they use to seal a curse, is the key to unsealing it" I told him. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse" Ric suggested.

 

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots" Damon grumbled.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Jeremy. "Who has the stone now?" I asked him. "Tyler" Jeremy answered.

I flicked my eyes over to Damon and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. "Can you get it?" Damon asked him. "Yeah" Jeremy nodded.

"Good. See now your life has purpose" I smirked at him. "So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked looking at me and Damon.

"I grew up hearing stories about werewolves, but I can't remember much, just that their bites are lethal to vampires. I never believed in them. Until now" I shrugged.

"It's also in the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. So ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go" Damon drank the rest of his whiskey, while I finished my coffee.

Damon made his way out of the boarding house with me, Ric and Jeremy behind him. "I'm joining you" I spoke as I jumped into the car.

As we arrived at the Lockwood mansion; where everyone was setting up for the masquerade ball, we looked around for Stefan, which didn't take us long, while Alaric and Jeremy went god knows where.

"Bonnie touched Mason and saw him with Katherine" Stefan started as soon as he saw us. "Wait. Katherine and Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked shocked.

"We should have known. He arrived in town right after she did. It makes perfect sense" Stefan added.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing a-side, the guys a surfer... She's gotta be using him, she has to be" Damon said.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked confused. "Mason's in town looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse... My guess is that Katherine wants it as well" I spoke up.

"Why? Why would Katherine want it?" Stefan asked confused. "Well... I don't bloody know" I grumbled.

"That's the beauty of Katherine, she's always up to something" Damon mumbled, and I had to agree with him. Katherine always has an agenda to everything she does.

"Are you going to find the moonstone?" Stefan asked looking at me and Damon. "Don't worry. Baby Gilbert's getting it from Tyler" I answered him.

"You involved Jeremy? Why?" Stefan asked sounding pissed off.  _Oh well._  "He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself" Damon told him, as Stefan walked past us slapping Damon's arm.

The three of us walked back to the mansion so we could listen into Jeremy and Tyler's conversation.

_"Hey man" Jeremy spoke to Tyler once Matt walked away. "Hey!"_

_"So I did a little research on that stone you showed me" Jeremy started._

_"What? Why?" Tyler asked him confused. "I don't know. Curiosity, boredom" Jeremy told him shrugging his shoulders._

_"What did it say?" Tyler asked intrigued._

_"Well, it turns out that its part of this Aztec legend, but I want to make sure it's the same exact stone. You think I could check it out again?"Jeremy asked him._

_"Nope. I gave it to my uncle" I shared a look with Damon and Stefan as we stood listening. "Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked him._

_"Because I'm done with all this curse and legend stuff. I don't want anything to do with it. Okay?" Tyler told him._

_"Yeah, yea. Sure. It's probably... just, uh, stupid folklore anyway. Forget it"_

I looked at my brothers before we walked away.

Now we had to get this god damn moonstone before Mason breaks the curse so he can turn when he wants.

I don't fancy having a werewolf in town that can change whenever he wants.

"Let's just kill him" I shrugged at my brothers. "Bonnie. She can use her magic" Stefan suggested.

"Fine" I grumbled. I was looking forward to killing him. Then my next target would be Katherine.

As we walked over to Bonnie she glared at me and Damon. "Whatever it is that you want me to do, the answer is no" She told us before going to walk off, but I rushed in front of her stopping her.

"Just hear us out darling. We're not going to hurt you" I smirked at her. "Fine" She gritted out.

Damon grabbed her wrist before pulling her away from prying eyes and ears. "This is as far as I go. What do you want?" Bonnie asked as we were far enough away from everyone else.

"A favour" I told her. "Like that's going to happen" She snorted. "That's why we brought him" Damon told her pointing to Stefan.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Katherine to Mason, we finally have an opportunity to get the upper hand on the both of them so, just hear us out" Stefan told her.

"Pretty please" Damon smirked at her. "I'm listening" She nodded, just as Stefan's phone started ringing.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on" Stefan told her before looking at me and Damon. "Can you both play nice, please?" Stefan asked us.

"I guess" Damon mumbled, then Stef looked at me. "I'm the good boy now. Remember?" I smirked at him.

"Look all you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone" Damon explained to her as Stefan walked away on the phone to Elena.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions" Bonnie told us. "No, but you can get into his head, to find out where he put it. Give him an aneurysm, we'll do the rest" I told her.

Bonnie looked at me confused. "How do you know what I can do?" I laughed. "I know a lot of things Bonnie. Pretty impressive isn't it. Popping someones blood vessels, over and over again"

Bonnie nodded slowly still confused. "I also know that it isn't vampire specific. You can do it to anyone with supernatural healing" I added.

"I'm not going to help you hurt him" Bonnie refused shaking her head.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys... Really? You're going to play morality police with us right now? Let me put it another way - they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch are going to get over yourself and help us" Damon told her, just as Stefan walked back over to us.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end" Stefan told her glaring at Damon. "Absolutely" Damon smirked.

She finally agreed, honestly I knew she would once Damon mentioned they were a threat to Elena.

_Everyone protects Elena._

Bonnie was in the back of a truck pretending to move a table. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason asked her as he noticed her.

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language" Bonnie laughed.

"Here let me give you a hand" Mason offered as he grabbed the table and started to pull it out, as Bonnie looked around to make sure there was no witnesses.

She glared at him, making him grab his head in pain, falling onto his knees. "I'm sorry" Bonnie whispered as Damon kneed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

I grabbed Bonnie's hand as I made my way over to Masons jeep, both of us jumping in while Stefan and Damon grabbed Mason and dumped him in the trunk, grabbing the keys out of his pocket, before Damon jumped into the driver's side and drove off back to the boarding house.

It was completely silent the whole ride. It was like we were on some big secret mission or something.

Once we pulled up outside the boarding house, Damon grabbed Mason and carried him over his shoulder as I grabbed a bag that was also in the trunk, which held his chains, before we walked inside, into the library.

After me and Damon put a sheet down, Damon grabbed a chair sitting Mason onto it as I pulled out his chains out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie as she placed her hands on Mason's head. "You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it" Bonnie told him.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it" Damon told her.

"It don't work like that brother" I mumbled watching Bonnie. "Somewhere small, dark. There's water" Bonnie mumbled as she concentrated on reading Mason.

"Like a sewer?" I asked her. "No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well" Bonnie clarified.

"Why the hell would it be in a well?" I asked more to myself. "I told you I only get, what I get" Bonnie told us as she removed her hands from Mason's head.

Mason woke up with a gasp, gripping Bonnie's hand. I rushed over to them and pulled his hand off of her. "That's it. That's all I got" Bonnie told us as she grabbed her bag and started leaving.

"Hey, judgy!" I called stopping her. "Thank you" I thanked her as she turned to look at me, she didn't say anything she just walked out.

I looked at Damon who smirked down at Mason. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy" Damon spoke before punching him in his face.  _Is he trying to knock him out again?_

I made my way over to the fireplace grabbing the iron poker, sticking it into the flames coming from the fire.

"Someone's feisty" Damon laughed. I turned my head to see what was going off and smirked as I noticed Mason was trying to get free from the chains Damon tied him up with.

I walked over to them with the hot iron poker, and once Mason noticed, he started struggling even more; to the point of flipping the chair over backwards.

"What?!" Mason shouted at Damon, still laid on his back. Well sort of.

Damon laughed before grabbing the poker out of my hand and shoved it through Mason's chest. "You can hurt. Good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity of pain" Damon chuckled as he pulled the poker out.

He inspected the wound that was healing. "But you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep applying pain" Damon smirked as he grabbed the chains pulling Mason up, so he was sitting up right, before punching him in the face again.

"So, Katherine. How do you know her? What's she up to?" I asked him, as Damon walked over to the fire with the poker. Heating it up again.

I didn't get an answer from him. Instead he spat his blood onto the floor, making me glad that we put a sheet down first. "I have all day" I reminded him as Damon passed me the poker.

I pushed it into Mason's stomach, getting a scream of pain out of him. I pulled it back out passing it back to Damon.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you? Tell you she loved you? ...You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way" Damon said just as Jeremy walked into the room with a box, setting it down on the table.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Damon asked him. "I found something in Ric's box of stuff" He told us. I raised my eyebrow and walked over to him.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued, as he pulled out a plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant.  _Aconitum Vulparia_. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane"

 

I took the covered wolfsbane out of his hands, before opening it to have a look at it. "What else did you read?" I asked him, as Damon carried on torturing Mason.

"Every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic" Jeremy told me.

Mason groaned when Jeremy said it was toxic. I smirked and looked over at him. "I'm guessing toxic"

I walked over to Mason, with the wolfsbane still in my hand. "Now tell me darling. What's Katherine doing back in  _Mystic Falls_?" I asked, and since he didn't answer I brushed the wolfsbane against his cheek, watching as his skin burnt, making him scream out in pain. Again.

"Why is she here?" Damon asked him after I pulled the wolfsbane away from his face.

"She's here with me, why you jealous?" Mason tormented him. "Not the answer I was looking for darling" I laughed before I shoved the wolfsbane into his mouth, making him groan in pain. "Yummy" I smirked before I pulled it out, laughing as he started spitting and coughing the remains of the wolfsbane, out of his mouth.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" I asked him. "Screw you!" He shouted. "Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon snapped grabbing the wolfsbane out of my hand.

"If he were gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy snapped, but we ignored him. "I'm taking your eyes now" Damon threatened.

"The well! You can find it there" Mason gasped out.

Damon held the wolfsbane up to him. "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it" Damon told him.

"I'm getting it for Katherine" Mason confessed. "Why?" I asked him. "She's gonna lift the curse" Mason answered.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore" Mason groaned. "Why?" Damon asked. "Because she loves me" Mason snapped.

Me and Damon started laughing. "Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron" Damon laughed.

"I'm done talking" Mason mumbled. "Yes, you are" I told him as Damon passed Jeremy the wolfsbane. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy" I told him.

"I'm staying" Jeremy stated. "No. You should go" Damon told him. "I'm staying Damon. He's had enough" Jeremy snapped.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him" Mason told Jeremy. "Damon. Stiles..." Jeremy started.

I rushed over to Jeremy grabbing him by his throat. "You wanted to be part of this, Gilbert. Well here it is. Kill or be killed! This guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me and my brothers the first chance he got! So suck it up or leave" I snapped before letting go of him, letting him breath again.

I turned to look at Mason. "He wants us to kill him, anyway. Don't you Mason? It really is a curse. Isn't it?" I smirked at him, as Jeremy left.

"You know, I look at you and I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version" Damon started. "I love her!" Mason snapped.

"Oh we know! I've seen both of my brothers where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out... Let me do it for her" I smirked and I shoved my hand into his chest, looking into his eyes.

I gripped onto his heart, making him groan. "Have fun on the other side" I smirked before I pulled his heart out of his chest.

I held his heart as I watched all the life leave his eyes and his head fall down to his chest. Dead.

I threw his heart onto the floor stepping back. "Well that was interesting. Did Stefan get the moonstone?" I asked Damon.

"I haven't heard back from him. Let's get this cleaned up" I nodded as we both started cleaning up all of the mess.

We wrapped Mason up in the sheet and disposed of his chains and cleaned the chair. "I see you've both exercised your usual restraint" Stefan spoke as he walked in, throwing a stone towards me.

"All of this for this little stone?" I mumbled looking at the stone I held in my hand.

"Yep. He hid it down in the well that was full of vervain" Stefan answered.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason" Damon spoke, and as I looked over at him, I noticed he was on Mason's phone.

"Let's get rid of the body" Stefan suggested, while Damon was still going through Mason's phone.

"Oh, last number dialled. I wonder who that could  _possibly_ be?" Damon smirked as he called the number.

Stefan tried to stop him. "No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan started but I grabbed him covering his mouth with my hand, just as she answered.

"Mason? You should have been here an hour ago" I heard Katherine say down the phone. "Wrong boy toy" Damon laughed, looking at me and Stefan.

I couldn't hold in my laugh, this shit was just funny as hell.

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason's with you" Katherine spoke. "He's right beside me, although his hearts across the room, you can thank Stiles for that" Damon told her.

"Your welcome darling" I called, knowing she would hear me. "You shouldn't have" Katherine gritted out.

"I've had a very busy day today. Tortured a werewolf, found the moonstone. Did you know he hid the moonstone down the bottom of a well full of vervain? ... I guess he didn't trust you very much... He did love you though, poor guy. Where are you because ya'no I could bring him over? Last goodbyes and all that" Damon taunted her, making me chuckle.

"You have no idea what you've just done" Katherine told him. "Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry" Damon cooed to her.

"Do you honestly believe I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C? then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works. Send my love to Stefan" Katherine told him before putting the phone down.

"Bitch" I muttered, letting go of Stefan. I looked at the both of them. "I'm sure you two can clean this up. I need a shower to get this blood off of me" I held my hand up showing them the blood that I got from pulling Mason's heart out.

I rushed upstairs and going straight into my en 'suite, and jumped into the shower.

Once I was blood free and my hair was clean, I jumped out and towel dried my hair, putting it up into a messy bun.

I put on a grey tracksuit with a black tank top underneath and a pair of  _Nike Thea_ trainers.

 

As I walked back downstairs I heard Damon and Elena talking.  _"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't think"_  Damon told her.

_"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won"_  Elena told him before walking out.

I could tell she'd been crying. I sped over to Damon standing in front of him. "What the hell happened? How has Katherine won?" I asked him.

_What the hell had I missed?_  I wasn't in the shower that long.

"Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself because Elena and Stefan was still together. They were sneaking about at first because Caroline was spying on her, but so was Jenna and none of us knew. And because of what we did tonight, Jenna paid the consequences" Damon told me.

I clenched my fists. "When I see her. I'm gonna kill her" I snapped before walking into the library where Stefan stood staring at nothing, with tears falling down his cheeks.

I walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. "She'll pay for this Stefan. I promise you" I whispered, while I let him cry.

I'm gonna kill her. I'm going to rip her spine out and shove it down her throat.

Nobody ruins my brother's life, except from me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR @hayes12 thank you for your support.

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up to Stefan banging about in his room doing god knows what so I decided I should get up myself.

 

Once I was ready, I grabbed a vial of vervain, before making my way downstairs into the living room, to find Damon and Stefan stood next to a shuck-up Caroline.

"What's wrong with her" I nodded at Caroline, confused.

"Go ahead. Tell them" Damon told her before looking at me and Stefan; who like me, was confused. "You're going to love this" He handed Caroline a glass of blood.

_Blood._

I walked over to where there was half a blood bag on the bar, and poured it into a glass for myself, adding a bit of vervain.

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline started as I sat on the couch. "Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt" She started telling us how Matt noticed her stalking him so he asked if she needed a table, so she made out she needed the toilet.

"Quit the teen drama" I interrupted.

"So I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus... I was washing my hands when she came in. I acted as if I thought she was Elena. I tried to make a quick escape but she stopped me... She asked me to deliver a message"

I looked at Caroline raising my eyebrows. "What was the message?" I asked her.

_"Tell Damon, Stiles, and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood... Tonight at the masquerade ball"_

"She wants to do it in public, what you did to Mason threw her off guard," Stefan told us crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks" Damon told us.

"Well I say we go to this masquerade ball, and kill the bitch once and for all," I told them having a drink of the blood and started coughing.

The three of them looked at me. "Don't worry. Just a bit of vervain" I coughed.  _I can't wait until I build up a tolerance to this._

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked once I stopped coughing.

"No, Katherine's getting nothing. I'm going to rip her spine out and shove it down her throat" I told her.

 

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan told me, sending me a glare. "Don't give us any of that goody, goody crap" Damon told him.

"You're not going to kill her because I am," Stefan told us with a smile on his face. "We do it together" Damon smirked.

We called the Scooby gang – Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric to come over, so we could come up with a plan.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, finally joining us. "We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy told her, making her look at the rest of us confused.

"Correction. I'm gonna kill Katherine" I told her before Ric started showing us his weapons. "This works with compressed air. The trigger..." I blanked out whatever he was yammering on about.

I knew how I was gonna kill her. I didn't need any of his weapons. A stake in the heart. Or I could just rip her heart out.

_Either one suits me fine._

We planned to have Bonnie isolate Katherine in a room, away from everyone else so me, Damon and Stefan could kill her.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked. "No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this" Stefan told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sights" Ric agreed. "If anyone wants to back out, now's the time" I told everyone.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline." Damon added. "I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around" Caroline told us.

"Don't worry. I took care of Mason" I smirked. "As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy spoke up.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked, making us all look at her. "But no one gets hurt" Bonnie agreed.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon nodded.

Everyone left to get ready for the masquerade ball, so I decided to jump into the shower and get ready.

 

My brothers had already left, by the time I was ready, so I jumped into my car and drove off to Lockwood's mansion.

I walked around looking for my brothers, who was stood in the Lockwood's garden on the steps. "Hello, brothers" I smiled as I stood in between them both, looking out on the crowd of humans in front of me.

"Hello, Twin" Damon smirked at me. "You look lovely" Stefan complimented making me chuckle. "Of course I do Stefan" I told him before growing serious. "Are you sure you can both do this?"

"Of course. The bitch deserves it after I spent the past  _One Hundred and Forty-Five_  years looking for her when she didn't want to be found. The bitch dies tonight" Damon told me.

We both turned around to look at Stefan. "Stefan?" I asked when he didn't answer. "Don't worry I'm not going to hesitate" He finally answered.

I kissed them both on their cheeks before we all split up looking for Katherine.

I couldn't find her anywhere, but as I made my way outside walking through the crowd of dancing humans, looking for her, I found Stefan holding a dead girl.

"Let me guess. Katherine says hello" I groaned, as I grabbed her off of him. I could see him panicking. Wanting to back out.

"Go on brother. I'll put the body in the trunk of Damon's car. We'll dump her body tonight" I told him before I rushed away with the dead girl.

I wasn't putting a dead girl in my car.  _Not a chance._

I made my way back inside and up to the room, I knew Damon and Stefan would be in. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen" Stefan ranted as I walked into the room.

"She was collateral damage" I told him. "Right. Which is why we need to call it off" Stefan told us.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This girl ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. We've got your back. All right?" Damon calmed him.

"All right" Stefan nodded.

Damon messaged Jeremy telling him he was up. He had to tell her that we were waiting for her at the edge of the lake with the moonstone, knowing she wouldn't believe it and go and ask Caroline what we were planning.

Which is exactly what happened. Caroline's job was to tell her that we were trying to kill her and that Bonnie had the moonstone.

"Which room is it?" I heard Katherine ask. "It's that one" Caroline cried.

I smirked as I saw Katherine walk into the room we had sealed. "Where is she?" Katherine asked, just as Caroline's' cries stopped and turned into a laugh.

"I did it! I actually did it. I didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!" Caroline sounded like a cheery cheerleader.

Katherine attempted to rush over to Caroline, but she was stopped by the barrier.

"What the...? Stefan" Katherine sighed as Stef stepped behind her with a stake in his hand. "Hello, Katherine" Stefan spoke.

"Goodbye, Katherine" Caroline waved before she walked back downstairs.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked turning to look at Stefan, pointing over at the stake.

"No" Stefan shook his head as Damon walked out of the closet holding one of Ric's weapons, shooting Katherine in her back with a wooden bullet.

Stefan rushed over to her and staked her in the arm. "Geez! Just let me kill her" I spoke walking out into the room.

My brothers moved away from Katherine and I was pleased to see some fear in her eyes. "Hello, Katherine" I smirked at her before I rushed over to her and pinned her to the wall.

She tried to push me off of her, but I was stronger. "Have fun in hell" I whispered as I raised the stake I had, ready to shove it through her heart. "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy shouted as he stood outside the room.

I held the stake up in mid-air glaring at Katherine. In anger, I threw the stake to the other side of the room, and shoved Katherine against the wall, before I let go of her.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my which is better than your witch" Katherine sassed.

"Jeremy. Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan ordered him. "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure" Katherine grabbed my stake off of the floor and cut her hand with it.

Stefan hit her hand and threw the stake back onto the floor, but she grabbed it again and went to drive it through her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt" She told us.

"Wait!" Damon stopped her, which is exactly what she wanted.

She sat down on the small couch, with the stake still in her hand and a smirk on her face.  _Oh, how I would just love to rip her heart out._ "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" She asked looking at the three of us, making us glare at her.

"Well, this is different from the old days. Stiles was never with us, was you? Poor Stiles was neglected by his own family" Katherine smirked.

I rushed over to her and pinned her to the wall with the stake above her heart, ready to kill her but Stefan quickly stopped me.

"And then there's you. The evil slut vampire who only loved herself" I smirked at her. "Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked pulling me away from Katherine.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked, sitting back on the sofa. "What do you want with it?" Stefan asked, but she ignored him and looked at me.

"You know they'll forget about you again Stiles, they'll both care for Elena more than they do for you... oh wait you were already a disgrace to them... I heard about what happened in  _1858_ " I glared at her.

"That was a cheap shot, even for you Katherine" Damon warned her.

"You know this whole Mason thing has me confused... Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that'll help them destroy all vampires so, what's in it for you?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry about killing your new boy toy" I laughed making her glares at me. "He's not the only wolf in town" She shrugged.

"Tyler" I groaned.  _That little conniving little bitch_. She's probably planning something to make him kill someone, so he can become the next wolf in town.

"Where's that witch?" Damon asked stood near the sealed door.

I sat down thinking about everything. She struck a deal with George Lockwood – to fake her death – and in return, she gave him something he needed. He's a werewolf. "You bargained the moonstone"

Katherine smirked at me, while my brothers looked at me confused. "Stefan told me you struck a deal with George Lockwood - to help you fake your death and you gave George something he needed... It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" I asked her smirking.

"Very good Stiles. Two plus two. It would have worked, except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you Damon, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me was?" Katherine asked him.

"You and me both honey" Damon smirked at her.

"Why do you need it back? Why did you have it? ... Unless it wasn't yours, to begin with... In  _1864_  you faked your death... Who are you running from?" Stefan asked her.

She started telling Stefan how she had been watching him over the years.  _Geez, didn't she have anything better to do?_

"Enough of the stupid chit chat. Who are you running from?" I asked her. "Someone who everyone runs miles from" She told us, with fear in her eyes, but there was also something else. A look that looked like she was hiding something.

"Who?" I asked confused. "Have you ever been to  _New Orleans_ , Stiles?" Katherine asked me. "Nope" I answered her confused.  _What's New Orleans got to do with anything?_

"It was a beautiful city until it was burnt down, of course. I'm surprised you don't remember. After all, you were their king" She smirked at me, making me confused.

I've never been to  _New Orleans_ so how the hell could I have been their king? "It's a shame what happened to you in  _1919_ , Stiles" Katherine carried on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Katherine. I was in Chicago relishing in blood" I sighed shaking my head.

She carried on talking to Stefan and Damon but I ignored them.

What Katherine said had me thinking. I was confused.  _How could I have been in two places at once?_

_Why can't I remember?_  I mean she sounded like she was telling the truth, but you can never be too careful with her.

"Katherine" I snapped my head towards the door, to see a witch stood there. "The spells being lifted, you're free to leave" She told us walking into the room.

"Thank god" Katherine told her walking over to her. "Once I hand this over, my debt to you is over" She told Katherine.

"Done" Katherine agreed. "I owe you nothing" The witch stated.

"I said done, give it" Katherine told the witch holding out her hand. "I wouldn't do that" Damon told her as the witch handed over the moonstone to Katherine.

Katherine started gasping falling to the floor making me smirk. "Wait. Elena" Stefan shouted at the witch.

"Elena's fine. The spells broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnies with her. I apologize for my involvement" She apologized before walking away.

I looked at the unconscious Katherine. "What do we do with her?" I asked kicking her leg. "I'll put her in the tomb" Damon told me picking her up.

"Don't forget about the dead body in your car" I reminded him, smirking. I don't fancy burying anybody tonight.

Stefan went to speak to Elena while I stayed and tidied up the room. We couldn't risk leaving anything behind. Once everything was back in its rightful place, I made my way downstairs and out to my car.

As I was just about to get into my car I noticed Elena, just a few cars up. "Elena!" I called jogging over to her.

I looked at her and noticed she had blood all over her top. "How are you?" I asked her. "I'll be okay once I get home" She nodded smiling at me.

"Look. I'm going to say something and it doesn't happen often, so take it and never expect to hear it come from my mouth ever again and if you repeat it to anyone I will deny it... I'm sorry for what happened tonight. Katherine-" I started but Elena started to interrupt me.

"Sti-" she started but stopped when I felt a needle being stabbed in my neck, and she had someone grab her, shoving a cloth against her nose and mouth, knocking her unconscious.

I struggled in the persons arms. "Geez. Your strong" He grunted as I booted him with as much force as I could - which wasn't much thanks to the vervain.

My tolerance wasn't the best as I've only being drinking it for a couple of days.

"You chose the wrong vampire to mess with mate" I told him before I was sucked into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to Klaus showing up yayyyyy, who is excited about the originals? please leave comments to tell me what do you think so far of the story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was planning to take more time to upload this chapter, but I get 4 comments which really made me happy and encouraged me to post more, so thank you all for who took time out of their day to make me happy.

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Come on Stiles. Wake up. Please don't be dead" Elena begged.

"Sorry to give you the bad news, darling. But I'm already dead" I laughed opening my eyes, and slowly sat up.

I looked around to see where we were, and all that I could tell was that we were at an abandoned house.

 _How nice of them._   _They vamp-nap me and bring me to this dump. Talk about manners._

I went to move, but I realized that my hands and feet were tied up with some rope that was covered in vervain. Meaning that whoever took us either knows about vampires, or they're a vampire themselves.

_Whoever they are, they're going to die of a slow and painful death!_

I looked over at Elena waving my hands in the air. "Fancy undoing these ropes for me?" I asked her, but before she could answer a woman walked in.

"Don't even think about it" She snapped as she noticed Elena going to untie the ropes.

Elena quickly stood up; leaving the ropes.  _Cheers Elena_. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" Elena cried, just as a man joined us.

He walked over to me and ran his thumb over my cheek. I hate men touching me. I always have for as long as I remember. It just didn't seem right.

If my hands weren't tied together, I would have ripped his heart out. Just like I do to every man that touches me.

I glared at him gritting my teeth. "Feisty. I can see why you were on the list" He smirked at me.

"List? Stop talking in riddles mate, and just tell me what you want because so help me god I.Will.Kill.You!" I gritted at him as he walked back towards the woman, laughing.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked him, sounding scared.

The man rushed over to her, his face vamped out, ready to take a bite of her, but even with my feet tied together, I kicked him in the face sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't try that again darling" I smirked at him, as he stood up glaring at me. "Trevor control yourself" The woman snapped.

 _Ah, so we have a name_. Trevor. "Well, we know his name. What about you?" I asked her, but Elena spoke before she could.

"Where are we? Can we leave?" She cried. I rolled my eyes.  _Yeah, Elena, they 'kidnapped' us, but they're still going to let us go. Idiot._

The woman rolled her eyes. "No can do, I'm afraid" She told us. I looked over at her. "Well can you at least tell us why we're here? Better yet, why I have these ropes around me. They're kind of irritating"

"Well at first we were only going to get Elena, but there you were and you're much more worthy. They all thought you were dead" She spoke as she came further into the room.

"Who thought I was dead? And why am I so worthy. I'm just a  _One Hundred and Sixty-Nine_  year old. There's nothing special about me" I told her.

"Please just let us go. Please. We didn't do anything to you" Elena cried. "Elena shut it. Or you're going to get yourself slapped, and I can't protect you" I snapped.

I was fed up with her cries. I'd get us out of here. Well, I'd try. And since my brothers aren't here. It's down to me to protect her.  _Cheers brothers!_

 

The woman rushed over to Elena and slapped her around the face. Knocking her unconscious.  _I guess she had enough as well._

The woman turned and looked at me. "Stiles  Salvatore" She smiled at me. "Well, you know my name. Any chance, you want to share yours?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Rose" She answered, making me smirk. "Finally. I get a name. Now, my next question. What are we doing in this dump of a house?" I asked her looking around.

"Hey! Watch it! I've worked hard on this place" Trevor snapped as he put a board up against the window.

_No daylight rings._

"You really need to see a witch about a daylight ring" I mumbled as they both walked out of the room.  _They could have undone these bloody ropes._

I dragged myself over to Elena as I listened into Rose and Trevor's conversation. I shook her. "Elena" I whispered.

I was just about to slap her myself but she woke up. "Thank you. Now untie these for me" I whispered to her.

"Have they said anything?" She asked whispering undoing the ropes.

I was still weak, and the only way to build my strength up was to have some blood. And I'm sure Elena wouldn't want to share hers with me.

"They've been talking about a man named Elijah. They've sent a message to him about us I think" I told her what I heard.

Once Elena untied the ropes, I rubbed my wrists and ankles, trying to get rid of the stinging pain. The vervain had burnt me.  _Sods!_

 _"They say they got it"_  I heard Rose tell Trevor, from the other room.  _"Wonderful and now what?"_  Trevor asked her.

 _"That's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't, we just have to wait"_ Rose told him.  _"No, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this"_  Trevor told her.

 _"I'm sick of running"_  Rose told him.

_Hmm so we're a get out of jail free, card? Nice to know!_

_"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying"_  Trevor argued.  _"Elijah is old school, if he accepts our deal we're free"_  Rose told him.

A minute later they walked back into the room, and once they noticed that Elena had untied my ropes, Rose stormed over to us, and I could tell she was going to tie me up again.

_Oh hell no!_

I grabbed Elena and rushed to the other side of the room. I didn't need her getting another slap.

"You know what? It makes me think that you know a lot about me" I stated, letting go of Elena, looking over at Rose and Trevor.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows. "Well, you're making sure I'm constantly weak. You obviously know that I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it" I smirked at her.

Once I saw a gleam in her eyes, I realized I was right. She was scared of me.  _Nice._

"Who's Elijah?" Elena questioned. "He's your worst nightmare" Trevor spoke up making me laugh, but I guess he didn't like that as he rushed over to me and snapped my neck.

_Bastard!_

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you any vampire history?" I heard Rose talking when I finally started to come back around.

I could tell that they've injected me again, with more vervain.

I hate vervain! When I get my strength back I'm gonna inject them both with vervain. See how they bloody like it!

"Who are the originals?" I heard Elena ask, bringing me out of my vengeful thoughts. "Trevor and I have being running from them for over  _Five Hundred_  years, we're tired of it, and we want it over. So we're using you both to get free" Rose told her.

I groaned sitting up. "But why us? I mean there's other vampires and humans out there. There's obviously a reason why you chose us specifically. Fancy telling us?" I asked them, as I stood up rubbing my neck with one hand and holding myself up against the wall with the other.

"Sorry about the neck Stiles" Trevor apologized. I glared at him. "And the vervain" I gritted out.

_Did he think I didn't notice that? Fool._

"They thought you died  _ninety_  years ago. And Elena's the Petrova doppelgänger. She's the key to breaking the curse" Rose answered, snapping me back from my thoughts.

"The Sun and the Moon curse?" Elena asked confused. "So you do know your history?" Rose laughed.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone breaks the curse" Elena asked but I figured it out.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it" Rose told her what I was thinking.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked looking at me, scared. "The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. This means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die" Rose explained.

Well, whoever wants to break the curse will have to go through both of my brothers first.  _I'm sure they wouldn't let that happen._

"Tell us more" Elena told her. "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know dopplelicious?" Trevor asked, smirking.

Hey! I like that name. I might just have to use it.  _Oh, who am I kidding? It's her new name now. Or maybe doppleslut._

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked but I rolled my eyes, they had already told us this.  _The originals._

"The originals" Trevor told her. "Yeah, she said that. What does it mean?" Elena asked while I sat here figuring out a way to get out of here. I didn't want to see any original vampire thank you very much.

They're over  _a thousand_  years old, I'd rather not meet them. Every time I heard a word that an original was in the same town as me. I fled.

I don't fancy getting into any of their problems.

I've heard stories about them, and they weren't good.

"The first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off-" Trevor started but Rose coughed giving him a pointed look. "Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a _millennium they've_  wanted us dead" Trevor corrected.

"What did you do?" I asked them about getting into their story. "He made the same mistake countless others did; he trusted Katerina Petrova" Rose told us, looking at nothing in particular.

"Katherine. Of course" I mumbled more to myself. "The one and only. The first Petrova doppelgänger" Rose told us.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've, sorry we've been marked ever since" Trevor told us.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again" Rose told us before they both walked out of the room.

Elena came and sat next to me. "Can we get out of here?" She whispered. "I'm too weak, Elena. Unless you fancy sharing your fantastic blood?" I smirked over at her, noticing the disgusted and shocked look on her face.

"Don't worry Elena. Your precious blood is safe" I chuckled as I walked over to the _two-seater_  couch that looked ancient.

I needed to get out of here. I didn't want an Original after me. If they think I'm dead then that's the way it's going to stay. Even if I don't know why they're after me.

"Look" Elena whispered bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head towards her, noticing that she was sat down next to me.

I flicked my hands down to her hands, noticing a piece of paper, and as I looked closer, I realized it was a note from the witch herself. Bonnie Bennett.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you -B'._

I guess that just means that they're only coming for Elena.  _Cheers brothers._

I might just kill her then get myself out of here. If I have some of her blood I'll be a lot stronger to get myself out.

I'll just kill Rose and Trevor and leave Elena here for The Originals, I'll go back to the boarding house pack my things up and leave town.

Simple. No Original will find me, especially since I have a witch protecting me from any locating spells.

Before I could go through with my plan Trevor and Rose came walking back in. Rose started picking things up off of the floor, trying to make it look tidy, while Trevor started panicking.

"He's here. This was a mistake" He panicked as he paced the room. "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me" Rose told him as she walked over to him, trying to calm him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor panicked. "He wants them more" Rose told him pointing at me and Elena, as we both shared a look.

_Just one bite and I could be out of here. Just one bite._

Before I could go for her neck, Trevor started shouting again.

"No! You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here" Trevor shouted. "Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family. Forever" He told her nodding his head, just as there was a knock on the door, making them both become scared.

"You're scared" I whispered.

 _Shit!_  I didn't want to be near any originals. I've done my best to not even be in the same town as one, and now I'm gonna be face-to-face with one.

_Shit!_

"Get him out of here" Rose told him pointing to me, as she walked towards the door.

Trevor grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into another room, and I couldn't put up much a fight, especially when I felt him inject me with more vervain.

"Human. It's impossible... Hello there" I heard someone say and Elena's heavy breathing, coming from the room I was previously in.

"We also have someone else for you" I heard Rose tell him. "And who else could you possibly have for me, Rose?" I heard the same man ask, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Trevor dragged me into the room, I couldn't do anything to stop him. To anyone who didn't know that I've been vervained, would think I had drunk a bit too much, I could barely walk.

"You know, if you hadn't of vervain me up, I would rip your heart out and shove it dow-" I was cut off by someone saying my name.

"Genim ?" I turned to look at who had spoken and raised my eyebrow, how the fuck did he know that name, no one, literally no one knows me by that name. "Who the hell are you? how do you know my name?"

"What the hell have you done to him?" The man asked taking me out of Trevor's grip and walking me over to a seat near Elena.

_Wow, someone actually cares._

"We had to take precautions" Rose stated.

"How is this possible? We thought - We couldn't - He told us-" He was cut off by Rose. "He doesn't remember you" She told him.

"Silence" He silenced her. "How do you know my real name?" I asked weakly. I had no energy left, I just wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't let the darkness take over.

_I needed to make sure I got out of this safe._

"All your questions will be answered soon sweetheart" He smiled at me, before turning to look at Elena. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going"

"Please don't let him take us" Elena begged Rose, who looked anywhere but me and Elena. I could tell she felt bad, but she wanted her freedom.

_Hell, I would have probably done the same thing._

"One last piece of business, then we're done" Elijah told us, turning to look at Trevor.

"I've waited for this day for so long, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry" Trevor apologized. "Your apologies not necessary" Elijah waved him off.

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you" Trevor told him. "Yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. Now that I admire... Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor begged. "So granted" Elijah told him with a smile on his face, before he knocked Trevor's head clean off of his neck, with his bare hand.

"Impressive" I mumbled more to myself, while Elena gasped covering her mouth with her hand, taking a step backward, and Rose cried "You-"

"Don't Rose. Now that you are free" Elijah warned her before she said anything else.

Elijah walked over to me and picked me up as if I was a damsel in distress and looked at Elena, holding his hand out to her. "Come"

"What about the moonstone?" Elena bargained. "What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked her, intrigued.

I wanted to slap Elena.  _You don't bargain with an original._

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is" Elena told him. "Yes?" Elijah nodded. "I can help you get it" she told him.

"Tell me where it is" Elijah demanded.

"It doesn't work that way" Wrong thing to say love. He's an Original – a vampire for over a  _thousand_  years.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked her before looking at Rose. "It's the first I've heard of it" She told him, with tears still in her eyes.

I was doing my complete best to try and keep my eyes open but it was getting harder by the minute.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked pulling the necklace off of her.  _"Tell me where the moonstone is"_  Elijah compelled her.

I bet she wishes she'd been injected with vervain.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins" Elena told him robotically.  _"What's it doing there?"_  He compelled her again. "It's with Katherine" She told him.

I groaned. "Try and keep your eyes open for a little longer, Genim" He told me smiling down at me, which shocked me.

He's chopped Trevor's head off, compelled Elena, but smiles down at me.

_Are you bipolar mate?_

_"I no longer goes by that name, it's stiles now"_

I heard something smash in a different room, and I'm guessing the others did. "What is that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know" Rose told him. "Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked. "I don't know" She told him again.

Elijah grabbed Elena by the arms and started walking out of the room, just as my eyes started getting heavy. Then it was lights out for me.

_I just hope my brothers get me out of here as well._

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> especially for @AndyLM thank, you love for reading

** STILES **

I woke up with a gasp, on the floor. In pitch black. Alone.

I looked around, noticing I was still in the house Rose and Trevor brought me and Elena to. As I looked to the other side of me, a gasp made it's way out of my mouth, as my eyes lands on a grey and wrinkly vampire.

I stood up, still feeling weak, walking over to the dead vampire. Once I was closer, I realized it was Elijah.

_I looked around for Elena, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I don't bloody believe it! Those bastards left me here but saved Elena. They actually left me here!_

_Out of anger I grabbed the wooden stick out of Elijah's chest and threw it to the other side of the hallway before leaving the house._

_I had no clue as to where I was. I had no blood. I was weak. And I was alone._

I stumbled around whatever town I was in, trying to find a human to feed from. It took me a while but I got there.

I grabbed the first human I spotted, compelled him to be quiet, before I shoved my fangs through his neck, letting the blood pour into my mouth until his heartbeat stopped.

I pulled away, letting him drop to the floor, wiping the corner of my mouth.

Still feeling weak, I went on a killing spree, leaving whatever town it was, with a big drop in their population.

_My brothers actually left me!_

When I walked back into the boarding house I heard Damon and Stefan in the library. I leaned against the doorframe looking at my two brothers. _If you can even call them that._

"So which one of you saved Elena and left me on the floor?" I asked them, making my presence known.

They both turned to look at me but didn't say anything, just stared at my blood-covered body. _I might have killed the whole town. Oh well._

When they didn't say anything I decided to be the one to speak. Again.

"I've played nice. I've helped you through all of the vampire stuff this town has going off. I helped you with the whole Katherine and Mason thing. I've helped you with Elena. I could have killed her, but I didn't. Because of you both. Because you care for her. But you know what, no more. I'm going to make you both wish that you had died for good, back in  _1864_ " I snapped.

I was angry. In fact, angry wasn't the word. I wanted to kill Elena, just to hurt the two dickheads I call my brothers. I wanted to make this town and the next rain blood. I wanted to kill my brothers. _I wanted to turn it off._

_Without my brothers, I'm alone._

"We don't even know what you're up to Stiles. You distance yourself. Why would we save you, when you haven't even tried to be our brother" Damon snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I glared at them both. "I haven't tried? I believed your bullshit apologies. I helped you with the tomb vampire situations. I stop myself every day, from killing your precious Elena. I was going to kill Katherine because of what she did to you both. Not for me. For you two" I snapped, as tears fell down my cheek.

"Stiles..." Stefan trailed off not knowing what to say, while Damon stared at me with a look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter Stefan. There's no coming back from this. Through everything, this has got to be the worst thing. You left me" I told him shaking my head, walking over to the mini-bar, pouring myself a drink.

 

I laughed to myself. I came here to ruin my brother's lives. But in the end, they've ruined me.

_To them, I wasn't their brother. I was just some boy who they despised. I was nobody._

"I'm leaving tomorrow. You've managed to do something nobody's ever been able to do. You've broken me. You can both go on with your little lives, playing human, and you'll never see me again" I told them before I went to walk out of the room.

I stopped in my tracks as someone rushed past me, and around the room. "Oh, goodie. A visitor" I mumbled looking around the room.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are" I sang, just before I felt a breeze behind me, making me quickly turn around, to come face-to-face with Rose.

"I'm not here to hurt you" She told me quickly. "I've had a really crappy couple of days, so I suggest you leave before I kill you" I snapped at her.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked her. "Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones" Rose stated looking at Stefan.

"Hold up! You knew Lexi?" Damon asked confused. "Trevor was my best friend. For  _Five Hundred_ years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to" Rose explained.

"Sorry, love. But we're not running a B&B. So we can't help you" I told her smirking. "I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over" She told me looking at me, Stefan and Damon.

"What do you mean  _it's not over_?" Stefan asked confused. "Elijah's dead. So it seems over to me" I stated.

"It's not over. They'll come for Elena" She started looking at Damon and Stefan, before looking over to me. "They'll come for you, Stiles"

"Why?" Damon asked confused. "They have to. They're doing it for him" Rose spoke, and I could hear the panic in her voice as she spoke about  **him** , whoever  **'him'** is.

_What the hell do they want with me? And how the hell did Elijah know me? It's not like I could ask him now, is it? He's dead._

"For who?" Stefan asked, knocking me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Klaus" She stated.

My jaw dropped. "Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson! As in  _The original_ , Klaus?" I asked her.

When she nodded, I plopped down on a seat. "Well this shit just got real, real fast" I mumbled staring at nothing in particular.

If Klaus wants me, he'll do anything to get me. I've heard stories about him, how whatever he wants he gets, no matter who he kills along the way.

It was all too much for me to take in. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, since Stefan called Elena to come over, not telling her that Rose was here.

While we were waiting for Elena, I made my way up to my room to jump in the shower to get freshened up.

Once I've heard everything Rose has to say, I'm going to pack my stuff up and leave. I was never coming back to  _Mystic Falls_. It brings me nothing but misery.

I'd rather be alone than live like this. It's nothing but a town full of bad memories. A town I never want to come back to.

I'm gonna get a different house to live in, so I can keep all my belongings in, while I travel. I never want to come back to this place.

After a nice shower, I got changed into some The olive green [hoodie](https://onpointfresh.com/best-hoodies-men/) works in perfect contrast with the blank [jeans](https://onpointfresh.com/10-best-jeans-men/) and sneakers.

I grabbed a silver diamond ring out of my jewelry box. I can't remember when I got it, but it made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore.

And right at this moment, I need to feel like I wasn't alone. To feel like someone was with me.

I wore my diamond and sapphire snake bracelet.

  
I grabbed my phone and made my way down to the basement to get myself a blood bag before I walked into the living room, where Damon, Rose, and Stefan was sat. Obviously Elena hasn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry. I'm only staying to hear what Rose has to say, then I'm leaving" I told them both, as I sat down with the blood bag.

Before they could say anything Elena came walking in. "What's she doing here?" Elena asked glaring at Rose.

"Just hear her out" Stefan told her. I chuckled rolling my eyes. "If I don't like what you say, Rosie-Posie I will be ripping your heart out of your chest" I warned her.

"You have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real" Rose started.

"Who is he?" Elena asked confused, sitting down next to Stefan on a couch, that was next to my seat.

"He's one of the originals. He's a legend" Damon told her, as he stood in front of us, next to Rose. "He's from the first generation of vampires" Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked. "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal" Rose told her.

I moved the blood bag away from my lips. "Klaus is known to be the oldest" I explained before I went back to my blood bag.

"Okay, so you're telling me that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena stuttered as I chucked the empty blood bag onto the coffee table.

"Yes," Me and Rose said as Stefan and Damon said "No".

"What they're saying, I mean that if what she's saying is true-" Damon started. "Which I am" Rose cut in.

"And you're not saying this so I don't kill you" Damon said to Rose. "Which I'm not" Rose told him sounding bored.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon told her.

"Look Elijah's dead, right. So no one else knows that you exist" Stefan soothed Elena making me snort.

 "Not that you know of" I mumbled.

"That's not helping Stiles" Damon stated me making me roll my eyes.

"Look. I'm not going to sugar coat it for the girl. Klaus obviously wants us both for a reason, and if everything I've heard about him is true then we're both screwed. He gets what he wants. No matter who he kills on the way" I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction... We don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some stupid bedtime story" Stefan told Elena.

"He's real, and he doesn't give up. Stiles's right. If he wants something he gets it... If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're stupid" Rose told him. Again.

"Okay, we're shaking. You've made your point" Damon told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena stood up with her bag, probably off to school.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked her as she walked off. "School. I'm gonna be late" Elena told him. "Let me get my bag" He told her standing up.

"It's okay. I know where it is" Elena told him, before walking out the door closing it behind her. "She's in denial" Damon whispered to Rose.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan snapped, before heading out himself.

Damon rolled his eyes before looking over at me. "Watch this one while I go and shower" He told me, nodding his head over to Rose.

I rolled my eyes, saluting him. "Yes sir" I grumbled, standing up and going to pour myself a drink.

Once I poured myself a drink, I turned around looking over at Rose, who made herself comfy.

"So, now we're alone Rose, tell me why did you take me?" I asked her raising my eyebrows. "All you told me is that they've thought I was dead for the past  _ninety_ years"

"All I know is that Klaus wants you for something... He thought you died, so he gave up looking, but word spread that you were alive, so..." She explained, trailing off near the end.

"Why would he want me? I don't even know him" I asked her, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Word got back to Klaus about you being alive, so he had  _'a bounty'_ put on your head. Ever since, everyone who wants to get on his good side, and into his inner circle has been looking for you" I gulped, I didn't like the sound of that.

The oldest vampire put a bounty on my head. Shit.

_What the hell have I done to get a bounty placed on my bloody head? If anyone should have a bounty on their head, it should be Stefan, he's the worst of us all._

Coming out of my thoughts Damon walked back downstairs, joining us.

"Alright, Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh, please don't tell me you were crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head" Damon spoke looking at Rose.

I snapped my head towards her and noticed tears in her eyes. "You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked him.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it" Damon smirked at her.  _No emotions._

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine" Rose smirked back at him.

"Is that a dig?" Damon questioned. "It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult" Rose raised her eyebrows, while I chuckled to myself.

"She has you there" I laughed. Damon glared at me before looking back at Rose. "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus. He finds you" Rose stated.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon questioned.

"Add another  _two hundred_ somebodies to that and you're still not even close" Rose smirked.

I snorted. "May I remind you that you got in touch with Elijah" I smirked as I plopped back down in my seat.

"How did you do it?" Damon asked her, well more demanded. "Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in  _Richmond_ "

"Perfect. Let's go I'll drive" Damon smirked, but Rose shook her head.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun" she stated standing up. "Fine. You drive" Damon mumbled walking out with Rose.

Before he walked out he turned back looking at me. "Stiles. Don't leave yet. We need to talk later"

_Well then._

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee.

I didn't really want to talk to Damon, but he seemed desperate so I might as well stay and hear him out. _But it didn't mean that I was going to forgive and forget everything._

Okay. Maybe one of the reasons is that I don't want to leave. I don't want to be alone.

I hate being alone. If I'm alone I'll flip the switch. I know I will.

_It's nice not to feel anything. To not feel guilty, or pain, or loneliness._

Once I finished my coffee, I decided to go to the grill. It was too quiet in the house. Just deadly silence. And I didn't like it.  _Just turn it off._

As I arrived at the grill, I walked over to the bar, compelling myself a bottle of whiskey.

"Are you okay, pretty boy?" Someone asked sitting next to me. I turned around to see it was a random guy.

"Listen, mate. I'm not interested. Just leave" I told him before going back to my drink. "Oh come on sweet cheeks. You know you want to" he flirted.

I snapped my head towards him. "What I want is for you to leave me the hell alone. If you don't, I will kill you" I warned him.

"What can a boy like you do?" He asked. "I could kill you" I threatened, but he ignored me and placed his hand onto my leg.

I grabbed his wrist and made him look at me. _"Walk outside and go to the side alley and wait there. Don't talk to anybody"_  I compelled him before turning around to drink my bottle of whiskey.

I downed it before I walked out towards the alley I told the human to go to. And as I compelled him, he was stood there, waiting for me.

I rushed over to stand in front of him _. "Don't make a sound"_  I compelled him before I let my face vamp out and my fangs pierce into his neck.

The blood was amazing.  _Warm. Exhilarating. So much better than a blood bag._

Once his heart stopped beating I pulled away letting him fall to the floor. Dead.

I looked around me, making sure there were no witnesses, before I grabbed the dead body, flung him over my shoulder before I sped back to the boarding house to get a shovel.

As I walked through the door, I was welcomed to Rose and Damon sat in the  _living room_. "What happened to the dead guy?" Damon asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened in  _Richmond_?" I asked, not wanting to answer his question.

"You first. What are you doing with a dead body?" Damon asked standing up, looking at me.

"What do you think I'm doing with a dead body? Carrying him around for the fun of it? I killed him, so now I need to bury him" I rolled my eyes. "What happened in  _Richmond_?" I asked him, as I flung the dead body onto the floor, and walking over to the mini bar, to pour myself a drink.

"We had to leave before he could tell us anything" Damon sighed.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Someone smashed the windows, which were done especially, so the sun wouldn't burn the vampires. Rose doesn't own a daylight ring so..." Damon trailed off.

"So she burnt and you had to leave" I finished, as I sat down on the couch.

"Now. Why did you kill someone? You do remember we live in Mystic Falls?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "It's been a rough couple of days" I shrugged before I grabbed the dead guy and made my way outside and into the woods, to bury him.

Once the body was disposed of, I made my way back to the boarding house, going straight up to my bedroom, and jumping in the shower. I felt horrible from digging a grave and carrying a dead body.

Once I was freshened up, and ready to call it a night, I realized I should have had everything packed up by now, ready to leave in the morning.

I wasn't traveling tonight, It was too late.

Where could I go to next? _New York? LA? Chicago? Paris? San Francisco? Italy?_

"Stiles?" Damon called, knocking on my door. "Come in" I called out as I flopped down on my bed, ready to listen to whatever Damon has to say.

"Can we talk?" He asked, walking into the room. "Yeah" I nodded. He walked over and sat on the window seat.

"Look, what you said this morning, got me thinking. You've tried with us both since you've being here, and we've just pushed you away. I used you. I lied to you, so you wouldn't ask me what my reason was to be back in town" Damon started.

"You still left me there Damon" I reminded him, rolling my eyes, as I turned my head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I had no reason to leave you there. You're my twin. We grew up together. You're my double. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I should have stuck by you, no matter what" He apologized.

I shook my head. "No matter how many times you apologize. I will never forgive you, Damon. Never. You've ruined me" I glared at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. And I mean it this time, Stiles" Damon begged. "I gave you one more shot, Damon. Remember, when you apologized, only to go and throw it back in my face when you went to save Katherine. You ruined it" I spoke as I stared at the ceiling.

He sighed, as he stood up and heading out of my room, stopping at the door. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry" He whispered before he finally left, closing the door behind him.

_Was I wrong for not forgiving him? Did he really mean it and I just wasn't seeing it?_

I've known Damon my whole life, I should know if he was telling the truth, but every time I thought he was, it all got shoved back in my face.

_What's true anymore?_

I sat up, and walked into my closet, walking to the back, towards the hidden cupboard I had put in, I pulled out a photo album. From my human life.

It wasn't full, but it was the one thing that held the good memories of my human life. When me and my brothers got along.

I ran my fingers over the front of the album. It was old and worn, but it was beautiful. I closed the cupboard back up before walking back over to my bed.

The first photo I looked at, was the day me and Damon was born, we were laid next to each other holding hands, asleep. _Our bond was so strong._

I flipped the page over, revealing another picture of me and Damon, we were playing in the garden, both of us was smiling at each other. _He was my world then. My protector._

I turned my head towards the other picture, staring at it. It was a picture of me, Damon and our parents. We all looked so happy together. A normal family.

I knew there wasn't one of me and Stefan. I have been pushed aside before Stefan was born. All because I tapped into my magic, and later on when I confessed to my mom that I didn't found girls any apeling.

The only thing that was constant in my life, and they hated me for it.

I threw the book across the room, out of anger.  _How could my own family do that to me?_

I looked over at the photo album that was now on the floor, but a photo had managed to come out along the way.

A picture that stood out to me. I slowly walked over to it, bending down, and slowly picking it up, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

It was a picture of a baby. "Oh god" I whispered, before tears spilled down my cheeks, making me cover my mouth, stopping the loud sobs that wanted to escape.

_Just turn it off, Stiles. Make the pain go away._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the voice inside my head.  _Turn it off Stiles. You're alone. You have nobody._

I covered my ears trying to get rid of the voice but it wasn't working.  _You have no one. Turn it off._

I clenched my eyes shut, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.  _Turn it off Stiles. No more pain. No more loneliness._

All the bad memories flashed before my eyes like I was watching a movie of my life. _Turn it off._

I let my body relax, before I snapped my eyes open, feeling amazing.

I looked around my room, noticing the mess.  _Oh well._

"Stiles?" I heard Stefan call, from outside the door. Rolling my eyes I opened it, smirking at my little brother, who stared at me confused, and a little bit wary. "What?" I asked, impatient. I wanted to do something fun, like kill someone.

"What have you done?" He stared wide-eyed at me, making me laugh. "Please Stefan. Don't give me a lecture. You'll ruin my buzz" I pouted before smirking.

"Goodnight, Stefan. Tell Elena, that I might see her tomorrow" I laughed at the worry on his face before I slammed the door shut.

_Why didn't I do this sooner?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor stiles, getting abandoned by his own family, my boy need some love, someone needs to love him right.  
> who that baby in the photo? what Klaus want from stiles? how the 2 know each other?   
> all these questions will be answered if you comment for a new chapter


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about one more chapter for today!!!!!!

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning feeling nothing. It was amazing. No pain, no loneliness, no hurt, no anger. Nothing.

I could hear Damon and Stefan both in their bedrooms, in the shower. Thinking it was time I got up, I kicked the covers off of me, before getting into the shower.

Once I was freshened up, I walked into my closet, picking out my clothes for the day. I decided to go with whatever my eyes fall on.

I grabbed my burgundy leather jacket and my phone before making my way downstairs, only to stop halfway, when I spotted Damon and Stefan stood at the bottom, with their arms crossed.

_Here we go._

“What do you want? Go bother someone else with your bullshit” I told them as I carried on walking down the stairs.

“Stefan told me you flipped the switch” Damon stated making me roll my eyes. “Is it really that much of a problem?” I asked raising my eyebrows.

“No, unless you go around killing the whole town, then we’ll have a problem” Stefan warned me, making me laugh.

“Don’t worry your little heads. The town is perfectly safe. I don’t want the council hunting me down” I told them, before walking into the living room, and over to the mini-bar, pouring myself a drink.

“So where are you both going, anyway?” I asked them, once I noticed they both had their jackets on. “We’re going to see, Katherine, about the moonstone” Damon told me, making me smile.

“I’m coming” I told him, before I rushed down to the basement, grabbing myself a blood bag.

_I really need to go to the next couple of towns over. Can’t be living off blood bags, but I’m not gonna risk the council on my arse._

Once I walked back to join the two idiots, I noticed they were both looking at me strangely, but they quickly snapped out of it.

“You’re weird” Stefan grumbled before walking out the door, making me smirk.

“What because unlike you, I can still control my thirst for blood, even when I flip the switch” I smirked at him, as I followed behind him and Damon.

_Okay, I admit that when any other vampire flips the switch, they don’t care about consequences. Whereas I do, only if the consequence was that I would end up dead._

“So what happened to you leaving town?” Damon asked as we walked to the tomb, where Katherine was.

“Why would I leave, now? The funs only just beginning” I smirked at him before I sped to the tomb.

Damon and Stefan arrived a couple of seconds after me, shaking their heads when they realized I didn’t open the tomb. _Well I didn’t want to break a nail._

As soon as they moved the tomb door, Katherine came staggering towards us, holding onto the wall to keep herself up.

_It’s nice to see her locked inside here._

“Please come in, there’s plenty of room for all of us” Katherine weakly spoke, making me smirk.  _Karmas a bitch._

“I’d rather poke my eyes out” Damon told her, making me laugh. “They’re such pretty eyes” Katherine purred, making me want to be sick.  _YUK!_

“We’re here for the moonstone, Katherine” Stefan spoke up, making me join in on the conversation. “Actually, I’m here just to enjoy seeing the bitch, locked in here”

“Get your witch to do her hocus pocus to get me out of here, and you can have whatever to want” She smirked, flicking her eyes over the three of us.

“I thought you like it here. All nice and safe, where Klaus can’t get you” Stefan tormented her. _When the hell did he speak to her?_

“I’ve had time to reconsider” Katherine shrugged, making me bark out a laugh.

“I’m calling bullshit, darling. You’re hungry, and you’ve realized how fucked you are when Klaus comes to town” I smirked at her.

“I’m starving, Stiles. But above all, I’m dirty… So here’s the deal. You get your witch to let me out of here, then you can have your moonstone. Then I’ll leave  _Mystic Falls_  and your family alone for good” She spoke up, waving the moonstone in her hand, before she walked away, further into the tomb.

“I say we just leave the moonstone with her. Klaus comes to town, he gets his moonstone, and Katherine dies” I shrugged, looking at them both.

“If Klaus gets the moonstone, Elena dies” Stefan told me, sending me a glare.

_And why does Elena Gilbert matter to me?_

“The bitch is more hassle than she’s worth. Just let her die already” I grumbled, earning a glare from them both.

“Come on, we need to talk to Elena” Stefan glared at me, before walking out.

“Oh, kill me already” I grumbled, following behind them both.

_I couldn’t put up with Elena right now. I’d love nothing more than to just bit into her jugular._

_Plus, I think we should just leave her out of the loop, otherwise, she’ll martyr herself. What she doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt her._

Apparently Bonnies already agreed to do anything to help us, so now she’s looking for a way to lift the seal, on the tomb, long enough for one of them to get in, get the moonstone, and get back out. Maybe also killing Katherine.

I stood in the Gilbert kitchen, looking around, blanking out the conversation between Damon, Stefan, and Elena.

_I was there, I didn’t need to listen to it again._

“Do you have any booze in this place?” I asked, interrupting the conversation, making Elena look at me weird.

“Huh, yeah in that cupboard” She told me pointing over to a cupboard behind me.

Once again, I ignored the three of them, as I concentrated on drinking this amazing thing called booze.

_All I need now is a drop of blood. But I’m sure, Elena won’t offer me a vein._

“Well, you guys seem to have it all figured out” Elena spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. “We’re amazing” I smirked at her.

“Except I don’t want you to do it” Elena spoke looking at the three of us, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Elena what are you talking about, we don’t have a choice” Stefan told her.

“What about Klaus?” She asked looking at us.

“We’ll find him after we get the moonstone” Damon told her. “Correction. You two will find him” I corrected.

“Is that before or after he kills everyone I love? Including the three of you” Elena asked.

“I’m flattered that you care about me” I mussed, smirking at her.

“If Bonnie can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life” Stefan told her.

“Yeah, I don’t fancy him, coming to town. He put a bounty on my head. So stop being selfish, and let them do what they want to do for you” I told her.

“He doesn’t want you for the sacrifice, Stiles. He wants you for a whole different reason” Elena spoke making me stare at her, raising my eyebrows.

“How do you know this?” Damon asked her.

“Katherine told me, yesterday… Klaus thought he died in _1919_ , but when he found out that’s he’s actually alive, he had his inner circle looking for him because he wants him, he needs him” Elena answered, scrunching her nose up, looking disgusting at me.

“You make it sound like he just wants me for sex” I laughed.

“That’s all Katherine told me” She told me before walking out of the kitchen, leaving me with dumb and dumber.

“Well I’m going to the grill. This is boring. Let me know if you get the tomb sorted” I told them before speeding off to the grill.

I wanted to be there when someone rips the moonstone out of her – preferably – dead hands.  
\---  
As I was just finishing my first bottle of whiskey, my phone beeped, signaling I had a message.

**Going to the tomb, to get the moonstone. S.S**

I grabbed my phone before making my way outside before I rushed off to the tomb.

But before I could even make my way downstairs, I was being dragged away, by Damon.

“Get off me” I snapped, as I got out of his grasp.

“Elena’s gone to offer herself to Klaus. Now you’re coming with me” He demanded making me roll my eyes.

“Ask nicely” I smirked at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Seriously? I’m not leaving you in town, with just Stefan. You flipped it, Stiles” He glared at me, before walking off.

“You both worry too much. You’re gonna get grey hair” I laughed, following behind him.

We went back to the boarding house, to get my car. I’m sure Elena wouldn’t appreciate coming back on Damon’s back.

_I couldn’t believe I was being dragged to go save Elena. I can’t stand the girl. I just wish that I could fully flip the switch._

“So why did you flip it?” Damon asked breaking the awkward silence. “It’s being a rough couple of years” I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of the road.

“There’s more to it than that” He smirked at me, making me clench my fists against the steering wheel.

“Shut up, Damon” I snapped glaring at him.  
“What was it? Did you hate me? You couldn’t handle the pain, of coming second?” He asked smirking at me, but I ignored him. “Oh, I know. You didn’t want to feel the loneliness anymore” He smiled at me.

“You know, I could always kill Elena when we get there” I snapped, making him shut up, thank god.  _I don’t want blood ruining my car._

The rest of the car ride was silent, making me relax a bit.

A while late we pulled up outside Rose’s friend’s apartment, in Richmond.

_If Klaus comes while I’m here, I’m gonna kill Elena!_

As we came up to the doors to the apartment, I slammed them open, storming in, and glaring at Elena, with Damon behind me.

“What are you both doing here?” Elena asked looking at us both.

“What are you doing here?” Damon mimicked her, before growing serious. “Are you out of your god damn mind?” He snapped glaring down at her.

Elena looked over at me, before looking at Rose. “You told them?” She snapped glaring at Rose, making me smirk.

“It’s a good job she did. Otherwise, you’d be totally screwed. Now get your arse outside and into my car” I snapped glaring at her, before turning around and walking towards the now-closed doors. Ready to leave.

But as I got half-way, a human came walking out of one room and into the same room as us, looking at me and Damon.

“Damon and Stiles Salvatore. No.Freaking.Way”

“Get rid of her” Damon told Rose, but before Rose could move, I sped over to the human, biting down onto her neck.

“STILES!” Damon shouted, but I ignored him.  _Oh god. Fresh blood._

Once her heart stopped beating I dropped her to the floor, before wiping the corner of my mouth.

I turned to look at the others, who were looking at me like I was a complete stranger.

“Did you have to kill her?” Elena glared at me. “Get over it, Elena. She was human. Humans die” I chuckled rolling my eyes.

“Right. Come on. We’re leaving” Damon spoke up, grabbing Elena’s arm.

“No” Elena refused, pulling her arm out of Damon’s hold. “I said we’re leaving” Damon spoke, gritting his teeth.

“I’m not going with you” Elena refused again. “Do as your told Elena. Now. Before I get Damon to carry you out” I snapped, tired of her refusing.

I walked over to the doors, once again ready to leave, but just as I was about to open them, they opened themselves, before I was grabbed by a random vampire, with another two behind him.

_I’m gonna kill Elena!_

“We’re here for the doppelgänger and Stiles” The vampire who was holding me, spoke up.

_How the hell did they know I was here? Elena!_

I glared at her. “You ratted me out too. Low blow, Elena. Low blow” I glared at her, but she ignored me, trying to step around Damon, who was protecting her.

“Thank you for coming” She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.

“Let my brother go. There’s nothing here for you” Damon spoke up, glaring at the vamp behind me.

I shook my head. “I really don’t think that’s gonna help” I mumbled, just as one of the other vampires dropped to the floor dead. Revealing Elijah who stood with a heart in his hand.

_Holy shit! He’s back from the dead. What the actual fuck?!_

“I killed you, you were dead” Damon spoke up, sounding shocked.

“For centuries now… Let Genim go” Elijah answered before looking at the vamp who still had hold of me, god that fucking name again.

“mate I told you, my name is stiles"

“Who are you?” He asked, but he still didn’t let go of me.

“I’m Elijah… Who are you?” Elijah asked raising his eyebrows.

“We were going to bring them to you. For Klaus. She’s the doppelgänger and there’s a bounty out for Stiles” He spoke up, with fear in his voice, but I was tired of all the boring chit chat.

I grabbed the vampires arm, twisting it, so I had it pinned to his back before I ripped his heart out. “I’m sick of vampires thinking they can vamp-nap me” I mumbled, earning a small smile from Elijah, before he ripped the other vampire's heart out, and disappeared.

_Nice to see you again mate._

As we were sorting all the mess out with the three dead vampires, I noticed Rose wasn’t there. “Where’s Rose?” I asked nobody in particular. As long as I got an answer.

“She left when Elijah showed up” Elena mumbled, not sounding too happy. “Well, she’s a coward” I shrugged, before looking at her.

“Next time you want to hand yourself over, don’t mention me” I warned her, making her slightly nod her head.

I couldn’t be bothered to drive back to  _Mystic Falls_ , so I let Damon drive. “What in the world possessed you to go on a martyr act?” Damon asked her as he kept his eyes on the road.

“I was protecting everyone, Damon” She snapped, making me quickly turn around in my seat to look at her.

“Well, next time. Don’t go getting me killed” I told her, making her look at me. “I did it so both of our loved ones would be safe. I thought you would understand that” She glared at me.

“No. I’d prefer myself to be alive, well as alive as I can be, being a vampire” I told her, turning around back in my seat.

“he flipped the switch, Elena” Damon told her. “Oh” She mumbled, making me chuckle. “Don’t worry, Elena. You’re safe. For now”

When we arrived back home, we found out that Stefan got himself trapped in the tomb with Katherine, because Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to get the moonstone himself, since he’s human, but before he could get out Katherine got him and used him as a blood bag, but Stefan and his hero's hair was there to save the day.

“Are you not coming to see him?” Damon asked me, making me raise my eyebrows. “Why would I want to go see him?” I asked confused.

“No matter what, Stiles. He’s still our little brother” Damon told me, staring at me.

“Yeah, well I don’t care” I smirked at him, before going down to the basement for a blood bag.


	29. Chapter 29

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning, to Damon telling me that he had Bonnie spell the Gilbert house, to keep Elena inside, so she didn’t martyr herself off again.  _Also meaning she can’t get me killed along with herself._

That was the only thing I was happy about. If she didn’t drag me down with her, I would encourage her to hand herself over. Get her out of my life.  
  
“Take a couple of things to Stefan, Stiles. I’m on Elena duty” Damon spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
“You really think that I’m gonna go and grab some bunny rabbits? Not happening, buddy” I told him, shaking my head.

“He’s building his tolerance to people blood,” Damon told me, making me cough on the glass of blood, I was drinking.

“Does Elena know? What does she have to say about it?” I asked him about it, raising my eyebrow.

“He’s drinking her blood” He told me, smirking. “How romantic” I laughed shaking my head.

They have one weird relationship. Not a normal relationship a teenager would usually want. But kudos to the girl for staying this long.

“Will you go then? I have to go to Elena’s” Damon asked. “Fine. I’ll go. Only because I get to see little Miss Katherine” I nodded, drinking the rest of the blood I had left.

“Well then. I gotta go. Elena duty calls” Damon called with a big smile on his face.

“Don’t get too excited. Anyone would think you were in love with your brother’s girl… Oh, that’s right. You are” I laughed making him glare at me.  
  
“You wasn’t such a bitch when you had your emotions on” he grumbled before walking out. _He didn’t deny it._

I rolled my eyes. I feel like I’m back in  _1864_  all over again. The two of them in love with the same girl. Again. The girl who’s Katherine’s doppelgänger. If this isn’t déjá vu then I don’t know what is.

I ran my hand through my hair before getting to work on Stefan’s care package. I grabbed him some candles and lanterns, before going down into the basement and grabbed him a blood bag, pouring it into a plastic bottle.

“O, little brother” I called as I stood in front of the sealed door. “What are you doing here?” Stefan asked as he came into view, looking at me with uncertainty.

“I can certainly feel the love, Stefan. I guess one night with Katherine can do that to a guy” I chuckled, and surprisingly Stefan let out a small laugh.

“How’s Elena?” He asked, making me roll my eyes.

“Oh, she’s perfectly fine, even though she did try and get us both killed” I told him, making him looking at me, confused.  
  
“Don’t worry, Bonnies sealed her into the Gilbert house” I reassured him. “You’ve trapped her in the house?” He asked shocked.

“Yeah. Trust me it’s for the best” I told him nodding my head.

“What, so she doesn’t get you killed?” He snapped raising his eyebrows.

“She’s on a martyr mission that rivals yours, but yes, also so she doesn’t get me killed... You should be happy that we’re all working together. I’m not the best of friends with the witch and the baby vamp” I told him, before throwing the care package over to him.  
  
“Here. Damon wanted me to bring these. A little care package. Candles, lanterns” I told him before holding out the bottle of blood. “And lunch” I was about to throw it over to him, when he stopped me.

“You give that to me, I’m just going to have to share it with her” He told me, nodding his head over to Katherine who had joined us.

_I’ve seen her look better. It definitely wasn’t her best look._

 

 

“Well I don’t. And I want her to starve… so…” I smirked opening the bottle and having a drink myself, before waving it over to Katherine.  
  
“Do you want some darling?” I asked her. I laughed when she tried to rush over to me but she was stopped by the barrier.  
  
“Be careful. Don’t wanna use all your energy up. It doesn’t look like you have much” I tormented her, laughing.

“You all seem surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you all down and kill you if you mess with his little plan” Katherine told us.

“It’s not like I haven’t died before Katherine, plus we’ve all heard your life story and about your family… it’s getting old and boring” I told her waving her off before looking back at Stefan.

“See you later, Stefan. Goodbye, Katherine” I waved at the, going to head out, but Stefan stopped me.

“Wait” I turned around to look at him confused.

“I know you flipped the switch, but please just protect Elena. Please” Stefan begged, and I’m not gonna lie. It pulled at my heartstrings a bit, but I covered it up.

“Seriously?” I groaned, not liking the idea.

“I know we’ve never really been close, but please, Stiles. Just protect her” He begged, and it felt like someone had smacked me in the face.

_He wanted me to protect the love of his life. Me, who flipped the switch, and hates Katherine and her look-a-like._

I slowly nodded my head. “Fine” I grumbled, but that wasn’t good enough. “Promise?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

I sighed, running my hand threw my hair. “Fine. I promise” I grumbled, glaring at him.  **What the hell just happened?**

Thankfully my phone beeped, signaling I had a message.  
  
 **At the grill, if you want to join. Possible new werewolf in town. D.S**

“Well, I have to go. See you around brother. Good riddance, Katherine” I smirked at them before leaving the tomb and heading to the grill.

As I walked in I noticed Damon sat with Alaric, their eyes on a woman, who was talking to Matt.

“Let me guess the new possible werewolf” I grumbled as I stood next to Damon.

“Mason Lockwood’s mystery woman” Damon told me not taking his eyes off of the girl.  
  
“Mason? The guy who’s decomposing in his truck?” I asked him raising my eyebrow. “The one and only” He nodded.

“Do you think she’s a werewolf?” Ric asked looking at me and Damon. “Well, I hope not. With it being a full moon and all that, Ric” I muttered, looking over at the woman.

“We should definitely find out” Damon told us pulling out a small bag with wolfsbane. “What is that?” Ric asked confused.

“Wolfsbane. It’s toxic to werewolves, just like vervain is to us” I answered, but felt Damon’s eyes on me. “Yes, Damon?” I asked raising my eyebrows.

“Somethings different” He mumbled, but I rolled my eyes, ignoring him, and walking over to the bar, ordering myself a drink.

I couldn’t be bothered to torment the possible werewolf, especially if she is one.  _One thing I do know is that you should never piss off a werewolf on the night of a full moon._

If I was needed I’d get involved, but I kept close enough to see what was being said and going off.

As Damon spoke to her, Ric put some wolfsbane into her glass. “Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here” Alaric spoke slurring, passing the glass to the woman.

“Why are you here?” Damon asked. “Thank you for the drink” She thanked him, as she placed her drink onto the bar, without having a drink.  
  
 _Just one drink. One tiny little drink and we’ll know. Come on!_

“Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief… You haven’t touched your drink” Damon told her, once Ric walked off.

_What the hell had I missed?!_

“You know, I’m not much of a drinker. I should get going” She lied, which gave me the answer.  _She is a werewolf._

_Well, this is great! Note the sarcasm._  
“Oh, come on. Look, one drink” Damon urged her.  _Just leave it, Damon, we already know the answer._

“It’ll help me sleep” She shrugged, picking up the glass. “To sleep” Damon nodded, drinking his own drink.

The wolf girl slammed the glass back down on the bar. Still full. “You fool. You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Wolf girl snapped.

_Shit! I need her name. I can’t just keep calling her wolf girl._

“What do you want with Mason Lockwood?” Damon asked her. “He’s my friend” She explained. “Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you probably won’t find him” Damon told her.

“And why not?” Wolf girl asked. “You should leave town” Damon warned her, glaring her down.

“You’re threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?” She gritted out.

I slammed my glass down on the bar before walking over and joining them, just as Ric arrived.

“I wouldn’t threaten my brother, love” I warned her, but chuckled as she glared at me.

“Listen, love. Do you honestly think that we’re afraid of you?” I asked her.

“No, I don’t. That’s your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed the two of you out the moment you entered the bar. Along with your pathetic wolfsbane” She snapped, looking at Ric at the end.

“I’ve been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed. But tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You’ve being marked” She warned Damon before leaving.

“You know you didn’t have to force her to drink it. The moment she refused, answered our question” I rolled my eyes.

“Come on” Damon told me pulling me outside. “Where is she?” He snapped looking up and down the street.

“Damon, let it go. Don’t be stupid” Ric tried to calm him down, but honestly, I was ready to kill the werewolf before she caused us any problems.

“I’m supposed to let her just getaway? _You’ve being marked._  What kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway?” Damon asked still looking around the streets for her.

“It’s only a matter of time until we end up killing her, so we might as well get it over with” I shrugged agreeing with him.  
  
“You both need to lookup. Just look up” Ric told us. I looked up and saw the moon big, bright and full. _Bloody hell!_

“If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and your both dead. One bite. Don’t risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we’ll deal with it in the morning” Ric told us.

“Yeah. Come on Stiles” Damon said before we both sped back to the boarding house. Careful of any more werewolves that was in town.

I walked into the library to pour myself a drink, only to stop at the doorway when I noticed Rose sat there.

“Rosie-Posie. What are you doing here? You left as soon as Elijah came back from the dead” I snapped, just as Damon joined us.

“I want to apologize” She spoke, standing up.

“Yeah, well you can shove your apology up where the sun doesn’t shine” I told her before looking at Damon. “I’m going upstairs. Finding out about another mutt that’s in town is stressful. Show her the door” I told him.

I just took my first step, when I stopped dead in my tracks hearing something smash in the living room.

I flicked my eyes over to Damon before the three of us rushed to see what it was.

When we noticed the smashed window, Damon grabbed a sword from above the fireplace, just as we heard a growl. 

_Well, great. We have a dog in the house._

“You’ve got to be kidding me” I mumbled as a grey wolf came strolling into the room, saliva dripping from the corner of its mouth.

_EW!_

The wolf went to attack Damon, but Rose shouted “Damon!” pushing him away from the attack and getting bitten herself.

Damon quickly stood up and shoved the sword into the wolf’s side, making it whimper. And as soon as he pulled it out, the wolf rushed off out of the window it smashed.

I stared at Rose. I knew the wolf bit her, and every day I became more confident in the stories the witches once spoke of.

_If only I had taken any notice._

“It’s healing” Rose gasped, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the bite and noticed it was definitely healing. _Uh?!_

Rose started crying as Damon comforted her. “Let’s get you cleaned up Rose” I told her.

_Bloody hell, Stefan. You say one thing and you make everything come crashing down._

I felt bad for telling her to stuff her apology. I mean she saved my brother.  
  
 _Okay, the bite healed, but something was telling me that it wasn’t gonna heal for too long. Things get better before they get worse._

After cleaning her up I jumped into a quick shower myself. I threw on a pair of grey Nike tracksuit bottoms, with a black top, and my UGG slippers.

I made my way downstairs into the living room where Rose and Damon were sat having a drink.

“I spoke to Caroline. She said Tyler was locked up all night. So it was Jules” Damon told me as I walked over to get myself a drink.

“The wolf girl from tonight?” I asked him as I sat opposite them both on the sofa.

“Yep” He nodded before looking at Rose. “I’m sorry Rose. She was here for me, for provoking her” He apologized.

“How are you feeling?” I asked her, as I got comfy. “It seems all healed” I nodded, but I still couldn’t get the stories out of my head.

It’s constantly replaying in my head.  _‘They say that a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire’._

I hate not knowing. I was a warlock, for crying out loud. _I should know this stuff!_

I was a strong warlock, but the only time I heard these stories was when I was asleep.

The witches would talk to me, but I would always blank it out, thinking it was all just a dream and that everything they said was rubbish.

I only had myself to help me control my magic. It was myself that made me strong and well known. It was myself that stopped my mother taking my magic away from me. It was me all the way through it.

_So why would I listen to some stupid witch stories?_

“With all these werewolves running around town we’re gonna have to stock up on our doggy food” I joked, trying to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere.

“What happened, when you went to see Stefan, today?” Damon asked me, making me raise my eyebrows. “What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“Well, you’re not being an assohle. So what did he say, for you to come back to your senses?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” I told him, making him raise his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Rose let out a gasp, making us both look over at her.

“Rose?” Damon asked sounding confused, pulling the shoulder down on the dressing gown she was wearing.

I quickly sat up once I noticed the bite. It hasn’t healed, not at all.  _It got better before it got worse._

The right side of her back, at the top near her shoulder, looked scaly. It looked disgusting and painful.

“What’s going on?” Stefan asked joining us.

_Wait!_  “Stefan?” I asked confused.  _How the hell did he get out?_

“Yeah. Elena made a deal with Elijah. She’s got to stop trying to hand herself over to Klaus and live her life, in return Elijah’s now protecting us all and he got his witch to lift the seal” Stefan explained.

“So the bitch is out?” I asked him. “No. He compelled her to stay in the tomb” He shook his head.

I sat back in my seat.  _I wonder if Elijah would be willing to strike a deal with me. I’d do something for him, and he can get Klaus to leave me alone, and take the bounty off of my head, I mean he acted like he cared enough to listen to me, will the couple times we saw each other, I can't say the same about my own brothers how sad!._

I’m definitely happy that I’ve started drinking vervain. No original can compel me now.  _It’s not fair that they can compel other vampires._  
  
I downed my drink before standing up. I noticed Rose was drinking a blood bag. _Seriously? I don’t think that’s going to do anything._

“I’m off to bed. I’m shattered” I told them before rushed up to my room. Jumping straight into bed.

_I felt like I could sleep for hours._

\---

After getting ready for the day I made my way downstairs grabbing myself a blood bag before I joined Damon, Rose, and Elena – who also just joined them – in the library.

“I need one of you to talk to Stefan. He’s convinced that he needs to find Isobel” Elena looked at me and Damon.

“No can do. I’m with Stefan on this one, but if you can play nurse for a little while” Damon told Elena pulling me with him.

“It’s not necessary” Rose told him. “It is necessary” Damon interrupted her.

“Elena’s a do-gooder. It’s in her nature, she just can’t resist” I added, just as Damon dragged me outside.

“Where the hell are we going?” I groaned moving away from his grip. “The grill. Jules is there” Damon stated.

“And why are we going to see the wolf girl?” I asked him, as I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, and jumping in.

“To find a cure for Rose. She saved my life” Damon told me, as I started drinking my blood bag, and driving off to the grill.

“So, how do you know Jules is there?” I asked him, as I chucked the empty blood bag into my glove compartment.

“Ric called” He told me looking around my car. “Your car could do with a clean” He smirked at me.

“Yeah, well I don’t have the time. I might just get myself a new one” I mussed as I pulled up outside.

“Or you could do that” Damon shrugged as we walked into the bar, only to be stopped as soon as we walked in by my little brother.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

“I’m waiting for the two of you. Listen, there’s a lot of people here” Stefan told us. “Well there goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back” Damon shook his head at him.

“Hey listen to me, Damon. I know your upset about Rose” Stefan stated to Damon.

“Why does everyone think I care about Rose? I’m fine” Damon told him, glaring.

“Vampires die Stefan. We’re just going to have a friendly chat, to find out if she knows of a cure. But when she’s alone, I’m going to kill the bitch” I told him deadly before we walked over to Jules.

“Well if it isn’t the one I was meant to kill and his twin– I’ll have to get that right next time” Jules spoke as we sat both sat down on either side of her.

“You won’t be alive for a next time” I told her, with a small chuckle.

“Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite, then I won’t kill you” Damon told her. Holy crap he does care about Rose.  
  
“Promise?” She asked. “Yes” Damon nodded. After putting something on the table she smiled at us. “Bite me” She said glaring at us both.

“That could be arranged dog” I smirked at her.

Damon grabbed her as she tried to walk away. “I’m not afraid of you” She told us with a smile on her face. “Then you are incredibly stupid” I told her walking over to them.

“How’s your friend? Rose, was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?” She asked us, with a small smile on her face.

I stood next to Damon and in front of Jules. “Remember wolf girl, your no match for us without that full moon” I warned her.

“If there’s a cure tell me. Or start watching your back” Damon threatened.

“Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon she’ll be rabid… You want the cure?” She asked after Damon nodded she carried on.

“I’ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake and drive it through her heart” Jules told us before walking off.

I looked at Damon and he looked angry. “Let’s go” I told him as I walked out to my car. As I sat inside I looked around.

_Damon was right. It sure does need a clean. I had empty blood bags thrown on the floor. My glove box was full of them._

Damon jumped into the passenger seat bringing me out of my thoughts.

It was silent for a minute, and I couldn’t take it. “I was thinking about the Lamborghini Gallardo. A white one” I mussed, but I didn’t get anything out of him.

I sighed. “Come on Damon. We’ll find a way to get her through this” I told him, but there was still nothing.

_I didn’t know what to do._

As I pulled up outside the boarding house I could tell something was wrong.

The door was wide open. Me and Damon rushed inside to find Elena stood in the hallway, looking scared with a piece of wood in her hand.

“Are you okay? Where’s Rose?” Damon asked her. “I don’t know” Elena told us shaking her head.

Before we could even come up with a plan Damon’s phone rang. “Liz?” Damon asked confused. “I need you to come to the school” She told him vaguely before putting the phone down.

Damon looked at me. “Let’s go” He told us before we sped to the school, with Damon carrying Elena.

As we arrived at the school Damon let Elena go, while we joined Liz. “Hey” Damon smiled making our presence known.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. Both of you” She thanked us. “We were close by. What happened?” I asked her.  
  
“A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him” She told us.

_Rose. It’s got to be Rose. She’s got a venomous bite, she’s losing it._

“We have to secure the area then” Damon spoke up bringing me out of my thoughts. Liz looked at the deputies.

“Don’t cause a panic, but let’s take this party into the cafeteria” She told them before looking at me and Damon. “I take the east side of the school, you go west?” She asked us both.

“Sure. Okay” Damon nodded before we walked off over to Elena, who was leaving Stefan a voicemail.

“Hey have you heard from him? Do you know what he’s up to?” She asked turning to look at us both.

“My little brother isn’t exactly our priority right now” I told her, just as Damon handed her a stake. “Take this… Come on, let’s go”

As we walked around looking for Rose, we heard someone scream.  _Shit!_  We all took off running towards it.

What we came upon would make any human freak out, and I’m surprised Elena kept her composure. “Rose, Stop” Damon shouted, but she tried to attack him instead.

“Rose, Rose! It’s me, it’s Damon. It’s Damon” Damon told her as he pinned her to the ground.

As soon as she came back to her normal self she started freaking out seeing the two dead bodies. She started begging us to make it stop.

Damon picked her up and carried her home. Elena helped me get her washed and I put her into a nightgown before putting her into Damon’s bed.

“I’m sorry, Elena. I don’t like taking human life, I never have” Rose told her, Damon looked at, Elena annoyed. “You should go”

“It’s the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterward. I wasn’t meant to be evil. It hurts” She added ignoring what Damon said to Elena.

“Stop talking about it” I told her.

“Stiles and Damon are both like me. They both want to care, but they run away from it... I’m sorry for what I’ve done today…. Elena, you need to fight. I know that you’re scared but you have to do it anyway” Rose told Elena before she started coughing again.

Elena walked over to Rose comforting her. “Why are you nice to me?” Rose asked her confused. “Us humans” Elena shrugged.

“You can never forget what it’s like to be human. It haunts me. It’s the only thing that’s kept me going… It doesn’t hurt as much anymore” I looked at Damon and gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

_We know that you can never forget been human, the memories are always there, always reminding you of what you once had, what you could have had._

Emily always promised me that my prince charming would come and sweep me off my feet, one day. But here I am over _One Hundred_ years later and he still hasn’t shown up, she told me that me liking guys was okay with the nature, that bc of that I was blessed with the ability to carry babies even though I am a man.

I wanted children, my own home. I wanted to grow old and watch my children and grandchildren grow.

I wanted to be able to use my magic without the town judging me for who I am, for who I love, have my family love me.

I wanted that, but I always thought I would never be loved, that I would always be alone, so to me been turned in to a vampire, was the best thing to happen to me.

I was no longer the weak boy who cried himself to sleep at night. I was now stronger than ever, and I could live forever.

_This is my life now, my eternity._

Rose started having cramps so Damon asked me to take Elena home.  
“Will she be okay?” Elena asked as I pulled up outside her home.

“I don’t know Elena. If never seen a vampire who was bitten by a werewolf. There isn’t a cure, so there’s nothing we can do. Go on, I’ll see you tomorrow probably” She nodded and headed in.

As I arrived back home Damon was carrying Rose down the stairs. Dead. “What happened?” I asked him.

“I did what I had to do” I nodded, not saying anything as I saw the tear stains on his cheeks.

Damon ended up taking Rose to Liz, so the vampire hunt was finished with, again.

“Stiles, Damon!”  I heard Elena shout as I was just getting ready for bed, after a shower.

_Didn’t I just drop her off at home?_

“What are you doing here Elena?” I asked speeding downstairs, standing in front of her.

“I wanted to make sure Damon was okay” She told me looking around. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable. If he needs me, I’ll be up in my room” I told her before going down to the basement getting myself a blood bag, before heading up to my room for the night.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to comment on my story, I really work hard to upload as much as I can for you @AndyLM, @hayes12, @Charly-Rose,@breathinthefire and @ West357

**_ STILES _ **

Today, Carol - as the new mayor of the town - decided to hold a memorial for the people the towns lost to all the crazy vampires who came into town.

_Okay. I killed a couple - the driver from the wicker bridge and Mr. Tanner._

The guy I killed from the Mystic Grill, must have been a visitor since there wasn't anything about him on the news or anything.

I walked into Stefan's room where he and Damon was. "The guy near enough barbequed us, Stefan" Damon spoke as I walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Our little brother decided that it would be a good idea to bring John Gilbert back to town" Damon told me, glaring at Stefan.

"Are you kidding, Stefan?! The guy was here with only one purpose. To kill us. Which he nearly accomplished. And now you've brought him back into town!" I snapped.

_Has my little brother lost his mind?_

"Listen. Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena's putting all of her faith into some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. Does either of you trust Elijah? I don't trust him, he's an original. He can't be trusted. It's not like we can just kill him because apparently he can't die" Stefan ranted, and strangely enough I felt like I could trust Elijah, the man saved me twice now, and to be honest I get the feeling that he will not hurt me.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer" Damon gritted out.

"He knew about the sacrifice... Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe" Stefan said.

"What and we're supposed to just believe him? Has he told you how?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "No. He's not talking. At least not to me anyway" Stefan shook his head.

"Well let's go make him start talking" I smirked going to walk out of Stefan's room. "Wait. I'm coming" Damon spoke following me, downstairs and out to my car.

"Still so messy" Damon muttered as he got in. "Do I have time?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I started the engine.

"Where to first?" I asked him. "Elena's," He told me. "Elena's it is" I mumbled before speeding off.

"Where's John?" Damon asked as we walked in.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off" I looked at her, shocked.

_I guess she found out._

"It's public knowledge now?" I asked chuckling. "Apparently" She sighed. "Are you okay?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay" She nodded. "Did he say what he was doing here?" I asked her.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me" Elena told us. "Do you believe him?" Damon asked her.

"No, I don't believe him for a second" Elena shook her head. "Me neither" Damon told her.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him" I added since we all seemed to be giving our opinions.

 

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked looking at me and Damon. "Kill him" I shrugged. "Stiles..." Elena started.

"Relax. I'm joking" I told her before thinking about it. "Okay. I'm a little serious" I added smiling.

"Stiles!" She snapped. "We're not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm good now. And so is Damon" I told her.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked confused. "It means that I and Stiles are gonna go and have a civil conversation with your father" Damon explained before we walked out towards my car.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Elena called following. As soon as we were all in, I sped off the grill, where the memorial was being held.

All the way to the grill, I could feel Elena's eyes on me. "What's up, Elena?" I asked, tired of her staring at me.

"You said you were good now... does that mean-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"he's got hid emotions back? Yep. Stefan said something to him" Damon told her, looking at me.

"What did he say?" She asked confused.

"He asked me to protect you. Even though I had my emotions off, he still trusted me to protect you" I told her, not taking my eyes off of the road.

"When was this?" She asked, popping her head between the seats. "When he was in the tomb" I told her, as I pulled up outside the grill.

As we walked in, John was stood next to a table, where Jenna and Ric was sat.

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid" Elena begged us both.

"Eugh! Stupid is so much more fun" I grumbled. "I mean it. All I'm asking is that you both try and keep it together. Please" She begged. "Fine" I grumbled as Damon nodded. "Okay then"

The three of us made our way over to the table. "John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked him smiling over at him, with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I've been all right, Damon. It's good to see you" John smiled, but you could tell it was fake.

We all sat at the same table, and you could cut the tension with a knife. I guess John was a little uncomfortable as he walked over and lit a candle for the victims.

I smirked.  _It was now or never_. "Excuse me. I need to pay my respects" I excused myself before I joined him.

"So, John. Rumour has it that you know a lot these days" I started, just as Damon joined us, standing on the other side of John.

"Fancy sharing?" Damon asked him, as I lit a match to light a candle.

"Not until I know I can trust you. The originals can compel vampires, and according to Stefan, that's why Kathrine's still in the tomb because an original compelled her to stay there" John told us.

"Only because the vervain had left her system, where me and my brothers are full of it" I smirked blowing the match out.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked shocked, looking between me and Damon. "It's an acquired taste" Damon told him, shrugging.

"I don't see that magical little ring on your stitched finger. So if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep" I threatened him.

"Now is that any way to convince me that we're all on the same side? First I need to know that I can trust you and that I can count on the three of you, then we'll talk" John told us before walking away.

"Please let me kill the guy" I begged Damon making him smirk. "When we get our answers" He winked at me before walking back over to the table.

I walked over to the bar and order myself a glass of wine, but before I could even have a drink I was pulled into the toilets with Damon and Elena.

"What the hell?!" I snapped glaring at them both.  _They didn't even let me bring my drink with me!_

"We have a problem. A werewolf problem" Damon told me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Jules has Caroline because Stefan has Tyler" Damon explained.

"Why the hell does he have Tyler?" I asked looking at them both. "He knows that you three are vampires" Elena explained.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" I snapped glaring at them both, but Damon shrugged raising his eyebrows at Elena.

_So he didn't know either?_

"Stefan was worried that you-" Elena started, but Damon interrupted her.  
"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what needs to happen" Damon told her.

"He's right. It's not safe for me and my brothers with a werewolf in town" I told her. "No, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena asked.

"Hold on. We can kill anyone we need to, to get Caroline back, but we can't kill Tyler who's a danger to us! Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him. It's a win-win" I snapped.

"Too many people are dead" Elena told me. "More like too many of your loved ones are dead! I'm gonna kill him" I told her.

She obviously knew she wasn't getting anything from me so she looked at Damon, placing her hand on his arm.

"Damon please" She begged, making me glare at her.

_Oh hell no! She did not just do that!_

Damon looked down at her hand before looking back at her. "You need to stop doing that" He told her.

"Doing what?" Elena asked confused moving her hand. "Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking" Damon told her.

"Also, you're going out with our little brother. The one you're in love with" I snapped, sending her a glare.

_She's getting more like Katherine every day._

"Be the better man, Damon" Elena told him, just as John decided to join us. "Do you mind?" I snapped, turning to look at him.

I was pissed off. Tyler knows about us, Elena's messing with both of my brothers, and then there's John. The pain in the backside. Always there thinking he's one step ahead of us.

_I'd love to rip his head off._

"What's going on?" John asked, ignoring me. "Nothing" Elena answered. "It doesn't look like nothing" John told her, raising his eyebrows.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out" Damon glared at him.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back" Elena spoke up, noticing the tension in the room.

" **We** , don't need to do anything" I told her pointing at myself, Damon and her. "Me and Damon will take care of it" I added before looking at John. "First step of dad duty - ground your daughter. Or whatever. Just keep her here"

Me and Damon made our way out of the Mystic Grill and rushed to the clearing by Wickery Falls.

"I still say we should just kill him" I mumbled. Damon laughed at me rolling his eyes. "Wishful thinking, little brother" He smiled as we heard Stefan.

 _"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt"_ I rolled my eyes.  _Yeah, because she's going to listen._

We slowed down to a human pace as we were close. _"I'm not leaving without Tyler"_  I heard Jules snap.

 _"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline,"_  Stefan told her, just before me and Damon made our presence known.

"My brother the peacemaker" Damon smirked at Jules.

"Since my little brother got here first I'm gonna let him try his way first. And when that doesn't work, I'll resort to my way. Which is a little bloodier. So hand her over" I told her standing next to Stefan.

"Hand over Tyler" Jules bargained. "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon, it's not even a fight" Damon told her.

"We will take you" I warned her after I noticed she wasn't going to hand Caroline over. "Are you sure about that?" she asked before whistling.

Her pack came out of their hiding places holding stakes, cross-bows and flame throwers.  _Jesus Christ! We're surrounded._

I sighed. So she wanted to fight.  _Fine_.  
"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler" Jules told us, being the tough wolf girl.

"You heard her go" Damon told Tyler, pushing him towards the wolves and pulled me in between him and Stefan.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the werewolves asked us. "That would be me" Damon told him pointing to himself.

"Don't take all the credit, brother. I ripped his heart out. I had to put the poor guy out of his misery" I laughed.

"Boys. Make sure those two suffer" He told his pack, making me smirk. "Think we can take them?" Damon asked me and Stef quietly.

"Well I'm going to have fun" I told them before speeding after the one who told his pack to make me and Damon suffer.

Before I could even get to him, someone jumped from the top of the camper van, trying to attack me but I ripped his heart out before he even touched me.

"God damn wolves. You need to learn to respect your elders" I chuckled.

I noticed Stefan get staked in the back, making him drop to the floor. I quickly sped over to the wolf behind him and ripped his heart out before chucking it across the floor.

As I was looking around, I spotted Jules pointing a gun at Damon, before shooting at him in the stomach.

I was about to go kill her when she sped towards Caroline - who was just walking out of the camper van - pushing her against the side, pointing the gun at her.

The wolfman I was going for in the first place, was just about to stake Damon, but before I could do anything the wolfman, along with all the other wolves fell to the floor holding their heads.

 _Aneurysm_.

I helped Damon up noticing the witch walk towards us. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go" He told us, keeping the wolves down.

Me, Damon, Stefan and Caroline walked towards him. "Get out of here. Now" He told us before we all sped off. I don't fancy having him do his magic juju on me.

_I miss my magic._

Stefan took Caroline home, while me and Damon went back to the boarding house. I need to get cleaned up. I had blood all over me.

As soon as I got home I sped up to my bedroom and jumped straight into the shower.

Once I was freshened up and my hair was clean, I got changed into a pair of black leggings, with a grey jumper with the word _love_  in pink on it, putting on my  _Nike_  trainers.

 

I wasn't bothered what I looked like. I wasn't going anywhere, I could at least be myself in my own house.

I grabbed my phone, hearing the doorbell ring. Just as I got downstairs Damon was just opening the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped looking at John.

"We didn't finish our conversation" He smirked as he pushed his way into the house.  _Geez, Damon! He's human, you're stronger than him!_

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, Stiles, I think Stefan and you both will do all you can do to protect Elena" John started making me snort.  _I'd love nothing more than to kill her._

"I agree with that statement" Damon nodded. "So I come bearing gifts" John told us as he opened a folded cloth, revealing a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Damon asked as I grabbed the dagger out of John's hand.  
It looked familiar, and for some reason, I didn't want my brother to have his hands on it. _What the hell is it?_

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plunged into their heart" John explained.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow, placing the dagger down on the table on top of the cloth.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that" John smirked at me.

"Where is Isobel?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let's just say, if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus, will never set foot in _Mystic Falls_. Where Elena's concerned, we are all on the same side" John told us, going to walk out.

"Yeah, well you see there's your problem John" I spoke making him stop and turn around to look at me. "Klaus isn't only coming to town for Elena. He's coming for me too. See you around, John" I told him, before walking into the living room pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

Damon called someone called  _Andie Star_  - a woman he met tonight at the grill.

She's a news reporter and his new plaything.

As soon as I heard of his plans to invite her over, I decided to go up to my room for the night. I didn't want to be anywhere near that.

\---

The next morning Stefan left on a romantic weekend break with Elena, to her parents' lake house. So that means no broody brother.

See that would be fun except Damon, decided to drag me to the historical society event at the Lockwood's, apparently, Elijah was the guest of honor.

Damon wanted to have a good old' little chat with him, and so do I. _I want answers._

I walked over to Carol who was talking to Elijah. "Stiles. What a surprise" Carol spoke smiling at me. "Carol, hi" I smiled as she hugged me.  _Eugh! She's too cheery!_

"Elijah. I want you to meet Stiles Salvatore. His family is one of _Mystic Falls_  founding families" Carol introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elijah" I smiled at him, giving him the eyes. "Likewise Stiles" He smiled back, letting out a quiet chuckle.

After Carol left us alone, I turned to look at Elijah. "Mind taking a walk with me Elijah?" I asked him, but he didn't answer, he just offered me his arm.

I looped my arm through his. "So, I have a few questions" I started as we walked around the Lockwood mansion.

"I figured as much. Go ahead?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "Why is there a bounty on my head?" I asked getting straight to the point.

_I didn't see the point in beating around the bush._

"There's not a 'bounty' on your head Stiles. Klaus just wants you. He's not going to kill you. Trust me" He chuckled.

"Well you seem to know Klaus a lot, so why does he want me? In fact what happened in  _1919_?" I asked as we walked around the Lockwood garden.

"Trust me when I say that you will get your answers soon, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry" He told me.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I deserve to know why the oldest vampire is after me and whatever had happened to me near enough  _Ninety_  years ago" I whispered, so none of the town folks heard me.

I didn't want them to hear our conversation. I'm sure they'd freak out as soon as they heard the 'v' word.

"I'm sorry Stiles" He sighed. "No matter what I say, you're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not. It is not my place to say, but I give you my word, you are not in danger" He promised.

"Okay" I nodded before walking off, as I noticed Damon walking over towards us.

I knew Elijah wasn't going to give me any answers, so I didn't see the point in staying with him and nagging him for my answers.

Just because he promised me that Klaus isn't going to kill me, didn't mean that he wasn't going to.

At the end of the night me, Damon and Ric sat in the library room, having a nice glass of whiskey. "Well, that was a bust" Damon moaned.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Ric asked him.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Elijah stabbed me with a pencil" Damon groaned. "How impressive" I chuckled.

"It's sore" Damon moaned, like a child.

"Yeah that Elijah is one scary guy...but with nice hair" Ric told us before pouring us all another drink, but I couldn't stop laughing.  _But with nice hair._  That was totally random.

"He's going to be hard to kill" Damon spoke more to himself, I think. "Yeah, I'd think twice before I trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. We need more info" Ric said.

"What's up with you and Andie anyway?" I asked changing the subject. "She's got spunk eh?" Damon smirked at me. "She's annoying" I mumbled.

The bitch gave me a full-on lecture this morning for not cleaning my empty cup of coffee after I used it. I was ready to kill her.

"Just don't kill her. Please" Ric pleaded. "Who'd report her death if he did?" I asked smirking.

"She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies" He told us before he added that he had to go.

"Looks like it's just me and you brother" I smirked before drinking my glass of whiskey.

Before Damon could say anything we heard a noise come from the hallway.  
We both shared a look before speeding into the hallway. Only to find Ric stood gasping for air with something shoved into his side.

_What.the.hell?_

Someone dropped from the ceiling onto me, but I put up a good fight, even when he injected me with vervain until I became weaker.

Which took longer than he anticipated since I could tell he was struggling with me.

"You're a strong one aren't you? It took the whole syringe" I heard my attacker speak as I turned my head to see Damon in the same position as I was.

We were both too weak to do anything and I could feel myself slowly being succumbed into darkness.

_We are totally screwed!_

"Hi, Damon, Stiles. Nice to see you again" I looked over at Jules, noticing the shotgun she held over her shoulder before I was succumbed by darkness.

\---

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes, was that everything was upside down.  _They've chained me to the god damn ceiling._

_They're all dead! Every single one of them!_

I looked to my right noticing Damon was chained to one of the wooden chairs with something that looked like a dog collar around his neck.

I honestly would have thought it was a dog collar if I hadn't have noticed the wood that was connected to it and sticking into Damon's neck.

Like I said we are totally screwed. I couldn't get out of this. I was still weak from the vervain.  _God damn werewolves!_

Damon looked up at me giving me a weak smirk. "Don't you dare ask me how's it hanging, or I will kill you" I threatened.

"It's not an everyday occurrence, eh?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice, and in his eyes. I looked around to see Ric on the floor dead.

Well for now, since I noticed he was still wearing the Gilbert ring. "Morning sunshine" A werewolf smiled up at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him, to see him holding onto some chains, and as I followed them, I realized they were attached to the collar around Damon's neck.

"I'm sure you mutts was told to leave town" I grumbled. "I watched this movie once, some torture porn. Anyway they had this collar device and I thought it was pretty cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails and when I pull" He spoke before pulling the chains.

"Leave him alone" I mumbled, but instead of him saying anything I was slashed in the stomach with a knife that had vervain on it.

"Son of a bitch!" I grumbled as Jules decided to join us. "So I hear you have the moonstone" she walked in with the shotgun still held over her shoulder.  
Damon started laughing.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now" Damon laughed.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture us, we don't talk. Someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy, Mason" I spoke up.

"This time it will be the two of you" Jules told us making me chuckle, but I groaned out in pain when I was cut in the stomach again, along with Damon who had the collar pulled.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage" Jules told us smirking.

_Please let me kill her!_

"Thanks for telling us mate. I'll use it on you first when I get out of this bloody mess" I chuckled, but screamed out in pain as she shot me in my stomach.

"AGH!" I screamed.

_I'm going to kill the mutt!_

"You're never going to get it honey" Damon told her. "You looking for this?"

I snapped my head towards the voice, only to see Elijah stood in the doorway.

He walked further into the room, placing the moonstone down on one of the cabinets, before stepping away from it.

_Oh, stuff the moonstone! Get me bloody down from here!_

"Go ahead, take it" He told them gesturing towards the moonstone.

One of the wolves was stupid enough to think he was strong and fast enough to try and get it.

And when I say try, I literally mean try. He rushed over towards it, but Elijah ripped his heart out before he could even touch it.

Two others tried to go for it or escape, one or the other, but Elijah stopped them and ripped their hearts out too.

"Impressive" I mumbled, just as Jules ran off, leaving the one who was holding the chains.

He bent down and covered himself with his jacket.  _What the hell? Does he think that Elijah won't be able to see him, or something? Seriously?_

"What about you sweetheart? No? Yes?" Elijah asked as the wolf stood up.

"Where's the girl?" Elijah asked looking at me and Damon when the wolf didn't answer him. "I don't know" Damon shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway" Elijah told us before elbowing the wolf in the head, with enough force to snap his neck.

He helped me down out of the chains and laid me down on the couch before he ripped the chains from Damon.

"That's the third time I've had to save your life now. Do try and stay alive" Elijah told Damon before looking at me.

"Will you be okay?" I nodded at him, and just like that, he along with the moonstone was gone.

"When I find that wolf, I'm going to kill her" I groaned as I started removing the tiny pieces of wood that were in my stomach.

"Here" Damon mumbled helping me pull the bits of wood out of my stomach.

"Cheers" I groaned, as he started pulling out the wood.

"We should do this again, it's a great way to bond don't you think?" Damon joked as we started to get rid of the dead wolves.

Ric ended up waking up just after we finished tidying up. "You missed all the fun" I chuckled as I sat down on the couch with a glass of whiskey.

I looked down at my clothes and scrunched up my nose. It all had to be chucked, thanks to the blood. The only thing salvageable was my trainers.  _Eugh_.

I left Damon to get rid of the bodies, as I needed to take another shower before I jumped into bed with my long-time friend _Jack Daniels._


	31. Chapter 31

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning to find out that while Jules was torturing me and Damon, her boy toy and Tyler went to Gilbert’s lake house, to kidnap Elena so they could break the curse.

Stefan ended up killing Jules’s boy toy and told Tyler that to break the curse they needed to kill Elena – which made him stop his plans to help the wolves.

_I guess that’s one little detail the wolves forgot to tell him._

Apparently he just wanted to break the curse so he didn’t have to turn ever again. He doesn’t want that for himself. 

While all that was going off Bonnie drugged Luca – one of Elijah’s witches – to find out what Elijah’s plan is with Elena.

She found out that Elijah wasn’t going to keep Elena alive. He was using her along with me to lure Klaus to  _Mystic Falls_ , then when the time comes for the ritual to take place, Elena has to die, so Klaus can be at his most vulnerable point so Elijah can kill him.

When I found that out, something broke inside me. Hearing that Klaus was going to die, it hurt.  _And I don’t even bloody know him._

As for Elena, I was tired of her just giving up. After everything me and my brothers have done, to make sure she was safe, she’s just giving up.

_She’s not even fighting, for god sake!_

If I was her, I’d be begging for some vampire to give me their blood and killed myself.

No way would I let someone kill me, not without putting up all the fight I had. I would fight until my last breath.

If it wasn’t for Elijah promising me that Klaus wasn’t going to kill me, I would have already left  _Mystic Falls_  by now.

“So I heard you two had a meeting of historical minds today” Damon spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at Jenna, who was stood next to Elijah. “Yeah. I guess you could say that” Jenna nodded at Damon smiling.

“Well as much as I’d like to continue, I’ve got papers to grade” Ric smiled, putting some money down on the table before getting ready to leave the grill.  _He looks a little green._

“You know what we should continue this. Let’s have a dinner party” Andie suggested. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my whiskey.

_I really hate that news reporter. I can’t wait until Damon kills her._

“Ooo. My girl, full of ideas. I’ll be happy to host. You’re alright with that right Stiles?” Damon asked looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Do what you want, I’ll stay here and drink the day away” I smirked, holding my glass up, in the air, before having a drink.

“Please, do join us Stiles” Elijah smiled kindly at me, making me groan.

“If there’s no alcohol then I’m not staying” I smiled at my brother. “Now, if you will excuse me” I excused myself before leaving to go back to the boarding house.

I knew Damon was up to something, otherwise, he wouldn’t have invited Elijah. _They’re not the best of friends._

I knew it had something to do with the dagger John gave us. It was the only thing we had against him.

I wasn’t planning to be involved unless I needed to, and only when, but I would always make sure I was safe before anyone else.

Call me selfish or whatever you want to, but I would rather someone else die than me.

 

After having a blood bag, I headed upstairs to get ready for the meal that’s going to end in nothing but disaster.

_It’s inevitable!_

I decided to wear a pair of ripped jeans, along with a cream top,  I combed my hair.

Making sure that I looked presentable, I grabbed my phone, before I made my way downstairs and into the living room, where Jenna, Andie, Damon, Ric and John sat.

“Eugh! Who invited you?” I asked glaring daggers at John. “I couldn’t miss out on all the fun” He smirked.

“Well why don’t you do us all a favor and leave before I eat you to death” I smirked because John knew what I could do, but I couldn’t exactly say that in front of Jenna.

What shocked me was that he had the nerve to laugh at me, making me gawk at him and look at Damon.

_Oh, he’s brave!_

“I need a drink” I mumbled, walking over to the table that held all the alcohol in the room.

Just as I took my first mouthful the doorbell went. “I’ll get it” I smiled, happy to get away from John.  
  
 _If I didn’t, I’d kill him!_

As I opened the door I smiled at Elijah. “Elijah, please do come in” He smiled at me. “I thought I’d fetch you a little something” He smiled handing me a bottle of whiskey.

_Oh, Elijah, you are officially my friend._

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

“Elijah. Please come in” Damon said as he joined us.

“Just one moment… Can I just say, if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest, you reconsider” Elijah warned Damon?

“No, nothing dishonorable. Just a, getting to know you” Damon told him smiling.

“Well, that’s good because although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as to make a move to cross me, I’ll kill you and everyone in this house, apart from Stiles of course. Are we clear?” Elijah asked him, awwww isn't that sweet of him, not including me in his killing threats.

“Crystal” Damon nodded at him.

“Jenna” Elijah smiled walking over towards her, making me chuckle.

_Ric’s going to turn green soon, if Elijah doesn’t stop it. But something tells me Elijah knows this._

_Ah, this dinner will be entertaining._

Before I could walk off, Damon grabbed my arm, stopping me. “Why the hell are you protected by Elijah?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

I pulled my arm out of his hand, glaring at him. “How the hell am I supposed to know? He won’t tell me” I told him before walking through to the dining room, where everyone was sat.

I ended up sitting in-between Elijah and Damon.  _How original. The vampires sitting together in a room full of humans._

“I hate to break it to you both, Damon, Stiles, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town” Jenna broke the silence as she poured us all some wine.  
  
“Hmm, do tell” Damon mumbled looking at Elijah.

“Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the  _1690s_. Over the next  _hundred_ years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution” Elijah explain, making me look at him.

 

“Hmm. Because they were witches” Jenna joined in. “Yeah, but there’s no tangible proof there were witches in Salem” Andie spoke up.  _Eugh, please let me kill her._

“Andie’s a journalist. Big on facts” Damon pointed out, before having a drink of his wine.

“Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire” Elijah explained, before realizing what he was talking about, in front of the humans.  
  
“Could you pass the-“ Elijah started but Jenna cut him off. “I wouldn’t repeat this to the Historical Society”

“It’s starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me” John spoke up making me roll my eyes. “If you don’t like it, you know where the door is” I smirked at him, with a glare, before having a drink of wine.

_Give me something stronger!_

“What do you think, Stiles? Do you believe in witches?” Elijah asked making me cough.  _What?_

“Well…” I trailed off, looking at the humans in the room. “She does, she was a big fan of them when we were children” Damon spoke up, smiling at me.

I glared at him. “Really?” Jenna asked sounding interested. “Er. Yeah” I nodded, glaring at Damon.

“What got you into them?” John asked smiling at me. “I don’t know. It just came to me” I shrugged, making the humans look at me confused.

“Anyway, why are you so interested in the location of these alleged massacres?” Damon asked, changing the subject.

“You know… a healthy historian’s curiosity, of course” Elijah told him, with a small smile on his face, looking at Damon.

“Of course” Damon smirked at him.

_This is not going to bloody end good!_

“Does anyone care for some  _cognac_? I’ve been saving some for ages” Damon smiled standing up.

“No thanks. Now the food’s done with, I’ll go back to my whiskey” I glared at Damon.

He made me stop drinking whiskey when the food was ready and drink wine, like sophisticated people.

_Hello brother, we’re vampires. There’s nothing sophisticated about us._

“The gentlemen should take their drinks to the study” Andi spoke. “Well, I’ll be up in my room, drinking the night away” I smiled, before walking upstairs.

I changed my clothes into some comfortable clothes to sleep in , I am not stupid I know Damon invited Elijah for reason but I am not going to get involved in whatever the hell they are planning, I have Elijah protecting me I am not about to do something to jinx this, no matter what my brothers think.


	32. Chapter 32

**_ STILES _ **

I woke up this morning, hearing Stefan shouting.  _What the hell?!_

I stormed into his room, ready to kick off at him. “What on earth is-” I cut myself off, as I stared wide-eyed. _You have got to be kidding me!_

“It’s so easy being you” She spoke up, looking at Elena. “Okay, why the hell is Katherine Pierce doing in my house?!” I asked looking at my two brothers.

“When we killed Elijah, the compulsion wore off, and freed the bitch, from the tomb” Damon mumbled, as he glared at Katherine.

“What the hell do you mean by when we killed Elijah?” i know they were planning to use the dagger but I didn't know that will be so soon, I didn't get a chance to talk to him more , I wanted to know why does he act like he care about me, why is Klaus interested in me .

“ yesterday when you went up to your room, we get a message from Elena that john was trying to set one of us killed by using the dagger, so Alaric stabbed him and we stashed him in the basement, which bring us to this ” Damon mumbled, and ib was mad again they went behind my back and do that , they didn't even fucking tell me, assholes.

“How is that even possible?” Stefan asked, confused.

“He’s an original, they have all sorts of special skills” Katherine told us looking at a feather, she picked off of Stefan’s desk.

“I don’t want her here. Get her out of here” Elena moaned like a _five-year-old_.

“You need me, Elena. You all do” Katherine told us.

“Like hell we do. Why don’t you get your slutty ass out of my house right now, before I kick your ass to the next century” I spoke deadly?

_One thing I don’t appreciate waking up to is Katherine-bloody-Pierce!_

“We all want the same thing. Klaus dead. And here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off” Katherine spoke walking over to Elena.

“I don’t need your help, and I don’t want it,” Elena told her.

“Then that’s incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he’s coming? What he looks like?” Katherine asked.

“If you know something, say it. Or get out” Damon told her. “Fine, I’ll go to the grill and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna’s free for a bite” Katherine smiled before leaving.

“Can I kill her now? You know how she’s not linked to Elena” I smiled at my brothers, who glared at me.

Damon ended up trying to burn Elijah’s body, but all it did was ruin his perfectly good suit.  _Poor thing._

Dr. Martin took Bonnie's magic from her last night, leaving her with nothing, and Stefan been the peacemaker wanted to try and get them to work with us, now Elijah’s dead.

And all this happened in one morning.  _What an exciting day._  Note the sarcasm.

Me and Damon had been looking through every Gilbert journal we could find, to find out where the Salem witches were burnt to death.

For some reason, Elijah was really interested in the spot, and we were going to try and find out why.

There has to be a reason because when a witch is killed violently they release a magical energy marking the place of their death with power.

So wherever it was, held a lot of power.

A power that not any ordinary witch could handle it. They needed to be strong. The strongest of the strongest.

“What was he going to do when he found it?” Katherine asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?” Damon asked looking over at Stefan who stood leaning against the doorframe.

“I thought Stiles would have killed you by now” Stef spoke looking over at Katherine. “I’d love to” I smirked standing up, ready to kill the wicked witch.

 

“For the last time, I’m here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?” Katherine asked looking at me and my brothers.

“Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed that if a witch-“ I cut Stefan off, knowing what he was going to say. “Could channel enough power… They wouldn’t need a weapon to kill Klaus”

“Like the power, you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?” Damon asked looking at me and Stefan.

“We just have to find it” Stefan mumbled.

After a full day of reading through the Gilbert Journals, I heard Katherine shout from the basement. “DAMON! STILES!”

As I got there she had a piece of wood in her stomach. “Well that’s unfortunate” I chuckled.

“Stiles” She gasped in pain pointing over to Elijah’s body. “Shit” I whispered running over to him when I noticed the dagger was slowly being pulled out, actually, you know what f***k it, I started to remove the dagger.  
  
I started pushing out just as Damon joined us. “What the hell is going on? what are you doing ?” He asked picking up a flamethrower. “Move, Stiles” He snapped.

“No,” something in me told me to not let Elijah get hurt, he was kind to me, he saved my life more times in the last 2 days than my own brothers.

“ what the hell do you mean no? move!!!” Damon shouted as he moved closer with the flamethrower, where I was leaning over Elijah still body. 

“What are you doing?” Stefan asked joining us. “The witches want Elijah back. Get over here, and take that damn thing away from Damon, I get it under control ” I snapped at him.

I looked at Katherine who was starting to heal, and Damon was still trying to set the flames at Elijah’s body, Stefan dragged Damon away and I took a deep breath, don't worry Elijah I get you, maybe I could, later on, un dagger him myself. 

There was nothing for me to do anymore, and I was tired. I’m sick of reading Gilbert journals.

I walked up to my room getting in a nice relaxing bath and into some comfies.

When I made my way back downstairs I found out that Papa witch went to the grill to get Elena so he could get his daughter back from Klaus, but Katherine pretended to be Elena and killed him.

But he came back to give Bonnie her magic back before he once again died. For good.

“Well I’m off to bed campers” I called to them all before going back up to my room for the night.

I was drained, the day had been one crazy day.

\---

I woke up the next morning to find out that Isobel showed up on Elena’s doorstep last night, telling Jenna that she was Elena’s mother and Ric’s wife.  
So everyone’s in panic mode.

When I say everyone I mean Ric, Elena, and Stefan.

Apparently, Ric told Jenna that Isobel had died, so when she showed up on the doorstep it freaked her out, so hence why everyone’s freaking out. They didn’t know what to say to her.  
  
Jenna obviously felt betrayed. They both lied to her.  _I don’t know why._

After all, she does live in _Mystic Falls_ , so she’s bound to find out about us creatures that go bump in the night.

“I don’t think that you should tell her that I’m here” Katherine spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. “What? Why?” Stefan asked confused.

“It’s better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb” Katherine told us.

“You’re the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got Damon killed” I snapped.

“I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb. Now I’m reconsidering my alliance” Katherine shrugged.

“What do you know?” Stefan asked her.

“I know that I want Klaus dead. Which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you three ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I’m here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart” Katherine smiled at him.

“Tell you what. Why don’t you call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend’s doorstep. I’ll be out getting myself a new car” I told them before walking out.

I ran to the closest car dealership that sold the best cars and got myself a white _Lamborghini Gallardo._

I obviously compelled it. I don’t really like paying for cars. I think the prices are ridiculous.

Don’t get me wrong some of them are nice, but I would never pay for a  _Lamborghini_.

When I arrived back at the boarding house I found out that Ric punched John, and let me tell you I can’t wipe the god damn smile off of my face.

_I just wish I was there to see it or be the one to do it. I’m sure it would have been a Kodak moment._

Isobel has now been invited into the Gilbert home, thanks to John because she apparently knows a thing or two about Klaus.

Since she was last in town – looking for the Gilbert device – she’s supposedly been doing everything she could to find him. She wanted to find him before he found Elena. To keep her alive.

_I call bullshit! The bitch is up to something. She’s just like Katherine. A conniving little bitch._

Apparently rumors about the doppelgänger are already traveling through the vampire community, so whoever wants to get on Klaus’ good side will be coming for Elena.

Isobel revealed that she used the Gilbert invention to kill the tomb vampires and me because if it got back to Klaus that I was alive or that Katherine wasn’t in the tomb he would have come straight to town, finding Elena.

So the bitch confessed to wanting to kill me. What a shame it didn’t work out for her.

_When I see her, I’m gonna kill her. And this time for good._

How dare she try and kill me, after I gave her the one thing she wanted. To become immortal.

Isobel had got a house in town in Elena’s name, so no un-invited vampires could enter. A safe house. But Elena turned down her offer and told her to leave.

I have to give her points for that. Standing up to her vampire, selfish, bitch of a mother.

Stefan and Elena had to go to the Lockwood’s for the luncheon, so she could accept something. And Damon went to the house where the Salem witches were burnt with Bonnie.

So it was just me, myself and I, sat in the boarding house. Drinking. Blood and alcohol.

In fact, I didn’t notice how many blood bags I had until I snapped out of my thoughts hearing my brothers and Elena walk through the door, and joining me in the living room.

Damon dropped John onto the floor.

_What the hell?_

“What’s happened now?” I sighed looking at Elena noticing the look on her face, she looked shaken up.

I flicked my eyes to the necklace she held in her hand.  _Isobel’s_.

The three of them sat down before Elena spoke up. “Isobel bit John, causing a distraction and then kidnapped me” Elena started before Damon glared at me.

“What the hell have you been doing here?” He snapped at me. “Uh. What does it look like?” I asked raising my eyebrow looking at the _five empty_ blood bags that was on the table and the nearly empty bottle of wine.

“What? you just let Katherine sneak past you?” He asked but I stared at him confused.

“Sneak past me? What the hell are you yapping on about?” I asked him.

“Katherine took the moonstone” Stefan stated, making my jaw drop. “That sneaky little bitch. I didn’t even hear her” I shook my head.

She must have come in from upstairs because I didn’t hear her.

“Well, you should have hidden it better. I mean in your soap jar? Seriously?” I shook my head. Of all the places to hide it, he chose his soap jar.

_Get a safe, brother, or hide it somewhere than the house!_

“Now’s not the time, Stiles. We went to all of the foreclosures in town to find Isobel and Elena, but they were already gone” Stefan told me.

I looked over at Elena. “Yeah, well here she is. Perfectly healthy” I nodded over to Elena. “I must admit, I didn’t think you had it in you to kill her. Ripping her necklace off of her? Nice move” I chuckled, receiving a glare from the three of them.

“I didn’t kill her. She was compelled” Elena stated, making my jaw drop. “Klaus” I whispered.

_Shit’s about to get real._

“He compelled her to get me then to kill herself. He let me go. Why did he let me go?” Elena asked confused looking down at the necklace she still had in her hand, as Damon left the room.

“He has you right where he wants you, Elena” I shrugged. “What do you mean?” She asked confused looking over at me.

“Anything John told Isobel, we have to assume Klaus knows. So he knows that you’re not going to turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe.” I told her.

“He knows I’m not going to run” Elena added. “Yep. He knows I’m in town. This means that there is no chance of me and you running” I told her, realizing how bad this whole thing was.

If Klaus came to town, I was as good as dead. Even though Elijah told me that Klaus wasn’t going to kill me, I still didn’t believe it.  _I’ll believe it when I see it with my own eyes._

“Which is why we need to take a few precautions because we’ve been played” Damon spoke as he walked back into the room, handing Elena some papers.  
  
“What’s this?” Elena asked confused, looking at it.  
“It’s the deed to the house. It’s in Zach’s name but as soon as you sign it, it’ll be in your name” Stefan answered her.

I stood up, outraged. “You’re giving her our house?! Our families’ house!” I snapped glaring at my two brothers. 

“It needs to be done for the both of you. He wants you as well Stiles. You have a god damn bounty on your head, for crying out loud. So this way Elena can control who can come in” Damon told me, sounding like he already knew I was going to kick off about this.

 _Damn, right I was going to kick off_. He’s lucky I don’t kill Elena. The only thing stopping me is the fact that if I kill her, I’m sure to be dead, by Klaus’ hands.

I looked over at Elena, glaring. “Lock me out of my house Elena, and I will kill everyone in this town” I warned her, earning glares from my two brothers and Elena looked scared nodding, just as John sat up gasping for air.

_Ooo. Goody._

Damon rushed over to him, and picked him up by his neck, hanging him in the air. “I swear I had no idea this is what she was going to do. I’m sorry” John gasped out before looking at Elena. “I’m so sorry” He apologized.

“Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk” Elena told him. “Come on kids. The drama’s over” I spoke looking at my brothers, grabbing my bottle of wine and downed it before placing the empty bottle back onto the table.

“We’ll be in the library if you need me” Stefan told Elena as the three of us left the living room.

As we walked into the library, Damon headed straight to the minibar pouring the three of us a drink. “Bonnie says the spell worked. She’s locked and loaded” Damon spoke handing me and Damon our drinks.

“Well at least something went right today,” Stefan said, but I smirked.

“Are you kidding? This is amazing. Katherine has no clue that Bonnie has her powers back, nor does she know what Damon went to do today with the witch. Which means Isobel won’t know, and neither will Klaus. We’re the only ones that know” I smirked at my two brothers.

“That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon” Damon mussed smiling.

“And here’s to been back on top” I toasted holding my glass out to them both.

After they both tapped their glasses against mine, I downed the whiskey.

_Let’s just hope this doesn’t all just fall apart, and Klaus wins. I don’t want to die, and if Bonnie is the answer then I’m going to take it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally Klaus in the town, yes. I am super excited for that, I already have the next 2 chapters already, but I am just waiting to get your guys feedback on when should I post them, come on help me out. are you guys excited too? show some love for Klaus.


	33. Chapter 33

**_ STILES _ **

I quickly shot up in my bed, as I gasped for air. It felt like the air was being sucked out of me. Like I was being suffocated.

I pushed the covers off me, before I made my way downstairs as fast as I could, holding onto the walls, to keep me steady.

"Shit! Stiles" Damon and Stefan rushed over to me, pulling me out of the house.  _Finally, I could breathe._

I snapped my head towards them both. "You set of cock monkeys forgot to wake me up before Elena signed the deed" I snapped, finally realizing why I couldn't breathe.

I mean it's not every day that I wake up struggling to breathe. "Sorry Stiles" They both apologized as I sat on the stone wall outside the house.

"Do you think Bonnie can take Klaus?" I asked as I stared off into the distance. "She said she can channel enough witches' power. Elijah thought that could work. He is an original, so..." Stefan trailed off.

_I didn't know whether to tell them what would happen if she channeled all those witches._

"We just need to find him" Damon mumbled, making me snort.

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to. He's coming to town Damon, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. He knows we're here, so my guess is that he's either already in town, waiting. Or now that he's got his little minions to do all his dirty work he's going to turn up" I mumbled.

"Can't Bonnie do a locating spell?" Stefan suggested, looking at me. "Nope. A normal witch has to either have a possession of the target or the blood of the target or one of their relatives" I answered, turning to look at him.

"Why don't you just teach her one of yours" Stefan suggested, earning a roll of the eyes from me.

"For one, I'm not a warlock anymore and two, I would never give out my spells" I told him.

"Do you think Katherine's dead?" Damon asked changing the subject, knowing I wasn't going to change my mind. No matter the danger I would never share my witchcraft with anyone. _Especially a Bennett witch. I made that mistake once, and I'm not doing it again._

I always get out of situations like these by myself and that's exactly what I was going to do now.

"Probably" Stef shrugged. "Who cares? The bitch deserves it" I mumbled, just as Elena opened the door for the lawyer to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Henry" Elena smiled at him before he left. Once he drove off I tried to get into the house but I was stopped at the threshold. _Eugh!_

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked smiled at him.

_Her house?! Her house?! The dopplebitch wants to watch what she says because she wouldn't have to worry about Klaus anymore. I'd kill her myself._

"I would love to" Stefan smirked at me and Damon, as he stepped into the house. "Listen, Elena and listen well. When I make a threat I stick to it" I warned her making her visibly gulp, making me smirk.

 _She's scared of me. Fantastic._  "Stiles, please come in" She spoke with fear in her voice.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it darling?" I smirked at her as I stepped into the house. "What are we,  _twelve_?" Damon asked when she didn't invite him in.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest while Stef stood looking between them both in amusement.

 

"No" Damon refused. "Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies. Secret agendas. Remember?" She asked.

"Yes, Elena. Sure" Damon sighed agreeing. "Then please, come in" she smiled at him.

Just as Damon walked in Bonnie walked into the hallway from the  _living room_ , handing Elena her jacket. "Thanks" Elena smiled at her.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Stef asked confused. "To school" Elena stated. "Huh?" Stef asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it" Damon told her. "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that" Stefan reminded her.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner" Elena stated.

"Eugh! Just let them go. It's not like he's going to cause a scene in front of the humans. If she wants to go to school, let her go" I snapped glaring at my two over baring brothers.

Elena and Bonnie looked at me in confusion. "Don't think of this as me worried or concerned about you Elena. I just don't want you here to bring my mood down. Have a good day at school kids" I smirked before heading up to my room to get ready for the day.

I jumped into the shower before changing into a pair of black jeans with a white tank top, pairing them with a black leather jacket.

I wore my[Genuine Lapis Lazuli Handmade Bracelet](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjehMzJ7-blAhUE4BoKHRz3CRsQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ottasilver.com%2Fgenuine-lapis-lazuli-handmade-bracelet&psig=AOvVaw0hGlEGHn_ij6KG6N75MC3O&ust=1573723639843556), and the ring that made me feel like someone else was with me. Like I wasn't alone.

  
I checked myself in the mirror and nodded to myself. I looked presentable now instead of my sleepwear.

I walked downstairs to find Damon sat in the living room, day drinking.  _Doesn't sound like a bad idea._

"So brother. How are you feeling?" I asked him as I poured myself a drink of my special whiskey and blood.

"Perfect" Damon grumbled before having a drink. "Yeah? Well, why are you setting here, day drinking?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"The towns boring" He grumbled making me snort. "Yeah, when we have no supernatural disasters to sort out. Which is every day"

Damon looked over at me. "What about you?" He asked trying to change the topic of him. "Perfectly fine, if you ignore the fact that I have a bounty on my head" I told him before downing my drink.

"Yeah" Damon mumbled staring off into space.

For the rest of the morning, me and Damon stayed in the boarding house, day drinking. Ignoring the fact that we have an original vampire coming to town.

I don't know how long we were sat there but I had gone through near enough all of my whiskey and blood when Bonnie, Elena, and Stef came storming in.

"Whoa! Where's the fire kids?" I asked standing up, looking at them. "Klaus compelled someone at school" Stefan told us.

"What happened?" Damon asked. "He compelled Dana – a girl from class – to ask if Elena was going to the  _Sixties_  dance tonight and for her to tell you that he's looking forward to seeing you" Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah, well the only thing he'll be seeing is me ripping his heart out of his chest" I snapped.  _Who the hell does this clown think he is?_

_Okay. Maybe he's an original but that doesn't mean crap. I'm not going down without a fight!_

Damon asked Ric to come to the boarding house, he thought that he should know since he gets involved with everything vampire-related.

Plus, Damon wanted him to put us down as chaperones. "Well, it looks like Klaus'll be seeing me sooner than he thought" I mumbled downing my drink.

_Tonight could potentially be my last night alive. And that thought didn't sound good._

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and blood and downed the bit that was left.

Well, it was a lot more than a little, there was just less than half a bottle left.

"Whoa" Bonnie stared at me shocked, just seeing that I downed near enough a half-full bottle of whiskey and blood.

"Don't judge, witchy. I'm stressed" I warned her. "So what's the plan? For Stiles to drink himself into oblivion?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"No. But we'll go to the dance and we find him, then we'll kill him" Damon spoke up, giving me a pointed look.

_Eugh! Take all my fun away!_

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan asked, looking at me and Damon.

"Something tells me that he's not going to be  _Sixteen_  and pimply" I retorted chuckling to myself as I slumped down onto a chair.

"He can be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school... I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought eh?" Stefan asked Bonnie and Elena.

Before one of them could say anything Ric walked through the door, knocking. "There you are" Damon looked over at Ric, who was staring at me.  _Okay then._

"Yeah, sorry I'm late" He apologized, finally taking his eyes off of me. "I need you to put me and Stiles down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" Damon told Ric.

"Is it a good idea for Stiles to come?" Bonnie asked looking at my two brothers. "Of course it's a good idea, Bonnie. I'm a vampire. I can handle my alcohol" I told her going to grab a bottle of wine but Bonnie used her witchy juju to throw it out of my hand and against the wall.

"Are you serious?" I snapped glaring at her. "We can't have you drunk tonight" Bonnie told me. "So you destroy a perfectly fine bottle of wine? Are you crazy?!" I growled at her taking a step towards her.

"Stiles" Stef warned knowing that I was ready to kill the Bennett witch. "Oh. Who's going to miss the witch bitch?" I asked before I rushed over to her and grabbed her by her neck, choking her.

"STILES!" Elena shouted at me, making me roll my eyes. I looked at Bonnie. "Listen, witch. And listen good. Do not ever take my alcohol away from me. Do you understand?" I growled making her try and nod.

"Good" I smiled at her before I let her go. I looked at everyone and chuckled. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena were glaring at me while Ric had a small smile on his face, but when he noticed me looking he wiped his face of emotion.

_Weird._

"Look. Klaus is in town, so we find him, then what? Eh? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked getting back onto topic.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him" Bonnie spoke up.

I snorted. She might be able to kill him, but she'll also be killing herself.  _But oh well. It's not my problem._ "Perfect" I smiled because once Klaus is dead, I'll have this bounty off of my head.

"That's not going to be easy" Ric chuckled making us all look at him. "What do you mean it won't be that bloody easy?" I asked intrigued.

"He is the biggest, badest vampire around" He added, making me laugh. "Ric's right. I mean what if he-" Damon spoke before he rushed towards Bonnie.

She flicked her wrist, throwing him into the table. "Not bad for a newbie witch" I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can" Bonnie told her, making hope appear in her eyes.

"This isn't going to end well" I spoke staring at Bonnie.

Ric ended up leaving saying he needed to get ready for the dance tonight, so I decided to head up to my room, and start getting ready for the dance.

 

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror I looked good, I don't need to change. I grabbed my phone before joining my brothers and Elena downstairs.

"Is everyone ready to kick some original ass?" I asked smirking at the three of them. "Let's just get this over with" Stef mumbled.

I nodded before grabbing the keys to my new  _Lamborghini._  "Who wants to ride in style?" I asked as I made my way outside.

"Elena and Stefan can ride together" Damon told them making his way towards my car.

As we drove to the school it was silent, but as I parked outside the school I turned to look at Damon. "Good luck" He smiled at me.

"Please, I'm Stiles Salvatore. I'm a fighter" I winked at him, as I stopped the engine. "Are you not worried?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"He's not going to kill me, Damon. Elijah promised me that. So if he doesn't want to kill me, he's going to take me with him" I told him, before stepping out of my car.

"What, and you're just going to go willingly?" He asked stepping out himself. I looked over at him, smirking. "What do you think?" I asked him, before walking towards the Scooby gang, who was stood outside the school.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Stefan asked, looking at mostly Elena and Bonnie. "Yep" Bonnie and Elena nodded before we made our way into the dance.

The room was full of teenagers dancing with each other, to a song that was playing – which stopped as a girl walked onto the stage. "Thanks for being here everybody. We have two shout-outs tonight" She started just as me, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy started walking over to the stage.

"Stiles, your secret admirer says it's good to see you again, and this is for you, Elena. From Klaus" She spoke just as a song started playing, but I wasn't really listening.

_My secret admirer? What th- Klaus!_

"Well, that was a lame-ass cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us" Damon mumbled, bringing me out of my raging thoughts.

"Seriously? He's a big bad original, and he's doing that? Couldn't he come up with something better to scare us?" I chuckled shaking my head.

"I know everyone here" Elena spoke up looking around the hall. "So do I" Bonnie added.

"Look. It's a party. Go enjoy yourself, go dance or whatever you humans do at these dance things" I shooed them off before walking over to Ric with Damon behind me.

"Special dedication huh? This guy a little twisted" Ric said.

"Please, I'm not impressed. Its child's play" I chuckled sitting down on a stool next to him. "Me neither" Damon chuckled.

"No?" Ric asked looking at Damon, who shook his head. "Keep your eyes open" Damon told us before walking off.

"So what do you think of all this?" Ric asked looking at me. "Honestly? I think Elena's just making the whole situation worse, along with my brothers. If they just handed her over, all of our lives would be better" I shrugged.

"So you're not bothered that Klaus is gonna kill her?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Every human dies Ric unless you have those trusty little rings you have" I chuckled.

"So I take that as a no" Ric mumbled. "No. If she put up a fight, I might feel a bit sympathetic to her, but she hasn't. She's just stood there scared instead of asking me or my brothers for our blood. You need to fight to live, Ric"

I swear I saw him smirk but I just ignored it.  _Uh, I guess he's starting to warm up to me._

"What happened to you?" Ric mumbled staring at me. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked confused.

"I need to go do my job" He mumbled before walking off.  _What the hell just happened?_

I shrugged my shoulders before having a walk around the school, to see if I could find Klaus. He had to be here somewhere.

As I was walking down a corridor I heard Stefan and Jeremy talking.  _"What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out"_  Stefan told him.

 _"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her"_  Jeremy admitted.  _Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag._

 _"What?"_  Stefan asked confused.  _"But she doesn't want Elena to know 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?"_ Jeremy asked.

 _"If it could kill her, Stiles would have said something"_  Stefan mumbled, and I decided to make my presence known. "I did know. I just wasn't bothered if it meant that Klaus was dead and I was free"

Stefan and Jeremy snapped their heads towards me. "Stiles..." Stefan trailed off not knowing what to say while Jeremy looked at me in disgust.

"Listen. My life comes before anyone else's. She's just a way to my freedom. Don't look for any good in me, either of you. This is me. My life comes before anyone else's" I told them before walking off.

I made my way outside, to get some air. I'm positive that Klaus is here to kill the witch so she can't kill him. It's not the full moon yet, so he doesn't want Elena yet. For me, however, I have no clue.

I could be dead by the end of tonight. I might have lived more than your usual time, but I still wasn't ready.

 _"How could you not tell me?"_  I heard Elena ask making me snap my head to my left where Bonnie and Elena stood.

 _"Cause I knew how you'd react"_  Bonnie told her.  _"No. No way. It's not an option"_  Elena shook her head.

"There isn't any other option... well there is but I'm not sure you'd want to become a vampire or be on the run from an original for the rest of your life... It's her decision anyway" I told her walking over to them.

"She could die Stiles, and you're not saying anything" She snapped at me.

"At least I'll still be alive by the end of it, Elena" I told her crossing my arms over my chest. "That's it? That's all you can say? She can die" Elena snapped.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Stefan and Jeremy. My life comes before anyone else's. Bonnie's just a way to my freedom. Don't look for any good in me, either of you. This is me. My life comes before anyone else's" I told her.

Elena went to smack me but I grabbed her wrist squeezing on it hard and I heard her bone pop out of place making her cry out in pain. "Don't ever try to hit me again. The next time I'll kill you" I warned her before letting go of her hand.

Before she could say anything Ric came running over to us. "Elena. Klaus has Jeremy. Come on" He told her, sounding panicked.

_What? I just saw Jeremy with Stefan. How the hell can Klaus get him in a matter of minutes?_

"What?" Elena asked shocked. "Yeah. Come on" He told her walking over to a door.

Something didn't feel right, so I decided to join them. I didn't want the witch to die until Klaus is dead. _I want my freedom._

"Wait. I'll come with you" I grumbled following behind the three of them.

It was silent for a couple of minutes as we walked down some corridors until Elena broke the silence. "Okay. So where are you taking us?" She asked Ric, who was walking in front of us.

"Just a little further" Ric mumbled, and that when I felt it. There was something that didn't feel right. "Wait" I spoke stopping them.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked probably feeling like this wasn't right. "Eugh! I just had to get away from that dance. Eugh! The  _sixties_? Not my decade. Who's call was that anyway?" Ric chuckled.

"I'm with you on that one" I mumbled.  _I couldn't remember much of it thanks to all the partying and blood._

"Now the  _Twenties_  wasn't too bad. The style. The jazz, but there was something missing" Ric spoke making me raise my eyebrow.

_Hold on a minute. Ric wasn't alive in the sixties and definitely not the twenties._

"Alaric, are you on Vervain ?" Elena asked him, looking at him skeptically. "Why don't you ask Stiles ?" Ric asked her looking over at me.

"He's been compelled" Elena nodded looking at Bonnie. "It's not compulsion" I shook my head, walking to stand in between Bonnie and Elena.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked confused. "Okay. I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric" He told them, slowly so they would understand.

While everything clicked in my head. "Klaus" I mumbled. "Surprise" Klaus/Ric sang.

"No. No. It's not possible" Elena mumbled. "Relax Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight" Klaus/Ric told her before looking at Bonnie.

"But you are" He told her before trying to attack her, but ended up being chucked into some lockers.

I quickly turned around and looked at Elena. "Go find my brothers. Now" I told her pushing her away.

"Now did I mention, that I had a witch on my side? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that" He told her before going to attack her again, but I quickly jumped in front of him and pinned him to the floor.

"You might be an original, but right now, you are just a weak human" I chuckled. "If you kill this body, I'll just jump into another. Maybe Jeremy?" He asked looking at Bonnie.

I looked at her as well. "Run" I mouthed to her, and thankfully she listened to me. I knew he wanted to kill her, so I was gonna come up with a plan to be one step ahead.

Once I knew she had a good distance between us, I quickly jumped off of Alaric/Klaus and went to speed away, but before I could make it to the door, I quickly dropped to my knees holding my head.

"Argh!" I groaned holding onto my head. For some reason when a witch gave me an aneurysm it didn't hurt as much as it should.  _But I definitely wasn't complaining._

I snapped my head up to see a witch stood in front of me and Klaus/Ric stood next to him, smiling down at me.

"Witches have no respect these days" I gritted out still holding onto my head. Klaus/Ric laughed. "Now I would have never thought I would ever see the day Stiles Salvatore got brought down to his knees"

I glared at him. "Glad you're enjoying it" I snapped, still in pain. I was gonna kill this witch!

Klaus/Ric bent down to be level with me and grabbed my chin making me look at him. "My sweet Stiles " He whispered flicking his eyes over me. "I've missed you" He whispered before pressing a kiss against my forehead and for some reason I didn't want to kill him like I would have normally done to any man that touched me.

"Have a good sleep, my love" He smiled at me before snapping my neck.  _Eugh!_


	34. Chapter 34

**_ STILES _ **

_Three_ hours.  _Three_ god damn hours I've been sitting here waiting for Elijah to wake up.

I needed him awake before everyone in the house wakes up. I need to get him out of the house so I can talk to him.

Everyone's panicking because they know that Klaus is actually real.  _I don't think they believed it until they saw it with their own eyes._

Apparently while I was unconscious Bonnie faked her death when she attacked Klaus, so she is now our secret weapon once again.

I don't understand why Klaus didn't just take me then but this is one way to get my answers. I looked at the dagger in my hand twirling it.

I read the Gilbert journals to make sure it was safe for me to remove them and thankfully it was.  _I wasn't going to kill myself._

I snapped my head towards Elijah who woke up gasping for air. I rushed over to him, calming him down. "Elijah. It's me. It's Stiles" I whispered trying to calm him down.

"Stiles " He whispered with his eyes wide open. "I-I can't breathe" He gasped.

_Oh shit!_ "You haven't been invited in" I whispered before I helped him out of the house.

"What happened?" Elijah asked looking at me as he stood outside. "Shh," I placed my finger against my lips, pointing upstairs to where Damon, Stefan, and Elena were sleeping.

"I'll tell you everything, but not here. I need to know I can trust you" I told him quietly, trying not to wake everyone else up in the house.

"Can I trust you?" He asked sadly. I smiled and handed him the dagger. "I don't need this" I told him.

"Come, let's go. Here. There's some clothes here for you as well" I smiled handing him a fresh suit and a blood bag.

I drove to the grill, before I said anything. "Klaus is here" Was the first thing I said to him. "He's here?" Elijah asked me. "He's taking over Alaric's body" I chuckled, shaking my head.

_I have to admit, I was not expecting him to possess someone, but hey I guess he likes the dramatics._

"Of course he has. It's one of his favorite tricks" Elijah told me. "What else do I need to know? You seem to know him best" I said looking at him.

"I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope. Luka burnt to death, and his dad was killed by Katherine as he tried to take Elena to Klaus, to get his daughter back" I told him truthfully.

"So Katherine was released from my compulsion?" He asked.  _Geez, just get to the parts I need to know!_

"Klaus took her. I just hope she's dead" I told him shrugging my shoulders having a drink. "I doubt that. It's not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Elijah mumbled.

"Okay. You say you want to kill Klaus but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him. Why?" I asked intrigued.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. Just like you do. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus" Elijah answered, looking like he was remembering something.

He told me how Klaus is his brother, and that there's a whole family of Originals. Their father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe, and his mother bore _seven_  children.

 

 

"So if Klaus is your brother, why do you want him dead?" I asked confused. "As you know, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure to burn" He started.

"That's where the white oak ash for the dagger comes from" I stated, as I pieced things together.

"Yes. Witches' won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance" He told me, like I didn't already know that.

"So if the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" I asked confused, taking another drink.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked smiling at me.

"Are you telling me that the curse is a fake?" I asked shocked. "Myself and Klaus faked the sun and moon curse dating back a thousand years" Elijah told me.

"So what the hell does he want with the moonstone, if there isn't a curse?" I asked confused. "There's a curse just not that one. The real ones much worse... It's a curse placed on Klaus" Elijah told me, as he picked his glass up.

"What's the curse he wants to break?" I asked intrigued.  _This shit is bloody messed up._  "He's been trying to break it for the last _thousand years_ , and Elena is his only hope" Elijah answered.

"Yeah, I know Elena has to die. Just tell me what the curse is" I sighed, taking another drink.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day" Elijah explained to me.

My jaw dropped. "Species, as in werewolf?" I asked shocked. After his nod I carried on. "So if Klaus was born from a werewolf bloodline, what the hell does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" I asked confused.

"He's both Stiles. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant... He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed he would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone" I stared wide-eyed, to be honest, I feel sorry for him, I lost my magic, just a hundred some years ago and I will do anything to get it back, and he has a side of him blocked, how much is he suffering.

"So because he's a werewolf, I'm guessing that silver dagger won't work on him" I stated. "Nope, the only way to kill him is by the hands of servants of nature themselves," He told me.

"Yeah a witch if she can channel enough power" I nodded, before smirking at him. "What would you say if I told you that we had a witch who's willing to do anything to kill Klaus, and who can channel enough power?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I'd tell you that I have a way to save the doppelgänger" He smirked back at me, but I just rolled my eyes. "Well then. I think you should go and see my two brothers and Elena. Tell them they can thank me later" I smirked at them.

"I'll see you soon, Stiles " He nodded at me before leaving.

I stared off into space as I thought about everything I found out today. Klaus is a hybrid.  _This shit just got a lot more complicated._

I downed the rest of my drink and as I was about to order myself another one, someone came and sat next to me. "Stiles " He stated and as I turned my head, my eyes squinted into slits.

"You" I growled at Klaus's witch, but before I could attack him he started chanting.  _One of my spells! "Facere cutis ardet spiritus, sentire, et succendatur"_

My skin felt like it was burning, but that wasn't what was on my mind.  _Where the hell did he learn it? It's my damn spell!_

"Lovely spell Stiles" He whispered before injecting me with vervain. Enough to knock me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was to ask you something and you all really need to answer it, I have plan but I don't know if I should go with it or no, and the question is I was going to change Stefan trip with Klaus to hunt the werewolves into just Klaus and Stiles together on the road alone 😉😉  
> Or should I go with the original and add Stiles into the trip, please I really need to know so I can upload the next chapter??!!  
> I have big surprise for you in next chapter, one you will never see coming, try to guess what is it!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am away this weekend so I can't answer all your messages but I did get the chance to read them, I want to thank you all.   
> And here you go with the surprise I told you about, enjoy everyone ❤❤❤😍😍

**_ KLAUS _ **

I smirked as I walked out of the box my body was left in while I possessed the town's vampire hunter. "Now that's more like it"

I looked down at Gretta – a Martin witch. And Maddox – my main witch stood to either side of the box.

I chuckled when I looked over at Katerina who stood as far away as she could, gulping in fear.  _It's nice to know she still fears me._

I turned my head towards the unconscious human who was laid on the floor, chuckling to myself and shaking my head, I turned my head to the other side towards Stiles.

I walked over to him and bent down so I was level to where he was laid on the couch. I moved the hair that had fallen on his face and ran my finger over his cheek. "They won't let him go easily. They seem to be all happy now" Katerina spoke up.

I rolled my eyes before turning my head towards her. "You really think that Stiles would ever truly forgive his brothers? he can hold a grudge for a very long time, Katerina. As I'm sure you're aware of" I chuckled, standing back up.

I picked Stiles up, carrying him to the bedroom before I walked back out and over to Katerina. Compelling her to go to sleep. There was only so much Katerina Petrova I could take in one day.

"How long will he be out for, Maddox?" I asked him, pouring myself a drink. "A couple of days. Give or take" He shrugged.

I sighed.  _I had no choice but to do this to him. I knew what he was capable of and I couldn't risk him ruining the chance of me breaking the curse._

"What's so special about him?" Gretta asked confused, and with a slight bit of jealousy.

I rolled my eyes. "It has nothing to do with you, Gretta" I warned her.  _She had to know by now that once I broke this curse, she'll cease to exist._

"Do you have it, Maddox?" I asked turning back to look at him, he pulled the moonstone out of his pocket, handing me it.

I smiled as I held it between my thumb and index finger. "Hmm" I hummed before I made my way into the bedroom, where Stiles was.

I leaned against the closed door, looking at Stiles. The one man who could destroy me with one sentence. The only man that sees me at my best and worse and sticks with me through it all.

_Well until the worst night of my long life._

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed looking down at him. I smiled to myself.

I never thought I'd see the day Stiles was unconscious. he can be just as strong as us originals.

"They have no idea" I mumbled before I pressed my lips against his forehead and jumped into bed.

I laid there thinking. I've been waiting for this, for over a  _thousand_ years. And everything was in place.

Elena was exactly where I wanted her, she has the two Salvatore brothers protecting her, she wasn't going to turn herself into a vampire, and she isn't going to run. So, she was just simply waiting for me to take whenever I liked.

I have Stiles back. Exactly where he's supposed to be.

I looked over at him and smiled, but something caught my eye. The ring he was wearing.  _The ring I gave him._

 

 _Why was he wearing it?_  I sighed before I let my eyes close falling to sleep.

\---

When I woke up the next morning I had Maddox place a spell on the bedroom so only myself could walk in freely before Gretta left with him to retrieve me the two werewolves that were in town – Tyler and Jules, and for the vampire I had them get me, Caroline.

I sat at the breakfast bar having a glass of blood, as the vampire hunter woke up. I smirked to myself, turning my head. "Alaric. My pal" I smiled standing up and walking over to him.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" He asked, sitting up. "My name is Klaus. I'm sure your little friends have told you all about me" I smirked down at him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked me. "Well I've been using your body to watch my doppelgänger, but your last job is to pass on a message for me" I told him as I bent down looking at him.

"The sacrifice happens tonight, and tell them not to do anything stupid. Now you can leave" I compelled him.

When he left I went back to drink the rest of my blood. A while later Maddox messaged me letting me know he had the wolves and vampire.

I looked over at Katerina who was just waking up. I rushed over to her and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "Leave Stiles alone. You don't leave this apartment until I tell you to" I compelled her.

I let her drop to the floor before grabbing my leather jacket and making my way to the grill. I knew that's where Damon Salvatore would be. I've heard it's like his second home.

As I walked in I looked around at everyone who was here. The naïve humans who are too gullible to even notice the dangers that lived in this town.

My eyes locked onto Damon Salvatore and Alaric who was sat at the bar. I smirked as I made my way over to them. "Gentlemen. Why so glum?" I asked as I stood next to Damon.

"Eugh! Klaus, I presume?" Damon groaned, turning his head towards me. "In the flesh" I smirked at him before looking at Alaric. "Thanks for the loner mate" I smirked at him.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked standing up in front of me.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. I just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you might regret" I warned them.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance could I?" Damon asked.

"You're kidding?" I asked before looking at Alaric. "He's kidding right?" I asked. "Not really" Alaric mumbled making me stare at them.

"I mean come on. What's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked smirking.

"Let me be clear. I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight... So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up" I warned him.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked, glaring at me. "he's safe. That's all you need to know" I told him. "Leave my brother alone. he hasn't even done anything to you" Damon snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stiles is no longer your concern mate. Just let him go. Again" I glared at him, before going to walk out, but I was stopped by Damon grabbing my arm.

I flicked my eyes down to his hand that was on my arm before I turned my head to look at him. "Touch my brother and I'll kill you myself" He gritted out.

I chuckled. "Something tells me that I already have" I smirked at him before making my way back to Alaric's apartment.

I could tell something was different with Katerina, and I could smell vervain.

 _Silly girl_.

I walked into the bedroom to check on Stiles – who was still knocked out.

I'm sure he'll kill me when he finds out that it was me who gave Maddox one of his spells. And I'm  _one hundred_  percent sure that he's going to kill him.

I walked out into the open plan kitchen and living room where Katerina was making some coffee. "Everything okay?" She asked. "What have you been doing?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I rushed over to her, grabbing her by her throat before I compelled her. "Tell me what you've been doing"

"Making coffee" She answered. I stared at her.  _Does she really think I'm that stupid?_  As I let her go she grabbed her neck, gasping for air, turning her back towards me, going to walk away.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet" I told her, and thankfully she listened and passed it to me. "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight" I told her.

"But I'll burn" She said with fear in her voice. I raised my eyebrow. "You don't have a choice" I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

She walked over to the sunlight that was sneaking through the curtains, making the side of her face start to burn, making her scream.

I smiled at her.  _Ahh. She might be on vervain but I could torture her with the compulsion since she'll be doing it herself._

"That's enough" I told her after a while. I didn't need her to burn to death, plus I needed her to do something for me.

I had my back up werewolf I just needed a backup vampire. And Katerina was going to get me one.

I knew the Salvatore brothers would try something, so I needed to be prepared.

"Guess I was wrong" I shrugged, playing dumb. That way she'll keep up this charade for longer. "All right, then. I need you to do something for me" I told her. "I need a backup vampire" I added.

"Who?" She asked sounding worried. "Don't fret Katerina. It's not you. I'm having too much fun. I need you to lure Jenna out, so I can turn her" I told her.

She nodded gulping. I grabbed her before I left to the Gilbert home. Katerina, phoned Jenna pretending to be Elena who was in  _danger_.

And just like I knew she would, Jenna came running out of the house. I grabbed her and pulled her towards me so her back was against my chest.

I bit into my wrist before I forced her to drink it. When I knew she had enough, I quickly snapped her neck.

_Back-up vampire sorted._

I took Katerina back to Alaric's before I left with Jenna, taking her to Gretta who was at the Quarry, getting everything ready, she was also watching Jules, who's transformation would go a lot slower tonight thanks to the spell Gretta placed on her.

I tortured Jules for a bit. I heard about what she and her pack had done to Stiles and I wasn't too happy. _Nobody hurts what's mine!_

When I was finished I made my way to the Salvatore's to get my doppelgänger.

"Thanks for today" The doppelgänger thanked Stefan as she stood in front of him. When Stefan noticed my presence he quickly turned around making sure that Elena was behind him.

"You've got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid... Are you ready my dear?" I asked the doppelgänger.

"I'm ready" She took a step towards me but Stefan stopped her. "No" He stated, as I glared at him. "I wouldn't. No reason for you to die too" I spoke deadly with no emotion on my face.

"You've already took my brother, now you want to take my girlfriend" Stefan started but Elena stopped him before I killed him.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt" Elena told him before giving him a kiss.

"I love you" She whispered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I love you" He whispered before they both kissed again. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes" She whispered.

And as soon as his eyes closed, I grabbed her and flashed away to Gretta, who was waiting to take her to the Quarry.

Since I had a webcam set up where Jules was, I could keep my eye on her, since Gretta couldn't be with her the whole time. So when I got back I set it all up so I could sit and watch her myself.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" I asked as I walked back into Alaric's apartment. "I don't know" Katerina shrugged.

I sat down opening my laptop to reveal the video stream from the webcam I set up. Jules was laying on the floor, still chained to the wall.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katerina asked. "I sent her off with Gretta" I told her, watching the laptop screen, watching as Jules started her transformation. "It's almost time" I spoke with a smirk on my face.

After a  _thousand_ years I was finally breaking the curse. I was finally going to be a hybrid.

The door slammed open, making me turn my head towards it, but nobody was there, but I knew who it was. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in" I spoke not even looking at Damon who was stood behind me.

"I've come to tell you that you need to postpone the ritual" He spoke bravely, making me smirk. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" I asked him.

"Yeah well that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch" He told me, sounding proud of himself. I quickly stood up facing him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, walking closer to him. "And you can kill me for it, I don't care. It was all me"

I stared at him. "Katerina, give us a moment" I told her. When she was gone I took a step closer to him.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire. In love with his brother's girl" I smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a  _Fifty-Fifty_ guess on who" I told him walking over to my laptop, putting the sound on, so he could hear Jules's screams.

"The nice thing about werewolves are they tend to travel in packs" I told him before closing my laptop, checking my phone at him. "Go on. Take a closer look" I smirked at him.

"Jules" Damon mumbled as he watched her on my phone.

_Gotta love technology._

"When you spend a  _thousand_  years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule – always have a backup. Backup werewolf, backup witch" I told him.

"Backup vampire" Damon spoke up, before glaring at me. "Stiles?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"No, but I've got the vampire covered too" I gritted out before snapping his neck. I walked towards Stiles and picked him up, and speeding off to the Quarry.

I wasn't leaving Stiles there, now that Maddox was dead, I didn't know if the spell would still work so I didn't want to leave him there in case his brothers try and rescue him.

"My duties to Klaus. The new order" Gretta told the doppelgänger as I walked towards them.

"Well that's good to know" I spoke smirking.

Elena, Jules and Jenna were trapped in a circle of fire thanks to the witch. I looked down at Stiles and chuckled. _he has no idea._

"Stiles" Elena gasped, seeing him unconscious in my arms. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" I smirked at the three of them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, another chapter with Klaus pov, I hope you like it, don't forget to leave comments about what you think about this chapter.   
> Hope everyone enjoyed his weekend so far ❤❤❤

KLAUS

I laid Stiles down out of the way. I didn't want his brothers finding him if they turned up, which they probably will to save the doppelgänger.

I walked over to Gretta, pulling the moonstone out of my pocket. "I've got the moonstone. I spent Five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it" I told her before handing it to Gretta who grabbed it, looking up at the full moon.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" She asked me. "I remember" I nodded.

Of course, I bloody remember.

She dropped the moonstone into a bowl that held a small fire. Once the moonstone touched the flames, sparks flew everywhere as the moonstone was destroyed.

Five hundred years looking for something, for it to get destroyed.

When she started chanting the spell I walked over to Jules, who laid on the groaned, moaning in pain. "Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler" She gasped out looking over at Elena.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked confused. "I didn't want him to be alone" Jules told her. I chuckled looking down at the werewolf. "Shall we?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

The ring of fire disappeared from around her, and once she noticed she was free her eyes turned yellow before she used her werewolf speed to try and attack me, but I obviously got the upper hand and pinned her to the floor.

I punched my hand through her chest and grabbed on to her heart. Jules looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I didn't say anything, I just ripped her heart out. I sat and watched her take her last breath, a tear falling down her cheek.

I breathed deeply as I held the heart in my hands. I looked over at Elena and Jenna who looked scared and horrified.

Build a bridge, loves.

I stood up and walked over to Gretta, and held the heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood onto the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" I asked her as I watched the flames dance about. "It's working" She nodded.

One down. Two to go.

When the heart was free from the werewolf's blood, I made my way over to Jenna and Elena, who was still sat surrounded by the fire. "Hello Jenna"

They both stood up looking at me. "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena begged, taking a step closer to the flames, resulting in them flaring up, making her step back.

"Careful" I warned her. I didn't need her dying just yet. If she died there was no other chance for me to break this curse.

"Elena, don't" Jenna warned her. "No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family" Elena snapped before looking at me. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please" She begged.

Instead of answering her straight away, I smirked to myself. "Well, well" I looked up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list" I spoke normally, knowing he would still hear me.

"I'm here to talk" He told me, I smirked as I looked at Elena and Jenna, who was looking up at the top of the cliff. Once they noticed Stefan, they both gasped. "Very well" I spoke before rushing up to stand in front of him.

"What can I do you for, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked smirking at him, raising my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

I already knew what he wanted, he wants to be the hero of the day.

 

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place" Stefan offered. "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses, sacrificed at nature's altar" I spoke as I circled him.

Stefan turned around to face me. "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way" He stated, making me laugh. "You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you" I stated.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna" He bargained.

I stared at him, my lips twitching. "And what would the lovely Elena say about this? In fact, let's find out shall we?" I smirked, before we made our way down the clifftop, towards Elena and Jenna.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting you that wish" I spoke towards Elena.

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off, not knowing what to say. "It's okay" Stefan told her, nodding his head.

"Well" I started, as I pointed the stake between Jenna and Stefan. "Who's it going to be, Elena?" I asked her.

"No" She shook her head. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice" I told her before I sped behind Stefan, and shoved the stake into his back, making him fall to his knees, groaning in pain.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried, watching him as he sat on his knees. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." I trailed off, as I snapped Stefan's neck.

Elena gasped as he fell face-first onto the floor. Unconscious. "Whenever you're ready Gretta" I called.

When the ring of fire died out, around Jenna, I took a step towards her. "No" Elena cried. "Your turn" I smirked at Jenna, ignoring Elena.

"No, Jenna! No!" Elena cried, trying to get to her, but the flames flared up. "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do" Jenna told her, looking at her before she sped over to Gretta and bit into her neck.

I sped over to Jenna and staked her in the back, pulling her off of Gretta. I didn't need my witch dying just yet.

I still need her to finish the ritual.

I pushed Jenna onto the floor, pulling the stake out of her back. Jenna looked over at Elena who was telling her to flip the switch, but I just flipped Jenna over onto her back, making her look at me.

I could tell she turned her emotion off, but I wasn't bothered as I staked her in the heart. "No! Jenna! No!" Elena cried.

I stood up, leaving the stake in Jenna's heart, as Gretta poured Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl. I looked over at Elena and Stefan who had just woke up trying to get the bit of stake I left in his back, out.

I made my way over to Elena, smiling down at her. "It's time" I held my hand out towards her, as the ring of flames, died out around her.

She stood up and walked past me, ignoring the hand I offered her. She walked over to the altar, standing next to Jenna, looking down at her.

I followed her up to the altar and grabbed her face, making her look at me. "Thank you, Elena" I thanked her. "Go to hell" She snapped, before staring blankly in front of her.

I smirked to myself. She's brave. I let my face vamp out, before I bit down on her neck, letting her blood pour into my mouth.

When I knew she was dead, I let her body fall to the floor, as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth, which I wiped off as the flames from the bowl died out.

I started breathing heavily once I felt it. The change.

I slowly made my way down the stone steps. "I can feel it. It's happening" I whispered, looking up at the full moon, just as my bones started breaking, ready for me to turn into a werewolf.

"Yes, yes!" I gasped as my transformation was still going, but before I could think about it anymore, I was thrown through the air.

I looked over to see what was happening, when I noticed the Bennett witch stood near the altar, holding her hands out towards me.

"No! You were dead!" I hissed in pain, before looking at Stiles. Thankfully I landed near him, so when I can, I could rush us both out of here.

No way was I leaving him!

As Bonnie carried on the spell, trees that were surrounding us started falling.

I screamed in pain as I laid against a rock, keeping my eyes on Stiles.

Before I could think of anything, Elijah sped in front of me, just as Bonnie stopped chanting. "Elijah" I gasped confused.

"Hello, brother" He smiled down at me, before he punched his hand into my chest, grabbing onto my heart.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus-" He started but I interrupted him. "I didn't bury them at sea!" I rushed out, as I flicked my eyes over to Stiles.

I needed to make sure he was still there. I couldn't lose him again. "What?" Elijah asked, making me look back at him.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," I gasped out since his hand was still holding my heart.

"Elijah, don't listen to him" Stefan spoke up. "I can take you to them, I give you my word... brother, please for him" I whispered.

"Do it, and I'll take you both out" The witch spoke up. "Then you'll die" Elijah told her, not taking his eyes off of me, and I knew he was going to get us out of here.

"Stiles" I gasped out, just before he grabbed me and Stiles, and sped us away from the Quarry.

As soon as he let me go and placed Stiles onto the floor, it took no time for my change to stop, and for me to be running on four paws.

\---

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, as it peaked through the trees that surrounded me. I looked around my surroundings, smiling to myself.

That was amazing!

"You've been busy" I snapped my head over towards Elijah, as he threw a change of clothes at me. I flicked my eyes down towards his feet, seeing that Stiles was still knocked out.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" I asked him, as I put the change of clothes on. "Almost two days. The full moon came and went and you remained a wolf" Elijah told me as I fastened my belt.

"I can change at will then. That's good to know... I remember every kill" I laughed as I pulled the top over my head.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain" Elijah reminded me, earning a roll of the eyes from me.

"That's right. Now, what was it exactly?" I mussed, with a small chuckle, noticing the look on my brother's face. "Oh yeah, I remember. You wish to be reunited with our family" I smirked.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus" Elijah stated.

"Now, what sort of brother would I be to break his bond? Even if you did try to kill me" I glared at him, as I put my boots on.

"I could have. But I didn't" He told me, as he helped me into my jacket. "Now, no one can. Not even you" I told him, as I turned around to look at him. "Relax, brother. All is forgiven" I told him, patting his shoulder.

"Where are they?" He asked as I picked Stiles up off of the floor.

"You need to lighten up brother. I'll bring you to them soon enough" I told him, before I walked off, with Stiles in my arms.

As I walked into the vampire hunter's apartment, with Elijah behind me – and Stiles still knocked out in my arms – Katerina came out, pulling Stefan Salvatore behind her. "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit"

I smirked as I looked over at him, as he stared at Stiles, who I laid down on the couch. "You just keep popping up, don't you" I smirked.

"I need your help... for my brother" He stated, making my smirk grow.

I knew Damon Salvatore was slowly dying from a werewolf bite. I could smell the werewolf venom on him, when he came to visit me the other day, trying to stop me doing the ritual.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait for a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" I told him before walking into the bedroom where I kept the trusty little dagger.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah told Stefan before I sped behind him.

"And so I shall" I spoke, making Elijah turn around to face me, just before I stabbed the dagger through his heart, temporarily killing him.

I rushed over to Stefan and pushed him against the wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I shoved a stake through his chest, just missing his heart.

He groaned and started to buckle forward, but I held him up. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead" I smirked at him.

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katerina spoke up as she stood watching us. "The witches said you have a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure and let Stiles go, and I'll do whatever you want" Stefan gasped out.

I pulled the stakeout, making him fall to the floor, before I walked over to the breakfast bar, placing the bloody stake on top of it and poured myself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless" I spoke before I had a drink of the blood.

I stood up and walked back over to Stefan, who was still on the floor. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" I asked as I crouched down to be level with him.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan argued, earning a shrug of the shoulders from me. "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when me and your brother leave this town" I smirked at him.

Stefan stood up. "Katerina, come here" I ordered.

Once she was close enough to me, I quickly grabbed her arm, letting my face vamp out, before I bit into her wrist.

"Aah! Aah! No. No...No. No. No" Katerina cried as she looked at the werewolf bite I left her with.

I smirked to myself before biting down on my now healed wrist before forcing her to drink my blood.

Stefan watched confused, but realization took over when he watched the werewolf bite heal.

"You want your cure? There it is" I told him making him turn his head towards me. "Your blood is the cure" Stefan stated shocked.

"Gotta love Mother Nature" I smirked at him as I place my hand on his shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I" I told him before I walked away.

I grabbed a small vial and a knife before sitting at the counter in the kitchen. I held onto the knife in my hand, letting my blood pour into the vial.

Stefan followed, watching me. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town" I smirked as I placed the vial onto the counter, in front of me.

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan shook his head. "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman" I chuckled before I started to pour my blood down the sink that was in the vial.

"Wait" Stefan stopped me.

I smirked, turning my head towards him. "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink" I told him before I slid a blood bag over to him.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before he started drinking.

Keeping my eyes on him, I smirked as I lifted my own glass of blood up to my lips.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal. As for your other brother, he'll be joining us" I smirked once I noticed he was only going to have a mouthful.

Stefan looked at me before going back to the blood bag, drinking it all. I threw him another one. "Again" I snapped making him drink it.

I made him drink a blood bag after blood bag to prove to me.

Stefan looked up at me as he sat on the floor drinking one of the blood bags, with a couple of empty ones surrounding him. Looking like the ripper he is.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it" I smirked before I threw him another blood bag for him to drink.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure" Stefan refused.

I picked the blood bag back up, bending down to be level with him.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life" I told him, as I held the blood bag out for him.

It was down to him now, but I knew what he'd do.

Save his brother.

He snatched the bloodbag out of my hand before he ripped into it. "That's the spirit" I smirked before I grabbed the vial of my blood.

I walked over to Katerina and passed it to her. "Sweetheart..." I started to compel her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back"

"You want me to leave?" She asked and I smirked. Ah, miss Katerina Petrova. Your end will be soon. But not right now.

"No!" Stefan cried out, making me smirk. "Yes and if I was you..." I trailed off as she grabbed the vial and rushed out of the door. "I'd hurry" I chuckled before I sat down in a chair next to Stiles.

"She'll never take it to him" He shook his head, as he stayed sat on the floor, looking hopeless.

I cocked my head to the side silently telling him I wasn't bothered.

"She'll never take it to him" Stefan whispered again, looking down at the floor, shaking his head.

Ignoring the vampire who was being depressing on the floor, I walked over to Elijah, picking him up and taking him outside and into the back of the car.

Once he was in I went back up for Stiles and Stefan.

Stefan silently followed behind me as I carried Stiles down, placing him in the passenger seat, making Stefan sit in the back with a dead Elijah.

Stiles was still unconscious, but I'm sure he won't be for much longer.

In fact, I'm surprised that the spells still going, since Maddox was dead, thanks to Damon Salvatore. I'm sure Stiles won't be too impressed. I'm sure he would have wanted to do that himself.

I got everything I needed before I jumped into the driver's side, driving off to the warehouse, where the rest of my family was being stored.

I jumped out of the car, with Stefan behind me, as I carried Elijah over to his open coffin, placing him in it.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family" I spoke looking down at Elijah, before I closed the coffin, and looked over at the two compelled men I had to keep an eye on my family and move them about for me.

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight" I told them before looking over at Stefan who was on his phone.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" I asked him. "You won't be seeing her again, you know" Stefan stated making me chuckle.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around for a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that" I told him.

Stefan walked over to me. "What is it you really want from me and my brother?" He asked. "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town"

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked sounding desperate.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you" I told him before calling out to the compelled human. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid" I called holding my arm out to her as she walked out from in between some wooden crates.

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... that you'll be of use to me" I spoke to Stefan before I bit into the girls' neck, drinking some of her blood. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt" I smirked before I let the girl go.

She ran away screaming, but after Stefan looked at me, he rushed in front of her stopping her, before he bit down on her neck, drinking her blood until her heart stopped beating.

I looked over at him, smirking. "Now we can go" I walked back over to the car and jumped into the driver's side, looking over at Stiles, pushing the hair out of his face. God, how I've missed him.

he looked so peaceful like he had no problems.

Coming out of my thoughts to a door slamming, I turned my head towards Stefan, who was sulking to himself.

"What do you want with my brother?" He asked confused. "Well that's between me and your brother, Stefan" I told him vaguely, looking down at my left hand.

Sighing I put my foot down, passing the Mystic Falls border, just as Stiles woke up.

Here goes nothing.


	37. Chapter 37

STILES

I groaned as I woke up. I felt like I'd been asleep for days. "I'm gonna kill that witch" I grumbled, pissed off.

I'm gonna kill him slowly. I'll even share my power relinquishment spell, to have a witch take away his magic. But I'll kill the witch after.

"Your brother beat you to that, love" I turned my head towards the voice, not knowing who it belonged to, and I came face to face with a blonde hair and blue-eyed man.

Hottie!

"Klaus, I presume. I thought you were supposed to be dead" I grumbled, looking back out of the passenger window.

"It didn't seem to work out that way, love" He chuckled, but I just glared at him. "Where did your witch learn that spell?" I snapped.

"From me" He smirked. "Yeah, well where did you learn it from?" I asked. "From a powerful witch," He answered vaguely.

ARGH!

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and noticed I was wearing the same clothes as I was the morning I woke Elijah up. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"I had my witch knock you out for a couple of days" He shrugged. I snapped my head towards him. "You stupid hybrid bastard!" I snapped.

"Eugh! Give it a rest Stiles" Stefan groaned, making me snap my head towards him, only just now noticing he was in the car as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking between him and Klaus. "We're not in Mystic Falls anymore. We're going on a little road trip" Klaus smirked at me.

I sighed and slumped back into the seat. Well, this was sure to be fun.

We've been on the road for about an hour and half, and I've been begging Klaus to let me go back to _Mystic Falls_ , but he refused, and I knew that if I ran, he'd only find me again.

Stefan's still brooding about Elena in the backseat.  _He seriously needs to get over it._ He knew that it would happen one day. She never wanted to be a vampire, therefore she was going to leave him one day.

"What are you doing on this road trip anyway?" I asked looking behind me at Stefan. "Your brother, Damon had a nasty werewolf bite, so for payment for me curing him, Stefan's decided to join us" Klaus answered.

I sat back in my seat shocked. Damon was bitten by a werewolf.  _How? What the hell had I missed?_

"Tell me, Stiles. What were you doing back in  _Mystic Falls_?" Klaus asked me. "Terrorizing my brother's lives. The usual" I shrugged staring out the window, watching as everything flew past us, as we drove to god knows where.

"What about you Stefan? What drew you to  _Mystic Falls_?" He asked looking through the rearview mirror.

"I found Elena..." Stefan mumbled sulking.  _Geez!_

"Yeah... Sorry about that mate... It's hard losing the ones you love" Klaus mumbled at the end, I barely heard him.

I sighed and turned my head towards Klaus. "Please, tell me that you have some clothes for me" I sighed scrunching my nose up.

"There are some clothes for you in the back seat," Klaus told me, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Thanks" I mumbled before turning around and grabbing the pile of clothes that consisted of some grey jeans, an army green top with some black boots, and a black jacket.

I still had on the ring and my _Genuine lapis lazuli_  bracelet, thankfully. I didn't want to burn in the sun.

 

Once I changed into the clothes, I threw my dirty ones into the back seat. "Stiles!" Stefan gritted out, making me snap my head towards him. Once I realized what had pissed him off, I burst out laughing.

"Stop you whining, brother. Look at the fun side of it" I smirked at him. "And what's the fun side of it?" He asked, glaring at me. "It was a perfect shot" I shrugged before I turned back around in my seat.

_I wanted to go back home, but there was no chance in hell of me getting away. He'll find me again. I'm sure._

I sighed and looked back at Stefan, noticing he fell asleep.

"So tell me, love. What did I miss in _Mystic Falls_?" Klaus asked breaking the silence.

"You know, I get I'm stuck with you and all that, but it doesn't mean we have to include the small talk" I smirked at him.

 

"You could always run. I like the chase" He winked at me.

"What and make you drag my death out as you have with Kathrine? I'd rather not" I glared at him.

"I remember you telling me that you need to fight to live" He chuckled, taking his eyes off of the road to look at me.

"Just because you've got me, doesn't mean that I won't go down without a fight. I just don't fancy living out of a suitcase for the rest of my life" I smirked.

"Believe it or not, but I don't want to kill you, Stiles" He told me before looking back at the road.

 _Uh?_  "If you don't want to kill me, what the hell do you want with me?" I asked raising my eyebrows, turning my head to look at him.

"All will be revealed soon, love" He answered vaguely. "How soon? I'm not a patient man, Klaus" I told him. "I don't know, Stiles. I have to do something before you find out" He told me running his hand through his hair.

"You know what? Let's just not talk" I snapped as I looked out the passenger window.

_I wanted to know what he wanted with me and he wasn't telling me anything! I just want answers!_

"I heard you were the fun one out of the Salvatore's" Klaus mumbled.

I snapped my head towards him. "I can have fun, just not with you" I gave him an innocent smile.

Klaus gritted his teeth, clenching onto the steering wheel. "Lose the attitude, love" He warned, earning a roll of the eyes from me.

I heard him sigh. "Come on, love. Tell me something about yourself" he told me. "What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"What have you been doing with your life since you became a vampire?" He asked. "Torturing my brothers. Traveling. Partying. Drinking. Feeding... Torturing my brothers" I answered.

"So you've spent your whole vampire life torturing your brothers?" He asked with a smile on his face. "You wouldn't understand" I sighed looking out the window.

"he hates me and Damon, for what we allowed to happen to him, isn't that right, Stiles?" Stefan chuckled as he woke up, popping his head between the driver and passenger seat.

"Bugger off, Stefan" I snapped.  _I'm gonna kill him!_

"I can definitely feel the sibling love" Klaus laughed.

"That was gone way before we became vampires. Isn't that right Stefan?" I mocked him, all he did was glare at me making me smirk.

_Two can play this game little brother._

"Any relationships?" Klaus asked going back to our previous conversation. "Of course he has. Stiles was the towns womanizer or should I say manizer, wasn't you Stiles" Stefan smirked at me.

I snapped my head towards him, glaring at him. "I suggest you shut your mouth, little brother before I sow it shut" I growled.

Nobody said anything it was complete silence. I looked back out of the window, not even paying attention to anything.

I knew what Stefan was going to say, and I didn't want anyone to know about it, especially Klaus. He'd use it against me, and that's something I didn't want.

_I can't believe he brought that up!_

Feeling something wet slide down my cheek, snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly placed my hand on my cheek, feeling something wet. A tear.

_I haven't cried since I was a human. It made me feel weak, and I'm not weak anymore._

I turned my head towards Klaus. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him, tired of being sat in this car.

"I need to find some werewolves" He spoke not taking his eyes off of the road.

"How fun. I hate werewolves" I mumbled, making him laugh. "I won't let them bite you if that's what you're worried about"

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle werewolves on my own. I've never had a friendly relationship with any of them. I ripped one of their hearts out, killed some for taking Caroline, then I was tortured by the rest of them. So I'm sure you can understand the reason I don't particularly like them" I smirked at him.

"Jules?" Klaus asked, making me look at him confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"I killed her" He shrugged, making me smile. "Well, that saved me a job" I mumbled.

_I just wish I had the chance to see it._

"Please tell me that you killed Katherine as well" I spoke as I looked back out of the passenger window. "No. I killed Jenna" He told me, making me turn back to look at Klaus.

"So you killed Jules, Jenna, and Elena?... I wish I was awake to see that" I laughed, making Stefan glaring at me, and Klaus let out a small laugh.

_Wow!_

_"Don't be killing any of the wolves we find, Stiles" Klaus warned me, going back to his face of no emotion, but I could read through it._

_He seemed happy, which was a surprise since he's supposed to be this cold-hearted man._

The rest of the ride was silent, Stefan was brooding, and I didn't know what to say. Klaus had kidnapped me, but the longer I'm in his company the more comfortable I feel.  _I feel like it's home._

_Like I'm finally home._

Klaus pulled up outside a little bar. "What is it, some sort of werewolf hang out spot?" I asked laughing as I looked back at the bar.

"No" He chuckled. "I thought you might be hungry" He smirked before getting out of the car and making his way inside.

I looked over at Stefan who was still brooding. "Quit your brooding brother. So what if Elena's dead? She was gonna die one day anyway" I told him before jumping out myself and made my way into the bar.

As I walked in Klaus was talking to someone, but I ignored him and made my way over to the bar and ordered myself a glass of wine.

As soon as my drink was placed in front of me a man came and sat next to me. "You're a sight for sore eyes" He slurred and I could smell the alcohol coming from him.

I turned my head towards him and smirked. "And your blood smells un-appealing, but you'll do" I smirked at him.

"W-what?" He stuttered, and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry love. It'll only hurt a bit" I chuckled, before compelling him. "Don't make a sound"

My face vamped out, before I bit down on his neck, hearing his skin tear as my fangs pierced his skin.

_His blood wasn't the best but it's better than a blood bag._

Once he was dead I let his body fall to the floor before wiping the corner of my mouth, where a bit of blood was.

I looked around and noticed nobody had even realized that someone had just died.

_Stupid humans._

Klaus was talking to Stefan and I decided to listen in.  _"Why don't you follow your brother's lead? he knows how to do it"_  He chuckled before going back to his previous conversation with the same man he was talking to earlier.

I drank a sip of my wine just as a woman who was walking towards the bar started screaming, attracting the attention of everyone in the bar.

I slowly turned my head towards her, as she stood behind me, looking down at the dead guy on the floor.

_Well looks like I have a mighty feast ahead of me._

I could compel them, but when Stefan's face vamped out and he went around ripping into a woman's neck, that idea went straight out of the window.

I looked at the woman who was looking from the dead body to me. "Sorry about this sweetheart" I chuckled before I let my face vamp out and I bit into her neck.

Once everyone was dead in the bar, curtsey of Stefan and his ripper ways we were once again back on the road. _Eugh!_

I looked over at Klaus who was driving. "What did we really stop for?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "That's what I like about you, Stiles. You're smart" Klaus smirked at me.

"What can I say? I'm amazing" I smirked back at him.  _How the hell did he know anything about me?_

I turned my head towards Stefan, to see him brooding in the back seat, covered in blood. "Lighten up Stefan. So what? You ripped people's heads off. You'll get over it"

"Go away, Stiles" Stefan snapped. Making me roll my eyes, as I turned back around in my seat.  _I wish he'd stop with the brooding._

"So Stiles, what have you been doing since  _1919_?" Klaus asked.

"That's a bit precise. You know the usual. Partying and killing people until the  _1990s_. It's all cloudy" I told him looking out of the window.

It was silent for the rest of the ride, as I sat looking out the window thinking about my human life.

My horrible childhood. My horrible life. When I had everything I ever wanted ripped away from me in  _1858_.

How my parents were more worried about what the people of _Mystic Falls_ would think about our family, rather than thinking about how we felt, or how happy we were.

"So, why have you been looking for Stiles, Klaus?" I heard Stefan ask him, making me listen in to their conversation. "You'll get your answer when someone dies" Klaus answered, clenching his fists against the steering wheel.

"I have a right to know" I spoke joining the conversation. "I know you do, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm sorry" Klaus mumbled, looking genially sorry.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I was bored, I was aggravated and I was fed up of my broody brother.

 _This road trip is going to be the best time of my life._  Note the sarcasm.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you are guys, I thought the last one was shorter so I thought I will write you a bigger one, please comment and tell me what you think, try to guess who has to die to get stiles memories back?

STILES

We've been looking for werewolves all summer and we've got nowhere with it. Klaus has constantly been flirting with me, and Stefan's still been his broody self.

He was still upset over the fact that Elena was dead. I wasn't too bothered. I didn't really like the girl. She was Katherine's doppelgänger after all, and just like Katherine, she played both of my brothers. _Even if she denied it._

I've been trying to get answers out of Klaus, but it was no use. He told me the same thing.  _You'll find out one day_. And that does my bloody head in!

I sighed once I noticed where we were going. "Florida? Seriously?" I groaned looking at Klaus. "You been here before?" Klaus asked making me nod with a smile on my face.

"Probably a lot of people died" Stefan mumbled. "Got anything to say, little brother?" I asked him with a smile on my face, but I got nothing from him.

I looked back at Klaus. "Can we stop at a hotel or something? I'm tired of sleeping in this god damn car" I groaned.

Klaus sighed but nodded his head. "Sure" I smiled. "Thank god. I'm in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes" I grumbled.

I've been changing every day in the car with whatever clothes Klaus picks out for me. Don't get me wrong the clothes are nice, and they're all what I would wear, but I just want to sleep in a bed.

As we made our way up to the room Klaus got us I noticed it had two beds. One double, one single.

I dived headfirst into the double bed, starfishing. "You two can share a bed" I grumbled into the pillow.

I've missed sleeping in a bed. It might not be as comfy as any of my beds but it beats sleeping in a car.

"Sorry Love. You're sharing with me" I heard Klaus tell me, and I could hear the smile in his voice.  _He was enjoying himself._

I quickly sat up glaring at him. "Oh hell no" I snapped. "Come on love. Move up, you know you want to share a bed with me" Klaus chuckled trying to lay on the same bed as me.

I chucked a pillow at him. "Try anything funny, and I will personally rip your dick off. Comprende?" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes before laying down.

I sighed. I was too tired to fight. I just wanted to have a good night's sleep for a change. "Night campers" I mumbled as I dropped my head back onto the pillow.

It was completely quiet in the room. All I could hear was Stefan snoring and god knows what Klaus was doing but I wasn't going to look at him...

\---

I sat up quickly looking around to see where I was. My breathing was heavy and my whole body was shaking.

"And he's awake" Klaus spoke making me snap my head towards him and Stefan. "What did you dream about?" Stefan asked looking at me, with his lips twitching.

"The usual. Me, killing you" I smirked at him. "What was it?" Stefan asked again. "What does it matter? It was a dream" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Well, you fight in your sleep" Klaus spoke up. "At least something good came out of the night" I mumbled before I stood up.

I looked over at Klaus. "Is there any more clothes for me?" I asked him. "In the bathroom" He told me, making me give him a small nod and a weak smile.

 

I jumped into a quick shower before I got changed into the pile of clothes Klaus left for me. 

 

I looked at myself in the mirror before I walked out to where Klaus and Stefan were waiting for me. "I have to admit, Klaus. You have style"

"I'm sure you'd look beautiful in anything, Stiles" Klaus smirked, before growing serious. "Time to get back on the road"

_And there we go. My good mood was over._

I looked good and I'm going to be stuck in a bloody car with Mr. Broody and Mr. Hybrid.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were dreaming about Stiles?" Stefan asked just as Klaus started the car up. "Are you ever going to shut up?" I retorted, not even looking at him.

"If you tell me about your dream, I will" Stefan laughed. I snapped my head towards him. "I told you. I dreamt of me killing you"

"Yeah, I'd believe you if you wasn't telling father to stop" Stefan smirked at me. And I was ready to punch that smirk off of his face.

"Well, there's your answer. Now shut the hell up!" I snapped before turning back in my seat.

I didn't want to talk about it... I was back in that house with father, hiding behind my arms in the corner of his office, while he beat me black and blue.

_Stefan knew what father did to me. And he still has the decency to bring it up. He even stood there and watched when father beat me. He saw it with his own two eyes. And he still brought it up!_

I quickly turned around in my seat and punched Stefan in the face. Not one of them expected it, and honestly, neither did I. "Next time. Keep your mouth shut, little brother" I gritted out before turning back around in my seat.

_That felt so good. I should do it more often._

I should have known that one day he would get me back for everything I've done to him, but the way he's doing it is wrong.

He knows how much I hated my human life, and he wants to talk about it.  _One day I'm going to rip his god damn heart out!_

"Stiles you're with me," Klaus told me as we pulled up somewhere. "Stefan you know what to do" He added before he jumped out of the car.

"How fun" I mumbled getting out myself, walking behind Klaus.  _At least someone's going to see my outfit._

 _"Rudy!"_  I heard a woman shout followed by a whistle.  _"Rudy! Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you"_  She said bending down picking something up off of the floor.

She turned around as we stood behind her, making her jump in shock and her heart was beat quicken.

"I am so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" Klaus apologized in a fake  _American_ accent.

"Can I help you?" She asked us, composing herself, but we could still hear her heart beating really fast.

"Yeah, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back... We feel like we've been walking forever. Your house is the first house we've come across. So we were just wondering if we could use your phone" Klaus told her, keeping up his _'American accent'._

_It doesn't suit him, his English one is better._

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked looking at me. "Yeah, battery died" I pulled my dead phone out of my pocket.

"So can we use your phone?" Klaus asked her in that stupid accent.

I noticed the look on her face and I realized we weren't getting anywhere. _We need permission to enter the house._

"We're not serial killers, we just want to use your phone" I tried, smiling sweetly at her. "Sure" She huffed turning back around to go in the house.  _Thank god!_

"So we can come in?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face.

"No, I'll get the phone and bring it out to you" She told us turning back around. "Wrong choice love" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"I thought you country folks are supposed to be more trusting" Klaus spoke deadly, finally losing that stupid accent.

"I'm from Florida" she smirked, I could tell she was scared. The smirk was just a cover-up.

Klaus sped over to her, grabbing her by her neck. "Now, show me and my boy some southern hospitality, and invite us in" He compelled her.

I near enough choked on my own saliva when he called me his boy.  _I am not his boy_.  _He's my vamp-napper, technically._

"Come in" She trembled making me smirk. "Perfect" I chuckled walking behind Klaus as he dragged the girl into the house.

"I bet you  _One hundred Dollars_ that, that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning" Another woman called from the kitchen as we walked in.

Hearing us walk in, she turned around. When she spotted me and Klaus she looked confused before looking over at the girl in Klaus's grasp.

As soon as she noticed this, her guard went straight up.

"What's going on?" She asked scared and confused.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here" Klaus spoke. "He's almost never here, he's on the road mostly" The woman told us shakily, flicking her eyes over to the teenage girl.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month love" I spoke as I took a step towards her.

She looked over at me but didn't say anything.  _Hmm_.

"Now that's what I thought, where is he now?" Klaus asked her with no emotion on his face, or in his voice.

"If I have to make you open your mouth sweet cheeks it won't be pleasant" I told her.

_I've had enough. I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to stop hunting werewolves._

She started running towards the back door, and when she opened it, she let out a scream seeing Stefan stood there emotionless, with both of his hands on the doorframe.

"I love it when they run" Klaus called as he dragged the teenage girl with him as he walked slowly to the back door.

I rolled my eyes as I followed behind him.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern comfort. It's off of highway 41" She told us crying.

"Thank you. Now, can my friend come in to play?" Klaus asked the girl, who nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes"

Stefan stepped through the door, just as Klaus chucked the girl towards him. "Kill her quickly. Make the other suffer. We'll be in the car" Klaus told Stefan before he grabbed my hand dragging me out of the house, hearing the screams of Stefan's next two victims behind us.

"You know, that  _American_  accent was ridiculous" I chuckled as we sat in the car waiting for Stefan.

"I take it you like my accent" He smirked at me, sending me a wink. "It's not all bad" I told him smirking looking him up and down.

He had a grey sweatshirt on with some dark wash jeans and some boots, and if I do say so myself he looked mouth-watering.

Klaus started laughing making me look at him. "You done checking me out love?" He asked smirking at me.

"You're a pretty thing to look at" I teased him, knowing he wouldn't like been called pretty.  _No men do._

"You know after everything you've heard of me and seen me do, and how I've been after you for so long, I thought you'd be freaked out being on this road trip" Klaus mussed, turning to look at me.

"The way I see it is I could be here, with you causing havoc or in  _Mystic Falls_ , running around after my stupid brother. I think this is the best option. Plus not much freaks me out" I smirked.

He turned to look at me. "Why haven't you run yet?" He asked confused, as he kept his eyes locked with mine.

"I don't fancy living out of a suitcase. So if I have to stay with you, then that's what I'll do, just don't think I'm weak because when the time comes I will seriously kick your ass" I smirked at him.

He laughed at me.  _He actually laughed at me!_

"I'm sure you will, love" He smiled at me, just as Stefan jumped into the back seat of the car, covered in blood. And brooding.  _Oh the joys!_

"Are you going to brood, after every kill, brother? We're vampires, meaning we have to kill to survive. It's all part of the package" I reminded him.

"Leave me alone Stiles" He snapped looking out of the window.

"Come on Stefan. Elena's no longer here, so you can stop the human act" I shook my head before turning back in my seat.

He didn't say anything he just carried on looking through the window.

_Oh, god! He used to be fun!_

I sighed. I just wanted to get to this bar, then I can have a drink.  _I needed one before I killed Stefan._

The rest of the ride was silent until Klaus pulled up outside the  _Southern Comfort_  – The bar Ray Sutton is supposedly at. I just hoped it's not another dead end, like it as being the whole trip.

"Here," Klaus spoke passing me a bag. "I need you to be the bait, lure the man out.... get changed" Klaus ordered before he along with Stefan jumped out of the car, heading into the bar.

_What the fuck? you do realize I am a man right? that not every person will be attracted to me!!!_

I watched them walk into the bar before I looked through the bag. There was a black leather pant that was so tight I am sure I will have trouble getting in, for the shirt he gets me a white Swoop Cut Long Sleeve, I was 100% sure that this clothes will not leave anything to the imagination, it will be like a second skin on me.

I pulled out a pair of shoes, that looked nice, and I was gonna keep them once we've finished on this trip.

At the bottom of the bag, there was a small box.  _Oh god. What the hell is it?_

I pulled it out, before opening it, letting a piece of paper fall out, but I left it on my knees as I stared at the necklace, that was placed in the box.  _It's beautiful._

I picked the note up, reading it.

_I had a witch spell it for you. –Klaus x_

Smiling to myself I quickly got changed before I made my way towards the bar.

 

As soon as I walked in, everyone's eyes were on me, making me smirk. _I guess I look good._

I flicked my eyes over the room, noticing Klaus was staring at me, with something in his eyes that I couldn't figure out, and Stefan was being broody.

Ignoring them both, I walked over to the bar ordering myself a drink, just as someone came and stood next to me. "What's up Ray?" The barman asked making me smirk.

_So this is Ray Sutton? The werewolf we're looking for?_

"Hey Red, get me a beer" Ray told him, before turning to look at me, running his eyes over my body.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here alone?" Ray asked me. "What makes you think I'm alone?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Well, I don't see you with anyone" He smiled at me, still running his eyes up and down my body, lingering at my legs.

"What's your name sexy?" He asked, flicking his eyes back to my face.

"Well, you don't waste time do you? Let me get straight to the point. Is your name Ray Sutton?" I asked him.

"Who wants to know?" He asked standing up, going on his guard.

"We've been looking everywhere for you mate" Klaus spoke coming to stand next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "he's beautiful, isn't he" Klaus smiled at Ray.

"Anyway, we started in Florida, Pensacola. We met a lovely chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two young women. And they led me here. To you" Klaus explained to Ray.

"I better be going" Ray tried to leave but Stefan blocked his path. "Hold on mate. Now your type is hard to come by" Klaus spoke making Ray look back at him.

"Vampires" Ray whispered, figuring it out.  _Took him a while._

"You're swift, swift Ray. Stiles here is a vampire along with his brother Stefan, who's compelled everyone in the bar. So don't look at them for any help. I, however, am something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf" Klaus told him.

"What?" Ray asked confused. "I'm both Ray. A hybrid" Klaus told him, with a smirk on his face, still stood next to me.

"You see I want to create more of me... Now you being the first werewolf I've come across in many-a-moon. Pun intended Ray" Klaus chuckled before carrying on, growing serious. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me. It won't work" Ray stated, thinking he had a way to get out of it.

Klaus nodded at Stefan who takes something out of his pocket. "Can you bring the darts please?" Stefan asked the barman before looking at Ray. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane," He tells him as he pours it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray" Klaus chuckled looking at the werewolf.

Stefan chained Ray to the wall, before dipping the darts into the drink he had, that now includes wolfsbane before he started to throw them at Ray.

Me and Klaus sat at the bar, Klaus was enjoying himself as he watched Stefan torture Ray and I entertained myself by drinking the alcohol.

The humans ignored what was going off, thanks to Stefan's compulsion. It was like we weren't even there.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon" Stef spoke up, stirring another dart in the drink mixed with wolfsbane.

"I can't" Ray gasped out. "I know, I know. You live by code of honor and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says, so, just tell me where they are and all this torture ends" Stefan told him.

I shook my head. My brother was useless at torturing.

I downed the rest of my drink before I walked over to Stefan and Ray. "Move. You're useless" I snapped, pushing him out of my way.

I grabbed the glass that Stefan was using, walking over to Ray; who were still chained up in front of the dartboard.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us... all the torture will stop" I purred, as I ran my finger down his chest.

"I-I can't" Ray stuttered.

I smirked as I grabbed his head holding one of his eyes wide open. "Wrong answer" I whispered before I dropped some of the drink onto his eyeball, making it burn and him scream out in pain.

I stood back smirking to myself as I watched him wither in pain.

_At least I can take my hatred for werewolves out on him._

"P-please s-stop" He gasped out in pain. "I will, when you answer my question," I told him, but when I got nothing from him, I did the same to the other eye.

"I can go on all night Ray" I smirked, but the smirk got wiped off of my face when I noticed a woman walking over to Klaus.

I felt like ripping the bitches head off for talking to him. I felt really jealous.

I stood at the table staring at Ray as I clenched my hands, gritting my teeth, as I listened in to the conversation.

 _"Hello, mister Klaus. I have some information for you"_ She told him as she looked up at him.

_Just rip her heart out. I'm sure nobody will care._

_"You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw their brother Damon at the farmhouse"_ She carried on, but I acted as if I wasn't listening.

I can't believe Damon's still looking for us. He's been at it all summer.

 _"Thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work"_ He dismissed her.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan spoke up as he joined Klaus at the bar.

" ** _Our_**  brother... He's been at it all summer... I don't think he's gonna stop anytime soon" I mumbled before walking back over to Ray, still listening to Klaus and Stefan's conversation.

 _"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that"_  Klaus told him, before downing his drink and standing up out of his seat.

 _"No, no, no! Let me handle it"_  Stefan told him, standing in front of him.

 _"Why would I let you leave?"_  Klaus asked confused.

 _"Cause, you know I'll come back"_  Stefan stated.

 _"Do I?"_  Klaus asked crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service"_ Stefan admitted.

 _"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun? I know stiles are"_  Klaus chuckled.

 _"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore,"_  Stefan told him before leaving.

I turned towards Ray with a smile on my face. "Are you ready to tell us wolf-boy?" I asked as I held up the drink I was using to torture him with.

Since he didn't answer I punched him in the stomach with enough force to leave a hole. Even if he does heal quickly, this will probably hurt.

I threw the drink onto the wound I gave him, earning another scream of pain. "Just tell us where we can find them, Ray" I cooed, but he didn't answer.

I shook my head, knowing I wasn't going to get anything from him.

Leaving Ray chained up in front of the dartboard, I made my way over to the bar, joining Klaus.

I poured myself a drink out of the bottle Klaus had, before downing it. "You just had to choose a stubborn werewolf didn't you" I sighed.

"It's that pesky pack loyalty, love. But they'll all soon realize that there's only one alpha" Klaus smirked at me, adding a wink before he went to entertain himself by torturing Ray.

Ignoring them both, I looked around at the humans who were oblivious to anything that was going off in front of them.

I spotted a man who was sat in the back corner. On his own. I walked over to him, sitting down at his table.

As his eyes landed on me, they widened, before a sleazy smile made its way onto his face.

"Hey, handsome" He tried to flirt, making me snort. "Sorry to let you down mate, but the only thing I'm interested in is your blood" I smiled sweetly at him.

He looked at me with wide eyes, with fear in his eyes. Laughing I let my face vamp out. "This might hurt a lot" I smirked before I bit down on his neck.

I moaned in satisfaction as his blood pooled in my mouth.  _Fresh blood._

Once his heart stopped beating I pulled my face away from his neck, pushing him away from me and onto the floor.

I wiped the corner of my mouth before standing up and smoothing my shirt down.

I looked down at the dead man on the floor, before stepping over him and walking back over to the bar to look for my next meal.

_It's been a long day._

_\---_

After my  _fifth_ kill, I was bored. I needed entertainment.

 _"O-Okay. I'll tell y-you"_ I hear Ray stutter making me snap my head over to them both.

Ray was now laid down on the pool table.  _Oo entertainment._

"They're in the S-Smokey M-Mountains" He gasped out, making Klaus smirk down at him. "That wasn't so hard was it mate?" He smirked at him.

I poured myself another drink, keeping my eyes on the hybrid and his new lackey-to-be.

"Okay, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step one... I want you to drink from my wrist" Klaus told him.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray gasped out looking at Klaus.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you" Klaus smirked at him as he sliced his wrist with a knife, shoving it against Ray's mouth, forcing him to drink his blood.

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, attaboy!" Klaus chuckled as Ray drank his blood. I took a drink of the whiskey, noticing Stefan decide to come and join us.

_Wow, he actually came back._

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked when Klaus moved his wrist from his mouth.

"It's time for step two, Ray" Klaus told him before he snapped his neck.  _Ouch_!

"You're back" Klaus stated looking at Stefan. "Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked emotionless.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life" Klaus smirked as Stef.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore" Stefan denied walking over to where I was sat at the bar.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does too. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go" Klaus told him as he stood on the other side of me.

After Stef had a drink, he said he needed some fresh air, leaving me with Klaus.

"I guess we're going to the  _Smokey Mountains_ next" I grumbled, looking at the bar. "Yep," He smirked turning his head to stare at me.

"Any chance you have a change of clothes for me? I don't want to be walking in the woods with this fucking pants, it isn't comfortable and these shoes on" I asked trying to stop him from staring at me.

"In the back of the car. Let's go" He told me, as he stood up grabbing Ray throwing him over his shoulder.

I grabbed the bottle of Whiskey I had before following behind him, leaving all my  _five_ kills for someone else to clean up.  _Maybe Damon._

"Thank you, for the necklace" I spoke up, as I followed behind him, towards the car. "You're welcome" He smiled at me, as he put Ray in the back seats.

I smiled at him, before making my way to the boot of the car, so I could put something on that was suitable for the woods.

I picked out a pair of A black leather bomber jacket and black skinny jeans, I choose a pair of brown leather Chelsea boots to the mix to completely shake up the ensemble.    

 

I have to admit, he had some nice clothes in this bag for me.

I decided to put my bracelet back on since the necklace didn't really go with the outfit. _I have to look good._

As soon as I jumped into the passenger seat Klaus started the car up, driving off to the Smokey Mountain.

 

 

**(I WAS GOING TO END THIS CHAPTER HERE, BUT THEN I DECIDE YOU GUYS DESERVE MORE SO HERE WE GO)**

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_I'm tired, thirsty and I'm sick of seeing green!_

We're currently walking up the Smokey Mountains to Ray's pack. They'd be setting up camp ready for the full moon.

_And all I've seen is bloody GREEN!_

Stefan's got Ray thrown over his shoulders, while I walked in-between him and Klaus.  _Why we can't use our speed I have no idea, but I sure wish we were. I want to get this over with._

"You alright there mate? Is Ray getting a bit heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan, smirking. "I'm fine" Stefan sighed, not even looking at Klaus, he just kept looking in front of him.

"Are you sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus said chuckling.

"I know we're stuck with you, but could we just skip the chit chat? That'd be great" Stefan smirked at Klaus.

"So much brooding... Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus told him, making me laugh.

"Maybe it's because I'm getting tired of looking for werewolves. I mean we've been at it all summer" Stefan mumbled.

"I have to agree with Stefan. This trips been uneventful. Looking for werewolves can get a bit boring" I spoke up.

"Well, thanks to our pal, Ray. We've found ourselves a pack. There" Klaus told us stopping, pointing in front of us. I looked up and noticed people setting up tents. _I guess this is it. Ray's pack._

 _Please let there be somewhere for me to sit._ I might be a vampire, but I hate walking at human pace.

As we walked through the tree's they all slowly stopped what they were doing and looked over to us.

When Stef dropped Ray to the floor a girl came running over to us, crouching down next to him and a man followed her, looking at me, Klaus and Stefan confused. "Ray! Oh my god!" She cried, before looking up at the three of us.

"What's going on? Who are you?" She asked as she stood up.

"The important question is, who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" Klaus introduced himself, taking a small step towards them, smirking when the two of them took a step back, away from us.

"You're the hybrid" The woman stated. "You've heard of me. Fantastic" Klaus smirked at them.

I sighed and walked over and sat on a large rock, close by. Obviously dumb and dumber followed me, putting me in the middle.

"It's fascinating really... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid" Klaus mused with a smirk on his face.

We all snapped our heads towards Ray, as he sat up gasping for air. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic" Klaus chuckled.

"What's happening to me?" Ray gasped out. "Stefan?" Klaus asked looking over at him.

Stefan told the wolves that Ray was in transition to become a vampire and that he needed human blood to complete it, otherwise their little werewolf friend would die.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I asked looking around.

Nobody offered, which I think is ridiculous.  _The three of us could hear the human's heartbeat._

 

Klaus snapped his head towards a man, the man that walked over to us when we arrived.

"You!" Klaus rushed over to the human and bit into his forearm before he threw him over to Stefan, who laid him in front of Ray.

The woman from earlier tried to stop them, but Klaus grabbed her by her neck, strangling her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop" Stef told Ray. I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Klaus who was still holding the wolf girl. "So you're the sweetheart... It's a new order. You join us or you die" Klaus told her.

"I'd rather die than become a vampire" She snapped at him. "Wrong choice" Klaus told her before the veins started to appear under his gold eyes and his fangs coming out.

"Wow," I whispered.

He looked weird with gold eyes, I've never seen a vampire with gold eyes.

_And if I must say, he looked-._

_Stop! What the hell am I thinking? He's basically vamp-napped me!_

"She'll thank me for that later" Klaus smirked as he snapped the woman's neck, with blood dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth, and all I wanted to do was jump him-

_STOP!_

I need to sort my head out! This man's had a bounty on my head for god knows how long, he's vamp-napped me, he's just a complete dick, and all I keep thinking is what was underneath his clothes!

He turned around and looked at the other wolves. "Who's next?" He smirked with his face still vamped out.

_Oh god. Kill me now, I'm gonna go to hell._

As Klaus went around feeding the wolves his blood and killing them, I walked over to the human, who was laid on the floor, feeding him a bit of my blood, but only enough to keep him alive.  _"Now you relax okay, darling. Klaus wants you again when the others wake up"_ I compelled him.

I walked over to the rock I was sat on before, looking over at Stefan and Klaus who was still dealing with the unconscious werewolves.

"He said I'd feel better why don't I feel better?" Ray whispered, making me turn my head towards him.

He didn't look good. He had his arms wrapped around himself as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Stefan" I called, but he didn't answer me since he was talking to Klaus.

"It's going to be alright" I told Ray grabbing his head between my hands and looking at him properly.

_He's through his transition now. He should be alright._

"I don't understand" I mumbled before I looked at Stefan and Klaus. "Stefan" Again still nothing.

_Fine! Plan B._

"Klaus!" I shouted, thankfully they both looked at me before they flicked their eyes to Ray.

Before I could blink Klaus grabbed me, pushing me behind him as he looked at Ray. "That shouldn't be happening should it?" Stefan asked. "Obviously" Klaus snapped.

"Some master race" Stefan whispered to me, and obviously Klaus heard him. "Knock the attitude off mate" Klaus snapped at him before looking back at Ray.

I sighed before sitting down against a tree that was close by. I was tired of listening to the two of them bicker.

I wanted to go back to  _Mystic Falls_ , pack my stuff up and leave.

Maybe go to  _New York._ Or  _LA._

"Derek. Come feed your girlfriend" Klaus ordered, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at them noticing Derek's lover had woke up. As Klaus held Derek's arm out towards the wolf girl, Ray growled before he made a run for it.

_What the hell just happened?_

I sat staring at the now empty rock. "Well, go get him Stefan" Klaus told him.

I was about to go with him, but Klaus stopped me. "I don't think so, Stiles. Sit your ass down... Now" Klaus basically ordered as he fed the wolf girl.

I glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I snapped. "Someone who could kill you" He snapped back.

I laughed. "Maybe you can kill me, but something tells me that you wouldn't" I smirked at him.

Klaus stared at me before speeding off leaving me with the transitioning hybrids.  _Cheers!_

"This is bloody great! The dick makes me stay here, but then buggers off himself anyway. Leaving me with this lot. Cheers Klaus!" I grumbled to myself as I looked over the hybrids.

_They were gonna start waking up soon!_

I snapped my head over to the werewolf who was just waking up.  _Great!_

I stood up walking over to Derek. "Time to feed the dogs mate" I grumbled as I pulled him behind me over the wolf boy.

I bit into Derek's wrist before holding it out to the hybrid.

As he was feeding the others started waking up.

"That hybrid dick best get his arse back here and feed his dogs" I grumbled, as I ran my eyes over the transitioning werewolves. "That hybrid dick is back" I heard Klaus speak behind me.

I pulled Derek away from the wolfman, before looking over at Klaus.

"Well here's your walking blood bag. Have fun feeding the dogs" I smirked at him as I pushed Derek towards him before walking over to the rock.

Klaus went around feeding rest of the wolves while I lit a fire since it was starting to get dark and chilly outside.

As I stood up I looked around me and noticed the wolf girl from earlier was, walking over to me looking like a zombie.  _She looked just like Ray did. Shit._

_This is not good at all._

I looked around at the other werewolves noticing how screwed we are. They all had blood coming out of their eyes and started walking like zombies.

"Klaus" I called. He told me I couldn't kill them, but I warned him if they tried to attack me then I would kill them.

_So if he doesn't want me to kill them, I think he should sort his lackeys out._

Once Klaus noticed what was wrong with me, he sped over to me, pushing me behind him. "Careful love, there's only one Alpha here" Klaus warned Derek's girlfriend.

"Bloody hell" Klaus mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Well, you get your wish love" Klaus mumbled to me before he went around killing them all.

_I didn't move. I just stood like a statue staring at Klaus. He's lethal and hot._

I shook my head getting rid of my stupid thoughts, noticing all the failed hybrids was now all dead.

"Well, you could have left me one" I mumbled walking over to a cooler, grabbing myself and Klaus a bottle of beer that was in there.

"Here" I mumbled as I sat down next to him, handing him a bottle. "Cheers" He mumbled before having a drink.

Nobody said anything, I mean I didn't know what to say. He seemed desperate for these hybrids, but they're not making it through their transition.

After a few more bottles Stefan finally came back with Ray. Dead, over his shoulders.

Klaus explained how he had to kill them all because they went rabid or that they bled out before Stefan explained he had to kill Ray.

Klaus chucked his bottle against a tree screaming. "It should have worked! I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD! ...I should be able to turn them... I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire... I killed the doppelgänger" Klaus mumbled more to himself before he looked at Stefan.

"You look like hell" I spoke looking at Stefan myself. He looked like he was at death's door, but since he's been a dick to me, I wasn't bothered.

"The last I checked I'm dying, and Klaus doesn't want to heal me" He told me showing me a wolf bite on his arm.

Klaus ended up pouring some of his blood into an empty bottle before handing it to Stefan.

"Bottoms up" Klaus told him before looking at me. "We're leaving"

He walked over to me, pulling me up off of the rock, by my hands. "It seems that you two are the only comrades I have left" Klaus whispered staring at me, before walking off.

There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was.  _It's the same look that he always has when he looks at me._

I sighed and sped after him. He looked so lonely and lost and for some odd reason, I wanted to comfort him.

I guess we're similar in a way. We're both lonely and lost.

"Klaus" I called making him stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. I could tell by his posture that he was mad.

"I'm sorry" I apologized walking over to him, but he didn't say anything. He just carried on walking.

I ran my hand through my hair. I know why he wants these hybrids so badly. He just doesn't want to be alone.

I can relate to that. I don't like being alone.

I've turned others before, hoping I wouldn't be alone anymore, but that feeling never went away. I still felt like something was missing.

But I realized after a while that others always turn against you, just like everyone I turned into a vampire.

Some of them tried to kill me, the others just went crazy attracting attention, bringing humans to hunt us, and then running, leaving me with a town of humans on the lookout for vampires.

_In the end, I'm still lonely. But I don't want to be._


	39. Chapter 39

STILES

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan" Klaus spoke, stepping out of the car into a warehouse.

"What are we doing here?" I asked walking over to him, as he stood at a door watching a truck drive into the car park.

"My hybrids aren't working for a reason. I've come to see an old friend. If anyone knows why it's her" He told us before shutting the door and walking back to the car.

We drove to a small bar, where I'm guessing the witch Klaus wants to see will be.

_Hey, maybe I can go to the house I have here. Check it out. Make sure everything's still there._

"Bringing back the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked Stefan as we walked into the bar, behind him. "I don't remember much. Everything's blurry" Stefan mumbled looking around.

I knew what witch worked here.  _Gloria_. She's a greedy witch, all she wants is power. It's why I never came here when I was in Chicago.

If she found out that I was the Salvatore witch, she'd want nothing more than to have my spells and all my grimoires.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar-" Klaus started but Gloria cut him off. "Stop. You might be a hybrid, but you're not funny" I laughed, making her look at me.

"I know you" She stated staring at me. "Do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.  _How the hell does she know me, if I haven't been here before?_

"Stiles Salvatore. The Salvatore witch. The strongest witch to ever exist." She spoke walking towards me, staring at me shocked.

"Even after  _One Hundred and Forty-Six_  years, my reputation still stands" I chuckled flicking my eyes towards Klaus.  _I wonder if he knew I was the Salvatore witch. That's probably why he wants me, for my spells._

_That's isn't going to happen, darling._

"Emily Bennet wrote about you" She told me smiling, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm sure she did" I mumbled staring at Gloria.

"The witch who even at the age of  _five,_ was one of the strongest witches to exist. His family disowned him because he refused to stop using his magic. Out of his siblings, he wa-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. You know a lot about me. But we're not here to talk about my life. Klaus wants you" I told her before walking over to the bar, Stefan following me.

Leaving Klaus to speak to Gloria.

"Do you miss it?" Stefan asked breaking the silence between us. "Miss what?" I asked him, not having a clue what he's talking about.

"Being a witch?" Stef clarified.

"Of course I miss it. I was one of the most powerful witches, maybe even more so than the original witch... If I hadn't have become a vampire, I would have been killed anyway as soon as the town found out, and my guess is that father would have been the one to light the match" I told him, with no emotion in my voice or on my face.

"I'm sorry" Stefan whispered, but I only just heard him. "Don't worry about it. It was over  _One hundred_ years ago, Stefan" I shrugged, as I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

I flicked my eyes over towards him, noticing he was staring at the bar.  _How depressing._

I took a drink of the whiskey I just poured, before I quickly spat it back out all over the bar, as I noticed something on the wall.

 

"What the hell?" Stefan asked me but I ignored him, and grabbed the picture that was on the wall.

"You never told me you knew Klaus" I said looking at the picture of Stefan and Klaus. It looked like it was in the  _Twenties_.

"What?" Stefan asked grabbing the picture out of my hand.

He went over to Klaus and basically demanded him to tell him how they knew each other.

"Chicago's full of secrets Stefan. Come on let's go" He told us pulling me behind him.

_I can walk on my own!_

All the way to wherever Klaus was taking us, Stefan kept asking him about the stupid picture and I was sick of hearing him.

"Stefan, he's not going to answer you, just leave it. You know he likes to be dramatic, you might as well indulge him" I told him, Klaus chuckled at me while Stefan glared.

_Well, it was the truth. Klaus seems to like the dramatics._

We ended up going back to the warehouse where there was a bunch of coffins laid out.  _They weren't there before were they?_

Klaus walked over to one, and opened it, revealing a desiccated vampire.

She had blonde hair, with a white beaded flapper dress on, and a dagger in her heart. "Do you recognize her?" Klaus asked looking at me.

I looked at her and shook my head. "Nope... Am I supposed to?" I asked him before walking over to a seat that was in there.

"Well don't tell her that, she gets her temper from me" I rolled my eyes, noticing he didn't answer my question.

"Because you're all big and scary?" I chuckled. Klaus snapped his head towards me, sending me a playful glare.

"Come on Rebekah... She's being dramatic" Klaus told us a while later. "I guess she gets that from you too" I smirked at him.

"Knock it off, Stiles" He mumbled before walking over to the security guard, compelling him to tell Rebekah to meet us at Gloria's before he lets her feed off of him.

"Come. We're leaving" Klaus told us walking out of the warehouse.

"Now where the hell are we going?" I asked as me and Stefan followed behind him. Keeping up with him.

"We're going to Stefan's apartment. He doesn't believe I knew him in the  _Twenties_ , and I'm going to prove it to him" Klaus told me before he sped off.

I flicked my eyes over to Stefan before following Klaus to Stefan's apartment.

As we arrived Klaus kicked the door down before walking in, with me and Stefan behind him.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus questioned looking at Stefan.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked Klaus looking around his old apartment.

I started noseying around ignoring the ridiculous conversation between Stefan and Klaus.

I wanted to see what my little brother was up to in the  _Twenties_.

"You believe me now?" Klaus questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head over to them, noticing he opened a secret door.

Stefan flicked his eyes over at me before looking at Klaus, then finally walking in.  _What did he think Klaus was gonna do, lock him in there?_

I rolled my eyes. "Right can we go. You've proved him wrong. I need to do something" I spoke walking over to the now broken door.

Stefan walked out with fear and frustration in his eyes. "Yeah. Can we go? I found a bottle" He asked looking at Klaus showing him the bottle, but he seemed in a hurry.

"Yeah. What do you need to do, love?" Klaus asked as the three of us made our way out of the apartment.

"I need to go to my house. I need to check on it, and I can get changed." I told him, as I turned around to look at him.

"Let's go" Klaus smirked.  _Great, I should have known he'd want to come with me._

"Fine" I grumbled.

It took us five minutes to get there and as we stopped outside the large steel gates, Stef chuckled. "What did you do? Compel yourself some rich family to let you live here?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I compelled it all yes. But not a rich family" I told him as I put in the pin to open the gate.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked as he looked at the large house that was being revealed as the gates opened.

"I compelled myself the property, designed the house myself, and compelled people to get it built for me" I shrugged as we walked up to the door.

As I walked in, one of the humans I compelled to stay at the house and keep it clean, looked over at me, shocked.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore. I didn't know you were coming. I'm sorry. We haven't got anything ready for you" She apologized.

"It's alright Miss Gibson... You'll do marvelously

 

 

" I smirked, before I sped over to her biting into her neck, drinking her blood.

Obviously I didn't let her die.  _I needed her alive, so no vampire could enter without been invited in._

After feeding her my blood to heal her, Klaus coughed, making me look over to him and Stefan who were still outside.

"Miss Gibson, can you invite my friends in please" I asked looking over at her. "I can't" She told me, with no emotion.

_I guess my compulsion is still intact. Perfect._

"You can invite the both of them in" I compelled her.

Miss Gibson looked over to Klaus and Stefan. "Please. Come in" She told them.

Klaus smirked as he walked past her. "Gotta admit love, you sure know how to design a house" He told me as he looked around.

"It's a talent of mine" I smirked at him walking into the living room Klaus and Stef following me. "So what are we doing here?" Stef asked sitting down.

"You two can help yourself to my alcohol" I started as I pressed a button that was at the side of the fireplace, making the bookshelf turn around revealing a bar stocked up with alcohol.

"I'm going to get changed" I added before speeding up to my room.

I jumped into the shower before getting changed into a pair of blue & white fine stripe chino shorts pairing it with a white tank top with some flipflop

 

"Right I'm ready" I spoke as I made my way to the living room. "Let's go to Gloria's. Rebekah might be there" Klaus spoke standing up, looking at me up and down with a smirk on his face.

As we arrived at Gloria's it was full of humans. Which would have been good, but I'm sure Gloria wouldn't appreciate me killing a bunch of them.

We sat having a few drinks waiting for Rebekah to show up. Klaus and Stefan was talking about god know what, while I just stared at nothing in particular.

_I was bored and drained. I just wanted to relax and pamper myself or something other than being on this road trip._

"Where's my brooding brother?" I asked, realizing Stefan hasn't sat with us anymore. "He went to feed" Klaus chuckled.

_I guess someone's going to be ripped apart before Stefan feels guilty and tries to put them back together._

When Stefan finally came back he stormed over towards us, with a scowl on his face, grabbing my drink and drinking it all, before placing the empty glass on the bar.

"Hey, prissy pants. What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just take my drink, Stefan. Manners young man" I chuckled before pouring myself a drink.

"Go away, Stiles" Stefan glared at me, and in return, I gave him a deadly glare himself. "Don't take your anger out on me Mr" I told him before downing my drink, before looking over at Klaus.

_I've had enough of my little brother._

"Where is this sister of yours?" I asked Klaus, as I poured myself another drink.

_I was bored_.

"She should be here... Like I said she can be a bit dramatic and waiting for me to head back to the warehouse" Klaus sighed downing his drink.

"I guess that's where we're going now?" I asked him. He nodded at me before taking the drink out of my hand.

"Manners old man" I grumbled as he walked out the bar.  _Eugh, kill me already!_

_Just someone stick a stake in my heart. Please._

"Stay out of sight so I can talk to her first" Klaus told us as we pulled up to the warehouse, making me roll my eyes.

_This family seems to like the dramatics._

"Rebekah..." I heard Klaus call out, as I stayed in the shadow with Stefan. "It's your big brother... Come out, come out wherever you are" He sang making me roll my eyes.

_Dramatic much?_

I heard a rush of wind before I heard a woman's voice. "Go to hell Nik"

I looked over to them, obviously staying in the shadows so Klaus doesn't have one of his bitch fits. As I looked closely I noticed that Rebekah had shoved a dagger through Klaus's chest.

_I like her already._

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't hurt me" Klaus tormented her as he pulled the dagger out of his chest. "Yeah, well I was hoping it would" Rebekah retorted making me smirk.

_This girl is officially my new best friend._

"I understand your upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that slide just this once. I brought you a peace offering" Klaus told her as Stefan walked forward, revealing himself.

Rebekah snapped her head over to him, staring at him. "Stefan" She whispered. I could tell Stefan didn't know what the hell to do.  _He didn't know her._

Klaus rushed over to him, compelling him. "Now you remember"

I stood watching as Stefan zoned out for a couple of seconds before he looked over at Rebekah, taking a step towards her. "Rebekah" He whispered looking at her... lovingly?

_What the hell?!_

"Stefan" Klaus called making him snap his head towards him. "I remember you... We were friends" Stefan whispered.

"We are friends, Stefan" Klaus told him smiling before looking around. "Where is he?" Klaus asked. I smirked, surprised he can't see me with his hybrid sight.

"Who are you talking about?" Rebekah asked him, confused. "Your old friends' somewhere around here" Klaus told her making her stare at him confused.

_Old friend?_

As I started walking towards them Rebekah snapped her head towards me.

As soon as she looked at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Stiles" She whispered before she ran over to me, pulling me into a hug. "You're alive. You're alive" She mumbled still hugging me, while I just stood with my arms pinned to my side, confused.

_How the hell does she know me?_

I pulled away from her, and I didn't miss the hurt in her eyes. "You don't know me do you?" She asked sounding hurt as well.

I shook my head. "Am I supposed to?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Rebekah" Klaus warned her making me glare at him.  _I wanted to know_. "Now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch" Klaus stated.

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked confused. "What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah touched her neck, but freaked out when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah snapped.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it" Klaus snapped. "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah snapped.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted sounding pissed off.

Rebekah started searching her coffin but when she didn't find it she threw it onto the floor.

_Why the hell is this necklace so important? Any witch can use a relative's blood to contact a dead witch. And every witch knows this._

_So what the hell is Gloria up to?_

I sighed. "Just calm down. Gloria can find it. We'll go back to my house for the night. But you missy can calm the fuck down before you wreck my house" I told her before I walked over to Klaus and took the car keys out of his pocket and made my way to the car.

_I wanted a good night's sleep in one of my own beds._

 

 

I smiled as I walked into a clothes boutique, the clothes were amazing. I always come here when I'm in _Chicago_. It's one of my favorite stores because it contain both male and females clothes.

I picked out some new clothes before heading back to one of the changing rooms, Rebekah in the other.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah moaned as we walked out at the same time. I chuckled, making her look at me. "Wow. You look hot" Rebekah smirked at me.

I was wearing a pair ASOS Leather Bomber Jacket, a GAP V-Neck T-Shirt, Grey Slim Selvedge Denim from Combatant Gentlemen and Kenneth Cole Reaction Hit Men Boots.

"Thank you...It's the fashion in the  _Twenty-First Century_  darling" I reminded her, before walking towards the mirror close by so I could see what it looked like.

I looked good. "What do you think?" I asked turning around to look at Rebekah and the boys. "It's nice" Stefan mumbled.

I picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a stiletto and threw it straight at his brooding head.

"Hey! What was that for" Stefan snapped glaring at me, while Rebekah laughed and Klaus smirked, trying not to laugh?

I could see his lips twitch.  _He can't fool me! HA!_

"You didn't even look, you dweeb!" I snapped. "What's a dweeb?" Klaus and Rebekah asked looking at me confused.

"A boring, broody person" I smirked looking at Stefan, as Rebekah laughed. "I love it" She laughed before going back into the changing room, to try more clothes on.

I decided to stay in the outfit I had on. It looked good.

I sat down next to Klaus, grabbing the glass of champagne he had in his hand and drank it all, smirking as I handed him the empty glass back, and surprisingly he was smiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was in some sort of trance. I literally couldn't take my eyes off of him. And he seemed like he was just the same as me.

"What the hell is this music?" Rebekah questioned bring us both back down to earth.

I snapped my head towards her.  _What the hell just happened?_

"It's dance music, Rebekah" Stefan moaned. "People dance to this?" She asked scowling at the speaker.

I laughed. "Geez. You have a lot to catch up on" I smirked at her, earning a roll of the eyes from her. "Pick something out for me, Stiles" Rebekah groaned.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine" I grumbled before walking over and grabbed her some nude-colored shorts and then I picked out a white-colored top, with some nude-colored high heels. "Here" I told her handing them to her, before sitting back down next to Klaus.

I made sure there was a little distance between us. The staring had freaked me out a little.

_Why couldn't I look away?!_

Klaus compelled the staff at the shop to let us have the clothes for free before we made our way to Gloria's so she can try and find the necklace.

_A necklace that isn't really needed. But what does Gloria want with it? What's so bloody special about it?_

I miss being a witch. It was the only thing I had left. Something that I had and nobody could take away from me. Until Stefan forced me to feed.

I guess he kind of saved my life because I'm sure the town would have burnt me along with the rest of the witches'.

Giuseppe probably would have been the one to light the match.

As we walked in Gloria was sat at the table, with her grimoire. "Stiles" She called. I raised my eyebrow but walked over to her.

"This was left here for you," She told me handing me a letter, that had _Stiles Salvatore_  wrote on the front. "What is it?" I asked her confused.

She ignored me and looked over to Klaus and Rebekah. Stefan sat at the bar, sulking. "Did you find the necklace?" She asked them.

"No. She's lost it" Klaus gritted out, glaring at his sister. "I can't do anything until I get the necklace" Gloria refused.

I snorted. "I call bullshit love. You can find the necklace. I'm sure you know the spell. And Rebekah's here, so you can use her. So get to it" I told her before sitting down at the bar, opening the envelope.

_Where do I start?_

_It's taken me one hundred and nineteen years to have the courage to come in contact with you._

_My name is Liam Dunbar, but I go by the name Liam Lockwood, the name my birth parents chose for me._

_You are probably wondering how I am alive and how I knew to leave the letter here._

_How I'm still alive is a long story. A story I don't want to write about._

_I knew to leave the letter at Gloria's because a witch told me that this was the best place for it to get to you. Even though it may take a couple of years._

_I just wanted to let you know I'm alive, and I would love to meet you._

_Liam Lockwood x_

I let the letter fall onto the bar. My hands was shaking and tears fell down my cheek.  _It can't be._

I sped over to Gloria, pinning her to the wall. "Who gave you this letter?" I gritted out, glaring at her.

"Stiles?" Stefan asked shocked, but I ignored him. "ANSWER ME!" I shouted, letting my face vamp out.

"A-a Vampire. A young boy" She gasped out, making me let go of her.

"It can't be. he's supposed to be dead, he should have grown old, not become a vampire" I whispered to myself as I paced, running my hand through my hair.

I could feel everyone's' eyes on me, but I wasn't bothered. I was more bothered about this letter.

"Who's the letter from Stiles?" Stefan asked looking at me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Go read it yourself" I mumbled, sitting down. A couple of seconds later I heard him gasp.

"he's a Lockwood? Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asked turning to look at me.

_Obviously that's the only thing he picked up on. Not the fact that he's still alive, which can only mean one bloody thing!_

"That isn't the problem Stefan! The problem is the fact that he should be dead by now, he should have married, had kids, grandkids, lived his life, grown old with his wife, or husband and died! Not become a god, damn vampire!" I snapped at him.

"Are you sure it's him?" He asked looking at me in shock. "Well it's either he or someone's got a death wish" I snapped.

I noticed Klaus and Rebekah reading the letter, but at the moment I couldn't care I have other stuff to worry about!

"When was this left here?" I asked Gloria. "In  _1995_ " She mumbled. "I need a drink" I mumbled walking over to the bar.

_I didn't know what to think about the letter, but if I found out that it was someone messing about with me, then heads will roll!_

_Liam Lockwood_  now that name I never thought I would hear again. "Come on Stiles, we're leaving" Rebekah called, giving me a weak smile, a while later.

"Yeah... Has she been back since?" I asked looking at Gloria. "No," She told me sadly, making me think she knew who Phoebe was.

After getting ourselves a few people to feed on, we headed back to the warehouse to snack out.

"I'm bored... mines dead" Rebekah whined, as I threw the dead man onto the floor.

"Well, you wasn't kidding when you said you were hungry eh?" Klaus laughed as he chucked the dead girl onto the floor, looking over at Stefan

_Is it wrong that I find it highly erotic when he feeds?_

"It's being a long day" Stefan mumbled. "Try being related to Rebekah" Klaus chuckled. "Hey, stop being mean" Rebekah snapped.

"Well try being related to Stiles" Stefan threw back. "Excuse me?" I snapped glaring at him. "Well you're no picnic either" Stefan mumbled.

"You're just jealous that I'm the better looking one out of the three of us" I smirked at him. After glaring at me he stood up. "I need to go"

I chuckled. "That's right brother. You need to write a few names on a wall" I called laughing.

"Names?" Rebekah asked confused. "Long story," Klaus told her.

I sighed and laid down on the cold floor with my eyes closed.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Everything in my life has completely changed after I read that letter, and I don't know if it's for the best.  _What if he hates me?_

"So who was the letter from?" Klaus asked breaking the silence. "Someone I thought I would never hear from" I sighed, sitting up.

"Who?" Rebekah asked turning to look at me. "Someone from my human life. It's a story I don't really want to talk about so drop it" I snapped standing up.

I walked over to the door looking out into the car park, where the truck was, that obviously carted the coffins around. "I'm going to see Gloria, to see if she's found the necklace. Stay here and wait for Stefan" Klaus called before he left.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My head was spinning. If I wasn't thinking about the letter, then I was having sexual thoughts about Klaus.

Klaus; the guy that vamp-napped me. The guy that's had a bounty on my head for years. The guy I can't get out of my head.

I was brought out of my thought by Stefan talking to Rebekah.  _When the hell did he get back?_

"You know when I met you, you were on the run" Stefan spoke up. "Which is exhausting" Rebekah smirked at him.

"Who was you running from?" He asked and I could tell he was digging for dirt for a reason.  _What is my little brother up to?_

I walked back over to sit on top of a crate, looking at them both.

"What are you talking about" Rebekah asked confused. "The last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anyone" Stefan told her.

"No one in this world is truly fearless Stefan, not even Niklaus" Rebekah told him. "Who was that man?" Stefan asked.

"I can't if Nik knew we were talking about this..." Rebekah told him standing up. "No, no. Just forget I asked" Stefan told her quickly standing up and standing in front of her.

"Nik told me about the girl you loved, the one that died... He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother... I think he secretly admires that about you, you know... He'd sacrifice anything for family... don't tell him I told you that" she whispered near the end.

"Your secrets safe with me" Stefan smiled at her, before walking away, but Rebekah stopped him and pulled him towards her, grabbing his face and slamming her lips against his.

"Eww! I do NOT want to see this" I groaned covering my eyes.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked him. "One day, maybe" Stefan told her.

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" Rebekah told him, as she took a step away from him.

I looked between them both, something was going to happen. I could tell.

"Gloria's gone she's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus spoke up, walking back into the warehouse, but stopped seeing me looking between Rebekah and Stefan who was looking at each other. "What's going on?"

"Somethings wrong. He was asking about Mikael... he's not with us Nik. I can tell" Rebekah said, and when she mentioned the name  _Mikael_  I shivered in fear?

_Who the hell is this_   _Mikael_?

"She's wrong... Klaus..." Stefan started but Klaus didn't give him time to say anything else as he sped and snapped his neck.

"What's he hiding Stiles?" Klaus snapped at me.

"How am I supposed to know? You vamp-napped me remember. I'm sort of out of the loop" I gritted out, and he nodded knowing it was the truth.

"Come on. Time to go back to  _Mystic Falls_ , see what he's hiding" Klaus called as he walked out towards the truck with Stefan hanging over his shoulder.

_What the hell is my little brother hiding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many questions?? who is the letter from? who is Liam? all this questioned will be answered soon I promise, just keep commenting so I can keep posting the next chapter which is already done, all the love


	40. Chapter 40

STILES

_Mystic Falls._

I can't say I'm happy to be back here, but I have no choice in the matter. Klaus is dragging me everywhere with him!

We're currently at the god damn high school, where the Scooby gang is since its _'senior prank night'._

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here Klaus?" I asked as he grabbed my hand pulling me around the corridors of the school.

"Well your brother seems to be hiding something, so I thought I should check it out for myself" He told me, still pulling me behind him.

"Can I not go back to Chicago? I need to talk to Gloria" I asked, but I already knew the answer. I don't even know why I asked him.

"About that letter?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Klaus" I mumbled. "Well, you'll have to wait, love. You're not leaving my sight, and Gloria cleared out too, remember" He told me with a smile on his face.

"Well, nothing's different there... All summer you've kept me by your side, and now I want to know why! I want answers Klaus" I snapped at him.

Before he could say anything, the door we were about to go through opened, revealing Elena?

"Elena?" I asked confused. "Stiles, Klaus" She gasped noticing Klaus stood next to me.

"There you are" He smirked at her. Elena tried to make a run for it, but Klaus sped in front of her, stopping her before she even had the chance.

_Seriously? She thought she could outrun a vampire?_

"Not so fast. You're supposed to be dead! What are we going to do about that?" He grabbed her by her wrist and me by my hand, before walking to god knows where.

"You put a rather large kink in my plan sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't being able to do that. Now my bet is, that it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing" Klaus snapped as he stormed down the corridor.

"If you're going to kill me just do it" Elena cried. "Not until I know I'm right, but I do have ways of making you suffer" Klaus smirked at her.

"How are you alive?" I asked Elena as we walked through another door.  _Where the hell are we going?_

"John gave up his life to save me" Elena mumbled.

I nodded, I knew what they had done... It was me who told Emily about the spell, and she obviously had it in her grimoire.

"Attention seniors... You have officially been busted. Prank night is over, head on home" Klaus called in his stupid American accent, as we walked into the gym, that had plastic cups all over the floor.

_Seriously? Plastic cups? Couldn't they come up with anything better? Not a brilliant prank, I must say._

He ended up compelling two humans. One who I have no idea who he was, but the other was the girl who got up on the stage at the  _Sixties_  dance.  _I think her name's Dana?_

_Something like that._

He had Dana stand on one leg and if she fell or lost her balance he compelled the other one to beat her to death.

"Klaus! You don't have to hurt anybody" Elena told him giving me pleading eyes. "Oh come on love. Of course, I do" Klaus smirked at her.

"Plus it just makes my night more entertaining" I spoke trying to walk away, but Klaus's grip on my hand tightened.

 

"Can I go sit down?" I asked looking up at him. Even though I was turned at 23 I was short, and I hated it.

Klaus finally let my hand go and nodded.  _Thank god._

I wasn't really listening to what was going on around me. I was still thinking about that letter, it's constantly on my mind.

_What am I supposed to do? Go and look for him? he left no way for me to get in touch with him. I have no way of finding him._

"Bonnie get out of here!" Elena shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up as Klaus sped over to Bonnie and Matt.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Now we can get started" Klaus smirked at her before looking at the two compelled humans. "Dana. Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight" Klaus called to them.

"I assume you're the reason why Elena's still alive. After all only one witch knew that spell before telling one more" Klaus looked at Bonnie, flicking his eyes to me.

_How the hell does he know?_

"That's right... If you wanna blame someone blame me" Bonnie told him.

"Oh there's no need for blame love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects, that's all. And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you fix it" Klaus told her smirking.

That's when Rebekah joined us, dragging Tyler with her. I quickly stood up, walking over to them, things were bound to get interesting.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah. A word of warning she can be quite mean" Klaus introduced her, well sort of. I slapped him around the back of his head.

Once I realized what I did, I stood staring at my hand. Elena and her friends were staring at me, Rebekah laughed and Klaus glared at me, but I could see his lips twitch.

"Okay... keep talking" I mumbled, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence. "Don't be mean Nik" Rebekah mumbled pushing Tyler towards him.

"I'll make this very simple" Klaus started as he walked to the middle dragging Tyler with him.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually" Klaus told them before biting into his wrist forcing Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... you'd better hurry" Klaus told her before snapping his neck.

I just stared wide-eyed before going to sit back down on the bleachers. "Why are you being so quiet?" Rebekah asked as she joined me. "Thinking," I told her. "About?" She bugged. "Nothing that concerns you" I snapped glaring at her.

"What are we talking about over here?" Klaus asked sitting at the other side of me. I sighed.  _Could it get any worse?_  "Come on, it's just us girls" He chuckled, making me laugh.

I laughed that hard I fell down the bleachers. I stood up and noticing everyone was looking at me. "Tell anyone, and I will kill you all" I warned them.

Elena and her group went back to staring at the temporarily dead, Tyler. "You know instead of sat there watching him, you could be out there trying to save his life" I spoke up as I walked over to them, making them look at me confused.

"How do you know that he can be saved?" Bonnie asked me. "I know a lot more than you think, Bonnie. Most of those spells in your grimoires are mine that I shared with Emily" She stared wide-eyed at me.

"You're the Salvatore witch" She whispered, shocked.  _I thought she would have known since my last name is Salvatore._ "I was" I corrected her before I carried on. "I'll give you something to start you off to save your little friend. Contact the original witch" I told her.

"Well go on, go get your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot, I'll hold on to Elena, for safekeeping" Klaus smirked walking over to us, grabbing Elena's wrist.

Elena nodded to Bonnie and Matt, who slowly left. "Well this is fun" I mumbled laying down on the floor.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger? The original one was much prettier" Rebekah started looking at Elena, up and down.

"I'm sure they've all looked the same" I mumbled rolling my eyes, as I stared at the ceiling. "Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere would you" Klaus told her.

She walked over to Tyler and grabbed him by his leg pulling him behind her as she walked out of the gym.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing" Klaus mumbled before walking back over to the bleachers. "Why aren't you stopping him, Stiles?" Elena asked staring at me.

"I've helped, haven't I? I told Bonnie what she needed to do, whether she does it or not is down to her" I turned my head to look at her, before flicking my eyes towards the two humans.

"Don't Stiles" Elena begged to know what I was about to do. "Stop your whining Elena. It gets tiring. I'm not going to kill them" I chuckled before speeding over to Dana and bit into her wrist.

After a few mouthfuls of her blood, I removed my mouth letting my face go back to normal. "See, no harm done" I smirked at Elena, just as the gym doors slammed open, revealing Stefan.

I rushed over to him, slamming him against the wall. "Stiles?" Stef groaned confused. "Hello brother" I smirked at him, before I stabbed a pencil I found, into his neck. "That's for making us come back to  _Mystic Falls_ " I gritted out before I ripped the pencil out of his neck, and throwing it onto the floor.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. I knew something interesting was gonna happen, and I wanted front row seats.

Stefan flicked his eyes over to Elena before looking at Klaus, walking over to him. Blood still on his neck from my little attack.

"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face, and right at that moment I wanted to do nothing more than jump on him and shred him of his clothes.

_SHIT! Stiles stop this, right now!_

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty" Stefan told him. "Well you broke that pledge once already" Klaus reminded him.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore" Stefan told him flicking his eyes towards her, and she looked like her heart was breaking into tiny pieces hearing him speak those words.

"Whatever you ask of me. I will do" Stefan added making me roll my eyes.  _Kiss ass._

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it" Klaus started standing up, pointing over to Dana and Chad. "Kill them" Klaus ordered, but when Stefan didn't move, he spoke up again. "What are you waiting for? Kill them"

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said-" Elena started but Klaus shut her up, hitting her hard enough for her to fall to the floor.

Stefan rushed over to Klaus; his face vamped out, but Klaus quickly turned and grabbed him by his throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus spoke deadly.

"Let her go. I'll do whatever you want... you have my word!" Stefan gasped out.

"Your word means nothing. I lived by your word all summer, in which time I never had to resort to this" Klaus started before he compelled him.

 _"Stop fighting"_  Klaus started to compel him. "Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it" Klaus told him.

 _"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide. You will simply just obey"_  Klaus finished the compulsion.

"Now kill them Ripper" Klaus smirked holding his hand out towards Dana and Chad.

As Stef attacked Dana, I felt like I couldn't move. I didn't move.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in their element. They've become a broody bunch. What do you think Stiles?" Klaus asked smirking.

I glared at him before rushing over to him pinning him to the floor. "Don't make me have to kill you, Klaus. You've made him like this" I gritted out, and he... smirked.

He actually smirked at me. "You can't kill me love" He chuckled. "Wanna bet? Watch me" I smirked.

I tried. I honestly tried, but something in the back of my mind was stopping me.

_I didn't like it. I've never hesitated to kill someone and now I am!_

I stared at Klaus, as he stared at me.  _I felt like he was staring into my soul. Like he could see everything I was feeling._

_Why the hell can't I kill him?!_

_Argh!_  "Why can't I kill you? ... Come on Stiles. You can do it" I whispered trying to encourage myself.

Klaus started to chuckle before he flipped us over, so he was on top of me, staring down at me. "I'm sorry" He whispered, as he wrapped his hands around my neck.

The last thing I heard was  _"Because you love me too much"_ But I'm sure I was just hearing things because I don't love him.

_Do I?_

[](https://www.wattpad.com/236099163-rekindle-x-klaus-mikaelson-completed-40-the)   
  


 

KLAUS

I stared down at Stiles, before pressing my lips against his forehead. "I'm so sorry, love" I whispered, loud enough for only myself to hear.

As I stood up, Rebekah stormed through the doors, going straight for the doppelgänger. "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She snapped, glaring down at the doppelgänger.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I joined them. "She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah told me handing me a phone that had a picture of Elena and Stefan together.

As I looked closer, I noticed Rebekah's necklace around the doppelgänger's neck. "Well, well. More lies" I smirked looking at Stefan.

"Where... is it?" Rebekah asked deadly. "I don't have it anymore" Elena quickly told her, scared.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouted before vamping out, biting into the doppelgänger's neck.

I pulled Rebekah off of her, so she doesn't kill her. I still needed her alive, for now. Well until the verdicts in. "Knock it off!" I snapped at my little sister.

_I can't be dealing with one of her tantrums right now._

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik" Bekah whined like a little child, making me roll my eyes, before looking over to the doppelgänger. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart. Be honest?" I asked crouching down to be level with her.

"I'm telling you the truth. Katherine stole it" Elena gasped, holding her hand against her neck – covering the lovely bite Bekah left her with.

 _Katerina Petrova_ , screwing me over once again. When I see her next that will be the day she dies.  _She will regret the day she ever crossed me._

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" I asked walking over to the clock controls, setting the timer, making the buzzer go off as the clock appeared on the board.

I walked over to Stefan, compelling him. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to"

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him" The doppelgänger cried, making me smirk.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run fracture her spine" I called as I picked Stiles up, walking out of the gym.

I looked down at him and moved the piece of hair off of his face. I needed these hybrids, so Stiles can have his answers. I need an army for him to get those answers.

"She said she had a message for you" I heard Matt speak from the pool room. "For me?" The witch asked.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive" Matt told her making me smirk.

_Ah mother, trying to fool me once again._

"Tyler..." Bonnie trailed off. "He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" I spoke as I made my presence known, still holding Stiles. "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time" I smirked at them both before walking away.

I looked down at Stiles. "This is it love. Let's see if it works" I whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

As I walked down the corridor, still carrying Stiles, the doppelgänger bumped into me. "We've got to stop meeting like this" I chuckled looking down at her.

 

I grabbed her by her arm, still holding onto Stiles, he still hasn't woke up, but he'll be waking up soon, so I'll have to snap his neck again.

_I couldn't have him trying to kill me, even if he couldn't do it._

I walked into the cafeteria, dragging Elena with me, knowing that's where Stefan would be.

As we walked in he was hunched over with a makeshift stake through his stomach.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl... Why don't you turn it off?" I asked, letting Elena go and laying Stiles down on the table, just as he started to wake up, making me quickly snap his head again.

_he's gonna bloody kill me._

"No!" Stefan snapped as I sat next to Stiles looking over at him. "Come on. Your humanity is  _killing_ you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off" I spoke looking at him, smirking.

_Now an emotionless ripper will be fun._

"No!" He shouted again making me chuckle. "Stefan..." Elena trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're strong" I started before I rushed over to him, pulling the stake out of his stomach. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off" I told him glaring at him.

"No!" He shouted again, pushing me. I was tired of his defiant games, so I slammed him against the wall, compelling him.

 _"TURN IT OFF!"_  I yelled.  _I was tired of him saying 'no'._

I smirked when he closed his eyes, snapping them back open with a blank look. Ah.  _Now the fun begins._

"What did you do?" Elena gasped. "I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you" I smirked at her, before walking behind her looking at the Ripper.

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink... from the doppelgänger's neck?" I asked smirking as his face changed.

He rushed over to her, biting into her neck making her scream.

"Alright that's enough" I called pulling him off of her. He tried to go back for more, but I pushed him against the wall. "I said that's enough" I ordered, before looking at Elena.

"Now love. I need a bit of your blood" I told her before walking over to her. I slit her wrist open, letting her blood drip into a test tube I got before she bumped into me again.

After having enough to test my theory with, I grabbed Stiles before walking to the room Rebekah was in with Tyler and Caroline.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead" I spoke as I placed Stiles down on top of a table.

Bekah walked over towards us, seeming happy. "Does that mean we can kill her?"  _Of course she's excited thinking she can kill the doppelgänger._

"No. I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" I smirked at her. "What?!" She asked, but I ignored her and walked over to Tyler.

Caroline took a step towards us, but Bekah grabbed her, restraining her.

"Call it a hunch..." I started, showing them the test tube that held Elena's blood. "Elena's blood. Drink it" I told him holding the blood out towards him.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline begged, making me chuckle. "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway. Consider this an experiment."

After a little struggle, Tyler finally gives in and drinks the blood. "There we go. Good boy" I chuckled. After he drank the blood, he started coughing, making himself roll off of the desk, falling to the floor, holding his head in pain.

As he snapped his head up, looking at me I smirked. His face was vamped out, revealing his yellow eyes, his fangs and the veins under his eyes.

"Well, that's a good sign" I chuckled looking at Bekah.

I grabbed Stiles, while Bekah went to grab the doppelgänger for me. I needed some of her blood so I can go make my hybrids.

I took her to the hospital, compelling a nurse to take Elena's blood from her, putting it into blood bags for me. _Gotta love compulsion._

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution" Bekah stated, as we stood in front of the hospital waiting for Elena's blood.

"How did you know?" She asked confused. "Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" I asked.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you" Bekah chuckled.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." I explained.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" Rebekah finished. "Leaving me alone, for all time" I said grimly, looking at Stiles who was laid on the bonnet of a car.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah asked, shocked.

I glared at her. "You know why I'm doing this Rebekah... I want to get my boy back, take my doppelgänger and hybrid and get the hell out of this pony town" I told her with my back to her.

"Uh, you know. Why don't you, uh, go get the truck?" I asked her, turning to look at her.

As soon as she was gone I could hear Damon walking over to us.

I quickly sped over to Stiles.  _No way was he getting away from me again! And I definitely wasn't letting his brother take him._

"Look who finally decided to show up to the party" I smirked looking over at him.

"Where is she?" He demanded. "Elena? She's making a donation to a greater cause" I smirked as he tried to walk past me but I grabbed him, stopping him.

"I can't let you interfere mate" I smirked still stood in front of him. "You'll have to kill me" Damon gritted out making me chuckle.

"I'd love to kill you but I made a pledge to your brother and your lovely twin, and unlike your brother, I keep my word. All though, you know what thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore" I told him pinning him down on the bonnet of the car next to the one Stiles was on.

"Don't you want to know about Mikael?" Damon gasped out as I went to punch him, making me stop.

"What do you know about Mikael?" I asked deadly. "Just that he knows your here" He gasped out.

"You're bluffing" I said still holding my fist up.

"Kathrine and I found him. Consider it our leverage" I threw him against the other car before rushing over to Stiles picking him up and speeding off.

I went and got the blood bags that the compelled nurse got for me; some with Elena's blood and some normal ones for me and Stiles.

_I needed to get out of Mystic Falls. Now!_

I put Stiles into the car before getting in myself and speeding off, away from  _Mystic Falls_. I couldn't be here anymore.

I sighed as Stiles started waking up, this time I didn't snap his neck. "Eugh!" I heard him moan rubbing his neck.

I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes on the road. I didn't know what to say to him. I was still in shock that Mikael was woken.

_By the hands of Katerina Petrova. Once again, trying to mess everything up. I will kill her!_

"Now where are you taking me?" Stiles asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I flicked my eyes over towards him, noticing he was rubbing his neck, looking out of the passenger window.

I grabbed a blood bag, one that wasn't for my hybrids and chucked it onto his lap. "Here. Drink this. We're going away for a while"

"Yeah I can see that, but why? What did I miss?" he asked before he started to drink the blood bag. "Let's just say your closer to finding out why I've been after you, love" I told him, evading his question.

"Finally" he mumbled, making me smirk but then it quickly faded when I thought about what I would be finding out when this is all over.

No matter what, it wasn't gonna be good. And I knew this. There was a part of me that wanted to know, but the other part didn't.

It was quiet for a while since Stiles was drinking the blood bag.

"So now you've spent all summer with me, are you going to tell me who that letter was from?" I asked breaking the silence.

I knew the story behind it, I just wanted to know if she would tell me.

"It's not a story I like to talk about Klaus, all I'll say is I never thought I would ever hear from him" he sighed and I nodded.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me that, then tell me something. Make this road trip entertaining" I smirked at him.

"Fine... what do you want to know?" he asked, throwing the empty bloodbag into the back seats, turning to look at me.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone" I told him looking back at the road.

"Hm... Sometimes I feel bad for ruining Stefan's life because he basically saved mine... If he hadn't of changed me I would have died, but then I think about everything he did when we were human and it makes me want to kill him slowly and painfully"

I smirked once I noticed the little evil look on her face. "You know you're a lot like me" I started making him look at me in question.

"How so?" he asked intrigued. "Just a wild guess" I shrugged looking back at the road. he smirked right back. "Your turn. Tell me something you've never told anyone"

"I'm trusting you with this" I warned him and he nodded holding out his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise" he smirked and I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my pinkie around his.

"I told my siblings that our father killed our mother before he went on a rampage, killing everything in his way... but I did" I told him, honestly.

"Your mother was the original witch right?" he asked. "Yeah" I nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you killed her.... The things I heard about her. She was the most talked-about witch, of the pure evil she's done. Even on the other side" he told me.

"That's my mother for you... Always ruining everyone's lives" I mumbled.

he didn't say anything and I wasn't going to say anything. he's the first and only person I've told about my 'mother's' death.

A couple of minutes later my phone started ringing.  _"Hello, sister"_  I mumbled into the phone ready to get an ear full from her.

 _"Where the bloody hell are you?! And you took Stiles with you!"_  She snapped.  _"We're on a little road trip. Keep an eye on my hybrid and Stefan for me, and make sure Stefan watches Elena. I don't need her dying just yet. See you soon little sister"_ I called before putting the phone down.

I sighed and threw my phone onto the dashboard. "I never thought I'd say this but, you're not as evil as everyone makes you out to be" Stiles broke the silence.

"What makes you say that love?" I asked interested.

"I know your only making these hybrids so you won't be lonely. And if anyone knows anything about being lonely it's me. Trust me" he mumbled staring out of the passenger window.

"So you've had no comrades? No friends? No lovers?" I asked. "No. I turned a couple of people, but they always go against you. Leaving you in a town that's on a vampire hunt" he mumbled.

"What about lovers?" I asked him, gripping the steering wheel.

"None. I hate men touching me. I've killed them all" he shook his head, and I relaxed a bit after hearing that.

"So what makes you think I'm doing it because I'm lonely?" I asked him, changing the subject, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look I have in mine. Even if you weren't doing it because you don't want to be lonely, I'm sure there'd be a good reason behind it" he mumbled.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him. "There's a reason behind everyone's actions. No matter what it is, there's always a deeper reason to wanting it so bad" he told me, furrowing his eyebrows, looking confused.

"You're wise" I smiled at him. "Yeah well don't ask me where I heard it from, but I remember someone telling me that" he chuckled giving me a proper smile.

"So why are we on this trip? You know now that we're all cozy with each other. I mean it is just us girls" he asked laughing.

"Don't sass me love... We're going to make my hybrids" I told him looking at the road.

"The joys. Couldn't you take me somewhere better" Stiles grumbled as he got comfy.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is my birthday, so celebrating it i made the chapter longer, and i might update again today if i get a lot of good feedback on this chapter.  
> the momment you were all waiting for has come, who compelled stiles to forget Klaus and the Mikaelsons, who Klaus is to stiles.  
> you have to tell me what you think of this chapter??

KLAUS

Four days we've been traveling making my hybrids, surprisingly Stiles's being getting on well with a few of them.

he thinks it's funny as hell that they call me  _Sir Klaus_ , but you do have to love the sire bond. They do anything I tell them to.

I left Stiles at the hotel we're staying in and left four of my hybrids to make sure he doesn't leave the room.

It wasn't because I thought he was gonna run - well that was part of the reason - but mostly I left them for his protection.

After turning the werewolves I've found in Portland, in some woods I headed back to the car, ready to go back to the hotel for the night.

I was just coming up to my car when my phone started ringing, and after looking at the caller ID, a smirk made its way onto my face.

_"Portland's fantastic, once you get over the whiney music and healthy looking people, it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves"_ I spoke looking around me.

_"Your father's dead"_  That was it. No build up. Just straight dropped the bombshell.  _"What did you say to me?"_  I gritted out.

_"Oh I'm sorry. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael. Daggered... what do you want me to do with the body?"_  Stefan asked me.

_"Well first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened"_  I told him.

He told me how Mikael followed Elena in to the Salvatore house and tried to use her as bate, so him and Damon vervained him and found a dagger and Elena used it on him.

_"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself"_ I gritted out.  _"Well he's here, come by whenever"_ Stefan mumbled.

_"If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you saying the truth?"_  I asked him.

The story didn't sound right. A human and two diluted vampires couldn't get the best of Mikael _. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes"_ Stefan answered, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I glared at the floor.  _"I want to speak to Rebekah"_  I told him.

He ended up putting her on the phone, and I could tell she was lying.

_My own sister lying to me! Setting me up!_

After putting the phone down I jumped into the car and sped off to the hotel.

As soon as I walked into the hotel room we were in, I smiled. Not a fake smile or a smirk. A true smile. Stiles was asleep on the bed sprawled out like a starfish.

I gathered all my hybrids up and told them to follow me to  _Mystic Falls_  and told them what they needed to do, before I picked Stiles up and sped down to the car that was in the car park outside.

I'm surprised I didn't wake him up as I picked her up. he was laid awkward so it was difficult to grab him.

It took us a full day to drive back but I had Tyler arrange to have the homecoming at his home, no matter what he had to do.

_Like I said, gotta love that sire bond._

When I told Stiles that we were going back to  _Mystic Falls_  for a party he smirked, warning me that there better be alcohol.

Stiles is the only vampire I had ever met that isn't scared to threaten me, no matter what the consequences are.  _Even when we first met._

Everybody fears me too much to even stay in the same room as me, but Stiles's spent the whole summer and longer with me and he hasn't held back on anything.

 

 

_Bloody hell, he slapped me around the head when we were at the high school the other night._

"Well, well. I must say Mr Salvatore. You look amazing" I smirked at him.

he had on a black, tight suit, with a white shirt underneath that so tight, showing all his abs when he take of his jacket , with a pair of black boots. It was a simple outfit, but on him it looked amazing. I don't think anyone else could pull it off to be honest.

 

"Very flattering Klaus" he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You know the rules Stiles... You don't-" he cut me off rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I have to stay with you at all times or you'll tell Stefan what I told you. I will do as you wish...  _Sir Klaus_ " he chuckled at the end making me glare at him.

"Don't smart me Stiles" I warned him, before walking out of the B&B room we were staying at. "Come on. Time to go" I called.

As we pulled up to Tyler's I could hear the band and I could see all of my hybrids plotted around, along with the  _Salvatore's & co_ who was here.

I looked over to Stiles. "Stay in my sight at all times" I told him before we both jumped out of the car.

We walked around the Lockwood house, to the back garden, where the band and everyone was. As soon as my hybrids noticed my presence, there were two of them behind me and Stiles.

I walked onto the stage, ready to make my appearance. "Good evening everyone" I called making them all clap.

"I want to thank you all for being her to celebrate... It's been a long time coming" I smirked looking at Stefan.

I walked off of the stage towards Stiles who was glaring at me with his hands on his hips. "Are these two really necessary?" he snapped as soon as I stood near him, pointing to the two hybrids.

"It's for your own safety. Trust me" I warned him. "Are you going to tell me what's going off?" he asked, looking up at me.  _I guess I should tell him._

"Mikael, is apparently 'dead', so as a precaution you're being protected. No arguing" he stared wide eyed at me.

I've told him about how Mikael's been chasing me for the past  _Thousand_ years because he thinks I'm an abomination, he never gave me any sympathy and honestly I didn't want it.

_I wasn't weak!_

But he did tell me he knew what it was like to have a dick as a father.

"Okay" he nodded understanding now, but I also saw fear in his eyes, making me sigh.

I knew why the fear was there, but she didn't.

"Come on love. I'm sure your brother wants to talk" I smirked at him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

We've become ' _close allies_ ' as Stiles likes to call it now.  _If he only knew._

"Quite the homecoming" Stefan told me looking around as me and Stiles stood next to him.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it was any of these people invited, but you get the idea" I spoke looking at him, a smirk on my face.

"So what now? Stop running?" Stefan asked looking at me. "Hm- now I reunite my family" I told him, flicking my eyes towards Stiles.

"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?" He asked smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones" I started, but flicked my eyes to a girl who walked past us. The homecoming queen.

"Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" I asked looking at Stefan, deadly.

I knew something was wrong.  _She wouldn't miss the homecoming, she loves parties. And the attention._

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt" Stefan shrugged. "Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" I asked taking a step towards him.

"I said I have no idea. Now would you like me to take you to your father?" He asked, changing the subject.

I knew he wanted me to go with him, but he'd be sadly disappointed.  _I have my own plan._

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me" I instructed.

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me? ... My freedom from your compulsion, and my brother back?" He bargained, making me smirk at him.

"Oh you want your freedom. Well, once Mikael's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back" I told him, not answering him about Stiles.

_When tonight's over with, he won't want to leave me._

Stefan didn't say anything else, he just walked off. I turned to look at Stiles with a smile on my face. "You know he's still my brother Klaus. No matter what he's done to me, he will always be my little brother. Don't do anything stupid" he told me, before going to walk off.

I quickly grabbed him by the wrist stopping him. "How about a dance?" I asked pulling him towards me. "One dance" he agreed, making me smile.

As me and Stiles danced together, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

_If Stefan & Co really thought I'd fall for their stupid plan, they're beyond stupid._

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Stiles asked, bringing me out of my thoughts, while we danced. "Like what?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.  _Of course I know what look I give him._

"Like I'm the only man in the world" he spoke flicking his eyes over my face. "You'll get your answers soon, love" I told him as I pulled him closer to me, as he rolled his eyes.

"Again, avoiding the answer" he mumbled making me sigh, as I rested my chin on the top of his head, since we were close enough.

"I promise you Stiles. By the end of tonight you'll have your answers" I told him making him pull away a bit from me, and looking me in the eyes.

"Okay. But answer me this. Why do I feel safe with you, like nothing in this world can kill me?" he asked, and I knew he wanted an answer.

"When I came to town, to break the curse, that wasn't the first time we met, Stiles" I told him honestly, making him stare at me, confused.

"What? When was it then?" he asked confused. I sighed as I remembered the day I met him. "August 21st,  _1866_ "

he didn't say anything just stared at me, confused.  _I knew I shouldn't have told him._ "Come on" I grabbed his hand pulling him behind me.

_I shouldn't have told him anything. Not until he remembered._

"My mum would seriously freak if she saw all these people here" Tyler spoke coming to stand next to me and Stiles on the steps outside.

"Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends" I smirked at him. "What are you talking about?" Tyler asked laughing nervously.

"I want you to look around... There's Bonnie, there's Elena and Matt and there's your girlfriend Caroline" I started pointing towards them. "The big dance was wrecked tonight, and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal... but who are all these other people here?" I asked smirking, gesturing over to my hybrids, that was taking up the garden.

"I actually have no idea. I've never seen these people in all my life" Tyler laughed confused, looking around.

"Well that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my friend Mindy... picked her up along the way in  _Kansas_. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from  _North Dakota_  and let's not forget the  _Seattle_ contingent" I told him, pointing them out.

"Wait all of these people are hybrids?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"Yes. And they also love a good party, and they, like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone so much as makes a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate... Feel free to warn your friends" I smirked at him before I grabbed Stiless' hand and walked off.

After grabbing us both a drink, I walked over to Katerina, who was pretending to be Elena.  _Seriously they thought they could trick me? Do they think I'm stupid?_

"Where's your date?" Stiles asked her, sending a glare to her.  _I guess he knows its Katerina as well._

"Getting me a drink" She answered not taking her eyes off of the band that was playing. "Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise" I spoke up.

"He came at me. I didn't have a choice" She stated making me smirk.  _Silly Katerina, thinking she can fool me. She should know by now, that I'm always one step ahead._

"Still. I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original" I told her, playing along with her stupid game.

"It wasn't the first time" She told me smugly making me chuckle. "Right. Elijah... You seem nervous" I smirked at her.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you" She smirked back at me smugly.

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I? People have been after me for a  _Thousand_  years. And I'm always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed" I told her, before I walked off leaving her to go warn the others.

Once there was enough distance between me, Stiles and Katerina, he whispered in my ear "You do realise that, that was Katherine and not Elena, don't you?" he asked, making me chuckle.

"Of course I did. I rarely get played for a fool love" I winked at him. "Come, let's go play a game" I chuckled before pulling him into the house.

I had a couple of my hybrids set up a game of  _beer pong_ , for us to play, which they set up straight away. It was me and Stiles against two of my hybrids.

_Stiles was pretty good at it, but what did I expect? he is a party animal._

"You have a visitor" Mindy spoke as she joined us at the beer pong table. "Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here" I told her winking at Stiles.

"He said his name is Mikael" She told me making me sigh.  _The game's over_.

I threw the ping pong ball into a cup, before turning to look at Mindy. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do" I told them, before grabbing Stiless' hand, walking towards my visitor.

As we got to the front door, the first thing I saw was Mikael stood at the doorway, not able to come through the invisible barrier.

Once Stiless' eyes landed on him, I felt him stiffen, as his hand grabbed onto my arm in what would be a painful grip, if I was human.

"Hello Niklaus" He smirked at me before flicking his eyes towards Stiles. "Stiles, I didn't think I would see you again" He chuckled making me glare at him.

Stiles's eyes went wide, before flicking them towards me.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't" I spoke up making him look back at me.

I knew it was stupid, but I didn't want him even looking at Stiles.  _He's already done enough!_

"Or you could come outside if you want" Mikael asked looking at me. "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" I told him, noticing a group of my hybrids gathering behind Mikael.

"They can't kill me Niklaus" Mikael told me.

"True, but it would be a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce" I told him smirking.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me" Mikael chuckled just as Mindy walks next to him pushing Katerina, who was still pretending to be Elena towards him.

"Come out and face me Niklaus, or she dies" Mikael warned me holding a dagger against her back. Katerina started begging me but I just stared at him. I wanted to laugh.  _Did they really think that I'd fall for this trap?_

"Go on. Kill her" I gritted out.

"If she dies, these will be the last of your abominations. You even lost your own boy, Niklaus. Who else do you have? No one!" Mikael taunted me, flicking his eyes towards Stiles.

I could feel tears in my eyes, and I hated it.  _I wasn't weak! I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid, and I am not weak!_

"My whole life you've underestimated me, Mikael. I'm no longer the little boy that was begging for your affection. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead kill her, come on old man. KILL HER!" I shouted, making Mikael laugh.

"Your impulse is the one thing from keeping you from truly being great, Niklaus" Mikael smirked at me before shoving the dagger into Katerina's back before letting her drop to the floor.

I stared at him, shocked, but I didn't have much time to think about it, as I was pushed away from Stiles before I was stabbed in the back with a stake.

I could tell it was the white oak stake as it was painful, and it's the only thing that can kill me.

I was flipped over to see Damon with the white oak stake.  _You have got to be bloody kidding me!_

Damon shoved the stake into my stomach before pulling it out, getting ready to stake me in the heart, but I put up a good fight.  _Even if I did feel weak thanks to the first attack._

"DAMON STOP!" Stiles shouted just as Stefan pushed him off of me.

I looked over at Stiles who were staring at me, and I could tell he didn't know what to do.

_But I did_.

I looked around for the white oak stake ready to do what I've been wanting to do for over a  _thousand_  years, but I couldn't find it.

Stiles walked over to me, handing me the white oak stake that he had in his hand. "Do what you need to do" he smiled at me before stepping away.

I smiled at him before I quickly stood up and rushed over to Mikael, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Before he could say or do anything I drove the white oak stake through his heart.

I stood back and watched as the man who's done nothing but ruin my life from day one, burst into flames.

_He was gone. He was finally out of my life for good. He took everything away from me._

I walked back over to the door hearing Damon and Stefan argue but my eyes were fixed onto Stiles.

_The man that was taken away from me._

he was stuck in a daze remembering everything, but I just hope he doesn't blame me, like I have done for all these years.  _I should have protected him better._

Stiles blinked, coming out of the daze, before he rushed over to me. "Nik!" he cried, jumping on me, wrapping his arms and legs around me.

I squeezed him, happy that he was back where he belonged. "Shh. It's alright love. He's gone. I've got you" I tried to calm him down as he cried into my neck.  _God, I've missed him._

"N-Nik h-he" he started but he was cut off by Damon and Stefan arguing.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snapped glaring at Stefan before looking over to me and Stiles. "And you! You spend a summer with the hybrid dickhead, and now you're all loved up!" He glared pointing towards Stiles.

Stiles didn't answer him, he just held onto me tighter.

I sent a glare towards Damon, before he rushed away, probably thinking I was gonna kill him. Not a bad idea. If it wasn't for him being Stiles's brother. I knew if anyone was to kill them, it was to be him.

I walked over to Stefan compelling him. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free" I spoke, removing the compulsion, before I sped away and to the B&B Stiles and I was staying at.

Stiles was constantly shaking and crying, and he had a deathly grip on me like I was going to leave him.

_What the hell did Mikael do to him?!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am super late and I promised to update Friday but I get busy with my birthday and my work, so here you go the chapter you all have been waiting for.

**_ STILES _ **

You'd think remembering everything you were compelled to forget would be good, and it is. But some memories I don't want to remember.

I remember everything. All the good and the bad.

I remember how I met Nik, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah in  _1866_.

I became friends with Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol, but me and Nik had a complicated relationship for a while.

_ *Flashback* _

_I was sat in a speakeasy in Georgia when someone came and sat next to me, and stole the little umbrella that was in my drink._

_I could tell he was a vampire, without even looking at him. And I could feel all the cockiness rolling off of him. Oh great._

_"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I spoke not even looking at him. "Why not love?" I heard this beautiful British accent._

_There's one thing that gets me weak in the knees and that's a British accent. Oh dear god._

_I turned my head to look at him, and oh my word. He looked like a god._

_"Well I'm not just a pretty face" I smirked and ... he smirked right back at me._

_"I didn't say you was a pretty face love" He chuckled. "Now that was offensive sir... but lucky for you I don't really care what you think" I smirked at him._

_"Now, now love. No need to get all angry" He smirked dropping the umbrella back into my drink._

_I didn't say anything I ignored him. If I ignored him, maybe he'd leave me alone. I might like his British accent but I can't cope with his cockiness right now._

_"The names Niklaus Mikaelson, but you, beautiful sir, can call me Nik" He told me holding out his hand._

_"Stiles Salvatore. And flattery will not get you anywhere Mr. Mikaelson" I chuckled placing my hand into his, thinking he was going to shake it, but he surprisingly brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the top of my hand._

_A British accent and a gentlemen. Now I'm more interested._

_"Salvatore... Now that name seems familiar" He smirked at me. "Well I've never met you" I stated before having a mouthful of my alcohol._

_"I never said I met you... I've heard of you... You're the Salvatore witch, am I correct?" He asked smirking._

_"Do you mean, was?" I asked dryly. "A powerful witch like yourself and you never thought to protect yourself?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

_"Everyone knows that it's against nature that vampires exist. Do you really think they'd let me keep my magic?" I asked raising an eyebrow, with a smirk on my face._

_"Well you witches can be crafty little things" He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I didn't know my own father was going to shoot me, so I didn't have time to protect it" I mumbled, making him look at me with interest._

_"Care to dance, love?" He questioned holding his hand out towards me, with a smirk on his lips._

_ *End of Flashback* _

That's exactly what we did all night, we danced, we drank, we laughed, and we caused havoc before I spent a wild night with him.

I met Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah when I was leaving Nik's house the next morning, wearing the same clothes, and it wasn't a comfortable meeting. After all, I was wearing a shirt that was ripped, thanks to the lustful attack from Nik, the night before.

 

 

_ *Flashback* _

_"It looks like Nik had a man over brother, sister" I heard someone say, as I was walking out of the mansion, with last night's clothes on._

_I turned around to be welcomed to two men and a woman; I stared wide-eyed at them. Niklaus never mentioned anyone else being here, and I never saw them._

_"Leave the poor man alone" One man said to the other before looking at me._

_"I apologize for my brother. Kol can be a tad... Yes. My name is Elijah. Niklaus's brother and this is our sister Rebekah" The man who I now know as Elijah smiled at me._

_"Nice to meet you. My name Stiles Salvatore" I smiled before going to turn around to try and walk out but before I could even move I was pushed against the wall with Kol stood in front of me smirking._

_"Do you think my brother would mind sharing?" He asked making me glare at him._

_I quickly flipped him over pushing him against the wall, he stared at me wide-eyed._

_"I don't know whether he would mind sharing or not, but I definitely don't want to be in bed with you, and I'm sure you couldn't do him justice" I glared at him before shoving him against the wall for good measure and speeding out of the house._

_ *End of Flashback* _

Since that day me and Kol became two peas in a pod. We relished in blood, we didn't do it to survive, we did it for fun.

Rebekah became the sister I never had. We told each other everything. If I wasn't with Kol, I was with her.

Elijah became the brother that Damon and Stefan were supposed to be. He showed me what it was like to have an older brother. I told him about my human life, and it still didn't change his views on me. If anything it made us closer. He was my brother.

With Nik, it was a lot more complicated. At first, we were just lovers. We would satisfy each other needs, but there was to be no emotions involved. It was a joint decision.

What I didn't expect was for me to feel so deeply for him. I felt more for him than what I was supposed to.

But what was more shocking, was that Nik felt the same way about me.

_ *Flashback* _

_Me and Nik were sat in a booth at the speakeasy, while Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah was dancing with some random people._

_I looked over to Rebekah and chuckled shaking my head. She had her head dipped down against the man's neck, obviously feeding from him._

_"Stiles. Can we talk?" Nik asked making me snap my head towards him, nodding, he looked worried and serious at the same time._

_"If I ask you a question will you answer me honestly?" He asked me, making me confused._

_"Of course. What is wrong Nik?" I asked confused. "Do you feel anything for me?" He asked looking into my eyes._

_I could see how much he wanted the truth. But is it the answer he wants to hear?_

_"Look Nik, we agreed to no emotions between us-" I started but he cut me off. "Just tell me, Stiles. Please" And with that, I cracked._

_"Yes! Ok? Yes, I do feel something for you Nik. I love you!" I told him, before going to walk away and leave._

_I didn't want to stay there, I had just told him that I was in love with, which made our 'relationship' a lot more complicated._

_As I walked past Nik, he grabbed me by the wrist pulling me towards him, as he stood up. "Nik wh-" He cut me off as he pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him._

_Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him. How could I not? I was in love with the man. Even if we agreed to not have any emotions involved._

_Before we got too carried away, Nik pulled away, smiling down at me, as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I need to tell you something" He whispered not taking his eyes off of me._

_"What?" I whispered, not taking any notice to the humans around us. As far as I was concerned, it was just the two of us. "Elijah told you that each of us had a soulmate out there for us-" He started, but I cut him off._

_"Are you joking me? You push me to tell you how I feel about you, then you are going to tell me you found your soulmate" I snapped, trying to get out of his hold, but he was a lot stronger than me._

_"Stiles. Please... just listen to me" He begged, but I still carried on struggling. How could he do this to me?_

_I just confessed my love to him and he goes and drops this bombshell!_

_"It's you" He blurted out, making me stop abruptly and snap my head up to look up at him, with my eyes wide and my mouth open._

_"W-What?" I stuttered staring at him. I didn't know if I heard him correctly. "You're my soulmate Stiles" He told me, and I could see the honesty in his eyes, and hear it in his voice._

_I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. I wasn't expecting this._

_"I love you, Stiles" I didn't answer him, I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his._

_ *End of Flashback* _

Since I found out that I was Nik's soulmate I could feel the bond between us. I don't know how I didn't figure it out before.

We know everything about each other, we have no secrets. It's not that we couldn't, but because we didn't want to.

He knew everything about me and he didn't think any differently of me. I was still Stiles. He's my best friend, my savior. The love of my life.

He treated me like his equal, anything and everything I wanted he got me, even if I didn't ask for it. If he knew I wanted it, or if it was something I liked he got me it. He made sure I was always happy.

In  _1872_  he proposed and we were married a couple of months later. It was a large affair, thanks to Bekah organizing it.

Me and Nik traveled on our own for a while, before we went back to his siblings, and made our way to _Louisiana, New Orleans._

Making it our own.

We were royalty, everyone loved us and worshipped us. It's our town.

Life was amazing for all of us, we had our arguments, but what couple doesn't?

In  _1919_ , everything changed. I was ripped away from Nik and his siblings. My family. Taken from my one and only love.

I was made to forget that I even met the Mikaelson family, so everything good in my life was wiped away from my memories.

"Come on love, talk to me" Nik whispered, as he grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger making me look at him.

"He made me forget Nik... He took me away from you and spent god knows how long torturing me..." I whispered staring blankly at him, as I remembered what he did to me.

_ *Flashback* _

_"Wakey, wakey" Someone called as I slowly woke up._

_"W-where am I? W-what happened? W-Where's N-Nik?" I groaned, feeling weak._

_Instead of getting an answer, a light appeared in the room._

_I thought I would be okay, because of my daylight ring, but I started burning, making me bite my lip so whoever it was that took me, wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I looked down at my hand and noticed I didn't have my daylight ring on._

_I knew that I would only have to put up with it for a while because Nik would come for me. He always does when I get in situations like these. He has plenty of enemies._

_After a while, it got too much making me scream out in pain. "Please. Stop... Nik!"_

_"That abomination won't be coming to save you I'm afraid... he thinks you died in that tragic fire" He smirked at me, as I stared wide-eyed at him, as all my hope vanished._

_Nik wasn't coming for me. I was stuck here with the man who abused my husband. "Mikael" I whispered, scared for my life._

_There is no way I can get out of here. I was stuck here until he let me go, which I don't think would be soon._

_"Now, Stiles " He started as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him._

_"Please don't" I begged to know what he was going to do. I tried to shake my head so he couldn't compel me, but it was no use._

_His eyes connected to mine as tears fell down my cheeks. "You will not remember anything about Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol or Elijah, you never met them. You have no one" He compelled me._

_"I have no one" I whispered, as a tear fell down my cheek._

_ *End of Flashback* _

"What did he do to you Stiles?" He asked with tears in his eyes and I place my hand on his cheek pressing my lips against his.

_I've missed him, so much._

"Do you really want to know?" I asked looking up at him with tears in my eyes. He's the only person I would be weak around, just like he is with me.

"Tell me" He whispered wiping my tears away.

"He never gave me my daylight ring back. He tortured me with the light, with vervain. Anything he got his hands on, he tortured me with it, letting me desiccate. Which didn't take as long, since I had no blood, and I was constantly being tortured" I whispered brokenly?

_I never want to go through that again. I lost the love of my life and tortured by the man that ruined my husband's life._

"When did he let you go?" He gritted outstaring into my eyes.

_ *Flashback* _

_I woke up to something being shoved down my mouth. "Time to wake up Stiles... You've been out for a while now" I heard someone whisper laughing._

_I felt so weak, how long had I being out?_

_"H-how l-long?" I struggled to get out._

_"Well, it's 1990 now so you've been with me for about Seventy-One years" He smirked at me making me gasp._

_He let me desiccate! What did he even want with me?_

_"P-please j-just l-let m-me g-go. I don't know who you are" I begged._

_"Of course... You will not remember any of this. All you know is that you was tortured after spending the past Seventy One years traveling, partying and killing, but you escaped and killed them. You will go on with your life like it never happened" He compelled before disappearing..._

_ *End of Flashback* _

" _Seventy-One_  years?" He whispered shocked, and I nodded. "I'm sorry" He whispered, as he looked down at the floor.

"Nik it wasn't your fault" I told him, making him look at me.

"It was my fault, Stiles. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to protect you. And I never did. He took you from me, Stiles. He took you away from me. Making me think you were dead" He whispered, as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"None of that matters, Niklaus. I'm back where I belong, and nobody is going to take me away from you again. I promise you" I whispered, staring into his eyes.

It broke my heart seeing him like this. I don't like seeing him like this. He's usually so strong, but he looked exhausted.

"God, I've missed you" He whispered as he pushed me down on the bed, as he rolled on top of me.

"I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere" I smiled up at him, before pulling his mouth against mine, before our clothes were ripped off, as we made up for lost time...

\---

"I've missed this" Nik whispered as I laid curled up against him, with my head on his chest. I lifted my head up to smile at him. "I'm sorry I forgot" I whispered.

He shook his head. "You had no choice, love. You never needed to drink vervain around us, we had no idea that Mikael would do that" He shook his head, running his fingers through my hair.

"No" I shook my head before I sat up pulling the covers up with me. "I started drinking vervain when Kol compelled me to kill a whole town, and I forgot that day, so it was all out of my system" I admitted.

"That was you?" Nik asked shocked. "Yeah. Who did you think it was?" I asked confused. "A random vampire" He mumbled.

I snorted. "No. Kol compelled me to go to the next town over when we were living in  _New Orleans_ and to kill the whole town. He stood there and watched me" I shook my head, clenching my fist as I remembered how mad I was with him.

"I was so mad with him when I realized what had happened, not because I killed someone, but the fact that he compelled me. I've killed people before, I can handle that. But him compelling me was something I didn't like" I shook my head.

"I remember now. You didn't even acknowledge him for months" Nik nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to tell you because you would have probably daggered him and shoved him into his coffin, and I thought that me ignoring him was a good enough punishment" I shrugged.

He shook his head, laughing, before pulling me back down, so my head was on his chest. "I can't believe I didn't know" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, I got him back" I chuckled shaking my head. "I had just started talking to him again and he tried to compel me to strip my clothes off and run around town naked, but he got a punch in the face and a kick to the balls instead" I chuckled.

"I'm glad he did" Nik laughed.

It felt good to laugh, to be in the arms of my husband, laughing, like we haven't just spent  _Ninety_  years apart.

"So is everything here in  _Mystic Falls_?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "No, but it'll all be here tomorrow" He smiled at me.

"Any chance you've still got my grimoires?" I asked him.

"Of course I have love... Why would I get rid of anything of yours?" He asked sounding confused.

"Well, you thought I was dead" I mumbled, as I drew random patterns on his chest. "I still didn't want to get rid of any of your stuff Stiles" He told me, as he rolled us both onto our sides, so we could look at each other properly.

"I love you" I whispered smiling at him. "I love you too" He chuckled tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I found the stone you needed" He smirked at me. I rolled us both over so Nik was on his back and I was laid on top of him.

"Does that mean-" I started, but Nik took the words out of my mouth. "You can get your magic back? Yes"

I smiled down and him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you... who had it?" I asked.

I originally did have the stone but someone stole it, and I never found it again.

"A witch in Georgia. I went back in  _1924_ , and there was a witch there who I overhead gloating that she had  _'The Salvatore Stone',_ and that all she had to do was find out a way to take your magic out of it, then she would become stronger than what you were" He chuckled, obviously remembering what had happened.

"My magic isn't in the stone. I still have it. The stone just helps me tap into it again" I laughed shaking my head.

"Yeah. I told her before I ripped it out of her dead hands" He told me making me stop laughing.

I wasn't upset or mad that he killed her, I just don't think it's right laughing about someone dying. But then again she did have something that didn't belong to her.

"So where is it?" I asked him confused. "With everything else that will be here tomorrow along with my siblings" He smiled at me, but I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding Mr. Mikaelson?" I asked playfully glaring down at him. "I'm having a house renovated for us in _Mystic Falls_... Mr. Mikaelson" He smiled up at me.

"I've missed hearing that" I whispered looking down at him.  _I've missed him, even if I didn't remember him up until tonight, I still felt like a part of me was missing._

"I've missed saying it" He told me, before pulling me down pressing his lips against mine, as I finally realized that I wasn't alone anymore

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are married what ?? should I wrote their intimate time together? yes? or no?  
>  hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter, tell me what you think, please!!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I know I was gone for a whole month, but I was really in no mood to update, I hade some health problems and I just didn't like where the story was going I feel like it's going to shit so please forgive me I promise I will try harder to update the coming days.

 

STILES

Me and Nik was walking to the two trucks that held our belongings and family, while Nik was on the phone to Bekah, trying to find out where she was, but she wasn't picking up.

_"Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy's dead. It's time for a family reunion"_  He left her a voicemail, before answering another call.

_Jesus, does it ever bloody stop?_ Since we woke up this morning his phone has been going off non-stop, with him ordering his hybrids about and getting the house finished  _'ASAP'_.

He hasn't let me seen it yet, granted, we haven't really had time, but I really wanted to see what it looked like.

"Stefan! Miss me already?"Nik asked sarcastically, bringing me out of my thoughts.

_"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom"_  Stefan thanked, but I had a feeling that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less" Nik chuckled, winking at me.  _"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus"_  Stefan told him.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old" Nik chuckled, as we finally made our way towards the two trucks.  _"You know what never gets old? Revenge"_  Stefan spoke smugly, just as Nik opened one of the trucks, revealing an empty truck.

"No" Nik snapped at Stefan, as he stared inside the empty truck, with a calculating look in his eyes.  _Please don't tell me Stef's pinched our family!_

_"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?"_  Stefan chuckled.

_He had, he's pinched mine and Nik's blood family. When I get my hands on him!_

"What are you doing?" Nik asked as he paced around.  _"Just enjoying my freedom"_  Stefan answered, like the idiot he is.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Nik shouted down the phone.  _"You do that, and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, for someone who's been one step ahead for a thousand years... are you prepared for this?"_  Stefan taunted before hanging up.

Nik was beyond mad, he was furious. "Nik, open the other truck," I told him as I walked over to it, thankfully he followed me.

As soon as it was open, I jumped into the back looking for one of my wooden boxes. "Did you put the stone in with the rest of my stuff?" I asked Nik, as I opened a cardboard box, seeing all my grimoires and my wooden boxes.

"Of all the things that need to be done right now, and you choose your bloody magic" Nik snapped making me quickly turn around to glare at him, my hands on my hips.

"Oi! Don't even think about getting pissy with me, Niklaus Mikaelson. Did you ever think that me getting my magic back can help us!" I snapped glaring at him.

_I don't appreciate him taking his anger out on, he knows that! Well, unless he decides to take his anger out on me, in a more pleasurable way._

_He'd slam me against the wall, nipping and biting wherever he could get, ripping my clothes from me, as I ripped his off. Revealing the perfect-_

"Well, hurry up then" He spoke up bringing me out of my fantasies.  _Oh god. Get control, Stiles!_

I shook my head, getting rid of my dirty thoughts, turning back to the cardboard box, making sure everything I needed was in it, before closing it back up.

Nik grabbed it from me, before grabbing me by the hips, picking me up. I thought he'd put me down on the ground, but instead, he pulled me towards him, making me wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" He whispered brushing his lips against mine, making me smile against them. "Is the big, bad hybrid apologizing? Oh, wow. Let's alert the world" I laughed making him glare down at me, but I could see the amusement swimming in them.

Instead of answering me, he slammed his lips against mine. "When we get our family back, I'll make it up to you" He winked at me, before putting me back down onto the ground.

"Promise?" I asked as I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Of course" He winked at me, before picking the cardboard box up off of the floor.

"Come on, love" He smiled at me, before we headed back to his car, making our way to the house he's has done for us.

_Finally, I get to see it._

As we pulled up my jaw dropped before I snapped my head towards Nik. "You didn't" I gasped. "I did" He nodded smirking at me.

I couldn't believe it. It was a house I designed years ago, and he's had someone build it. "Come on, love" Nik chuckled as he held his hand out to me. I didn't even notice that he even came to my side, or opened the door.

"Do you like it?" Nik asked as we stood looking at what it looked like from the outside.  _I loved it._

 

"I love it" I smiled at him. "Renovations are still going on inside, but we can still go in" He smiled at me before kissing my forehead and grabbing the box I got from the truck.

"Come on" He told me as he walked inside where there was a lot of work being done. "Our bedroom's done. I made sure that was ready" He smiled before he walked up the make-shift stairs. "I want a two-way staircase" I mumbled as I looked behind me.

"It'll look good love" Nik smiled at me before he made his way to what I'm guessing is now our room.

I followed behind him and my jaw dropped when I walked in. I loved it. It was just how I designed it. He had it all down to the last detail.

Nik placed the box down on the bed before walking over to me. "Do you need me to do anything, love?" Nik asked me.

"No. It's all in the box" I smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss and walking over to open said box, revealing my grimoires, the ones from when I was human, the others are what I've collected over the years from dead witches.

"Well then. I'll be going out to see the doppelgänger and your twin" He smiled at me and pressed his lips against my forehead, before walking out of our room.

Once I knew he was gone I opened my own last grimoire, turning it to the last page, revealing Emily Bennett's writing.

_Stiles,_

_One day you will see this, and I hope it does not take you long._

_I knew that you would become a vampire one day, and lose your magic, so I protected it for you._

_I have done this as a payment for everything you helped me with._

_I know that magic is the only thing you've had in your life, and losing it would hurt you._

_Find the stone I gave you, and don't ever lose it. - This will help you get your magic back._

_You will also need your own vampire blood, and the blood I have left for you._

_You need to spill the blood onto the stone, first the blood I left you with then your blood._

_Then you have to kill yourself, but you will come back as a hybrid._

_-Emily Bennett._

I sighed scrubbing my hands over my face. "Well here goes nothing" I mumbled, before looking out of the window.

I walked over to the small table we had in our room, and placed the stone in the middle of it.

I picked up the blood Emily left for me, before pouring it on top of the stone, making it go up in flames that instantly went away.

I bit into my wrist and let my blood drop on top of the stone. I was expecting it to light up again, but instead, I got sent flying through the air, smashing into the wall.

"A warning would have been nice Emily" I groaned standing back up.

I walked over to the wooden box, picking up the stake. "Please work" I whispered before staking myself in the heart.

**_ KLAUS _ **

I just left the Salvatore boarding house when I felt like I'd be staked in the heart. _Stiles._

I rushed back to the mansion, not bothered if anyone saw me.

_How the hell is he dead? I left him with my hybrids, and all he was doing was getting his magic back._

_I refuse to accept the fact that he'd died when I've just got him back._

I rushed into the door near enough breaking it, but that was the least of my worries. I rushed up to our room, as my hybrids stared at me confused.

_They better stay away before I kill them all for letting something happen to my husband!_

As I walked in I noticed the room was a mess, but as I looked to the other side, I noticed Stiles laid on the floor with a stake in his heart.

I could feel the tears fall down my cheek, as I stared at his grey, veiny body. I rushed over to him ripping the stake out of his heart, throwing it to the other side of the room.

I grabbed his head, placing it on my lap, as I ran my fingers through his hair, as tears fell down my cheeks like a bloody waterfall.

"What the hell did you do" I whispered brokenly.  _I've just got him back, and he's gone again, but this time I know it's for definite._

I could feel myself wanting to flip the switch, but I knew Stiles wouldn't want that. he'd hate it. _I should have let Mikael kill me, at least we could have been together on the other side. Now I'm truly immortal, and my soulmates dead!_

I looked over towards the table that was on the floor, having been flipped over, with a grimoire and the  _Salvatore stone_. I pressed my lips against Stiles's forehead, placing his head back onto the floor, before I walked over to them, picking the grimoire up, to its open page.

The page that Emily Bennett had written, telling Stiles how to get his magic back. I was just about to read it when I heard a gasp from behind me. I quickly span around to see Stiles standing up.

"This best of worked Emily" he grumbled. _I don't think he noticed that I was even here._ he held his hand out towards the candles, looking like it took no work at all. " _Incendia_ "

I was expecting just one candle to light, but all the candles we had in the room, even the ones behind me lit up.

"I have it back. I have my magic back!" he whispered shocked. "I have to tell Nik!" he spoke to himself, sounding so happy and proud.

he turned around, probably to find his phone, but once he saw me, he flicked his wrist sending me flying into the wall.

"Shit, Nik!" Stiles cried running over to me. "Alright, Lil witch, just because you have your magic back, does not mean you can be flinging me around the god damn room" I spoke, as I glared at him, but he could see I wasn't mad, thanks to the big smile on my face.

"I have it back. I have my magic Nik!" he smiled at me, and I couldn't stop the smile I returned. _As long as he's happy and safe. And he was._

"Yeah. When were you planning on telling me that you had to bloody kill yourself" I snapped. "How did you know?" he asked, looking at me.

"I felt it, Stiles. Did you forget that we're connected?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "I was kind of thinking about other things, Nik" he grumbled as he started to tidy the room up.

"Well, the next time you plan to kill yourself a warning would be appreciated," I told him as I started to put everything back in its rightful place.

"I can't die, Nik. Well, I can, but not with a stake" he smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows confused, he rolled his eyes before walking over to one of the many wooden boxes.

"This is the only thing that can kill me now, and this is the only one to exist," he told me, holding the box out towards me.

I opened it up to see a purple dagger. I looked towards Stiles. "It's made out of a crystal called Amethyst point. I know strange, you'd think it would be wood, but this is the only thing that can kill me, only if it's directly to the heart" he told me before walking back to clean up. "Keep it safe for me," he told me over his shoulder.

 

After getting the bedroom back to normal, Stiles started to get ready to locate my family.

I looked down at the Amethyst point dagger I still had in my hand. This was the only thing that can kill the man I love, so I was gonna make sure no one found it or pinches it.

While Stiles was getting all his witchy stuff organized, I walked towards my art room, locking the door behind me.

I walked over to a painting of me and Stiles I have on the wall, before opening it like it was a cupboard, revealing a safe, which could only be opened with my handprint.

Once it opened, I pulled out the hidden part of the safe, where I keep my important possessions. I placed Stiles's dagger in there before closing it all back up.

_I couldn't have anybody finding it. I need to keep my husband safe. Always and forever._

I ran my hands over my face, before sitting down at the desk I had in here. Life has been crazy these past couple of days.

Stiles got his memories back, I found out that Mikael had him for _Seventy One_ years, torturing him and letting him desiccate. I killed Mikael. And now that I was ready to reunite my family, Stefan Salvatore bloody takes them from me.

The only thing stopping me from killing him is Stiles. I know he doesn't get on too well with them, but I still think it would upset her if one of them died.

I just hope Stiles can find my family before Stefan does anything stupid with them. _I would have to retaliate, and it tends to get messy._

I opened the drawer in my desk, pulling out a small velvet box. Stiles's engagement and wedding rings.

"You can go back where you belong"

**_ STILES _ **

I can't believe I was made to forget that I could get my magic back since I was with Nik and his siblings when I found out.

I can still remember when I found out. I was so happy and Nik and his siblings promised to help me get what I needed.

_*Flashback*_

_me and Nik were walking down a street, on our way to go for a midnight snack, when I noticed a witch sat on the street with a grimoire._

_A grimoire that I would recognize anywhere._

_I stopped in my tracks, staring at her. "What is wrong love?" Nik asked me._

_I didn't answer him, instead, I walked over to the witch, who was too busy reading the grimoire to even notice my presence._

_"Excuse me. I'm curious. Where did you find that grimoire?" I asked her, trying to keep the anger out of my voice._

_"It was my grandmothers, she left it for me" She answered, sounding confused. "And what might your grandmother's name be?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_I could tell Nik was confused, but I'm sure he'll figure it out soon._

_"Gabriel. Gabriel Montgomery" She smiled at me._

_I glared at the young witch. "I take it that your grandmother is no longer with us" I stated._

_"She passed away not long ago" She mumbled sadly. "Well, that's a shame. I have some unfinished business with your grandmother" I told her._

_She snapped her head up to me, looking confused. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" The young witch asked confused._

_"Stiles Mikaelson" I stated and her jaw dropped, knowing that I'm royalty. "But I was born a Salvatore" I added, to see if she would catch on, but she looked confused._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Never mind. It looks like you will have to pay for your grandmother's doings" I told her sweetly._

_I looked around me to make sure there wasn't anyone watching before I let my face vamp out and bit into the witch's neck._

_I removed my mouth from her neck, as she carried on crying. I let my face go back to normal before I forced her to look at me. "The grimoire doesn't belong to you love. It never did" I whispered before I snapped her neck._

_I grabbed the grimoire out of her dead hands. "What's so special about this one grimoire, love?" Nik asked confused._

_"It's one of mine," I told him as I flicked through it, remembering every single one of them._

_As I came to the last page, my eyebrows furrowed together, as I noticed Emily's writing._

_Reading over what she had wrote a smile appeared on my face. "Emily Bennett. You are amazing" I mumbled, shaking my head._

_It's only her who would do something like this._

_"You can get it back" Nik mumbled standing next to me, reading it._

_"Yep, and I only need the Salvatore stone, since I still have the blood" I smiled at him._

_I couldn't wait to get it back._

_*End of Flashback*_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I grabbed several candles out of the box before placing them in a circle on the floor, leaving me enough room to sit in the middle of them.

 

I was just about to sit down on the floor; ready to do my locating spell when Nik walked in. "Hey. I was just about to start. What's up?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I've had something that belongs to you... I could never get rid of them. And now I think you should have them back, love" He winked at me as he grabbed my left hand and slid both my engagement and wedding rings onto my left ring finger.

 

I slapped my right hand over my mouth, shocked. "Y-you kept them for  _Ninety-one_  years? How did you get them?" I asked shocked, staring at my left ring finger.

"Mikael sent them to me, to rub it in that I couldn't save you" He mumbled. "I wasn't going to get rid of them" He smiled at me. "I never took mine off" He lifted his left hand up, showing me that he still wore his wedding ring.

_I couldn't believe it, even after Ninety one years he still kept them. Never got over me._

I jumped on him, wrapping myself around him, pressing my lips against his. "I love you" I smiled at him. "I love you too Stiles" He kissed my forehead before putting me back down onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't witches usually use a map for a locating spell?" Nik asked looking at the candles behind me.

"Yeah, well this isn't no ordinary locating spell, Nik. Plus I'm no ordinary witch... It's my locating spell, I'm the only witch that knows it... I can find them, and talk to them. Only if I know them... So off you go, I'm gonna have a girl talk with Bekah" I winked at him before walking into the circle.

_"Incendia"_ I whispered, as I sat down on the floor. "Why Bekah?" Nik asked confused.

"I'd rather not be in Kol's mind thank you, I'd be scarred for life. Elijah would just be his usual self, boring. Finn, I don't even know him. So that leaves Rebekah because I'm definitely not going near the fifth one" I smirked at him.

"Well, have fun" He chuckled before walking out.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, closing my eyes as I remembered all the memories I had with Bekah.

_"Custos, quid de evanescit, audite me- adsumat auris vestra. Reperide quid"_ I chanted.

_"Stiles?" I heard Bekah ask confused._

_I snapped my eyes open to see I was now in the cell that was down in the basement at the boarding house._

_"Ah, so you're still alive... Now, where're the others?" I asked, but she looked confused._

_"How are you here Stiles? Elena daggered me" She whispered before her eyes widened. "You have your magic back, which means your back with Nik... You remember" She laughed before crushing me into a hug._

_"Took you a while to realize, Bek's" I chuckled, before coming serious. "What happened Rebekah? Why did you lie to Nik about Mikael been dead?" I asked her confused._

_"He's lied to me for over a thousand years Stiles... He told me that Mikael killed our mother, but he did... He killed our own mother Stiles" She ranted._

_How the hell did she know? I was the only one Nik told._

_"What happened? Why are you daggered?" I asked confused._

_"Well, I was getting ready for the homecoming, when Elena stabbed me in the back, literally... They were planning on killing Nik, using Mikael's weapon, and because of Nik lying to me, I agreed to help them. So I told Nik that it was all true" Bekah told me._

_"Just think about this Bekah. Put yourself in Nik's shoes. He was brought up with a father who beat him when he did something he didn't approve off or was disappointed in him. His mother didn't help much. He watched as his little brother got killed by a werewolf, then had to carry his body home, knowing that Mikael would blame it on him, so he'd get another punishment. Then he got turned into a vampire by his mother. He found out that Mikael isn't his father, and that he's from a werewolf bloodline. A bloodline that killed your brother. Then his mother takes away something - the only thing he had as a connection to his biological father... What would you do? Esther did nothing to help him Bekah. It was all her mess and she punished Nik for it"_

_Once I finished she stared at me with her jaw hanging. "Now, answer me honestly. If I come to the boarding house basement, to get you, are you going to want revenge on Nik?" I asked raising my eyebrows._

_"Honestly?" She asked looking at me, and I nodded. "Before you came, I was planning to revenge her, but now you put it that way, I understand. But he shouldn't have lied to me for a Thousand years, Stiles... But no, I won't be planning any revenge" I nodded at her, smiling._

_"Good. Now make sure you look pretty. I'm coming for you" I winked at her before I stopped the spell._

As I opened my eyes I noticed Nik laid on the bed, his back against the headboard, with his sketchbook, sketching god knows what.

"Welcome back to the world of living love" Nik chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I stepped over the now un-lit candles.

"Hmm. I have good and bad news. Which do you want first?" I asked him. "The good news" He spoke not taking his eyes off of his sketch pad.

"I've found Bekah," I told him, as I put the candles away. "And where is my little sister?" He asked looking up at me.

"The basement at the boarding house," I told him. "And the bad news?" He asked going back to his sketch.

_Eugh! I love all his drawings and paintings, but I wish he'd actually look at me when I was talking to him._

"Kol, Elijah, and Finn wasn't with her. I couldn't feel them there" I told him, shaking my head, but let out a groan when his phone beeped.

_Can I not have two minutes alone with my husband?_

I grabbed the candles off of the floor before I placed them back in my box. I can un-pack it all when the rest of the house is ready.

"The doppelgänger wants me to go to the boarding house, she wants to make a deal to spare her brother" Nik spoke as he put the sketchbook in his draw that were at the side of the bed.

"What did you do to Jeremy?" I asked confused as I walked into the closet grabbing a pair of boots and a jacket.

"I got Tyler to take his vervain bracelet off of him and got him to compel him for me, so when I phoned Jeremy he went and stood in the middle of the road, ready for Tony to run him over, but the vampire hunter got hit instead. No big deal" Nik shrugged as he put his boots and black leather jacket on.

"Well before we go there's something else I need to tell you," I told him grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving the bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. "Rebekah knows you killed your mother" I rushed out, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but unfortunately he did.

His hand stilled on my cheek before it fell to his side. "I guess our sister won't be joining us just yet" He spoke sadly making me sigh and shake my head.

"I spoke to her, and after explaining it a bit to her, she understood and said she doesn't want revenge" I reassured him.

"Let's go" He sighed running his hand over his face.  _He's trying to shut me out. Oh hell no!_

"Hey" I started grabbing his face between both of my hands, standing on my tiptoes. "Everything's going to be alright... I love you" I whispered before pressing my lips against his.

"I love you too... Now let's get this over with" He sighed, walking out the bedroom, me right behind him.

As Nik drove us to the boarding house I got lost in my thoughts.

I knew Nik was worried about Bekahs' reaction when she wakes up, she's his little sister and I know he loves her.

Anyone can see it clear as day. He once told me that Bekah was the only girl he would ever need in his life.

I know Bekah tries to convince herself that she hates Nik, but I know she doesn't. She just hates the choices he makes, but no-one can stop him, not even me.

Not that I want to. He's perfect the way he is. I fell in love with the man the way he is.

I sighed and looked over to Nik, who's being quiet. I could tell he was thinking about something, but as I looked at his hands that were gripping onto the steering wheel, my guess is that he's thinking about my idiotic brother.

_I mean seriously, you do not take someone's family from them out of revenge. Especially the Original hybrid._

_Does my little brother not know anything?_

He got himself into this mess when he stayed in town because of Elena.  _Always Elena. Just like it was always Katherine._

I wasn't bothered though, it was nothing I wasn't used to. They can do as they like as far as I care. They might be my brothers by blood, but that's it.

I sighed and looked out of the window.  _Why couldn't I just have normal brothers, who loved me no matter who or what I was?_

"You okay love?" Nik asked grabbing my hand and pressing his lips against it, before he dropped it back down, keeping his hand in mine.

"Yeah... Just thinking about my idiotic brothers" I told him shrugging.

I heard Nik sigh. "I know there your brothers Lil' witch, but Stefan's gone a step too far. I can't let that just go" He told me, not taking his eyes off of the road.

I looked over at him, just staring. "I know he has. Let me deal with my brothers. I promise I'll get our family back. But Damon and Stefan are still my brothers, unfortunately," I told him, as I looked back out the window.

"How many times do they have to screw you over until you finally realize that you've been an idiot for forgiving them over and over again?" Nik asked flicking his eyes over towards me.

"Please, Nik. Can we not have this conversation? I've just got you back in my life, I don't want to be arguing with you. And I haven't forgiven them. I never forgave them, and I never will" I sighed looking out the window.

My brothers hate me, and now that I have my magic back, they'd probably call me a disgrace again.

"I don't want to argue with you, Stiles. I hate seeing you like this. I might not have seen you for _Ninety-one_  years, but I still know what you're thinking, just by looking at you" He sighed.

"They're still my brothers, Nik. No matter what your siblings have done to you, you still love them, don't you?" I asked and after he nodded I carried on. "They've gone too far now. Stefan took my family. The family that no matter what, loved me. Loved me through all my faults, and rampages. No matter what they were there for me. I haven't heard from Damon since the day you came to town, and your witch came for me, so he obviously doesn't care" I ranted.

"Stiles. You're rambling" Nik spoke grabbing my face in between my hands.  _When the hell did he pull over?_

"I just want you to think about yourself, and not your brothers. What do  ** _you_** want?" He asked me, and I didn't even need to think.

"To be with you, and to get our siblings back" I answered straight away, and in return, he raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't hear you mention your brothers' darling" He whispered rubbing his thumb across my cheek, and I stared at him.

He was right. I didn't see my brothers in my life anymore. I've done everything I could do for us to become a family, but I should have known it wouldn't have worked.

Okay, I know I made their lives hell, but honestly, they deserved it. They stood there watching while my parents ruined my life.

I helped them, even though I came to town to ruin their lives. On the road trip with Nik, Stefan was constantly bringing up the past. Tormenting me.

"Do what you need to do, Nik. Just please don't do it in front of me. Please," I asked, silently begging with my eyes.

"I won't love. Now, let's got get my sister" Nik smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss before he started driving again.

Two minutes later we were pulling up outside the boarding house. "You ready darling?" Nik asked grabbing my hand.

"Let's just get this over with, I don't fancy seeing my brothers" I sighed before jumping out of the car.

Nik was about to knock, but I just rolled my eyes and walked in. It was my house after all.

I walked into the living room to see Elena sat there on her own.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked her, making her snap her head up towards me. "I want to offer Klaus a deal" She stated strongly standing up.

"That doesn't answer why you're in my house, without Stefan and Damon" I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damon's out and nobody knows where Stefan is" Elena mumbled. "Which gets us to why you asked me to come here. What do you want?" Nik asked glaring at her as he came and stood next to me.

She didn't answer him, instead, she walked past us and down to the basement. I flicked my eyes over to Nik, but he shrugged his shoulders and followed her anyway.

I sighed before following the both of them down to the cell where Bekah laid with a dagger in her heart.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for one second" Nik spoke sarcastically, but I could tell he wanted nothing more than to kill Elena for doing this to Bekah.

She's lucky that she's the doppelgänger and that he needs her blood or I'm sure he would have killed her by now.

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal" Elena stated crossing her arms over her chest, but I could tell she was scared. "The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared" Nik agreed.

"You should know I was the one to dagger her. When she wakes up she'll come after me" Elena told him, making me snort.

"You literally stabbed her in the back Elena. Telling her something that wasn't your place to tell. You interfered with something that has nothing to do with you. Just so you could get what you want... A little warning. Don't think for a second you're winning, because you're not. We will forever be one step ahead of you. So find Stefan and tell him I want Nik's coffins or I will kill every single human in this town. Starting with Matt" I spoke deadly.

"I told you I don't know where he is," Elena told me, as Nik reached down pulling the dagger out of Bekah slowly flicking his eyes over towards me.

I knew he was worried about his sister now she knows the truth, but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next?! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want" Nik smirked at her as he stood up, placing the dagger in his jacket pocket.

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And Stiles, Damon told me about you being all loved up with Klaus. What about your brothers?" She asked looking at me.

"All loved up? We're married darling, but whatever tomato, tomahto. And as for my brothers - they haven't been my brothers for  _One hundred and Sixty-four_  years" I smirked at her. And from the word married, she stood in shock staring at me.

"You married him. When?" She asked confused making me smirk.

"See you later dopplelicious" I called as me and Nik who was carrying Bekah walked back upstairs leaving Elena stood in the basement alone.


	44. Chapter 44

**_ STILES _ **

Me and Nik laid on the couch, with a glass of whiskey, me leaning my head on his chest. "You know your brothers aren't gonna be too happy when they find out that we're married" Nik laughed kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, well they don't get a say, and I'm a lot stronger now Nik" I smirked at him. "That you are my lil' witch" He smirked at me, placing my glass along with his onto the table, pushing me down onto the couch, so he was hovering above me.

He didn't say anything, he just slammed his lips against mine, roughly, but before we could get carried away, someone interrupted us. "Please, my eyes" Bekah groaned walking into the living room.

_I guess she woke up._

"Well, it only took you Forty-five minutes to wake up" I laughed looking over at her as she sat down on the seat opposite us.

"Well I was literally stabbed in the back" She glared at me.

"Yeah, I spoke to Elena. Don't go after her, Rebekah" I warned her before turning towards Nik, pressing my lips against his.

"I have a family to find... so I'll leave you two to talk... No fighting" I warned them before walking out of the living room.

I was so happy that the renovations were finished. I was sick of the house looking a tip, with tools everywhere.

I might be a vampire, but I like to live in a tidy house. And it looked amazing, just how I imagined it.

I made my way up to mine and Nik's room walking back over to the box, pulling out my candles and placing them in a circle on the floor, before I sat in the middle of them.  _"Incendia"_ I chanted making the candlelight up.

_How I've missed my magic. I don't know how I've coped without it all this time._

Remembering why I was doing this I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I was going to be scarred for life.

I remembered all the memories between me and Kol as I started chanting.  _"Custos, quid de evanescit, audite me- adsumat auris vestra. Reperide quid"_

I could feel something blocking me, but I was stronger than whatever it is, so I tried again. I'm the strongest witch to exist now.

 _"Custos, quid de evanescit, audite me- adsumat auris vestra. Reperide quid"_ I snapped my eyes open as I felt blood dripping down from my nose, but I was going to break through it, I needed to.

 _"Custos, quid de evanescit, audite me- adsumat auris vestra. Reperide quid"_ I shouted, only for the candle flames to grow bigger and for me to be sent flying across the room, smashing into the bedroom door.

I landed in the hallway, laid on part of the door, while the rest was all in pieces on the floor or on top of me, and one-piece landed in my leg.

"Eugh!" I groaned sitting up, wiping my nose, before I pulled the piece of the door that was stuck in my leg and throwing it onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Bekah questioned as she and Nik stood staring at me. "Yeah. I think we might need a new door, Nik" I smiled sheepishly up at him.

"What happened?" Nik asked as he helped me up off of the floor. "I couldn't speak to them, but I know where they are" I mumbled as I scrubbed my hair, making sure there wasn't any wood left in it.

"Where? And why the hell is our door broken?" Nik asked looking down at the now broken door. "Someone was blocking me, then decided to send me crashing through the door. Stupid witches" I grumbled.

 

 

 

"Who was blocking you? Aren't you the strongest witch?" Bekah asked confused. "I am, but when a hundred dead witches join together, even I can't break it, not on my own," I told her, before looking at Nik.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the old witches' house, love" Nik smiled at me. "Yeah, let me just get freshened up. Can you get one of the hybrids to fix the door please? And get them to put a lock on it. Kol's going to be here, and he never knocks on doors. I'll tidy my mess away" I smiled at him before I gave him a quick kiss.

I quickly put my candles away before I made my way into the en 'suite, to make sure I looked presentable enough. I'm not bothered what other people think about me, I just don't want to go out looking like crap.

Which I did. I had a line of blood down my face, thanks to the nose bleed and my clothes and hair was a mess.

I sighed before I quickly ran a brush through my hair and wiped the blood off of my face then I made my way into the closet to pick out something to wear.

 

  
As I walked back into the bedroom I noticed a hybrid fixing the door that I broke. "Make sure there's a lock on it" I called before rushing downstairs.

"Come on love. We have some coffins to retrieve from your idiotic brother" Nik called walking to the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your horses" I grumbled. "I'm gonna stay here" Bekah called as we walked outside. "Alright" I called before me and Nik rushed off to the old witches' house.

We came to a stop outside the house, looking down at the dead hybrid that was laid on the floor. "There goes another one" Nik mumbled.

As we silently made our way into the house I could feel and hear the hundred dead witches, and they definitely didn't want us there.

Before they could do anything to either me or Nik, I placed a protection spell on us both, strong enough so even they couldn't breakthrough. _"Spiritus tueri"_

We made our way down to the basement where I could hear Stefan pacing about.  _Maybe he's realized how idiotic he is for taking the original hybrids family. My family._

I made my way in first and once Stefan heard me he quickly turned around looking at me, with no emotion.

"Stiles. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, rolling his eyes. "Well, I've been looking all over town for you. A little birdy told me that you took the original family" I spoke as I walked over to the four coffins that held Nik's family.

Stefan turned around watching my every move, as I ran my hand over Kol's coffin.

_Ah, Kol. How much trouble he can cause._

Stefan looked at me confused. "You can see the coffins?" Stefan asked confused. "Of course I can, brother. A hundred dead witches aren't going to stop me from seeing four coffins that's taking up most of the room" I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to Elijah's and lifting it open, to reveal the man himself; grey and veiny with a dagger in his heart. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked confused rushing over to me, ready to slam me against the wall.

But before he could, I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall instead. "Do you mean what are you doing? Seriously Stefan, taking Nik's family. The original family. Are you stupid or just asking for a death wish" I snapped.

Stefan stared at me. "Nik? So your best friends now?" Stefan gasped as I let him go. "We're married Stefan. I'm sure you saw what happened at the homecoming. You know when Damon tried to kill my husband" I snapped, before looking over at the coffins.

 _"Phasmatos oculacs"_ I whispered revealing the coffins for Nik, and I knew he could see them when he joined us with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you love" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around me, looking at his family.  _Well, coffins._

"You have your magic back" Stefan whispered, making me smirk at him. "Of course I do. It's amazing isn't it" I smirked at him, before looking over to Nik.

"I'll meet you outside," I told him before making my way back outside. I knew Nik wanted revenge on Stefan and I didn't want to see that. I know I said I was never going to forgive them again, and I'm not, I just don't want to watch as they die.

Coming out of my thoughts I snapped my head over to the tree line, just as Damon rushed over to me slamming me onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon snapped, gritting his teeth.

I kicked him off of me and stood up dusting the dirt off of me. "Hello, Damon. So nice to see you again" I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Since when have you been married to the hybrid dick? It was only a couple of months ago, and he had a bounty on your head" He snapped, glaring at me.

"Me and Nik's been married for  _One hundred and Thirty-eight_ years, Damon" I chuckled at him.

"What? So you knew all about him when you came to town. You knew he was after Elena" He snapped taking a step towards me.

"Technically no" I chuckled, before growing serious. "Mikael compelled me to forget Nik and his family, but when Nik killed Mikael the compulsion stopped, and I got my memories back. So thank you" I smirked at him.

I flicked my eyes behind Damon when I heard someone coming towards us, noticing it was a couple of hybrids. "He's down in the basement. Off you go" I told them, before looking back at Damon.

"You lose Damon. Just like you always do" I chuckled. "What do you mean, I lose?" He asked confused.

"Nik has his family back. So you lose. You have nothing that's gonna stop him from killing you" I told him, honestly.

"So, you won't stop your husband from killing your brothers?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"You really think that I'd stop him? Countless times, you've proved to me that I'm not your brother, so why would I help you now? You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you, so goodbye, Damon" I told him, before Nik walked outside, with the hybrids behind him, along with the caskets.

"I'll go back to the house with the hybrids and wake them," I told Nik before rushing back to the mansion, the hybrids behind me, with the caskets.

No doubt Damon and Stefan were either gonna come away bloody or not come away at all. Either way, I wasn't bothered.

I walked through the mansion door, the hybrids behind me. "Put them in the dining room please" I ordered, just as Bekah made her way down the grand staircase.

"Where's Nik?" She asked confused, as her eyes followed the hybrids and the coffins. "Dealing with Damon and Stefan," I told her as I walked into the dining room, behind the hybrids.

I looked over the coffins before pointing to the one that was locked. "Take this one down to the basement please" I ordered, placing my hand on top of it, so they knew which one I was talking about.

As the hybrids had left, along with the locked coffin, I walked over to stand in front of the remaining ones, before removing the dagger out of Kol, Elijah and Finn's chest.

I knew it would take them a while to wake up, so I decided to speed it up. I didn't have any time to waste.  _"Spiritus est excitare eos"_

A couple of seconds later the three of them sat up with a gasp, looking around confused. "Rise and shine sleepy heads" I sang, making the three of them snap their heads over to me.

I smirked at them all. Finn, bless him, he didn't know what was going off, or who I was. Elijah, at first looked confused until realization took its place. And Kol was shocked, not believing that I was really here since he thought I was dead.

"G-Stiles?" Kol asked shocked. "Long time no see Kol" I smirked at him, just as Bekah came walking in with three blood bags, for them.

"Nik will be home soon, so before you, all gang up on him, or plan your revenge, just hear him out first. I promise you, he only daggered you all, to protect you" I told them, making the three of them look at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, because locking us in a box is protecting us" Kol glared at me, before going back to his blood bag.

"It is. He daggered Finn because he hated what he is, trying to kill himself, so instead of losing his brother for good, he daggered him. At least his oldest brother was still alive, sort of" I told Kol.

"That explains Finns but what about us?" Elijah asked, stepping out of his casket.

"Well, I think Kol's is explanatory. Don't you" I asked raising my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what would that be darling?" Kol asked as he walked over to me, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say you went on another killing spree, attracting Mikael's attention. Getting you all killed, so Nik boxed you up, and took you away before Mikael could kill you" I told him, glaring at him, before flicking my eyes over to Elijah. "And my guess is that he daggered you for trying to kill him, you know what his paranoia's like"

"So, he has reasons. Doesn't mean we have to play happy little families with him" Kol glared as he stood right in front of me, with his arms crossed over his chest. We were that close our arms were touching.

"No, but you bet your ass that the three of you will sit down and listen to him, or I will gladly put you in your boxes again. You know Nik gives me whatever I want" I smirked at him, making his glare intensified.

"Please Stiles. You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your best friend" Kol teased making me raise my eyebrows at him.  _"Fragmos"_

Kol started gasping for air, so I quickly removed it, making Kol smirk at me. "You did it then?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Of course. How did you think I found you?" I asked him, just before he pulled me into a hug.

"Have you both finished now?" Elijah asked making me and Kol look at him smirking. "Come on Lijah, you know that's how we greet each other" I laughed before getting back to why I wore them straight away.

"Are you all going to listen to what Nik has to say then?" I asked them all, making them sigh, but nod, not looking too happy about it, but then Bekah decided to say something that might just change their minds.

"He killed mother" She whispered as she sat down on a seat.  _Nik should have been the one to tell them._

Before any of them could go off, planning Nik's death, I spoke up. "Put yourself in his shoes. He was abused by Mikael – the man he thought to be his father – when he didn't approve of anything Nik did, or if he was disappointed in him. His own mother didn't help him. He watched his little brother get killed by a werewolf and then carried his bloody body back to your home, knowing that he was going to get hit again. He was turned into a vampire after Mikael shoved a sword into his heart with a smile on his face. He then found out that Mikael wasn't his birth father, and that he was from a werewolf bloodline. Then his mother took away the one piece of his birth father he had. What would you do? Esther did nothing but ruin his life. It was all her mess and Nik was punished for it" I explained, making them all sit back in their thoughts.

Deciding to leave them with their own thoughts, I walked into the kitchen, grabbing myself a blood bag out of the fridge.

Just as I was closing the fridge door, a pair of arms wrapped around me and a chin rested on my shoulder. I looked down at the hands, noticing the blood. "Do I even need to ask how idiot one and two are?" I asked him, turning my head towards him.

"They're still alive. I just had to give them a little punishment, then left them to have a little nap" He winked at me, before turning me around pressing his lips against mine.

Before I could even react he had moved away over to the glass cupboard, grabbing us a glass each, before he took the blood bag out of my hand, pouring it into the two glasses.

"They're in the dining room," I told him, making him look at me. "Awake?" He asked, staring at me. I nodded, keeping my eyes on him. "How long?" He asked, confused.

"Once we got back, I woke them using my magic to rush it so I could have a little talk with them" I smirked at him, making him raise my eyebrows. "About?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, before grabbing his hand pulling him towards the dining room. "I made them promise me that they would hear you out first before they did anything irrational," I told him before we walked towards the dining room.

As soon as we walked in the four of them snapped their heads towards us, just staring at Nik, who was staring right back.

After a couple of seconds, I decided to break the staring. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and leave you to it. I hear any arguing and I will come down and kill you all. I don't want anything breaking" I warned them, before kissing Nik on his cheek and making my way up to mine and Nik's room.

I didn't want to interfere with their family drama, and I knew Nik needed to explain himself.  _Plus I had my own drama to deal with._

As soon as I walked into the bedroom, I noticed we now had a new door, with a lock. "Thank you hybrids" I mumbled before I jumped onto the bed.

As my eyes closed, I felt my body relax, until I remembered something. _Liam_ _Lockwood._

I jumped up off of the bed and grabbed the letter out of my bedside cabinet and read it over and over again until I came to a decision.

I walked over to the box that held all of my grimoires and everything else that I used for my magic, pulling out several candles.  _I really need to put this all up in my witchy room._

I thought that I would have a world map in with my stuff, but for some strange reason, it wasn't there.

_Bloody hell Nik, what have you done with it?_

Pushing the box away from me, I made my way downstairs to look for it.  _There had to be one in this mansion somewhere._

I looked in the  _library_ first but I couldn't find it, so without thinking, I walked into the living roomlooking everywhere for the world map. Not noticing that the five siblings was sat in the room together, getting on.

_I know there's one somewhere. I had one for me to use for locating spells and then Nik had one. So where the hell are the two of them?_

"Stiles, love. What are you doing?" Nik asked, but I didn't answer him, I carried on looking through everything.

"Stiles?" Nik asked again strongly, grabbing me by the arms making me look at him.  _I didn't even know he was next to me._

"Where the bloody hell are they Nik?" I asked while I thought back to see if I could think of where it could be. _There has got to be one somewhere!_

"Where's what?" Nik asked, confused, grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him since I was looking around the room. "The world map. I need to find him" I spoke as I pulled myself out of his grip, walking over to some cabinets and started pulling everything out.

"Find who?" Kol asked looking at me like I was crazy. In fact, the five of them was looking at me like I had lost my mind and that I needed locking up in a padded cell.

"Liam" I answered as I got to the bottom of the draw I was looking in, something catching my eye. "Got it" I mumbled as I pulled it out, holding it up in the air.

I quickly put everything back where it belonged, not bothered if it looked a mess or not, I had more important things to do.

"Stiles. Just think about this first. What if it's not him? You're getting your hopes up and it might not even be him" Nik spoke as he stood in front of me, stopping me from leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him out of my way. "Then someones got a death wish" I snapped before rushing up to our room, spelling the door as I closed it.  _"Vis porta"_

If I locked it Nik would just kick it down, this way he couldn't get in. I knew he was worried about me getting my hopes shattered, but if it really is him, I would always regret not even trying to find him.

I grabbed a bowel and a knife out of the box before I sat down on the floor, with the world map laid out in front of me, surrounded by a circle of candles.

I squeezed the knife blade in my hand letting my blood drop into the bowel, as I heard Nik ranting and raving outside the door because I wouldn't let him in.

I knew he'd try and tell me to leave it for tonight, but I couldn't. I needed to do it now. Before it was too late.

Once there was enough blood in the bowel, I lit the candles before pouring the bowel of blood onto the map, as I started chanting.  _"Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv._ _Le six ce strul no cruv"_

I looked down at the map expecting it to have moved to the where he was, but it did nothing. My blood was still sat on the map, not even moved.

_It didn't work! Something was blocking me, but who the hell was strong enough to block me?_

"Come on. I need to find him. I need to find him" I whispered, before trying again. But nothing happened.

I screamed out in anger which sent me and everything else in the room flying. Landing on the floor, I pushed myself up, leaning against the wall, as silent tears fell down my cheek.

I could hear as Nik broke down the door, but he still couldn't get in. I was losing control of my magic because of my anger.

_Why can't I just find him?!_

Once I calmed down, I looked over at the door, noticing they were all stood there staring at me, shocked. "I-I can't find him" I whispered brokenly before I fell into darkness...

_As I opened my eyes I noticed a young man stood in front of me, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him._

_"Do I know you?" I asked him confused. "Who are you?" he asked glaring at me._

_"Well, you should know since you brought me here" I snapped._

_Who the hell is he?_

_"My names Liam Dunbar" As soon as the words left his mouth my jaw dropped. "As in Liam Lockwood?" I asked with a lump in my throat._

_It's him. he's actually here._

_"How do you know that name?" he snapped. "Because I chose that name for you" I whispered staring at him shocked._

_"Your Stiles Salvatore?" he asked and I could see the tears in his eyes. "Yes" I whispered staring at him, but then I realized I was in a dream sort of thing._

_"You're a witch" I stated, staring at him in awe. I couldn't believe he was stood right in front of me._

_"Actually I'm a tribrid" he chuckled looking at me in shock, not believing I was really here._

_"Witch, werewolf... and vampire" I stated looking at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him._

_"Where are you? I'd really like to meet you Liam" I asked looking at him._

_"I'll come to you. In Mystic Falls. Goodbye... mother"_


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that some of this explains how stiles come to be Liam mother :)  
> I hope you guys like that chapter and comment if you want to ask any question, or just comment to tell me if you like it or no I already have the next chapter of this story ready, hope you enjoy it love you all <3

**_ STILES _ **

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the five Mikaelson's were sat in the room looking at me, worried. The second being that the bedroom door had now been replaced.

"We need to stop breaking those doors" I mumbled as I sat up before I remembered something. "How did you even get in here? I spelled the door" I asked looking at the five of them.

Nik pulled me over to him, resting my head on his chest. "The spell went down when you passed out. What happened?" He asked me, being protective as always.

I know he was worried, I could see it in his eyes and his posture. He was tense.

"I saw him" I whispered looking into his blue eyes. "Saw who love?" He asked rubbing his thumb across my cheek. "Liam"

"Who's Liam?" Finn asked, and all the siblings looked at him shocked. I guess it's the fact that he spoke. From what I've heard about him, he doesn't really talk, instead keeping himself to himself. Even when he was human, he was always hanging off of their mother's dress.

_Well, that's what I was told._

But, I was shocked that nobody explained to him already. Nik, Bekah, Kol, and Elijah already knew about him.

"My son, from when I was human... he was born September 27th, _1858_. I was un-married and  _Seventeen_ , so my family took him away from me. They hated me for the shame I brought on the family" I snorted shaking my head.

"Ironic, when all I ever heard from them since I was a child, was that I brought nothing but shame onto the family" I flicked my eyes over to Finn, who looked interested, to hear my story.

"My family was part of the  _founding families_ so we all had a reputation to uphold, but being a witch made them hate me. Call me the abomination of the family, being a witch gives me the ability to carry children" I started off at nothing in particular remembering every hurtful thing my parents could ever call me.

"The night I gave birth to Liam, it was just me and my mother. She helped me through it, telling me everything was going to be okay" I mumbled as I curled up against Nik, finding comfort as I reminisced the past.

"When I heard the sound of his cries, for the first time in my life, I smiled. A true smile... he made me feel like I was here for a reason and not to get beat on by my family. I got to hold him for a couple of seconds before Damon, Stefan, and our father stormed in... Damon and Stefan stood by and watched along with our mother as father ripped him from my arms..." I trailed off.

"So you never saw him again?" Finn asked. "he was sent to live with a married couple who couldn't have their own children. Mr. and Mrs. Lapson. I gave my mother a necklace to give him and I named him Liam Lockwood. But no, I never saw him again"

I stared at the wall remembering the day I gave birth to my beautiful son. It was the worst and best day of my life. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, but he was taken away from me before I could watch him grow into the beautiful young man he is now.

"So he carried the werewolf gene? How is he still alive? I thought werewolves needed the doppelgängers blood to complete the transition?" Bekah asked confused.

"he has my blood as well, so he's a Salvatore witch. We're strong. So I'm guessing he figured something out... but he's not a hybrid" I chuckled.

"What?" Elijah asked confused, I flicked my eyes over the Mikaelson's and everyone looked confused, well everyone apart from Nik, he had a smirk on his face, as he sat on the bed next to me.

 

_He figured it out._

"he's a tribrid" Nik stated in awe, and I couldn't fault him. My son was truly amazing. I nodded to let the others know he was right.

Emily Bennett did everything that went against nature to find me a way to keep my magic. And my guess is that she used the comet to help her. But my son managed to do it on his own.

"What happened when you passed out?" Nik asked, making me look back at him. "Witches can feel when another is trying to locate them, so when I was trying to locate him, he blocked it, then pulled me into a dream" I explained, still in awe of my son.

My son, who is alive and well. My son who I got to hold for a short amount of time. My son that I never stopped thinking about.

I never wanted this life for him, it's one of the reason why I stayed away from him. I didn't want to drag him into the whole supernatural world, forgetting about him being a witch.

The other is that I thought he would hate me for not fighting for him, for been a coward, for not looking for him when I became a vampire.

I wanted him to have a normal life, not become a vampire. Well, a tribrid in his case. I just hope he believes me when I tell him that I never stopped thinking about him.

"How did he become a vampire? Who turned him?" Kol asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask, I was in shock that my son was standing in front of me... but he looked about _Seventeen, Eighteen_ , so it would have been around  _1875, 1876_ , when he was turned... I'm guessing" I mumbled still remembering what my son looked like.

"Great, so we have Nik, who's a vampire and werewolf. You, who's a vampire and witch then there's your son who's all three... we're all doomed" Kol laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you going to go see him?" Bekah asked, and I knew she thought I was gonna leave her to go see my son.

"he's coming to _Mystic Falls_ " I mumbled, not knowing how Nik would react. "I'll be there" Nik stated, giving me a look that told me I wasn't to fight him about it.

I wouldn't. I wanted him there with me, I was scared enough already. I was meeting my son properly for the first time.

I looked out of the window noticing it was light outside, which confused me because it was starting to get late when I tried to locate Liam.

"How long was I out?" I asked confused. "All night. It's one in the afternoon" Elijah told me, giving me a small smile.

I nodded not knowing what to say.

"Let's go to the grill" Bekah suggested, and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Any reason why you want to go to the Grill, Bekah? Maybe a certain blonde hair, blue-eyed, a boy called Matt?" I teased, smirking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stiles. Now get in the shower, so we can go" Bekah told me, looking anywhere apart from me or her brothers.

"Come on Bekah, I'm not blind. And I'm definitely not stupid. You like him" I chuckled before jumping off of the bed.

_"Bekah and Matt sitting in a tree-"_ I started singing but Bekah cut me off. "Stiles Mikaelson" She growled making me chuckle, along with her brother, before I carried on as I walked back towards the en 'suite _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-"_  Bekah growled standing up. " _Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage"_  I sang, before rushing into the en 'suit, the others laughing.

I slammed the door behind me, quickly locking it. "Hurry up Stiles, or I'll come in there and drag you out myself and you can go with whatever your wearing" Bekah snapped through the door, as I turned the shower on, getting undressed.

I snorted. "I'm sure Nik wouldn't be too pleased with that Bekah, you know since I'd be naked" I called through the door, hearing Nik growl.

I smirked, I knew I was gonna get this reaction out of him. "Get out" He snapped to his siblings before he stood outside the bathroom door. "Open the door, love"

I chuckled. "I'm in the shower Nik, can't it wait" I called pretending I didn't know what that one little comment did to him, as I stood under the shower, letting the water pour over me.

Instead of saying anything, he decided to break down the door, making me snap my head over to look at him.

Just by looking at him had me all hot and bothered, but I didn't have long to enjoy the view since I was slammed against the wall with a hot, naked original hybrid in front of me. Before I could do anything his lips was pressed against mine, making me moan.

He grabbed my bum, before hoisting me up against the wall. My legs automatically wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me.

Once I felt him against me, I moaned again out of pleasure...

After a very stimulating shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist before I walked back into the bedroom, Nik behind me.

 

 

(picture above describe what stiles is wearing)

 

  
Once I was ready I grabbed my phone before making my way downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.

"Thank god" Bekah groaned before walking over to me, and pulling me outside, by my hand.

I pulled my hand making Bekah let go of me. "I'm not running there. No chance in hell" I complained.

"Fine, let's drive" Nik mumbled, making me smile.  _Thank god. I don't want to ruin my shoes._

I jumped into the passenger seat, Nik in the driver's seat and the others in the back, apart from Kol, who decided to run there, so he could get us our drinks.

The whole drive there I had to listen to Bekah complain about not getting there fast enough, and Nik telling her shut up.

I sighed as we pulled up outside the grill. "I'd rather be back in the car with a broody Stefan, then re-live this car ride" I mumbled earning myself a glare from, Bekah. A wink from, Nik and a shake of the head and a small smile from both Finn and Elijah.

As we all walked into the grill, I looked around, noticing a group of people staring, and when I say a group I mean Elena and her posse, glaring at us.

I rolled my eyes before I looked over to the bar where Kol sat smirking and wiggling his fingers over to us.

Nik weaved his finger with mine before we walked over to him, the other behind us.

As soon as we sat down there was a shot of bourbon placed in front of us. We all clinked them together before downing them all.

I couldn't help but watch Finn to see how he would react and I'm glad I did. His face was funny as hell. I burst out laughing. "You'll get used to it, Finn"

Before he could say anything, Damon joined us, grabbing onto my wrist, going to pull me with him. "We need to talk" Damon gritted out.

I looked down at his hand. "And you need to let go of me. Right. Now" I warned him, and like an idiot, he didn't listen.

"Do what the lad told you, mate. Now!" Nik growled standing up taking a step towards Damon, so he was slightly in front of me.

Damon glared at Nik, but let go of me. "We have nothing to talk about, Damon. I've said all that I needed to say. Now run along back to the dopplebitch, but remember Damon. It won't end well for you. She'll never choose you. It will always be Stefan" I smirked once I noticed I hit a nerve.

I could tell he wasn't going anywhere so I decided to give him some motivation, and since he was close enough so the humans couldn't see, I shoved my hand through his chest, gripping onto his heart, just as Bonnie joined us.

_"Phesmatos morsinus illum"_ Bonnie chanted, making me flick my eyes over to her and smirked, noticing the shock that covered her face.

"Sorry darling, but that isn't going to work" I chuckled. "he's got her magic back Bonnie" Damon gasped out. "Look like St Stefan spilled the beans. Oh well" I shrugged before I pulled my hand out of Damon's chest.

I wiped the blood onto his black t-shirt, pushing him away. "Leave" Nik warned him, as he glared Damon down.

Thankfully he and Bonnie left, I couldn't deal with any more drama today. I just wanted to enjoy myself, with my family.

"Here. You need it" Bekah told me, giving me a small smile as she placed another shot in front of me. "A toast. To family" Elijah held his glass up, so we could all tap our glasses against his. "To family"

Once we downed our shots, I slammed it back onto the bar, just as Nik leaned over with his lips next to my ear. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

I flicked my eyes over to him, giving him a true smile. "I'm perfect" He smiled wide at me, knowing it was the truth.

I mean how can I not be? Okay, me, Damon and Stefan will never be a family, but I have Nik and his family. I've found out my son is alive and well, and I have my magic back. I feel like everything's finally falling into place for me.

_After everything I've gone through, I feel like I'm finally getting the happy ever after._

"So, Stiles. What have you been doing all these years?" Elijah asked bringing me out of my thoughts, noticing they were all looking at me.

"Well Mikael took me to god knows where and tortured me for a year or more then let me desiccate for  _Seventy_  years. In  _1990_  I was free again, not remembering anything really. I stayed on my own for a couple of years. Partying, feeding and drinking, living in New York. So basically traveling and ruining Damon and Stefan's lives" I summed up my life.

"Well, we all know what you mean by feeding" Kol smirked at me. "Yes. I heard about you compelling him" Nik glared at his brother.

"You told him" Kol glared at me, but I could see his lips twitch. I shrugged. "He'd have found out one day"

Nik winked at me before smirking at Kol. "he also told me how you tried to compel him to run around naked"

Kol's jaw dropped. "Erm..." Kol trailed off has he scratched the back of his neck. "he also told me how he punched you before kicking you in the balls" Nik's smirk grew.

"Alright, enough teasing" Bekah spoke up, but I could see she was enjoying the banter, in fact by the looks of it all of us were.

"Are we staying in this pony town?" I asked, because in all honesty once Liam came I wanted to leave.  _This town held nothing but bad memories._

"We have to, I'm in school" Bekah argued. "Bekah, darling. You're a _thousand-year-old_  original vampire" Kol reminded her.

"I want to go to school" She whined looking at Elijah and Finn, knowing they'd both agree. "If our sister wants to stay for school, we shall stay" Elijah agreed.

_I sighed. I really wanted to leave. Everywhere I looked reminded me how my life used to be._

"We'll go traveling for a while love" Nik whispered in my ear making me smile.

_Just me and Nik traveling, sounds really good right now. Just me and him. No interruptions, no drama._

I nodded before I grabbed the bottle of bourbon, pouring us all another drink. I wanted to enjoy myself.

As I placed the bottle back down, I heard someone walk into the grill, and being nosey I turned around to see who it was, making my breath hitch.

"What's wrong love?" Nik asked confused and I could feel the other's eyes on me, but I wasn't looking at them. "he's here" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of my son.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think so far? is it good ? do you like it?  
> For breannab_nun for supporting me and encouraging me to post this chapter, here you go sweetie ❤❤

pics of Liam

STILES

Nik, Bekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn looked over at Liam, who ran his eyes over Damon and the gang before making his way over to them, and I decided to listen to the conversation.

 _"Doppelgänger, vampires, hybrid and a witch. Can any of you tell me where I can find someone called Stiles ?"_ Liam asked as he sat down at their table.

 _"Uh, who the hell are you?"_ Caroline snapped, making me grip onto Nik's hand, to stop myself from ripping the blondie's heart out.

_That's not the way I want my son to meet me properly._

"Don't you think you should go over?" Finn asked confused, but I shook my head. "I wanna see how he handles it" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of Liam.

 _"Liam. Pleasure... Now tell me where I can find Stiles Salvatore"_  Liam demanded.

 _"What do you want with Stiles ?"_ Damon asked hhim. _"What I want with him doesn't concern you, buttercup"_ Liam gritted out.

I smiled, yep he's definitely my son. "he's got your smart mouth" Nik chuckled pouring us all another drink.

" _I think it does concern me sweet 'pea. Stiles is my twin brother"_ Damon chuckled.

 _"Let me guess. Damon"_ Liam guessed smirking at him, before growing serious.  _"Tell me where Stiles is"_

Damon snorted _. "What makes you think I'd tell you anything? I could easily rip your heart out and no one would care"_

I didn't stop myself this time. I rushed over to them standing behind Liam, who was still sat down with his back towards me.

I could feel all the Mikaelson's eyes on me, but I ignored them. Instead, I pulled my attention towards Damon.

"Do that, and I'll have no problem in ripping your heart out, along with your little Scooby gang" I spoke deadly.

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, and Liam snapped their heads towards me. Everyone apart from Liam looked confused. While Liam looked at me shocked, not blinking.

Damon stood up trying to look intimidating. "Why don't you go back to your family, Stiles?" He sneered. I smirked at him before placing my hand on Liam's shoulder. "he is my family Damon" I stated proudly.

Stefan gasped looking between me and Liam. "he's Stiles's son" He told Damon, still flicking his eyes between us both.

"Good for you, Stefan. I guess you're not as dumb as I thought" I smirked looking back at Damon, taking a step towards him. "Threaten my son again Damon and I will personally kill you myself" I threatened before turning to look at Liam.

I ran my eyes over him, and what caught my eye was the necklace I told mother to give Mr. and Mrs. Lapson for Liam.

 

  
"You still have it" I whispered shocked. he gripped hold of it. "I never take it off" he whispered staring at me before he crushed me into a hug.

I didn't think twice before I wrapped my arm around him. What shocked me though was hearing him cry, which brought tears to my eyes.

As I pulled away I wiped my tears away and ran my eyes over him. "I can't believe you're really here" I whispered smiling at him.

he just smiled at me. "I've seen pictures of you, but seeing you face to face feels weird" he laughed, and I joined in.

I flicked my eyes over to Damon, Stefan and their little gang who was still sat in shock. "Come, I want you to meet some people... that's if you want to" I rushed not wanting him to feel obligated.

he flicked his eyes over to the Scooby gang, before looking back at me confused, before nodding. "Okay," he smiled.

As we walked over to the booth the Mikaelson's were now sitting at, I couldn't take my eyes off of my son. "What happened between you and your brothers?" he asked confused looking at me.

"We've never been on good terms... I'll explain later... for now I want to know about you" I smiled at him. I flicked my eyes in front of me, noticing we were in front of the Mikaelson's.

"Liam. I want you to meet my family. This is Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Finn" I smiled pointing them out, before looking over to Nik smiling at him. "And this is Nik, my husband," I told him.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you darling" Kol winked as he grabbed his hand pressing his lips against it.

"Dude, you're my mother's brother-in-law. Not cool" he chuckled, pulling his hand back. "Just ignore him, that's what we all do," Bekah told him as she moved up a bit for Liam to sit down, as Nik moved up for me on the other side.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Nik broke it. "So tell us about yourself love" He suggested.

"Well I'm sure you know but I was born September 27th, _1858_. At the age of  _Twelve,_ I found out that my parents wasn't my birth parents. I was rooting around when I found a letter and a necklace... The letter was from my biological grandmother. It explained that my mother couldn't keep me because of difficult circumstances and that I was to be called Liam  Lockwood, and the necklace was to be given to me on my  _eighteenth_  birthday.

"I confronted Mr and Mrs Lapson about it, and they told me that it was true, that I wasn't really there's. I asked them for me to meet my parents, and that they didn't need to know it was really me, but she told me how my mother had died in  _1864_ along with his brothers and father and his mother died a few years before.

"I became distant with them. Only talking to them if they asked me a question. I never called them mother or father. In my eyes, they was no longer my parents. I became harsh with them. Blaming them for not taking me to my family before they died.

"In  _1876_ someone new came to town, she was the talk of the whole town. I was out on my own one night when she grabbed me... she went on about how she knew my mother, and that there was a way for me to meet you. I was confused since I was told you were dead... but I couldn't turn the offer down... my whole life all I wanted to do was meet my mother..."

My heart clenched and I grabbed his hand giving him some comfort. I swallowed thickly before looking at him. "What happened next?" I asked softly.

"After I said yes to her offer, her face changed, and I was scared. She looked like the monsters Mr and Mrs Lapson told me stories about. She bit into her wrist before forcing me to drink it... and before she snapped my neck she told me to say hello to Stiles from her" I gripped onto Nik, with my other hand.

"What was her name, Liam?" I asked him, but before he could answer me, the bitch herself spoke up. "Why me of course" I snapped my head behind me and stared at Katherine Peirce.

"Katherine. I should have known" I mumbled as I stood up, glaring at her. "It's nice to see you again, Liam" Katherine smiled at him. Only serving to piss me off even more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, as I stood in front of Liam, as the rest of the Mikaelson's stood up to stand next to me.

"I couldn't miss the family reunion. I did clear the whole bar out just for you" Katherine smirked at me, and as I looked around, I finally noticed that there was only myself, the Mikaelson's, Liam, Kathrine, Damon, Stefan, and their posse.

"I think you should leave Katerina" Elijah advised, but instead of even acknowledging him, she stared at me with that stupid smirk on her face.

Without thinking I sped over to her, grabbing her by her neck before slamming her onto a table. "Why did you turn Liam, Katherine" I gritted out, as I loosened my grip so she could talk.

"his one wish was to finally meet his mother, so I only granted him that wish. It was pathetic really. he'd cry in his sleep as he dreamt about meeting you" Katherine laughed.

_I didn't think. I couldn't think. All I saw was red._

I punched Katherine in the face. "You don't want to do this Stiles" Elijah spoke calmly. "Oh, I do. I really do" I told him, nodding my head, as I put more pressure on Katherine's neck.

"You had a chance to kill me at the Masquerade ball Stiles, but you didn't. What makes this any different?" Katherine gasped out, as she clawed at my hand.

"The difference is that I didn't realize how much of a bitch you really are" I snapped flicking my eyes over to Elena.  _Also because she was linked with her! Because of her, I didn't kill Katherine when I had the chance!_

I looked back down at Katherine. "This might hurt" I whispered before I started chanting.  _"Acidum pulsu sanguinem"_

"How does it feel?" I chuckled, as I watched her scream out. "Do you feel it, Katherine? That's your blood turning into Acid" I chuckled before stopping it.

"What about this?" I chuckled.  _"Ossox"_ She screamed out as I started snapping her bones with my magic.

"I'll see you soon darling" I smirked at her, before snapping her neck.

I didn't move. I just stood staring down at Katherine, who was currently unconscious, with a snapped neck.  _It's just a shame she'll wake up soon._

I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't dare look at Liam.  _What if he's disappointed in me? What if he doesn't like how I am?_

"You could have ripped her heart out mum" Liam chuckled, and I quickly turned around staring at him. _Did he really just say that?_

In fact, everyone was looking at him. Nik and Kol smiled proudly at him. Bekah, Elijah, and Finn looked like they didn't know how to react. And as for the Scooby gang, they all looked disgusted in his comment.

"What?" he asked noticing that everyone was staring at him. And at that moment, I realized how alike we both are.

"You've just told your own mum to kill someone. I'm sorry but that's not right" Caroline spoke up in disgust.

"Why don't you lot just do us all a favor and get the hell out of here?" Nik snapped as he came and stood next to me.

"We're not going anywhere. Me and Stefan are his uncles. We have a right to stay" Damon argued.

"You lost your right to call yourself Uncles the day you stood by and let Liam be pulled out of Stiles's arms" Bekah snapped at him.

"No matter what we did, we're still your brothers, Stiles" Stefan argued.

I snapped my head towards him. "You're not my brothers Stefan. You never have been. I count myself lucky as well. Yours and Damon's lives are ridiculous. Both of you have being fighting over the same girl for over  _One Hundred and Forty-Six_  years. I think you need to move on" I smirked at them.

"I'm not Katherine" Elena argued. "I suggest you shut up, doppelgänger. Just because I need your blood for my hybrids doesn't mean I won't stop Stiles from killing you" Nik warned her with his signature smirk.

"You're right Elena. You're nothing like Katherine. Your worse" I started as I took a step towards her with every word I spoke. "At least the little bitch admitted to playing with the both of them. You, you hate the fact that you love them both, you refuse to accept it because it'll mean you're just like Katherine" I smirked at her.

"I am not Kathrine" Elena snapped making me laugh along with Liam, and my family.

"If that's what you want to believe darling. But, I'll give you a little advice, Elena. You should run away from both of them. You deserve a normal life. No vampires. You'll get married, have children, watch them grow up and have children themselves as you grow old" I smiled at her.

My smile grew when I saw her eyes light up when I mentioned having children. "That's what you want right? Children? To be there when they take their first steps, when they say their first word, to wake up every morning to see the beautiful face of the child you brought into this world"

Damon and Stefan both watched Elena as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" Elena whispered sounding broken.

I ignored her question. "It's what I wanted" I shrugged, flicking my eyes over to Liam. "To watch him as he grew into the young beautiful man he is. But you know who took that away from me? Damon and Stefan" I whispered in her ear.

"S-stop" Elena whispered looking over to Liam. "You know it's the right thing to do, Elena. Just leave them behind. Start a new life. Have a family" I smiled at her.

"Why? So every  _five hundred_  years, Klaus can have a new doppelgänger ready for him to drain?" Damon snapped glaring over at Nik.

"It's not a bad idea actually. She was once in love with Matt, who knows, they might make cute little babies together" Nik shrugged.

I wasn't expecting it. In fact, I don't think anyone expected it, but Damon rushed over to me slamming me against the wall, with his hand around my neck.

Kol, Elijah, and Finn held Nik back from attacking Damon, while Bekah held onto Liam, which I was grateful for. I didn't want him to get involved, for all I know is that he could die just like any ordinary vampire, with a stake to the heart.

But that didn't stop him from shouting at him. "Get off of my mother" he snapped, but he ignored him.

"How do you think your son would feel if he watched you die the day he finally found you?" Damon smirked at me, thinking that he won.

_Oh how wrong he is. I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smirk off of his face._

"You underestimated me Damon" I chuckled, before I flicked my wrist sending him flying, but because he still had his hand around my neck I went with him, landing on top of him. "I can't die"

I gripped his hand before pulling it off of my neck. "I've being wanting to do this for a while now" I smirked at him before looking over to the Scooby gang, freezing them in place.  _"Spermathophyta"_

I punched Damon in the face. "That's for neglecting me" I snapped before punching him again. "That's for sitting by while I was nearly beat to death" I punched him again. "That's for standing there smiling while Liam was snatched out my hands" I punched him again. "That's for making me lose out on watching him grow"

"And this is for your fake apologies" I snapped before I punched him with enough strength to snap his neck.

I looked over at the rest of the Scooby gang who was still frozen, I went to take a step towards them but Nik pulled me back. "Kol. Grab Katerina and take her back to the house" Nik ordered pulling me back so my back was against his chest.

"I'll go with him, then Liam can get in the car with you" Finn spoke up, before following Kol and Katherine.

"Come on love" Nik whispered in my ear, before looking over at the others. "Count yourselves lucky that you'll be leaving here alive," Nik told them before he pulled me outside with Liam, Elijah, and Bekah behind us both.

As we walked out I removed the spell off of the Scooby gang, before I jumped into the passenger seat, with Nik in the driver's side and Liam jumped into the back.

"We'll meet you back at the house" Bekah smiled at us before she and Elijah sped off, leaving just the three of us.

As Nik started up the car I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before turning to look at Liam. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" I apologized giving him a small smile.

"It's alright. At least I know where I get my temper from" he smiled at me.

"You're definitely his son aren't you" Nik laughed flicking his eyes towards me winking.

"You're definitely not the big bad hybrid I've heard about" he fired back making me laugh. "That's my boy"

"You know. You remind me of your mum when we first me" He chuckled before looking back at the road.

Liam looked at me confused. "When we get home you can finish your story, and then I'll tell you all about my lovely life... then after I'm gonna have a little chat with Katherine," I told him before giving him a weak smile and looking back out the passenger window.


End file.
